CASADA CON EL DIABLO
by DARSER24
Summary: ADAPTACION -  DEBE ELEGIR UN MARIDO ... PERO ELLA VA A ELUDIR EL ALTAR...  ... LA BURLADORA BURLADA ...
1. PREFACIO

**DEBE ELEGIR UN MARIDO ... PERO ELLA VA A ELUDIR EL ALTAR...**

**Lady Tsukino es una mujer bella y orgullosa que no necesita a ningún hombre en su vida. Ha manejado con éxito el castillo de su familia por un año, pero el rey ha declarado que ella debe casarse con uno de los caballeros del reino . Determinada a mostrarse mas inteligente que el rey, Serena escoge al Caballero Rojo, un guerrero temible por su reputación , quien no ha sido visto por meses. Los rumores dicen que el Caballero Rojo tiene un pacto con el diablo y que practica la magia negra y que por eso se oculta en una oscuridad perpetua, pero Serena no se dejará intimidar . Ella quiere encontrar un caballero que rechace casarse con ella, y considera que el Caballero Rojo es el único que se atreverá a desobedecer la orden del rey. **

**... LA BURLADORA BURLADA ...**

**Pero para su horror, Darien, el caballero Rojo, en vez de rechazar el edicto del rey lo acepta . Y Serena es enviada al castillo de Dunmorrow. Ahora es la esposa de un hombre a quien no le conoce la cara.**

**Darien ha vivido en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo, y cuando Aisley irrumpe en su vida llega como un rayo de sol. Él no tiene ninguna intención de rechazar la petición del rey, y antes que pueda evitarlo, Serena está instalada en su castillo.**

_**Por qué su marido se mantiene encerrado en la oscuridad? ¿Es él verdadaderamente un socio del diablo, o está ocultando otro secreto?**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

Serena se sentía como un verdadero regalo de Navidad! O tal vez una golosina deliciosa, aguardando el momento de ser devorada por los caballeros hambrientos que se movían allá abajo como un puñado de perros rabiosos y hambrientos. Todos, sin excepción, se habían satisfecho con vino, cerveza y comida. Ahora parecían ansiosos por recibir un premio especial. Hasta se podría pensar que las fiestas de fin de año ya habían llegado, por la manera en que se servía la comida y la bebida aquí en la Corte del rey Eduardo.

La cena le causaba tal aversión que Serena no consiguió controlar la expresión nauseada de su rostro. Sin embargo al percibir a aproximación de su criada, inmediatamente se dio vuelta de espalda. No quería ser vista así, vulnerable e impotente, cuando siempre había sabido enfrentar cualquier situación. Pero Luna, habiéndola cargado en sus brazos desde que había nacido y habiéndola acompañado a lo largo de la vida, podía reconocer el estado de ánimo que la dominaba a distancia.

- Qué pasa, mi lady? - la mujer indagó bajito.

- Qué pasa ? Serena sonrió amargamente, su voz normalmente melodiosa vibrando con rabia y desprecio. Me siento el premio de un torneo, toda adornada - con un gesto de irritación, pasó la mano por el vestido bordado y la capa forrada con piel de armiño -, esperando ser entregada al vencedor.

- Mi lady... - Luna susurró, el tono afligido implorando cautela.

Impaciente, Serena la cortó en medio de la frase.

- En estos últimos meses, desde a muerte de mi padre, nuestras tierras sólo han prosperado bajo mi manejo. Pero, en vez de recibir una recompensa por mis esfuerzos, parece que merezco que se me de algún canalla inmundo, loco por mi dinero. Y todo eso sólo porque nuestro rey así lo decidió .

- Mi lady! - la criada protestó atónita.

- No es justo - Serena reclamó por enésima vez.

No importaba cuan bien administraba las propiedades que le habían sido dejadas por su padre, o cuantos pretendientes había logrado rechazar, o cuantas cosechas había extraído de las plantaciones, o como la vida en su castillo transcurría con calma, en la santa paz de Dios. Pues todos esos resultados espectaculares habían sido en vano. En menos de un año el rey le había enviado una intimación, ordenándole casarse.

- Para de lamentarse. Podría ser peor. Por lo menos podrás escoger a tu propio marido. Y entre todos los caballeros nobles del reino, lo que no es poco.

- Ha! Gran cosa! Ese honor me fue concedido sólo porque tengo dinero suficiente para pagar por ese privilegio. O acaso crees que el rey me permitió elegir porque me estima profundamente?

- Basta - le advirtió Luna. - Para con esta conversación tonta y peligrosa y quédate quieta. Por lo menos una vez en la vida, compórtate y haz tu elección con sabiduría, usando la cabeza en vez del malhumor.

Serena sonrió levemente, sin ofenderse con las palabras de su sierva.

Más allá de todo Luna había sido más que una verdadera madre a lo largo del tiempo, pero era imposible contener la lengua de la vieja mujer.

- No te preocupes. Voy a escoger con sabiduría. Además, tengo un buen plan.

Horrorizada con lo que había acabado de oír, Luna dio un paso atrás.

- Oh, Dios ten piedad de de nosotros! - Los años de experiencia le habían enseñado que los planes de su ama siempre acababan en grandes confusiones. Al borde del pánico, juntó las manos en una súplica angustiada.

-Mi lady, por favor, deja tus ideas delirantes de lado. Recuerda

Que los planes arriesgados son peligrosos.

- Estoy sólo aceptando tu consejo - ella respondió dulcemente, con

Un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Voy a decidir con sabiduría. El rey me dio libertad para elegir un marido entre todos los caballeros del reino no es así?

Él dice que yo puedo elegir cualquiera de sus caballeros. Y eso incluye todo el reino, verdad ? Serena hizo una pausa, ignorando la

Expresión confundida de la sierva.

- Mi lady...

- Por lo tanto ya tomé una decisión.

La sonrisa victoriosa iluminando el rostro angelical no era una buena señal,

Luna pensó temiendo por la suerte de su ama. Desde la cuna, Serena Tsukino había demostrado poseer una personalidad marcada y el hecho de haber crecido en compañía de tres hermanos, sin una madre que le inculcara modales delicados, sólo había acentuado su carácter temerario. Ahora, después de la muerte de los dos muchachos mayores a causa de una fiebre, y del tercero había sido muerto durante la última Cruzada y la de su padre quien había fallecido recientemente, Serena se había convertido en la a única sobreviviente de la familia Tsukino Ella había

Probado ser mas resistente, fuerte e inteligente que cualquiera de ellos, además de mas temeraria y obsecada también.

En lo profundo de su corazón, la vieja criada creía que el casamiento

Con un hombre decente le haría bien a su protegida. Ser guiada por una mano firme, pero gentil, concebir hijos y criarlos, podría contribuir a traer suavidad al carácter de la joven. Tal vez el decreto del rey Edward fuese para bien. Después de todo Serena ya había cumplido diecisiete años y hasta el momento no había demostrado ningún interés en buscar un marido. El único problema era que se había olvidado de tomar en consideración la naturaleza determinada de esa muchacha a quien amaba como a una hija.

- Y si él no aprueba a mi elección, presumo que seré libre para volver a casa - Serena concluyó con aire triunfante.

Edith intentaba razonar rápidamente, buscando entender que plan sería ese. Por algún motivo obscuro, su ama creía que el rey le negaría permiso para casarse con el caballero elegido.

- Mi lady, no tendrías coraje de elegir a un hombre casado?

- No! Ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, lo juro! - Serena se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, como si estuviera considerando esa alternativa. Entonces descartó la idea. - No, no creo que Edward aceptase una cosa así. Pero él se opondrá a mi elección. Tiene que ser así !

La vieja criada inspiró profundamente preparándose para oír lo peor.

Precisaba saber el resto de la historia, aunque tuviese certeza de que no le iba a gustar nada de lo que estaba por escuchar.

- Y quién será el elegido? - indagó ansiosa.

Experimentando la primera sensación positiva del día, Serena paseó su mirada desdeñoso lentamente por los caballeros allá abajo antes de fijarla en la criada.

- Voy a escoger al barón Chiba. - Llena de expectativa, aguardó la reacción de Luna, que con certeza iría a saludarla por la demostración de ingenio e inteligencia. Sin embargo, en vez de palabras de admiración, la criada solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de caer desmayada en el piso

Serena levantó la cabeza y puso los hombros hacia atrás al entrar en el salón ahora vacío, a excepción de Edward, de la reina, algunos pocos siervos y consejeros. El rey le había concedido a gracia de una audiencia a solas , sin embargo no sabía si debía considerar a actitud una bendición o una maldición. Si Edward pretendiese contrariar su decisión, con seguridad sería más difícil hacerlo delante de muchas personas... No, no quería pensar en una derrota. Un guerrero nunca se debe deja abatir.

El rey era un hombre guapo. Alto, de piernas largas, cabellos rojizos y ojos azules. Sin embargo Serena se arrodilló delante de él sin la menor emoción. Jamás se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre.

- Buenas noches, Serena Tsukino. Espero que hayas disfrutado tú

estadía en la corte.

- Si, claro, mi lord - ella respondió forzando una sonrisa.

- También espero que hayas usado tu tiempo de manera sensata para escoger un marido dentro los caballeros reunidos aquí. - el rey sonrió, como si la situación lo divirtiese.

- Mi lord no limitó la selección a los que se encontraban presentes en la

corte - Serena habló buscando mantenerse calma. - Puedo casarme con cualquiera de los caballeros del reino , verdad?

Aunque sorprendido, Edward concordó con un breve asentimiento de

cabeza.

A pesar de estar firmemente decidida a llevar el plan hasta el final ,

parecía cada vez más difícil pronunciar el nombre del elegido. Fue

con mucho esfuerzo que las palabras ganaron vida.

- Entonces elijo como marido al barón Chiba, de Dunmurrow.

El anuncio tuvo el efecto esperado. Las personas a su alrededor no hicieron nada por disimular el shock que su elección había causado y pronto los comentarios, todos asociados al barón, llenaron el ambiente

El Caballero Rojo... el mismo diablo encarnado... hechicero... practicante de La magia negra… susurraba voces anónimas

Aunque Serena ya hubiese escuchado todos esos rumores antes, las palabras la intranquilizaban pero ahora porque, de cierta forma, le merecían respeto. Determinada a no dejarse abatir, levantó la cabeza y miró cada uno de los presentes con altivez. Todos la miraban horrorizados. Todos, excepto el rey y su esposa. Edward consiguió disimular la rabia rápidamente y Serena contuvo una sonrisa triunfal.

Si el rey estaba enojado, era porque se sabía

derrotado. Y porque no podía volver atrás la palabra empeñada, quedando, por lo tanto, obligado a liberarla del compromiso de arreglar un marido.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Edward fue interrumpido por su esposa, quien le susurró algo al oído. Tal vez la reina

estuviese intentando apaciguarlo, Serena pensó con esperanza. Después de todo Eleanor siempre había sido considerada una influencia benéfica sobre la personalidad rígida de su marido. Aunque prestase atención a su esposa, el rey mantenía los ojos azules fijos en Serena.

Esa mirada penetrante daba la impresión de evaluarla por dentro, midiendo sus fuerzas y debilidades, descubriendo los secretos de su alma.

Por fin Edward comenzó a reírse . Serena respiró aliviada, segura de que el rey hallaba todo muy gracioso.

Claro que saldría de esa audiencia victoriosa. Pronto podría irse a su casa como una mujer libre!

- Pues entonces que así sea! - Edward habló en voz alta. - Chiba es el elegido.

Serena casi no podía creer en lo que había acabado de oír. Estaba segura de que su elección sería rechazada o que, por lo menos, fuese forzada a seleccionar otro pretendiente. Pero nunca, nunca se le había pasado por la

cabeza que el rey la dejaría casarse con el Caballero Rojo, un hombre

recluido capaz de cerrar las puertas de su castillo a todos los que vivían del lado de afuera de las murallas sombrías que rodeaban su propiedad.

Por

un instante ella sintió el piso hundirse bajo sus pies, sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

Edward sólo sonrió ante su asombro. Obvia mente la tentativa de burlarse de su orden había acabado desagradándolo y él no vacilaría en castigarla por su comportamiento ultrajante. Oh, Dios, Luna tenía razón. Había logrado meter en un problema todavía mayor que el de antes... a no ser

que... a no ser que...

- Naturalmente yo esperaba que tu elección recayese en uno de los barones que te habían sido presentados durante tu estadía aquí. Sin embargo, como vos misma lo pediste, te di permiso de seleccionar un marido dentro de todos mis caballeros. Tu elección es extraña, inesperada, y Chiba es alguien que yo no sugeriría . Por otro lado no veo motivo para negarme a ese deseo de tu corazón. - Las palabras del rey contenían un sarcasmo sutil, haciéndola estremecer.

- De cualquier manera creo que andarás bien con Chiba. Un ángel de luz para el Caballero Rojo. Tal vez logres domarlo, no lo creen ?

La pregunta había sido hecha a al audiencia, que no vaciló en reír nerviosamente.

Eleanor sonrió y Serena pronto se dio cuenta que no tendría

ayuda femenina en esa cuestión delicada.

- Muy bien, entonces - el rey concluyó satisfecho pues su jornada había

sido tranquila. - Puedes partir mañana mismo y llegarás a Dunmurrow antes de Navidad. Serena no sabía qué decir. Partir tan pronto ? Con mucha dificultad consiguió recomponerse lo suficiente para murmurar agradecimientos vacíos.

Entonces hizo una reverencia y salió del salón, todavía sin conseguir creer que estaba por casarse con un hombre de quien sólo conocía su reputación y los rumores atemorizantes que lo rodeaban.

Serena Tsukino estaba arreglando a equipaje cuando Luna apareció.

- Y entonces, mi lady? - la criada preguntó temblorosa, su respiración

suspendida.

Ella no se tomó el trabajo de darse vuelta y continuó acomodando los

vestidos dentro del baúl.

-Partimos mañana a la mañana ... para Dunmurrow.

La Sierva comenzó a lamentarse bajito, como si entonase un himno fúnebre.

Por fin Serena se volvió para mirarla.

-Por favor, no me vengas con esa historia de desmayarte de nuevo. Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que andar levantándote del piso.

-Pero, mi lady, por qué? Por qué fuiste a escoger a ese monstruo, cuando en la corte estaban reunidos los caballeros mas guapos del reino?

-A pesar de ser guapos, todos actuarían como si fueran mis dueños , Serena pensó irritada. Nunca en su vida se había sometido a un hombre .

Su padre y sus hermanos siempre la habían dejado decidir por sí misma. Jamás había sido forzada a cumplir órdenes de terceros, o a seguir otras inclinaciones que no fuesen las suyas propias. Por lo tanto no pretendía comenzar a hacerlo ahora, pensó guardando las chinelas con rabia.

- Pero Chiba! -Luna hizo la señal de la cruz. Él es un mal nacido! Dicen que es un alquimista, practicante de la magia negra, un adorador... del diablo! Y es por eso que lo llaman el Caballero Rojo, porque tiene un pacto con el demonio! Y ahora que se confinó en Dunmurrow, rehusándose a salir de sus tierras. Sin embargo manda a buscar magos y hechiceros para aprender los secretos de la magia. Después conjura a los espíritus para realizar sus propósitos oscuros. Dicen que esos quienes entran en su cubil... jamás retornan. – Luna bajó la cabeza como si no soportase el peso de lo que había acabado de decir

Percibiendo el pavor de la criada, Serena la abrazó cariñosamente.

- Rumores! Cuántas tonterías! Los grandes caballeros acostumbran a

Alimentar leyendas sobre sí mismos con el objetivo de despertar miedo en el corazón de sus enemigos. Este Caballero Rojo es un mortal común y corriente. Vas a ver.

Ella dio una palmadita en la espalda de Luna y la obligó a sentarse en un banco mientras volvía a la tarea de arreglar el equipaje.

- Pero, por qué, mi lady, por qué? - la vieja sierva volvió a insistir. - Era ese tu plan... mandarnos directo a los brazos del mal?

- Admito que alimenté esperanzas de que el rey rechazase mi elección, sin embargo Edward se rehusó a admitir que yo lo había sobrepasado en ingenio y resolvió darme una lección. - Serena colocó una Biblia sobre los vestidos doblados y cerró uno de los baúles.

Luna comenzó a lloriquear nuevamente y a sacudir la cabeza .

- Para con esa tontería ahora mismo - Serena ordenó, esforzándose para no perder la calma. - No te preocupes por el supuesto caballero demoníaco. Te Prometo que no nos quedamos en Dunrnurrow lo bastante como para ser maltratadas.

La sierva la miró intrigada, sin entender el comentario.

- Crees que Montmorency quiere una esposa espiando sus actividades

macabras? No, creo que no. Él no demuestra ningún interés por la vida en la corte y no parece preocuparle el dinero. Estoy segura que se rehusará a aceptarme como esposa. Así podré volver para casa, libre y soltera - habló aparentando mas seguridad de la que sentía.

- Eso sería una locura! Ni el mismo Caballero Rojo podría desafiar una orden del rey!

Serena se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al equipaje,

terminando de acomodar las últimas prendas de ropa.

- Oí decir que Montmorency vive de acuerdo con sus propias leyes,

- Si, sólo que seguramente no se opondrá al rey- Luna insistió.

- Si él no se opone a la orden del rey Edward, entonces nos casaremos. En mi opinión, tanto da tener un bruto Highlander como marido como cualquier otro . Ella golpeó la tapa del baúl con tanta fuerza que la madera casi se partió en dos.

El aire estaba gélido a la mañana siguiente y Serena apretó la capa forrada de piel de contra su cuerpo, buscando calor y alivio.

Delamere, uno de los hombres del rey, lideraba el pequeño grupo, compuesto de seis guardias y tres siervos. Una figura delgada, de baja estatura, pronto le llamó la atención.

- Quién es ese? - indagó curiosa.

- El sacerdote, claro - Delamere respondió secamente. - Así tendremos certeza de que el casamiento fue realizado. Tal vez el rey dude que haya sacerdotes en Dunmurrow...

Irritada con la insolencia del comentario, Serena se apartó al galope,

esforzándose por no dejarse dominar por la inquietud.

Aunque hubiese usado a reputación tenebrosa de Chiba con la esperanza de escapar a la imposición de Edward, ella no creía en una sola palabra de lo que se decía sobre el Caballero Rojo. La experiencia le había enseñado que chismes se esparcían rápidamente y eran siempre exagerados. Por lo tanto estaba segura que los rumores terribles no pasaban de eso: rumores.

El hecho de no haber capellán en Dunmurrow no significaba que Chiba lo había espantado de allí con sus prácticas de magia negra.

Serena casi se rió en voz alta y de repente la presencia del sacerdote en el grupo le pareció bastante divertida. Tal vez el Caballero Rojo decide mantenerse al pobre hombre en su castillo, pero seguramente no para oficiar la ceremonia de casamiento. Después de todo se puede llevar a un caballo hasta el agua, pero no se puede obligarlo a beber. Ella había elegido al barón Chiba, sin embargo él no la había elegido a ella . Y no conseguía imaginarse a alguien forzándola a casarse.

Y entonces, quedaría libre para volverse a su casa...

Estaba claro que Delamere no la apreciaba ni un poco y con cada día que pasaba forzaba la marcha de los caballos, como si el grupo estuviese yendo directo a una batalla, no hacia un casamiento.

Luna lloriqueaba y protestaba de puro cansancio , sin embargo Serena se mantenía firme.

Cuanto más antes llegasen a los dominios de Chiba,

Más rápidamente podría tomar el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Sin embargo, al aproximarse a Dunmurrow, una sensación extraña comenzó a dominarla. EL paisaje era imponente, agreste . Vastas planicies se extendían hasta donde la vista se perdía y un bosque lúgubre imponía su presencia amenazadora.

Atardecía cuando Serena, por primera vez, fijó sus ojos en el castillo del Caballero Rojo y a pesar de todas sus resoluciones valientes, sintió un aprieto terrible en el corazón.

El Sol se ponía en el horizonte, lanzando sombras profundas sobre las viejas paredes de piedras. La construcción maciza y rectangular lanzaba sus torres negras hacia el infinito, desafiando a los cielos.

Una neblina húmeda y cenicienta se esparcía por los alrededores, como saliendo de la nada, envolviendo a Dunmurrow en un manto fantasmagórico.

El efecto era tan estremecedor que Serena se sintió vacilar y por un

momento se preguntó si Chiba no tendría poderes sobrenaturales, poderes que le permitían comandar los elementos de la naturaleza y hacer que una neblina espesa escondiese su castillo de los ojos curiosos y de los visitantes indeseables.

Los lamentos angustiados de Luna la arrancaron de esa especie de sopor.

Al reparar que los siervos se hacían la señal de la cruz y que el sacerdote murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, oraciones y maldiciones al mismo tiempo , Serena dejó la vacilación de lado y fue hacia adelante.

Entonces esperó que los guardias del rey cruzasen el puente levadizo. Por lo menos tendría el calor de un fuego y la suavidad de una la cama para confortarla. Y quién sabe mañana, en el camino de vuelta a casa también se verían libres de la neblina . Claro que, a pesar del mal humor constante, Delamere no se rehusaría a acompañarlas hasta Belvry. Sin embargo, si él tenía el coraje de rehusarse, no pensaría dos veces antes de implorar el auxilio de algunos hombres de Dunrnurrow. Después de todo sería la esposa rechazada del señor del castillo.

De repente Delamere se aproximó al galope, una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

- Nos Negaron permiso para cruzar el puente. él informó lleno de rabia.

- Por qué? - Aunque estuviese ansiosa por escapar del frío intenso, Serena decidió que ese tipo de tratamiento rudo era motivo para celebración. Quién sabe , a lo mejor, Chiba hasta se rehusaría a verla? Tal vez pudiese partir hacia Belvry todavía mas temprano de lo que había imaginado.

- Porque el castillo ya está cerrado por la noche y todos los visitantes están prohibidos de entrar hasta mañana a la mañana.

Serena inspiró profundamente, lista para hacer un comentario , cuando oyó un gemido angustiado. Luna se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre el caballo, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse . En cuestión de segundos estaba al lado de la criada, sosteniéndola con el brazo.

- Qué tontería es esta? - preguntó con altivez. - Exijo hablar con el barón Chiba ahora mismo!

- Fue lo que yo hice - Delamere respondió irritado. - Pero mi pedido fue rechazado hasta mañana.

Conforme, a pesar de estar furioso, el emisario del rey mandó a los siervos a armar el campamento a la sombra del castillo.

Otro gemido de Luna exigió la atención de Serena.

- Para con esto, o voy a dejarte caer en el suelo - le avisó, impaciente a la criada.

- Oh, mi lady, es como temíamos. El Caballero Rojo es una criatura de las tinieblas.

- Si él fuese una criatura de las tinieblas, entonces debería estar aquí, apreciando los alrededores de su castillo . Él es una persona grosera ! Nunca oí decir que alguien le negase abrigo a los visitantes. Y pensar que estamos aquí por orden del rey! Este Caballero Rojo es demasiado atrevido.

Aunque la idea de dormir otra noche al aire libre, cuando una la cama suave estaba a alcance de las manos, la incomodaba, la actitud desafiante de Chiba la impresionaba. Por otro lado , esta actitud de rechazo iba bien con sus planes.

- El hombre es un demonio, marca bien mis palabras -Luna murmuró

en un tono lúgubre.

- Y vos marca bien mis palabras - Serena devolvió, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. - Él es un hombre mal educado y rudo que no vacilará en desafiar las ordenes del rey mañana! Y entonces... entonces podremos ir a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, el puente levadizo fue finalmente bajado sobre la zanja profunda que rodeaba el castillo y el grupo liderado por Delamere pudo entrar en Dunrnurrow. Acostumbrada al movimiento incesante de Belvry, Serena quedó sorprendida al descubrir el patio casi desierto.

El edificio parecía vacío! Sabiendo como Luna interpretaría esa ausencia de personas, evitó mirar a la sierva.

Aún considerando la leyenda creada en torno del Caballero Rojo un puñado de tonterías, Serena no consiguió evitar la sensación desagradable, bordeando el terror, que la invadió al oír el puente levadizo siendo alzado de vuelta. Por un instante se sintió encerrada dentro del cubil, a la merced de fieras...

Determinada a enfrentar la situación a cualquier costo, buscó dominar el miedo mientras un guardia los condujo a la parte interna del castillo.

Sin embargo el salón de Dunmurrow no le trajo alivio alguno.

Inmenso y oscuro, olía a humo y moho, siendo posible ver capas gruesas de suciedad acumuladas en las paredes. Qué tipo de hombre sería ese, capaz de dejar su propia casa en esas condiciones?

Las ventanas estrechas estaban cerradas, casi no dejaban pasar los rayos tímidos del sol, insuficientes para romper esa

oscuridad.

La Falta de iluminación adecuada no era algo raro , especialmente en

construcciones antiguas como el castillo de Dunmurrow, pero en general el problema era sobrellevado con el auxilio de velas y antorchas, dejadas encendidas durante el día entero. Pero, a pesar del tamaño impresionante del salón, casi no se veían velas.

Serena se estremeció y miró a su alrededor, buscando divisar a través de las sombras. Aunque la chimenea estuviese encendida, el fuego bajo de poco servía para ofrecer calor y luz. Desde donde estaba, el otro extremo del salón era impenetrable, inmersa en tinieblas sofocantes. Serena se rehusaba a mirar a Luna que se había aproximado al sacerdote como si buscase protección.

El grupo permaneció en silencio, la atmósfera opresiva envolviéndolos como un manto. En el silencio pesado sólo se oían los pasos impacientes de Delamere. El emisario del rey andaba de un lado para el otro sin disimular su irritación creciente. Acostumbrado a ser tratado con deferencia, no se conformaba con la indiferencia mostrada por el barón Chiba, especialmente después de la noche pasada al aire libre.

Cuando Delamere parecía a punto de explotar, un siervo anunció que el Caballero Rojo había mandado a servirles una comida. Aún siendo un tanto temprano para el almuerzo, los hombres se abalanzaron sobre la comida, como si estuviesen hambrientos no sólo de alimentos sino de algo mas que les diese una sensación de normalidad.

- Vamos, coma, mi lady - Luna murmuró empujando a la joven a

su lado.

Sin embargo Serena se sentía incapaz de comer; pues tenía consciencia de la gravedad de la tarea que la aguardaba. De repente su plan le parecía demasiado osado, demasiado incierto para ser exitoso. Mas allá de todo el castillo de Chiba la perturbaba profundamente, inquietándola al extremo. Hasta el momento , el hombre hacía justicia a su reputación.

Un único siervo iba y venía de la cocina, trayendo bandejas, con carne asada, y sirviendo cerveza.

- Dónde están todos? - ella indagó asombrada, sin en verdad esperar ninguna respuesta. Acostumbrada al movimiento del salón principal en Belvry, donde las voces de las damas, caballeros, siervos y visitantes se mezclaban en un alegre barullo , era imposible no resentir ese silencio lúgubre. El castillo estaba muy quieto, el eco de las paredes vacías transformaba cualquier ruido en un trueno amenazador.

- Él es inhumano, puedes estar segura de eso - Luna susurró horrorizada.

- No es inhumano vivir en la pobreza - Serena retrucó, con un aire pensativo en el rostro. - Sólo ahora me doy cuenta que siempre di ciertas cosas como por seguras. El castillo que mi padre construyó cuando joven todavía está en perfectas condiciones, es un lugar lleno de luz, con bellas pinturas, tapices delicados.

Y también muchos siervos cumpliendo sus obligaciones...

- Gran parte de eso se debe a vos, mi lady. Los hombres, librados a su suerte , en general acaban descuidando la comida y la limpieza de un hogar.- Luna hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Concuerdo plenamente. - Por lo poco que Serena había logrado ver hasta entonces, el castillo Dunmurrow parecía inmundo. Una gruesa capa de suciedad cubría el piso y el aire tenía un olor desagradable de alimentos descompuestos y humedad acumulado.

Las paredes estaban negras de hollín, las mesas sucias y ásperas. Los platos usados en la comida nadaban en grasa y ella se preguntó si el resto del castillo también estaba en esas decadentes condiciones.

Servida en platos limpios o no, la verdad era que la comida tenía un gusto intragable. Después de probar el primer pedazo de carne, Serena se dio por satisfecha y mordisqueó un pan mientras los otros continuaban almorzando.

Y cómo almorzaban. La comida dio la impresión de durar para siempre, sirviendo sólo para aumentar su estado de agitación.

De cualquier manera todos parecían mas relajados con los estómagos llenos, a excepción de Delamere y Serena quienes estaban más furiosos.

- Vamos, mi lady, beba algo -Luna insistió, buscando calmarla.

- No quiero nada, sólo deseo dar este caso por cerrado. Apenas puedo

esperar que Chiba aparezca para resolver este asunto. Así podremos irnos pronto!

- Shh! - La criada señaló discretamente en dirección a Delamere.

Serena ignoró la advertencia.

- Por qué la demora? Por qué somos obligados a aguardar aquí como

mendigos después de haber sido forzados a pasar la noche fuera del castillo?

- Mi lady, por favor, cuidado con la lengua. Las paredes tienen oídos. No sería sensato desafiar la ira del Caballero Rojo.

- Pues no me importa si él es el mismo diablo encarnado. Si no somos admitidos en su presencia herética en este instante, partiré para Belvry. Claro que así la orden del rey perderá su valor.

Luna cubrió su rostro con las manos, aterrorizada, mientras Delamere fusilaba a Serena con la mirada. Como si aguardase el momento justo para interferir, un siervo llamado Artemis dio un paso al frente.

- Si mi lady y el caballero me hicieran el favor de acompañarme, mi lord está listo para recibirlos ahora.

Por un momento Serena pensó en llevar a Luna también, mas acabó decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarla en el salón, en compañía de los otros.

Si el Caballero Rojo fuese la mitad de lo que los rumores sobre su reputación afirmaban, probablemente la criada se desmayaría de nuevo.

Artemis los condujo a través de un corredor helado hasta una escalera en espiral. Era casi imposible divisar los escalones, por la espesa oscuridad.

El candelabro llevado por el siervo silencioso de poco servía y ella apenas se dio cuenta cuando pararon delante de una puerta de madera maciza. Entonces Artemis la abrió e hizo un seña para que entrasen.

Serena asumió que estaban en los aposentos del Caballero Rojo, en el cubil de la fiera.

Después del frío penetrante del corredor, el calor dentro del cuarto

inmenso era mas que bienvenido. Ella se aproximó a la chimenea y extendió las manos para calentarlas, mientras miraba a su alrededor curiosa.

Si hubiese ventanas, debían estar herméticamente cerradas porque el único foco de iluminación venía del fuego pálido. Con mucha dificultad, percibió se que las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo claro y las cortinas de terciopelo acompañaban el mismo tono . En verdad, un ambiente perfecto para Chiba considerando todos los rumores sobre él.

Sin candelabros para aliviar las sombras, estaban todos envueltos en la oscuridad casi total.

Bien lejos de ellos, envuelto por sombras mas pesadas, se destacaba la figura de un hombre muy alto, flanqueado por dos perros enormes.

Sería Chiba? Serena focalizó bien sus ojos intentando divisarlo mejor, sin embargo por más que se esforzase, no conseguía verlo con nitidez. Sin

embargo no tenía dudas de que, a pesar de sentado, era un hombre mucho mayor que Delamere. Mas allá de la altura, era imposible distinguir las facciones del rostro, el color de los cabellos o la de las ropas que el desconocido usaba.

.

Aunque el instinto le dijese que estaba frente a frente con el Caballero Rojo, no podía ver nada mas allá de una silueta oscura.

Toda esa circunstancia extraña era bastante inquietante. Qué tipo de hombre sería él? Sería que buscaba asustarlos deliberadamente?

Serena jamás había temido la oscuridad y nunca había creído en las historias fantásticas que se contaban sobre el barón Chiba.

Aún así no consiguió evitar los temblores que la sacudían de pies a cabeza, como un aviso cargado de malos presagios.

Si estuviese presente, Luna, con seguridad, se habría caído desmayada en el piso


	3. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO DOS

_ Leí el mensaje que el rey me envió. - La voz profunda y fuerte no escondía un cierto tono burlón . O sería irritación? Serena se sintió ofendida con la falta de consideración, en especial porque el barón había ido directo al asunto sin tomarse el trabajo de darle la bienvenida de manera educada.

Al pensar en la larga noche pasada al aire libre, en las horas dentro del salón sucio y frío y en la oscuridad que le impedía de divisar a su anfitrión, la rabia estalló.

- Me hace feliz saberlo, mi lord - ella respondió altiva. - Esperamos tanto tiempo que comencé a creer que nadie en su castillo sabía leer.

La respuesta cargada de un insulto velado hizo que el barón mirase en su dirección, y a pesar de no puede ver, sabía que un par de ojos hostil la miraban desde las sombras . Había llegado a un punto tal de tensión emocional, que nada mas le importaba.

- Si no tiene intención de someterse la orden -continuó secamente -entonces por favor dígalo para que podamos partir. Tengo un largo viaje por delante y muchas noches mas para dormir al aire libre antes de llegar a mi casa.

Un silencio prolongado cayó sobre todos y Serena tuvo ganas de abofetear al desconocido, de obligarlo a levantarse y a prestarle las honras que correspondían a una dama de la corte en vez de quedarse sentado en medio de las sombras, como un verdadero demonio .

- Mi lady... - Chiba hizo una pausa, como si no consiguiese acordarse el

nombre de la mujer que le habían impuesto como novia. Serena tuvo ganas de gritar de odio.

- Lady Tsukino- él continuó mas calmo. - Según esta carta, usted debía escoger un marido dentro de todos los caballeros del reino y me escogió a mí. Puedo saber por qué?

Esforzándose para mantenerse tranquilo delante de una pregunta tan directa, Serena se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. En su interior, había esperado que Chiba la rechazase y la despidiese de Dunmurrow, tal vez con una objeción delicada, tal vez con una reprimenda grosera. Pero no había imaginado que sus motivos serían indagados con semejante osadía.

Viéndola vacilar, el barón se volvió hacia Delamere.

- Usted, señor, respóndame. Será que esta dama es una bruja, ya que nadie en la corte está dispuesto a aceptarla como esposa?

Serena sintió su rostro arder mientras Delamere sofocaba la risa al responder.

- Ella es conocida por su temeridad , mi lord, pero muchos caballeros de la corte. La aceptarían de muy buen grado.

- Si, pues se trata de una dama muy rica, no es así ?

La insinuación descortés del Caballero Rojo no le pasó desapercibida.

Como era que ese hombre tenía el coraje de sugerir que solamente su dinero era lo que la hacía atrayente a los ojos masculinos? Serena inspiró profundamente y contó hasta diez, cuando su voluntad era golpear al barón.

- En su opinión, señor, lady Tsukino es una mujer agradable?

Ella se ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos mientras Delamere la miraba intensamente. Era la primer señal de interés que el emisario del rey demostraba sobre su persona.

- Si, mi lord. Es una dama no muy alta, de constitución delicada. Los cabellos son rubios y los ojos... los ojos son azules, Profundos, brillantes como piedras preciosas. La belleza de mi lady es conocida en todo el reino- Delamere concluyó con elocuencia.

-El temperamento de la dama corresponde a la misma descripción?

El emisario del rey tuvo la delicadeza de no responder. Serena estaba poseída de odio.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en ese instante, en que dos hombres discutían sus cualidades y defectos como si ella no fuese mas que un objeto a la venta.

- Y entonces usted me eligió, mi lady – Chiba afirmó en un tono amenazador que la hizo estremecer a pesar de la rabia.

- Tal vez los caballeros de la corte son un tanto imberbes para su gusto y así pensó que el Caballero Rojo estaría mejor preparado para la tarea de domarla?

Delamere rió bajito.

-Puedo ver ahora que fue un error, mi lord - Serena retrucó fríamente, el corazón latiendo descompasado en su pecho, las manos cubiertas por un

sudor helado.

- Si. Fue un error... un error suyo, no es así? - Sería imposible no percibir el desprecio contenido en cada una de las palabras.

Como Serena se rehusaba a responder, un silencio pesado cayó sobre el ambiente hasta que Chiba volvió a hablar, la voz destituida de toda emoción.

- Pero lo que está hecho está hecho. Que así sea. Artemis va a preparar la capilla y llevará al sacerdote para allá cuando todo esté listo. No estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitantes en Dunmurrow y la hospitalidad ofrecida dentro de mi castillo es limitada. Sin embargo, haremos lo mejor posible. - Con un breve gesto de su mano, él los dispensó haciendo que la sangre de Serena corriera helada en sus venas.

- Espere! - Ella pidió sin esconder su desesperación. - Mi lord, puedo hablar con vos a solas?

-Si.

Obvia mente aliviado porque su deber estaba casi cumplido, Delamere se apresuró a salir, seguido de Artemis. Serena fue dejada a solas en la compañía del Caballero Rojo, quien permanecía escondido en las sombras.

Qué tipo de hombre se encerraría en una total oscuridad cuando allá afuera reinaba plena la luz del día? De pie delante de alguien de quien ni siquiera podía divisar el rostro, ella se sintió vacilar.

Fue con mucho esfuerzo que se armó de coraje y dio un paso en dirección a la figura amenazadora. Uno de los perros gruñó bajo.

- Detente, mi lady.

Confusa, Serena quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos y después dio otro paso al frente. Los perros volvieron a gruñir, el sonido atemorizante haciendo eco.

- Quieta, te dije - Chiba repitió irritado. - Siéntate - él completó con un

Poquito más de delicadeza, señalando el sofá cerca de la chimenea. Serena obedeció como un perrito enseñado.

- Mi lord, te aseguro que esta historia es todo un gran error - ella comenzó, apretando sus manos heladas.

- Si, es verdad. Pero la responsabilidad sobre ese error monumental es toda tuya. Vos pensabas que yo iba a desafiar una orden del rey?

El silencio de Serena confirmó las sospechas del barón de Dunmurrow.

- Entonces fue eso . - Chiba rió amargado.

- Su reputación es asombrosa, mi lord.

- Entiendo. Tal vez creíste que yo podría hacer desaparecer la orden en el aire como humo , usando un truco de hechicería?

Serena tragó en seco, incapaz de responder. Por un momento creyó haberlo visto sonreír en las sombras.

- Bien, lady Tsukino, sus maquinaciones fueron erradas y el plan débil. No importa lo que hayas oído a mi respecto, porque nada en este mundo me haría desafiar a mi rey. Le Debo mucho a Edward y voy a obedecerlo. Ahora que vos hiciste tu cama, sugiero que te acuestes en ella.

Un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada del siervo. Inmediatamente Chiba le ordenó entrar.

- Artemis, por favor, acompaña mi novia a sus aposentos. Vamos a casarnos lo más rápidamente posible.

Las palabras firmes del Caballero Rojo sonaron como una verdadera sentencia de muerte.

Aunque Serena estuviese sentada inmóvil en el cuarto, su mente hervía. Todavía tenía tiempo de huir. Sólo necesitaba abrir la puerta y escapar de ese castillo maldito. Considerando la oscuridad reinante, sería fácil pasar desapercibida. Pero, qué le aguardaba del lado de afuera? Sería capaz de convencer a los guardias de dejarla salir? Y en cuanto al puente levadizo Serena maldijo bajito, de una manera muy poco femenina.

A pesar de haber trabajado duro, planeando hasta el cansancio, estaba a un paso de casarse.

Y no con algún o perrito obediente sino con un hombre que ni siquiera exponía la cara a la luz, un hombre que se mantenía distante de todos! Serena se estremeció violentamente, sin embargo buscó reaccionar. El bruto no iba a asustarla. Tampoco iba a huir. La dignidad y el orgullo de los Tsukino la mantendrían de pie.

Un golpe repentino en la puerta interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. Oh, Dios, la última cosa que quería en ese momento era ser obligada a oír los lamentos de Luna. Precisaba concentrarse en mantener su propio control y no aguantaría tener que consolar a la criada también.

Pero no era Luna, sino el siempre presente Artemis.

- Mi lord la aguarda en la capilla , mi lady él anunció, con una expresión impenetrable en el rostro.

Serena sintió un aprieto en el corazón, incapaz de creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente. Su equipaje continuaba en el salón allá abajo, por lo tanto todavía usaba el mismo vestido que se había puesto al despertar. Ni siquiera había conseguido un cepillo para arreglar sus cabellos. Por otro lado, nada de eso importaba. Lo que ese brutal Caballero Rojo pensaba a su respecto no hacía la menor diferencia.

Inspirando fuertemente se levanto y acompañó a Artemis como si estuviese marchando a su propia ejecución.

Los dos recorrieron algunos corredores estrechos hasta que finalmente habían llegado a la capilla . El lugar estaba tan oscuro como el resto del castillo. Habiendo perdido la noción de las horas, Serena no sabía si afuera ya había anochecido, porque con seguridad las sombras dentro de esas paredes no eran naturales, sino provocadas por un hombre.

Con el mentón erguido, caminó hacia el altar intentando no prestar atención a las pocas personas reunidas para asistir a la ceremonia. Sería Luna en un rincón, haciendo la señal de la cruz y lloriqueando? Había oído a alguien murmurar las palabras blasfemia y adorador del diablo?

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Serena luchó para mantener la serenidad porque a pesar de la demostración exterior de coraje no estaba inmune a los efectos de la atmósfera amenazadora de Dunmurrow. Las sombras perpetuas, y el olor a moho y el silencio pesado, poco contribuían para hacer de la capilla la casa

de Dios. También los rostros allí reunidos en nada recordaban a las fisionomías alegres que acostumbran a asistir a los casamientos.

Con mucha dificultad, evitó pensar en las palabras de Luna. El hecho que el Caballero Rojo gustara de la oscuridad no significaba que fuese un hechicero o algún tipo de criatura del mal. Después de todo ya había sido obligada a enfrentar cosas peores en la vida que un puñado de sombras.

Chiba la aguardaba en el altar. Una figura alta y misteriosa al lado del sacerdote. Al aproximarse, Serena tropezó, siendo inmediatamente amparada por una mano fuerte, de dedos largos y ágiles.

Ella levantó los ojos, buscando divisar a su futuro marido. Sin embargo la oscuridad era tan grande que nada pudo ver. Había algo de pagano en casarse con un hombre de quien ni siquiera había visto el rostro.

Rehusándose a dejarse intimidar, ella miró al sacerdote que, iluminado por un pequeño candelabro, era la única persona visible dentro de la capilla . El hombrecito parecía vacilar en dar inicio a la ceremonia. En verdad no podía culparlo. La oscuridad que los rodeaba parecía una cosa viva y pulsante, pronta para devorarlos en un vacío absoluto y amenazador.

Cuando Chiba la tocó levemente, Serena quedó rígida, la respiración suspendida. Aunque supiese que el contacto sería breve, que los dos precisaban tomarse las manos para profesar los votos, aún así no estaba preparada para la experiencia. Luchando contra el pánico, se obligó a relajarse y para su sorpresa, a pesar de las previsiones de Luna, el Caballero Rojo no poseía garras . La mano masculina le parecía enteramente normal. Sin que pudiese evitarlo , ella se estremeció.

Pero no fue un estremecimiento de miedo, pero un escalofrío de excitación que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Sorprendida, Serena no sabía como descifrar esa emoción extraña, despertada por el roce de la piel de Chiba con la suya.

Jamás había sentido algo así. Sería su comportamiento inesperado el

resultado de algún hechizo? Estaría bajo un encantamiento hecho por el

Caballero rojo?

La posibilidad casi la dejó fuera de sí . Sin embargo, en vez de entregarse al pavor ciego, buscó concentrarse en las palabras del sacerdote. Percibiendo que continuaba nerviosa, contó hasta diez. Después hasta veinte. Después de todo estaba lejos de ser una mujer ignorante, capaz de creer en magia negra. Por otro lado, era difícil convencerse de lo contrario cuando sujetaba la mano de un hombre encubierto por la oscuridad.

De repente Serena se convenció de que había encontrado una explicación lógica para aquella sensación exquisita. No estaba acostumbrada a la proximidad física.

Habiendo sido criada en compañía de hermanos poco afectuosos y de su padre , de quien siempre había mantenido una distancia respetuosa, jamás había sabido lo que era demostrar afecto. Tocar a alguien era algo extraño... y en general repugnante.

Todavía se acordaba muy bien del barón Rothschilde, un caballero que había conocido en la corte. El hombre intentaba cortejarla y la había presionado contra la pared y la había besado en la boca, los labios húmedos produciéndole asco. Serena lo había pateado en la entrepierna antes de escapar corriendo, decidida a que nunca jamas se sometería a un marido.

Pero ahora estaba casándose con un hombre infinitamente más repulsivo que Rothschilde. Sería lo mismo? Lo extraño era que no experimentaba enojo ahora sino un placer desconocido e inexplicable. Había algo de atemorizante en el Caballero Rojo. Y algo perturbador también. Eso si, la inquietaba.

Serena lanzó un mirada en dirección al caballero a su lado cuyo alto porte la hacía sentirse todavía mas pequeña e indefensa.

Fuese magia o no, se trataba de un hombre fuerte y poderoso. La mano que sujetaba a la suya podría aplastarla como a la cascara de una nuez. Cómo sería por la noche? El pensamiento era tan atemorizante que no se atrevía a detenerse en las implicaciones de la noche de bodas.

Vos hiciste tu cama, ahora acuéstate en ella. Las palabras de Chiba

retornaron a su mente como una advertencia . Los dedos largos que apenas la tocaban ahora podrían perder la delicadeza en la privacidad del cuarto. Enorme y con el rostro escondido por las sombras, el Caballero Rojo podría muy bien ser algún tipo de demonio. Un demonio con quien sería obligada a acostarse hoy a la noche.

Como si notase su estado creciente de aflicción, Chiba le apretó la mano con firmeza. Absorbiendo el poder que emanaba de esa figura sólida,

Serena tuvo fuerzas para reunir un resto de coraje y acompañar la ceremonia hasta el fin.

Aunque tuviese la impresión que el barón le había transmitido calma y confianza en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba , ella quedó aliviada cuando las manos de ambos se separaron. Pero el alivio tuvo corta duración. Antes que pudiera recuperarse de la intensidad de las emociones, fue tomada en los brazos y apretada contra un pecho ancho.

Serena dejó escapar un murmullo de sorpresa. Era extraño sentir el cuerpo de un hombre presionándole los pechos. Tal vez si pudiese verlo, la sensación sería menos inquietante. Sin embargo la oscuridad de la capilla la daba la impresión de que estaban a solas, aislados del resto del mundo... Y su única tabla de salvación era el Caballero rojo.

Desorientada, levantó las manos, los dedos temblorosos se enmarañaron en los dobleces de la túnica de ese que había acabado de convertirse en su marido. Inmediatamente Chiba deslizó las manos por los hombros delicados, hasta tocarla en la base del cuello. Cada centímetro de piel acariciada por los dedos masculinos parecía ganar vida, ardiendo . Entonces él la besó en la boca. Fue un beso rápido e impetuoso, que terminó antes que Serena percibiese lo que estaba sucediendo.

Desorientada, pestañeó varías veces, sin embargo no conseguía verlo. Como en un sueño, aguardó, llena de expectativa... aunque no supiese bien qué. Al sentir las manos de Chiba recorrer sus brazos, ella contuvo la respiración, un calor intenso dominando sus entrañas. Llevada por un impulso incontrolable, se apoyó en el cuerpo viril y levantó el rostro...

- Puedes retirarte a tu cuarto ahora. Espérame y cenaremos juntos. - El le dio la espalda y se apartó, dejando atrás de sí sólo a oscuridad.

Asombrada por lo que había sucedido, Serena permaneció allí parada, inmóvil, un sonido viniendo desde el altar le llamó la atención. Se Había olvidado por completo del sacerdote.

Sería que solamente algunos minutos habían pasado? Por qué entonces la sensación de Chiba y ella se habían quedado solos, envueltos por un manto de sombras, durante toda una eternidad? Pero la capilla no parecía estar tan a oscuras ahora. Las pocas personas presentes conversaban en un tono normal, incapaces de percibir lo que le había sucedido.

Pero, qué le había sucedido?

No sabía decirlo por cierto. Por un loco instante había tenido a impresión de que no existía ni la capilla , ni el sacerdote, ni los testigos,.. sólo Chiba y ella, juntos... tocándose. Todavía podía sentir el calor de las manos fuertes en su piel, la presión del pecho ancho, la boca... Serena se pasó los dedos levemente por los labios. Era como si ese hombre la hubiese marcado con un hierro caliente.

Percibiendo el absurdo de sus pensamientos, bajó la mano con fuerza, segura de que las historias de Luna estaban dando alas a su imaginación. Había sido sólo un beso de protocolo, nada más. El hecho de no estar acostumbrada a recibir atenciones masculinas había transformado un acontecimiento banal en algo fuera de lo común. La circunstancia anormal en que el casamiento había sido realizado había acabado impidiéndole razonar con claridad. Chiba no había apretado su mano para transmitirle coraje y seguridad, como había llegado a pensar, porque él continuaba irritado.

De otro modo no la habría mandado a su cuarto tan secamente.

Serena se mordió los labios nerviosa. Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápidamente para su gusto. Y todo era tan extraño que no conseguía entender, aunque siempre se había considerado una persona capaz de analizar cualquier situación con perspicacia. Se sentía insegura, y no le gustaba nada eso. Por naturaleza, y por vocación, a Serena le gustaba dominar, tener la última palabra en cualquier cuestión. Sin embargo comenzaba a hallarse impotente en Dunmurrow. Dentro del castillo se había transformado en una prisionera de las sombras, una novia infeliz con un marido que no quería.

Le Parecía imposible que su plan, trazado con todos los detalles y el mayor cuidado semanas atrás, pudiese haber terminado de esa manera tan desastrosa. Del día a la noche, se había convertido en la esposa del Caballero Rojo, una figura densa, amenazadora, capaz de ejercer control no sólo a través de sus excentricidades sino a través del simple contacto de las manos también.

De vuelta en su cuarto, Serena descubrió que sus baúles habían sido entregados. Una señal final de que no podría volverse a su casa. Inquieta, pasó los dedos sobre el anillo que Chiba le había colocado en el dedo anular izquierdo, la señal de que sería obligada a vivir en ese lugar frío y atemorizante para siempre.

Aunque sus ganas fuesen de acostarse en la cama y llorar, le ordenó a Luna que deshiciese el equipaje. Después abrió la puerta y llamó a Artemis

- Hay mas velas que pueda usar? - El siervo la miró ansioso y murmuró un si casi inaudible. Entonces hazme el favor de traerlas. No puedo soportar esta oscuridad permanente. Existen criadas u hombres en el castillo para hacer el servicio de limpieza?

- Tenemos una lavandera.

- Pues mándala a mi presencia ahora mismo.

Artemis concordó con un cabeceo y se retiró rápidamente, el rostro cubierto por una palidez mortal.

- Quiero que alguien limpie este cuarto - Serena habló con Luna. La criada, que permanecía parada en el mismo lugar, continuaba gimiendo y se revelaba contra el destino que las había mandado a ese antro olvidado de la mano de Dios. Serena creyó mejor ignorarla y abrió las ventanas. La correntada de aire, aunque helado, era limpia y fresca, trayendo luz a las sombras. Atentamente, estudió el ambiente.

Era un cuarto pequeño y pobremente amueblado. Sólo en la cama y un

pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea. Las paredes estaban grises ,y el cortinado de la cama lleno de polvo . La visión no podía ser más depresiva.

- Este cuartito miserable es un verdadero insulto... mi lady. - La sierva estaba roja de rabia. - Y una desgracia para cualquier dama y en especial para vos, acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de comodidad y belleza. Oh, cielos, no hay ni siquiera una silla en este antro!

- Juzgando por la ausencia de muebles en el castillo, puedo considerarme una mujer de suerte por tener este sofá. Hacer almohadones para dejarlo mas confortable será una tarea fácil.

Luna hizo una mueca, trayendo una sonrisa a los labios de Serena por primera vez desde que habían puesto los pies en Dunmurrow.

- Además considerando la antigüedad de esta construcción, diría hasta que somos afortunadas. Sólo mira la chimenea! - Ella se estremeció, imaginando una celda fría y sin ventanas, agradecida por lo poco que la rodeaba. Después pensó en los aposentos principales, normalmente ocupados por la esposa del barón, y se estremeció otra vez. Pero el escalofrío que a recorrió era extraño, una sensación que no conseguía explicarse.

Sacudiendo los sentimientos despertados por el recuerdo de su marido, Serena abrió la boca para decir que prefería estar en una celda desnuda a compartir una alcoba con Chiba. Pero resolvió quedarse callada. Los aposentos del Caballero Rojo se asemejaban a las descripciones que Luna haría de la misma morada del diablo y no estaba con ninguna disposición para oír las comparaciones de la vieja criada. Ya había oído demasiadas tonterías .

- Este cuarto me servirá bien después de limpiarlo -Serena insistió más ásperamente de lo que pretendía. Las condiciones de los aposentos eran precarias, sin embargo, como en todo el castillo, el grande problema se centraba en la suciedad, algo que podía ser arreglado. - Si la lavandera no puede ayudarnos, entonces vos y yo haremos el trabajo solas hasta que mas mujeres puedan ser traídas de la aldea. Y te puedo asegurar que ellas vendrán! No importa a que costo.

De repente Serena pareció hacer un descubrimiento significativo.

- Dinero! - ella exclamó sorprendida. - Luna! Tal vez este Caballero Rojo, tan feroz, feroz, sea pobre! Tal vez la ausencia de siervos signifique que se trata de un feudo empobrecido.

El castillo tiene pocas velas porque no hay con qué comprarlas. Es posible que ningún aldeano sepa cómo fabricarlas tampoco.

Aunque Luna no pareciese muy convencida con esos argumentos, Serena continuó hablando, intentando desesperadamente encontrar una explicación plausible para el estado de abandono en que la propiedad se encontraba.

- Si el problema es el dinero, eso puede ser remediado con facilidad. Mandaré a que me traigan lo que necesitamos de Belvry. O mejor... podemos mudarnos a Belvry- Ella se sentó en la cama, maravillada con la idea que se le había ocurrido y con la esperanza que esa posibilidad le causaba.

Quien sabe , tal vez, Chiba estaría feliz de ser dueño de una propiedad próspera y no le importaría vivir en Belvry por lo menos durante una parte del año. Llena de expectativas, Serena miró a Luna, sin embargo la criada sacudió la cabeza, llena de desanimo.

- Tal vez, mi lady, tal vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de la pobreza, debe existir

madera suficiente en los alrededores para hacer antorchas, por lo menos para iluminar el salón. No consigo entender por qué todo ese lugar es mantenido en las sombras. Hasta es peligroso.

La esperanza que había comenzado a crecer en su corazón perdió significado. Luna estaba en lo cierto. No habría ninguna mudanza a Belvry. El instinto le decía que el Caballero Rojo estaba muy cómodo en Dunmurrow, envuelto en la mas total oscuridad.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

Con la cabeza erguida, Serena siguió al siempre presente Artemis, que había venido a buscarla para la cena. Su cuarto y el cubículo de lado, una especie de depósito, estaban ahora limpios y arreglados. Ella intentaba no pensar en los aposentos espaciosos de Belvry o en el solar, rodeado de ventanas con vidrios, donde acostumbraba a pasar la mayor parte del día. Tal vez pudiese mandar buscar algunas de sus tapices favoritos para cubrir las paredes de Dunmurrow y para alegrarlas también...

Determinada a no alimentar pensamientos dolorosos, trató de concentrarse en los problemas inmediatos. Después de cenar pediría que le preparasen un baño, decidió, esforzándose en centrarse en detalles. Quien sabe si se mantuviese su mente ocupada en asuntos banales conseguiría olvidar, por lo menos por un momento, el tamaño y la gravedad de su error.

Si, se había equivocado terriblemente, Serena admitió por primera vez, aunque continuase negándole eso a Luna. Su plan había sido un completo desastre porque se había basado demasiado en las reacciones de terceros. Cuando el rey y Chiba actuaron de manera inesperada, todo se había ido al diablo. En vez de ganar su libertad, sus actitudes la habían condenado a vivir en ese lugar siniestro.

El sentido común le decía que debía haber escogido otro hombre como marido, pero le bastaba pensar en los caballeros de la corte para llegar a la conclusión de que hubiese continuado rechazándolos de forma definitiva. La verdad era que prefería no haberse casado con nadie. Y si la opinión de Luna fuese tomada en consideración, ella permanecía siendo una mujer soltera. La criada insistía en la idea que Chiba era un fantasma o un demonio, no una criatura mortal, con sangre común y corriente corriendo en sus venas. Mientras arreglaban el cuarto, la pobre criada había repetido hasta el cansancio cada uno de los rumores que había oído sobre el Caballero Rojo, haciéndolo encarnar distintos papeles, desde el mismo diablo en persona hasta un fantasma destituido de cuerpo.

Serena sonrió para sí misma al acordarse de las tonterías contadas por la sierva pues esas historias absurdas eran cómicas.

Además pensando bien en el asunto, tal vez no hubiese escogido tan mal. Chiba de quien no había llegado a ver ni siquiera la cara , podía ser un marido mejor que un hombre de carne y hueso. Después de todo debía ser más fácil lidiar con una sombra que con un noble arrogante. No, no era verdad. El Caballero Rojo, fuese sombra o no, jamás se dejaría dominar.

Siguiendo a Artemis por un corredor frío y estrecho, rodeado de paredes de piedras por todos lados, Serena tropezó varías veces a causa de la oscuridad. Maldiciendo en silencio, deseó ardientemente haber escogido otro caballero como marido. Si hubiese optado por uno de los nobles de la corte podría estar enfrentando otros problemas ahora, pero por lo menos sería capaz de verlo ! La noche eterna de Dunmurrow comenzaba a pesar sobre sus hombros como un fardo, frustrando cualquier esfuerzo por mantener la pretensión de que vivía una situación normal.

Cuando Artemis se detuvo delante de los aposentos principales ella no se sorprendió. No era raro que el lord de un castillo cenase a solas en compañía de amigos íntimos o invitados especiales. Sin embargo no le gustaba nada estar

de nuevo en la alcoba del Caballero Rojo. El cuarto enorme parecía todavía más oscuro de lo que recordaba. El fuego de la chimenea continuaba siendo la única fuente de luz, las llamas inquietas parecían lenguas rojas y voraces.

Chiba ya estaba sentado a la mesa, aguardándola en medio de las sombras. Aunque hubiese quitado importancia a las historias contadas por Luna horas antes, no conseguía evitar una puntada de inquietud que esa figura enorme le despertaba. Se sentía como una presa a la merced del cazador. Al oír un gruñido, se estremeció violentamente.

- Quieto, Pollux - Chiba dijo y Serena notó, para su alivio, que el sonido venía de uno de los perros, no de su marido. Sin embargo, la oscuridad absoluta y la presencia amenazadora de los animales, tornaba difícil ignorar las advertencias de Luna. Tal vez el Caballero Rojo fuese una fiera, una cosa horrenda, deforme...

Tal vez tuviese el rostro desfigurado, dientes afilados y un par de ojos rojos flameantes...

- Siéntate, mi lady. No voy a morderte.-El tono seco, casi insultante, acabó por transformar la intranquilidad en irritación. Serena levantó el mentón, tragó una respuesta maleducada y se sentó.

- Mi lord - ella lo saludó en el mismo tono. Después miró a su alrededor, buscando señales de la presencia de otras personas. Para su total sorpresa, había sólo dos lugares puestos en la mesa.

- Dónde está el sacerdote? Indagó. - Y Delamere, el emisario del rey?

A Chiba no parecían gustarles las preguntas.

- Ellos ya se han partido - respondió ásperamente. - Partieron pronto después de la ceremonia de casamiento, ansiosos por comenzar el largo viaje que los aguardaba.

Serena sintió una mezcla de frío y calor intenso. No conseguía creer que ese pequeño grupo que la había acompañado no había sido invitado para, por lo menos, pernoctar en el castillo. Aunque no hubiese abundancia de alimentos a causa del invierno, con seguridad un poco de pan y vino podían ser servidos a los invitados. Jamás había oído decir que los testigos de un casamiento fuesen despachados sin que se les sirviese una comida.

Saberse sola en compañía del Caballero Rojo, encerrada en Dunmurrow para siempre y con todos los lazos que unían al mundo exterior cortados, era algo por lo menos inquietante.

- Los ...los dejaste ir ... sin una palabra mía? - ella indagó buscando mantener la voz firme.

- Yo no sabía que vos querías hablarles. - Chiba se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no le despertase el menor interés. - Además ambos me parecían bastante ansiosos por partir.

Por supuesto que esos dos debían estar locos de ansiedad por huir del antro del Caballero Rojo, Serena pensó, llena de desprecio. Después de todo no eran mas que cobardes.

- Entonces nada de fiesta de casamiento? Ninguna celebración? - La pregunta había sido hecha con una indiferencia calculada.

- Celebración? No veo motivo para eso - Chiba respondió sin disimular su respuesta fría y cortante fue como una bofetada, dejándola roja de odio.

- Entiendo. Muy bien. Tal vez entonces tengas motivos para celebrar cuando recibas la contabilidad de Belvry. No sé cuanto es lo que precisas, pero debo informarte que acabo de transformarte en un hombre rico.

- No quiero tu dinero! - Irritado al extremo, él golpeó la mesa con decidió ignorar su explosión.

- No? Juzgando por la apariencia de tu propiedad, yo diría que dinero es exactamente lo que necesitas. - Aparentando la mayor naturalidad, Serena partió un pedazo de pan y lo mordisqueó lentamente.

- Tal vez yo deba recordarte que fuiste vos quien vino hasta aquí sin ser invitada, lady Tsukino. - La voz profunda no pasaba de ser un susurro amenazador. Fuiste vos quien me forzó a un casamiento que yo no busqué y mucho menos deseé. Será que mi lady no piensa en su... víctima? - Chiba lidiaba en un tono engañosamente afable ahora. - Y si yo ya estuviese comprometido con otra mujer? Por lo menos consideraste esa posibilidad? Y si yo quisiese a alguien?

Por un breve momento Serena permaneció abatida... y sorprendida. Los Casamientos entre familias nobles acostumbraban a ser, en general, arreglados por los padres de los novios como un verdadero negocio. Sin embargo había casos de amor en la corte. Aunque el Caballero Rojo fuese la última persona a quien consideraría capaz de experimentar ese tipo de sentimiento, no podía ignorar la posibilidad de que él desease a otra mujer como esposa. La mujer de quien estaba enamorado.

- Estás enamorado de alguien? - preguntó sin rodeos. - Chiba se recostó en el respaldo de la silla como si la estudiase con interés, a pesar de que la oscuridad reinante hiciera imposible verse uno al otro. Sin embargo el Caballero Rojo estaba lejos de ser un hombre común. Tal vez él pudiese verla si, como la criatura sobrenatural que era.

El barón no respondió de inmediato, dejando que el silencio se extendiera hasta el punto de casi sofocarla. Sin que lograse entender el motivo, la respuesta de su marido se había convertido súbitamente en algo importante. Quería, precisaba oírlo negar que estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

- No - él respondió finalmente.

- Oh! - Serena soltó el cuchillo sobre a mesa con fuerza, irritada por haber sido dejada en suspenso.

- Pero si lo estuviera? - Chiba indagó lleno de desprecio, impidiéndole protestar. - Vos con seguridad no pensaste en mí, o en cualquier otra persona ni siquiera un segundo cuando trazaste ese plan loco para escapar del altar.

Serena apenas podía contener su desagrado. Entonces ese insolente tenía el coraje de distorsionar la situación, de hacerla parecer la villana de la historia cuando había sido Edward quien la había forzado a casarse y el Caballero Rojo había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para concordar con ese casamiento.

- Oh, mi lord, pero yo pensé en vos. En verdad nunca imaginé que serías capaz de aceptar casarte conmigo.

Chiba gruñó, como si las palabras de ella confirmasen sus pensamientos.

- Puedo saber qué significa eso? - La irritación de Chiba crecía peligrosamente. Ya era suficientemente desagradable no poder ver al hombre para que todavía tener que aguantar sus protestas incoherentes.

- Significa, mi querida esposa, que eres exactamente lo que yo sospechaba. Una muchacha mimada.

- Cómo tienes la osadía de hablarme en ese tono? - ella indagó poseída de odio.

- Puedo atreverme a lo que quiera porque soy tu marido - Chiba retrucó muy calmo. - Tal vez sea bueno que recuerdes ese detalle.

- Como si lo pudiese olvidar. - Por un instante Serena creyó haber oído un sonido parecido a una risita, sin embargo descartó pronto esa posibilidad. Quien sabe uno de los perros gruñía bajito... Muy Irritada, resolvió cenar. Era Mejor comer y quedarse en silencio que oír insultos.

Su marido no era ningún tonto, pensó furiosa. Si quisiese dominarlo, precisaría usar toda su inteligencia y su sagacidad. Tenía que encontrar una manera de doblegarlo, o por lo menos, borrarle el tono burlón de su voz. De repente una idea salvadora se le ocurrió. Una revelación maravillosa.

Era posible invalidar casamientos alegando que la ceremonia fue realizada contra la voluntad de una de las partes involucradas. Aunque Serena no hubiese deseado casarse con ningún hombre, había elegido a Chiba de libre voluntad delante del rey y de varios testigos, por lo tanto sería impensable alegar que había sufrido algún tipo de coacción. No, ella realmente no tendría como demostrar que había sido coaccionada. Pero Chiba si.

El Caballero Rojo había dejado claro que no la quería. Durante la conversación de horas atrás, todavía de mañana, esa grosería la había insultado, diciéndole que podía ser una mujer deseable a causa de su dote.

El barón también había afirmado, en voz alta, que sólo la aceptaba como esposa en obediencia al rey Edward. Para completar el cuadro, no había sido él mismo quien acababa de proclamar su indignación por haber sido forzado a aceptar un casamiento que no había buscado y ni siquiera deseaba? Concluyendo: él se había casado contra su voluntad, simplemente para cumplir un decreto del rey.

Segura de que la unión de ambos sería anulada con facilidad, Serena sonrió. Precisaba sólo convencer a Chiba y darían fin a esa farsa. Quedaría libre para volver a Belvry, ya que había cumplido con su obligación escogiendo un caballero como Edward había ordenado. Chiba tampoco sería culpable de nada . Después de todo él había obedecido al rey . Además nadie había dicho nada sobre cuanto tiempo el casamiento tendría que durar.

Usando todo su poder de persuasión, como acostumbraba hacer al negociar con los mercaderes de tejidos y especias, Serena expuso su idea brillante.

- Hay una salida, mi lord.

- Una salida para qué?

- Para que te libres de mí. - La voz femenina comunicaba dulzura.

- Se existe una salida, me gustaría de saber cual és.

- Los Casamientos realizados contra la voluntad de una de las partes involucradas pueden ser invalidados - ella explicó pacientemente. - Por lo tanto, solamente tendremos que aguardar el tiempo suficiente para entrar con una petición para la disolución de nuestro casamiento.

- Disolución? - El Caballero Rojo indagó en voz alta. Bajo qué causa?

- La causa que una de las partes fue forzada a casarse contra su voluntad – Serena repitió exasperada. Sería que ese hombre se rehusaba a entender?

Ruidos extraños venían de la oscuridad, como si el barón estuviese maldiciendo. Bien, tal vez fuesen los perros otra vez.

- Y entonces? Estás de acuerdo?

- Quieres decir que estás hablando en serio? – Chiba estalló sorprendido.

- Claro que estoy hablando en serio, mi lord. Es la solución perfecta para nuestro dilema. Cuando nuestra unión sea declarada nula y disuelta, estaremos libres para volver a nuestras vidas de solteros.

Mas ruidos extraños viniendo de la dirección del Caballero Rojo. Sería el ruido provocado por los animales?

- Bien, cuál es tu opinión respecto a mi plan?

- En mi opinión vos estás loca! - Serena lo oyó levantarse y sentarse de nuevo, la silla crujiendo bajo la montaña de músculos. Al percibir que la respiración de su marido se había alterado, ella experimentó un principio de pánico. Qué lo había puesto tan furioso? Él no había sido taxativo al decir que no la quería como esposa?

Cuando Chiba volvió a hablar parecía haberse calmado un poco.

- Vamos ver si consigo entender este nuevo plan. Edward te ordenó escoger un marido y vos me elegiste a mí. Ahora quieres cambiar de idea y enviar una petición al rey y a la Iglesia para que nuestro casamiento sea anulado, alegando haber sido coaccionada?

- No, no. Me entendiste mal, mi lord.

Un suspiro de alivio viniendo de las sombras la puso de mala voluntad para explicar el resto do plan. - Fuiste vos quien contrajo matrimonio sin desearlo, por lo tanto sos vos quien debe enviar la petición Claro que yo voy a apoyarte. Atestiguaré a tu favor, diciendo que te casaste conmigo solamente por la orden del rey.

- YO ? - Esta vez el puñetazo de Chiba en la mesa hizo que el cuarto entero temblase . Él se levantó de un salto, tirando la silla al piso. - Quieres que yo declare que fui forzado a casarme con vos?

- Claro que si -Serena respondió lentamente, inquieta con aquella demostración de furia. - Es la verdad, o no? Por lo menos fue lo que vos me dijiste.

El Caballero Rojo gruñía hecho una fiera enjaulada y por un momento ella tuvo miedo de ser atacada. Desacostumbrada a tales manifestaciones de rabia, Serena se quedó inmóvil, intentando luchar contra el sentimiento de pavor que amenazaba con sofocarla. No era el modo en que él estaba parado, una figura alta, sombría y completamente desconocida, lo que la asustaba, sino la fuerza de esa ira.

Serena siempre había hallado emociones de cualquier tipo algo inquietantes y detestaba los funerales por el exceso de lamentos y tristeza la incomodaba. Aún durante el entierro de su padre no había sido capaz de llorar. Las Lágrimas que Luna y otras personas derramaban con tanta facilidad nunca le venían a sus ojos. Nerviosa, se mordió el labios sin saber si debía quedarse donde estaba o volar lejos del alcance de la furia del Caballero Rojo.

Al percibir que su marido no hacía ningún movimiento en su dirección, aventuró un comentario.

- Por lo que pude entender, vos no estás enteramente de acuerdo con mi plan.

Chiba dejó escapar un gemido exasperado. Por lo menos era un avance, Serena pensó, considerando que hasta hacia minutos atrás su marido había gruñido.

- No, no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan él habló muy calmo. - En primer lugar, sería una mentira porque nadie, jamas, me forzó a hacer algo contra mi voluntad.

- Pero vos dijiste...

- Yo dije que no busqué ni deseé esta unión. Pero no dije nada sobre haber sido coaccionado. El casamiento fue celebrado para agradar al rey Edward, aunque ahora estoy tentado de creer que el sacrificio será mayor de lo que yo suponía al principio.

Ese comentario brutal la amargó profundamente. Por qué el Caballero Rojo siempre necesitaba ser tan rudo?

- Actúas como si fueses el único en estar sufriendo las consecuencias. Puedo asegurarte que nuestra unión tampoco me agrada. Acaso crees que yo quiero vivir aquí?

Chiba estaba lejos de ser tonto y no le pasó desapercibido el desprecio contenido en cada una de esas palabras.

- Pues vivir aquí es lo que harás - él respondió de forma tan dura y deliberada que Serena sintió una puntada de dolor en el corazón. Mejor tener cuidado. El hombre sentado delante suyo podía ser muy peligroso.

Cuando el barón se mostraba dispuesto a conversar como una criatura civilizada, hasta era posible olvidarse de su reputación bizarra y el inquietante ambiente a su alrededor. Si ella cerrase los ojos, podía casi imaginarse en el solar o cenando en el salón acogedor de Belvry, en la compañía de un caballero famoso, aunque un tanto seco. El problema era que estaba a centenas de kilómetros de su casa. Había sido presa en una trampa, confinada a la oscuridad eterna al lado de un hombre a quien jamás le había visto ni siquiera el rostro y cuya fama de violencia hacía la sangre de cualquiera congelar en las venas.

Mejor acordarse de quien era Chiba y actuar con cuidado, especialmente hasta conocerlo un poco mas. Buscando razonar rápidamente, Serena decidió que debería presentar argumentos consistentes e evitar peleas y discusiones. Aunque estuviese claro que él no la quería como esposa, también parecía resuelto a no anular el matrimonio. Tal vez aceptase un acuerdo en el que ambos viviesen separados...

- Mi lord - ella comenzó delicadamente - si sos está tan infeliz conmigo, por qué no me dejas irme a mi casa? Continuaremos casados aún viviendo lejos uno del otro. Vos podrías ir y venir de Belvry como te fuera conveniente. - Entusiasmada con la idea, Serena hubiera continuado hablando si no hubiese sido interrumpida de repente.

- Eres mi esposa y te quedarás aquí, te agrade o no.

- Pero necesitan de mí en Belvry - Serena argumentó, cambiando de táctica. No podía perder su propia libertad tan fácilmente . - Es un feudo mucho mas próspero y si queremos continuar obteniendo ganancias tengo que estar allá para...

Chiba ni siquiera la dejo continuar la frase.

- Ya te dije que no quiero tu precioso dinero! No lo necesito!

- Entonces por qué no fue ofrecida una comida a los invitados de nuestro casamiento? Por qué el castillo está en este estado de abandono? Por qué no hay siervos suficientes para mantenerlo limpio? Por qué no hay mas fuego en las chimeneas para calentarnos ni velas para aminorar esta oscuridad maldita? - La voz de Serena vibraba con frustración. Cómo Chiba tenía el coraje de negarle que precisaba dinero? Cómo era que podía rechazar aquello que cualquier otro hombre agarraría con ambas manos? Y si él no la quería, por qué no le daba permiso para irse de Dunmurrow? Era imposible entenderlo. Sus preguntas no podían continuar sin respuestas.

Pero sin respuestas fue exactamente como sus preguntas continuaron. El barón se encerró en sí mismo hasta que un silencio pesado se extendió por el cuarto como un manto sofocante y amenazante. Si no fuese por los contornos de la figura maciza protegida por las sombras, diría que él la había dejado sola. Sin embargo, cuando el Caballero Rojo volvió a hablar, su voz no mostraba ninguna señal de rabia, sólo de la más total frialdad e indiferencia.

- Si tienes miedo a la oscuridad, mi lady, no deberías haberme escogido.

Serena ya había tolerado suficientes humillaciones. Como una niña mímada, culpaba a China por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora porque él no había desafiado la orden del rey. Ese de quien se decían las peores cosas debería haberla rechazado, debería haber luchado por mantener su propia libertad. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía derrotada, incapaz de dominar las circunstancias.

- Si me das permiso, mi lord. - No se trataba de una pregunta, sino de una declaración. Ella permaneció de pie, con los puños cerrados colgando a lo largo de su cuerpo. - La cena ya fue... suficiente. - Sin esperar respuesta, Serena caminó en dirección hacia donde juzgaba que estaba la puerta pues la oscuridad impenetrable no la dejaba ver nada.

- Artemis! - Ante el simple llamado del barón, el siervo apareció como en un pase de magia, trayendo un candelabro.

- Voy a cenar en el salón esta noche -Serena le avisó, agradecida por el candelabro. La expresión, en general impasible del pobre criado, se transformó en una máscara de terror. Bien, tal vez Artemis temiese la ira de Chiba, sin embargo ella no iba a dejarse asustar por el Caballero Rojo. Si ese grosero intentase obligarla a permanecer un segundo mas en sus aposentos siniestros iba a arrepentirse amargamente, pues se sentía preparada para resistir y luchar con todas las fuerzas.

Esforzándose para mantener el control, Serena comenzó a descender las escaleras sabiendo que debía parecer tranquila cuando enfrentase a la pequeña multitud que a esa hora ya debía estar cenando en el salón. Como la nueva lady del castillo de Dunmurrow, precisaba actuar de acuerdo con su posición, no importando cuanto ese hecho la disgustaba. Levantando la cabeza, asumió un aire confiado, determinada a cenar en compañía de esos que vivían y trabajaban en el castillo. Ni aunque le costase la última gota de su sangre, desempeñaría el papel de la novia feliz.

La mujer desesperada permanecería encerrada bajo siete llaves.

Emergiendo de las sombras, ella se sentía en su elemento natural. La Lady del castillo siempre había sido un papel que había sabido ejercer con facilidad desde niña

Sin embargo al entrar en el salón, el piso pareció hundirse bajo sus pies. Por un instante permaneció inmóvil, sin conseguir creer en sus propios ojos. Entonces inspiró profundamente, como si ahogase un sollozo ante la visión fantasmagórica.

No había señal de damas o caballeros alrededor de las mesas vacías. No había siervos yendo y viniendo de la cocina, ni de aldeanos buscando un lugar donde colocar sus catres para pasar la noche. El salón de Dunmurrow estaba desierto, la

oscuridad silenciosa le parecía mas amenazadora que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiese enfrentado en toda su vida. Ella se estremeció, los últimos hilos de esperanza transformándose en polvo.

Luna la esperaba. Somnolienta, encogida: delante del fuego, una bandeja vacía sobre la única mesita disponible.

- Oh, mi lady - la mujer mayor exclamó levantándose. - Será que me dormí? Es muy tarde?

Dejando de lado sus planes iniciales de tomar un baño, Serena resolvió que mejor sería intentar dormir.

- Todavía es temprano, pero vos estás cansada. Puedes ir a tu cuarto ahora.

La criada parecía abatida, as mejillas normalmente rosadas y redondas habían perdido por completo su color.

- Tal vez yo ... yo debiese dormir aquí, en el lugar destinado al guardarropa - ella sugirió señalando al cubículo separado del cuarto por una cortina.

- Si tienes miedo de ir a tu propio cuarto, entonces puedes poner un catre en el piso y dormir aquí mismo.

- Si, mi lady, por todo lo mas sagrado, tengo miedo si. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme en este lugar siniestro y también de lo que pueda pasarte. - Ella hizo una pausa, como si no supiese cómo continuar. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz no fue un murmullo tímido. - Sabes lo que debes esperar esta noche... la noche de bodas?

Serena inspiró profundamente. Dios, como había podido olvidarse de aquello que la aguardaba? Había estado tan ocupada haciendo planes y discutiendo con Chiba que había acabado olvidándose que sería obligada a aceptarlo en la cama. La mirada penetrante que le lanzó la sierva hizo que un rubor intenso cubriera las mejillas pálidas. Luna se ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos castaños, ya mezclados con cabellos blanco.

- Sería obligación de su madre hablarle de esto, pero, Dios le de descanso eterno, como ella no está aquí... Quieres saber?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, los ojos fijos en la criada.

- Cuando un hombre se casa, adquiere derechos sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, para usarla como quiera. Luna se estremeció al pensar en el Caballero Rojo, fuerte y feroz, usando el cuerpo de quien fuera. La idea le causaba verdadero pavor. Fue con enorme dificultad que se obligó a continuar - Viste lo suficiente de tus hermanos varones para saber que la anatomía masculina es diferente a la femenina. El hombre, se encaja entre las piernas de la mujer para obtener placer. Es... doloroso, mi lady, pero eres joven y lo aguantarás. Así podrá tener la semiente de un bebé dentro de vos. - La sierva bajó la cabeza, los ojos nublados de lágrimas. - Era esa mi esperanza, pero Dios no me dio esa bendición. Pero me dio la posibilidad de criarla, mi lady. Pude verla crecer, bella e inteligente. Oh, cielos, nunca pensé en verla casada con alguien como ese Caballero Rojo! - Luna comenzó a lamentarse sobre el destino de esa a quien amaba como a una hija.

Llena de piedad por el sufrimiento de la mujer mayor, Serena la abrazó con fuerza, buscando consolarla mientras se acordaba de las veces en que había visto a sus hermanos cambiándose de ropa. Chiba era mucho mas alto y corpulento que sus hermanos, por lo tanto esa parte de la anatomía debía ser mayor todavía. Sólo de pensar en el barón forzando su miembro dentro de su cuerpo se sentía al borde del pánico. Si, era joven y fuerte, sin embargo...

Cuando los sollozos de Luna finalmente cesaron, Serena sonrió esforzándose por tranquilizarla.

- No te pongas nerviosa. No estoy ni un poco preocupada - mintió.

Las palabras firmes transmitieron un poco de tranquilidad a la sierva.

- Por lo menos no dura más que unos pocos minutos, mi lady. O por lo menos no debería durar mucho. Ese... ese demonio puede tener poderes extraños. Oh, mi lady, temo por su seguridad! Quien sabe lo es capaz de hacerte! Lograste dar una buena mirada al barón? Tal vez él sea igual al diablo, con cuernos y cuerpo de animal...

- Él es sólo un hombre- Serena habló en un tono que no admitía discusión, temerosa de que la sierva comenzase otra vez con el discurso sobre la extraña reputación de Chiba. En su interior, no creía mucho que la expresión "sólo un hombre" pudiese ser aplicada al Caballero Rojo. Sin embargo no mencionaría sus dudas.

- Pero, mi lady, y todas esas historias que se cuentan sobre la sed de sangre que él parece tener, sobre la magia negra? Y si es un demonio capaz de obligarla a hacer toda su voluntad?

- Para con esto! Escuchar semejantes absurdos se vuelve cansador. - Luna era una persona dulce, aunque ingenua y a veces hasta ignorante. Serena se sentía un poco culpable por no conseguir retribuir el afecto que la mujer mayor le dedicaba intensidad. - Vete a descansar - sugirió bajito, buscando calmar a la sierva que retorcía sus manos afligida.

- Bien, mi lady, pero me voy a quedar cerca. - Luna no conseguía disimular su profunda aprensión, los ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían querer saltar de sus órbitas. - Si vos gritas, vengo corriendo a ayudarte.

Serena sonrió amargamente , sabiendo que aún la fuerza conjunta de dos mujeres jamás sería suficiente para contener un guerrero, especialmente a alguien de la estatura del Caballero Rojo.

- Y qué harías vos?

Luna pensó durante unos pocos segundos, entonces levantó el mentón determinada.

- Puedo golpearlo en la cabeza con algo!

- Y después qué?

- Después huiremos bien lejos, mi lady! - ella respondió ansiosa. - Huiremos de este castillo siniestro y quedaremos libres de este demonio para siempre!

- Seremos dos mujeres solas, perdidas en una región que no conocemos, en pleno invierno. A dónde iremos? Ves que no hay escapatoria?

- Podemos buscar refugio en el convento mas próximo!

Serena abrazó a la sierva con cariño, no queriendo destruir los pocos sueños que todavía pudiesen confortarla. Por otro lado la idea de asesinar a su marido con seguridad no sería aceptada de buen grado por el rey.

- Lleva tu catre al aposento al lado y trata de descansar. Estoy segura de que todo parecerá menos sombrío mañana.

Tan pronto Luna salió, Serena encendió la chimenea. A pesar de sus palabras valientes, precisaba apartar la oscuridad de cualquier modo y todas las velas que Artemis le había dado había sido usadas, especialmente cerca de la cama. Por fin, se quitó la ropa y se acostó. Recostada sobre las almohadas, aguardó la llegada de Chiba.

El tiempo pareció arrastrarse con una lentitud exasperante y Serena deseó no haberse apresado tanto en salir de los aposentos del Caballero Rojo. Por lo menos si hubiese cenado , hubiese postergado por algunas horas lo inevitable.

Esforzándose por mantener la calma, ella buscaba convencerse de que los temores de Luna no pasaban de ser fantasías absurdas, sin ningún fundamento. Su marido no era un demonio, sólo un hombre, un ser humano común, de carne y hueso. Pero el pensamiento de nada le servía para tranquilizarse porque estaba a la merced de un desconocido, alguien de quien ni siquiera había visto la cara.

Pero mas allá de eso, él no la quería como esposa. El hecho la ponía al borde del pánico. Ella sabía que Chiba estaba furioso por haber sido escogido y obligado a aceptar una imposición del rey. Y si el Caballero Rojo decidiese demostrar toda a su enojo en la noche de bodas sometiéndola al peor tratamiento posible? Ahora que el momento del ajuste de cuentas estaba cerca, Serena deseaba no haber discutido tanto durante la cena... o haber abandonado los aposentos del barón de forma tan brusca y maleducada. Sus actitudes impulsivas con seguridad servirían sólo para aumentar la ira del señor del castillo.

Mientras la noche se extendía, Serena le pedía a Dios que Chiba viniese pronto para dar fin a aquella expectativa angustiante. Ya no aguantaba mas la espera. Sin embargo él se demoraba, haciéndola imaginar las cosas mas terribles que pudieran suceder en una pareja entre cuatro paredes. Hubiese Preferido no haber permitido que Luna durmiese en el cubículo al lado porque la presencia de la sierva era un recuerdo constante de su decisión.

Sea que sea lo que sucediese, no debía gritar y mucho menos pedir socorro.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Serena no tenía mucha certeza de cuanto tiempo permaneció despierta, luchando contra la ansiedad y aguardando la llegada de su marido, antes de adormecerse. Aunque se sintiese un poco desorientada al despertar, no demoró mucho en acordarse que estaba en Dunmurrow, el castillo del Caballero Rojo.

Inmediatamente alerta, abrió los ojos, con el corazón latiendo descompasadamente en su pecho.

Luchando contra el pánico creciente, miró a su alrededor, temiendo encontrar la figura siniestra de su marido en la cama, a su lado. Pero no; estaba sola. El cuarto continuaba igual que horas atrás, a excepción de las velas que se habían consumido hasta el fin y el fuego casi extinguido en la chimenea. Sería que Chiba había venido a verla como una sombra negra y silenciosa?. Las primeras luces de la mañana buscaban filtrarse a través de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo.

Serena se sentó, la sorpresa inesperada la dejó atontada. Chiba no había venido a su cuarto! El alivio que esa conclusión le trajo fue tan intenso que tuvo ganas de reírse Cuál era el significado de esa actitud?

Sólo había una única explicación posible: él no la deseaba.

No tiene importancia, pensó con una puntada de orgullo femenino herido. Tampoco ella lo quería. Y quién podría desearlo? Después de todo el Caballero Rojo no era más que una criatura sin rostro y sin forma que se escondía en las sombras y que aterrorizaba a las personas con su reputación terrible y su temperamento explosivo.

Sería una verdadera bendición quedar libre de sus atenciones y como él no había querido poseerla en la noche de bodas, probablemente no iría a hacerlo nunca. Apenas conseguía creer en su buena suerte. No precisaría acostarse con el Caballero Rojo, ni enfrentar sus pasiones animales o ser obligada a soportar una iniciación sexual dolorosa y probablemente humillante al extremo.

Esa era la primera cosa buena que le había sucedido desde que había puesto los pies en Dunmurrow. Si al menos no fuese obligada a permanecer allí. Le parecía obvio que Chiba no la deseaba, por lo tanto debería haber una manera de convencerlo de dejarla ir a su casa. Sin embargo el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando discutieron sobre el asunto, la llenó de desanimo.

Para un hombre que decía despreciarla, el Caballero Rojo era bastante posesivo. Hombres! Todos querían mandar y dictar reglas, como si tuviesen el derecho divino de decidir el destino de las personas. Tal vez él insistiese en mantenerla en Dunmurrow con el único objetivo de castigarla por haberlo escogido como marido. No, no era posible que el lord fuese tan mezquino y cruel, a pesar de su reputación terrible.

Sentada en la cama, ella dobló sus piernas junto a su cuerpo y apoyó el mentón sobres sus rodillas. Qué Pena que él no acordase con la disolución del matrimonio porque, desgraciadamente, no podía tomar ninguna actitud a ese respecto sola. También le había sido negada la posibilidad de afirmar que había sido forzada a casarse, pero ... Serena casi tuvo un shock con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Había una manera de anular la unión de ellos dos. Si! . Y una manera que no exigía el consentimiento de Chiba. Relaciones en las que las parejas compartían un parentesco de sangre de hasta cuarto grado eran inválidos para la Iglesia. En verdad no había cualquier parentesco con el barón. Sólo Necesitaba decir que ...

Ella sonrió, con sus esperanzas renovadas. Era de conocimiento general que los hombres a veces inventaban falsos ancestros solamente para verse libres de las esposas impuestas. Tal vez el plan fuese improbablemente exitoso, pero la existencia de un pequeño chance valía la pena el esfuerzo. Serena saltó de la cama, riendo feliz con la posibilidad de recuperar su libertad. Sería un placer derrotar al Caballero Rojo.

El sonido debió haber despertado a Luna porque la sierva preguntó si podía entrar.

- Ven - ella respondió alegre, fingiendo no percibir la expresión de espanto en el rostro de la vieja criada.

- Buen día, Luna. Ahora que ya terminamos de arreglar este cuarto, tal vez debiésemos comenzar a ocuparnos del resto del castillo. –

Todavía era muy pronto para compartir sus esperanzas. Mejor concentrar sus pensamientos en su nuevo, aunque temporario, hogar. Sin duda las tareas físicas iban a ayudarla a mantenerse ocupada hasta el momento de volver a Belvry.

- Qué? -Luna continuaba sin entender nada.

- Voy a mandarte hasta la aldea para buscar algunas mujeres dispuestas a ayudarnos en el servicio doméstico. Creo que al final del día tendremos quien pueda cocinar y cuidar de la limpieza de manera adecuada. También precisaremos de hombres para retocar la pintura de las paredes y que se encarguen de un ciertos arreglo necesario. - Serena enumeraba las tareas a ser hechas con los dedos de las manos, pareciendo bastante entusiasmada.

- Ah, no podemos olvidarnos de conseguir tapices para el salón. Después que le de una buena mirada a todo el castillo, sabré qué mas vamos a necesitar.

- Él va a dejarla hacer esas mejorías en Dunmurrow?

- Bien... – Serena vaciló, rehusándose a admitir que todavía no había llegado a discutir ese asunto con su marido.

- Estoy segura que Chiba aprobará los cambios. Claro que Dunmurrow no es tan bonito como Belvry, sin embargo no se puede negar la belleza severa de sus líneas arquitectónicas. Podemos intentarlo y ver que resultado conseguimos. En mi opinión, debemos empezar por la cocina. Voy a dar una mirada a las despensas y a los sótanos para descubrir quien prepara esa cosa horrorosa que Artemis nos sirve.

Luna, que hasta el momento había estado sonriente ante el entusiasmo de la joven, se tapó la boca con una mano y gimió alto.

- Mi lady, no! No puede ir a los sótanos!

- por que no?

- Porque debe ser allí que él practica la magia negra.

- Quién? Chiba?

- Si - la criada respondió muy seria. - No tengo dudas de que ese hombre tiene un pacto con el diablo y se esconde en los sótanos para invocar a los espíritus malignos. El lugar debe ser tan caliente como el infierno, lleno de humo oscuro, las mesas llenas de frascos, vidrios y tubos donde substancias mortales son mezcladas.

Serena rió alto, tentando imaginar Caballero Rojo inclinado sobre una mesa repleta de frascos y ... .

- Oh, Calla, Luna. Cuántas tonterías!.

Después de la noche pasada, Chiba le parecía mucho menos amenazador. Que él protestase cuanto quisiese, pues al final de la historia las cosas acabarían saliendo a su manera.

- Mi lady se levantó temprano hoy - Artemis comentó mientras ayudaba al lord a vestirse . - Ella parece estar de buen humor.

Chiba permaneció en silencio. Nadie debía saber que la felicidad de su esposa se debía al hecho de no haber tenido una noche de bodas. Claro que Serena se había alegrado por no haber sido obligada a cumplir sus deberes matrimoniales. De hecho no estaría sorprendido si ella hubiese abierto el mejor vino de la bodega para celebrar.

- Ella pidió una audiencia con usted - el siervo concluyó.

- En otras palabras, mi esposa exige verme.

- Si, mi lord.

Chiba se encogió de hombros y acabó de vestirse.

- Digale que se una a mí a la hora del almuerzo.

Artemis pareció vacilar.

- Cree que es una idea sensata, mi lord?

No, la idea no era ni un poco sensata, el Caballero Rojo decidió. Pero hoy, por primera vez en los últimos meses, no había despertado pensando en aquello que lo consumía. Hoy, había despertado pensando en cabellos rubios, y en ojos azules...

Todavía podía oír el tono ligeramente ronco de la voz femenina, sentir el perfume suave que emanaba del cuerpo delicado y que excitaba sus sentidos. Chiba sintió una presión en la entrepierna al acordarse de esos pechos firmes presionados contra su pecho cuando la había besado en la capilla.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no había deseado a alguien con tanta intensidad.

- Quiero comer en compañía de mi esposa. Alguna objeción? - él indagó con calma.

Algunos segundos pasaron antes que Artemis se aventurase a responder.

- Confía en ella?

- No, no confío, sin embargo la considero intrigante.

La respuesta no era del todo verdadera. Aunque el plan de

Serena para eludir la orden de Edward hubiese sido tonto e ingenuo, él la admiraba por el coraje de intentar escapar a las reglas impuestas por el destino.

También la admiraba por la dignidad y la fibra demostrada ante la derrota. Sería natural esperar que Serena buscase huir de las consecuencias al darse cuenta que nada había salido como lo había planeado. El hecho de que ella hubiese permanecido firme, tanto complicaba como traía un nuevo significado a su vida. Los sentimientos que esa mujer despertaba en su corazón eran tan contradictorios que no se atrevía a examinarlos.

- Puede ser peligroso, mi lord - Artemis insistió.

Por los cielos! Claro que era peligroso, Chiba maldijo en silencio.

- Tal vez fuese mejor si usted pidiese la anulación de este matrimonio.

El Caballero Rojo se dio vuelta en dirección al siervo, sin saber si quería o no oír ciertos consejos. Por otro lado, no podía correr riesgos innecesarios. Debía considerar todas las opciones en relación a su nueva esposa cuidadosamente antes de tomar cualquier decisión definitiva.

- Y basado en qué yo le pediría la anulación de este matrimonio? - él indagó con aspereza.

- Tal vez usted todavía no haya pensado en el caso, mi lord, pero existe una prohibición contra las uniones consanguíneas. Hasta parentescos distantes pueden ser invocados como motivo de anulación. Por lo tanto no sería difícil arreglar testigos dispuestos a jurar que usted y lady Tsukino son parientes.

Es verdad- Chiba murmuró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. - Por que no pensé en eso antes?

Cuando la noche anterior Serena había venido con esa historia ridícula de que él había sido obligado a casarse, por qué no se había despierto de la prohibición de uniones en las que hubiesen lazos de sangre?

Si fuese sincero consigo mismo, admitiría que en la presencia de su esposa había acabado olvidándose de todo lo demás. Había quedado fascinado por la vozenvolvente, por el perfume femenino y suave... y hasta por sus absurdos dichos con total convicción. Serena parecía conseguir la atención de cualquier hombre con un simple chasquido de sus dedos. Mejor librarse de ella. Aunque reconociese el hecho, algo le impedía tomar las medidas necesarias. Tal vez el recuerdo de la vida pulsando en su cuarto oscuro bajo la forma delicada de una mujer. Era difícil desprenderse de un rayo de luz.

- Edward no permitirá que una joven mantenga su poder sobre un feudo tan próspero como Belvry. Aunque la Iglesia concuerde en concedernos la anulación del casamiento, el rey simplemente la forzará a escoger otro marido.

- Si - Artemis concordó, continuaba con el arreglo del cuarto. - usted debe estar en lo cierto, mi lord. Sin embargo, casada con otro, lady Tsukino dejará de ser una amenaza.

El barón murmuró algo ininteligible. Al imaginar a Serena abandonando Dunmurrow, la sensación de pérdida era tan intensa como inesperada. A quién escogería ella la segunda vez? Las circunstancias lo habían forzado a romper contacto con casi todos los caballeros de la corte, la mayoría realmente despreciable. Esa mujer suave, casada con otro hombre, los cabellos rubios esparcidos sobre la almohada, las piernas abiertas mientras alguien la violentaba... Era una visión que no conseguía borrar.

- Yo no quiero que ella sufra en manos de cualquiera. - En verdad no quería a su esposa en manos de ningún hombre. Y quién podría condenarlo por eso? - Edward no iba a quedar nada satisfecho con ese pequeño truco tampoco. Además el rey creía en la importancia del matrimonio como una institución seria. Es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están, por lo menos por ahora.

- Está en lo correcto como siempre, mi lord. Pero ella debe quedarse en Dunmurrow? Si lady Tsukino es dueña de un feudo tan próspero, no sería mas sensato mandarla de vuelta allá?

- No! - Chiba se sorprendió con su propia reacción, una mezcla de posesividad en relación a su esposa e irritación por la interferencia de Artemis.

Aunque supiese muy bien que el siervo hablaba con la voz de la razón, aún así prefería no prestarle oídos.

- Ella es mía. Y como cualquier otra esposa, se quedará al lado de su marido. No traspases los límites, mi amigo.

- Si, mi lord. – Artemisl suspiró alto, dejando claro que no concordaba con el Caballero Rojo. - Quiere decir entonces que usted le va a contar todo a lady Tsukino?

- No, no le voy a contar nada! Y vos tampoco dirás cosa alguna. Dejarás tu boca cerrada, aún si ella intenta hacerte hablar. Serena es inteligente, no acostumbra a cometer errores, aunque a veces trace planes ridículos.

- Pero, mi lord, cómo vamos a conseguir manejar la situación? Qué planea hacer?

A pesar de la preocupación evidente de su siervo, Chiba no demostraba ninguna señal de inquietud.

- Vamos a continuar exactamente como estábamos antes de que lady Ysukino llegara

-Ahora puedes irte , Artemis. Voy a pensar en tus consejos, sin embargo tomaré mis propias decisiones en lo que respecta a esta esposa inesperada.

Tan pronto como se vio a solas, Chiba apoyó un brazo en la pared y maldijo bajo para aliviar su tensión. Notando el humor de su amo, los perros se habían aproximado en busca de un poco de atención.

- Cuál es tu opinión, Castor? Y la tuya, Pollux? Que creen de la nueva lady del castillo? - Los animales sacudieron las colas felices por oír sus nombres.

- Si, es una mujer demasiado tentadora ... Sé muy bien lo que me gustaría hacer con lady Tsukino. Cuando usó ese tono de voz de superioridad, tuve ganas de arrojar los platos y las bandejas al piso y poseerla allí mismo, encima de la mesa. Pero eso hubiera sido un poco bizarro ... no es cierto?

Lo sensato sería devolverla a la corte de Edward, que a esa altura de los acontecimientos debería estar muriéndose de risa con el desenlace de esta historia.

Como si acordaran con las palabras de su amo, los perros agitaron sus colas frenéticamente.

* * *

><p><p>

Al saludar a su marido, Serena buscó evitar el tono triunfante de la voz, sin embargo era imposible disimular su intensa satisfacción. Había estado en lo correcto al pensar que las cosas siempre parecen mejores por la mañana.

- Mi lord - ella habló, aproximándose a la mesa. La visión de esos aposentos extraños y de la silueta de Chiba escondida por las sombras ya no la perturbaba como antes. De alguna manera, después de la noche anterior, él había comenzado a parecerle menos amenazador, lo que la

llenaba de optimismo. Tal vez pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo, hacer algún tipo de arreglo que les permitiese vivir en paz bajo el mismo techo, así como había vivido años y años al lado de su padre. Cada cual cuidaría de su propia vida sin tener en cuenta la existencia del otro.

- Mi lady -Chiba respondió, indicándole la silla.

Serena probaba los alimentos con placer. Después de todo había supervisado la preparación de los platos y aquella debía ser la primera comida decente que el

barón comía en meses.

- Espero que la tarta de venado sea de tu agrado.

- Por qué? Fuiste vos quien la hizo?

- Si. Le Di una buena mirada a la cocina hoy y creo que podré dejarla en mejores

condiciones , y comenzaré con una limpieza general. El tema es que voy a precisar ayuda. Estuve pensando en ir hasta la aldea durante la tarde y traer algunas aldeanas para trabajar en el castillo en carácter permanente.

Ella buscaba modular la voz con cuidado, haciendo de sus palabras no un pedido, sino un simple comunicado de su decisión. A pesar del esfuerzo, las manos temblorosas delataban su estado de aprensión.

Los minutos parecían arrastrarse mientras aguardaba los comentarios del Caballero Rojo. Estaba resuelta a no ceder. Hoy no se dejaría intimidar por la figura gigantesca o por su temperamento explosivo. Si el barón pretendía forzarla a vivir en Dunmurrow, entonces estaría obligado a darle permiso para transformar el castillo en un lugar habitable. Lista para luchar por sus puntos de vista, fue

- Siéntete cómoda de hacer lo que quieras.

- Gracias, mi lord. - ella inspiró profundamente, buscando relajarse. - Sabía que podía contar con tu comprensión. Artemis, como el mayordomo, debería estar supervisando el trabajo de los otros empleados y no estar constantemente sirviendo a todos nosotros, como viene haciendo. Necesitamos siervos y ayuda de algunos hombres para hacer reparaciones, retoques en la pintura y cosas así. Claro que tenemos necesidad de una provisión mayor de velas y candelabros. Si quieres, podré encargarme de supervisar la producción de la lechería y de la huerta también.

- Tienes mucha energía, mi lady. - El tono de Chiba era tan extraño que Serena se sintió ruborizar. Sin saber qué decir, bajó los ojos al plato y permaneció en silencio. Había una nota de sarcasmo escondida en esas palabras aparentemente elogiosas? Su entusiasmo agradaba o irritaba al Caballero. Rojo? El barón de Dunmurrow no era un hombre como cualquier otro. Sus pensamientos, así como su figura siempre cubierta por las sombras, eran enigmáticas.

Deseando no dar lugar a una nueva discusión, Serena continuó quieta, ansiosa por terminar de almorzar y ocuparse de sus quehaceres. Sin embargo Chiba todavía no parecía dispuesto a dispensarla.

- Tu padre ya murió? - él indagó después de un largo silencio.

- Si. Hace un año.

- Y no tienes a nadie mas?

- Tenía tres hermanos. Dos murieron a causa de una fiebre, cuando yo todavía era niña. El tercero fue muerto durante una batalla.

- Debe haber sido duro para vos, cuidar de todo sola. - La voz del barón era casi suave ahora.

- No. - Sereba lo interrumpió firmemente. - Conseguí manejar todo muy bien. En verdad vengo administrado Belvry hace años, y los últimos años sin ayuda de nadie. El feudo prosperó bastante bajo mi administración. Las cosas podrían haber continuado así, si no fuese por la intervención de nuestro buen rey Edward quien decidió quitarme aquello que me pertenece por derecho propio.

- Nunca quisiste casarte?

- No, nunca. Sé administrar Belvry sola y con mucha competencia. Para qué querría a un hombre? Sólo para traer ruina a mis tierras?

Un silencio inquietante se extendió por varías segundos.

- Para darte hijos? – Chiba sugirió finalmente.

- Y así yo podría verlos morir, como vi morir a mis hermanos? - ella retrucó, las palabras sonaron amargas como la hiel. - No, gracias . - Incomodada por el hecho de que la conversación se hubiese hecho demasiado personal, Serena bebió un poco de vino.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Vos no deseas un marido y yo tampoco deseo una esposa. Es una pena que nos hayamos casado.

Ella casi se atragantó y precisó esforzarse para recuperar su compostura.

- No necesito de tu ayuda, mi lord, par recordarme cuan tonta fui al escogerte como marido.

Sería que lo había oído reírse? No, el Caballero. Roja era demasiado cruel para reírse.

- No había nadie mas a quien hubieras podido escoger? - él indagó interesado. - Un amigo de la familia? Un pariente distante? Un vecino? Serena sonrió amargamente.

- Mi vecino es una persona arrogante, siempre codiciando mis tierras. - Ella no le explicó que Rubeus también insistía en conquistarla. . - Conoces al barón Rubeus?

- No.

- Buena Suerte la tuya. Es el tipo de amistad que yo desaconsejaría a cualquiera cultivar. Rubeus es mentiroso, ladrón y traicionero, siempre desparramando sonrisas falsas y palabras dulces cuando en realidad intenta invadir a Belvry a mis espalda.

- El nunca atacó tu feudo? - Chiba indagó, su voz repentinamente dura y fría como el acero.

- No. En mi opinión él no tiene el coraje suficiente para luchar, por eso busca alcanzar sus objetivos usando intrigas y amenazas veladas. También cuenta con la atención del rey. Apuesto que debe estar hablando en los oídos de Edward ahora mismo, expresando todo su ultraje.

- Quieres decir que el tal Rubeus quería casarse con vos?

La ferocidad contenida en la pregunta del Caballero Rojo la sorprendió.

- Si - ella respondió después de algún tiempo. - Rubeus siempre quiso Belvry y después de la muerte de mi padre, creyó que había llegado el momento. Se Volvió una peste tan grande, que debí instruir a los guardias de los portones para que no lo dejaran entrar. Yo... yo no confío en ese hombre. - Todavía se acordaba como una de sus siervas mas fieles la había alertado de la posibilidad de que Rubeus intentaría deshonrarla para obligarla a casarse con él. Desde entonces había ignorado todos los pedidos del barón para ser admitido en Belvry.

Serena y inspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

- En mi opinión se trata de una persona demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta que los Tsukino sabían cual era su verdadero carácter. Es tan arrogante que es, incapaz de imaginarse que alguna mujer pueda decirle que no. Se convirtió en dueño de un feudo a través de su casamiento. Con seguridad consiguió engañar a su pobre esposa con su buena apariencia y su encanto falso.

- El estaba casado?

- Si. La esposa de rubeus murió muchos años atrás, probablemente a consecuencia del largo tiempo en que su marido la dejó confinada dentro de una de las torres del castillo. – Serena levantó la cabeza, deseando que los aposentos no estuviesen tan oscuros para que pudiese juzgar la reacción de Chiba a sus palabras. - El se pondrá furioso cuando descubra que elegí a otro hombre como marido.

- Rubeus realmente creía que ibas a escogerlo a él?

Serena se rió .

- Si. Estoy segura que esperaba ser el elegido porque se considera lo máximo. También pensaba que yo iba a preferir un rostro que ya me fuese familiar.

- Y estás muy lejos de haber elegido un rostro que te es familiar.

- Eso mismo - Serena concordó, hallando el comentario de su marido casi... divertido .

* * *

><p>El buen humor de Serena no duró mucho, cuando entró a los aposentos del Caballero Rojo, a la hora de cenar, se puso furiosa. La oscuridad que le había parecido de poca importancia por la mañana, ahora pesaba en sus hombros como un manto negro amenazador.<p>

Sin decir una palabra, se sentó a la mesa, delante de la figura amparada por las sombras.

- Mi lady -Chiba la saludó con delicadeza. .

- Mi lord. - Ella no dijo mas nada y se sirvió pescado sin muchas ganas, odiando ese juego de gato y ratón. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así. Su padre y sus hermanos habían sido fríos y distantes, sin embargo nunca la habían manipulado por pura diversión como este hombre que permanecía escondido en las sombras. Habría querido poder enfrentarlo cara a cara, en vez de hablar con una sombra.

El silencio se extendió durante toda la comida. Sólo se oían los ruidos de los cubiertos y de las respiraciones de los perros acostados a los pies de su amo. Serena se sentía terriblemente oprimida. Aún cuando cenaba en sus aposentos, en Belvry, casi nunca comía a solas. Si ninguno de los invitados le hacía compañía,

podía contar con la presencia de las siervas. Mientras aquí, un solitario Artemis traía las bandejas y se retiraba, dejándolos en la mas completa oscuridad. Serena tenía la impresión de estar enterrada viva.

La sensación inquietante crecía poco a poco, haciéndola pensar como era posible que hubiera apreciado ni siquiera un minuto al lado del Caballero Rojo. Él debía ser tan siniestro como las historias de Luna que lo pintaban como alguien astuto para sacar información de las personas como lo había hecho con ella a la hora del almuerzo.

Se odiaba de sí misma por haber sido tan ingenua como para hablar libremente sobre su familia y su vecino Rubeus. Cuál habría sido el objetivo de

Chiba? Que podría querer él ? Tal vez utilizar esa información para castigarla a causa de ese matrimonio desastroso? O quien sabe, su marido tenía otras ideas diabólicas en mente?

Como se debía haber reído Chiba de sus planes entusiastas para poner al castillo en orden! El le había dado carta blanca para tomar cualquier iniciativa, sabiendo muy bien que nada podría ser hecho... Qué odio!

Una voz terrible interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

- La cena está sabrosa . El pan tiene un sabor diferente.

Serena se rehusó a responder al elogio.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo en la cocina.

Era obvio que Chiba esperaba una respuesta, pero ella prefería enfrentar las llamas del infierno a agradecer sus elogios.

- Si - fue la respuesta corta y seca. No diría ni una palabra mas . Si Chiba no supiese nada sobre sus sentimientos o sus deseos, no tendría como amargarla, como había hecho al mediodía.

Sólo quería terminar la comida y salir de allí . Una vez de vuelta en su cuarto, podría comenzar a dibujar un nuevo árbol genealógico, con los ancestros en común con el Caballero Rojo. Cuando se había despertado, había pensado que era posible restaurar Dunmurrow antes de irse, sin embargo en este momento todo lo que quería era conseguir la anulación del matrimonio lo antes posible.

- Cómo fue tu tarde? - Chiba indagó interesado.

Esa pregunta, hecha en un tono tranquilo, derrumbó su resolución de permanecer en silencio.

- Sabes muy bien como fue mi tarde - ella respondió entre dientes, apenas controlando su furia. - Luna no consiguió convencer a ninguna mujer de la aldea para que venga a trabajar aquí y mucho menos para que venga a vivir en el castillo. Si no aprobabas mis planes, por qué no me lo dijiste? Por qué permitiste que yo me había tomado el trabajo de imaginar soluciones para Dunmurrow? Simplemente para humillarme? Me desprecias tanto? - Percibiendo que su voz tenía una gran carga de emoción interior, Serena cerró la boca para contener su desesperación.

- No te desprecio - él habló delicadamente.

- No? Después de todo por lo que me hiciste pasar hoy? Y a mi criada también. Luna volvió de la aldea mas aterrorizada de lo que estaba porque los aldeanos alimentaron sus miedos con historias fantásticas. Ellos creen que eres un demonio?

- Y vos no?

- No soy una campesina ignorante, alguien que nunca dio un paso mas allá de su propio jardín . Sé que los caballeros acostumbran a cultivar leyendas sobre sí mismos para esparcir el terror en el corazón de sus enemigos.

- Quieres decir entonces que eres inmune al terror?

- No soy tu enemigo! O acaso lo crees así? -

Cuando el Caballero Rojo se rehusó a responder, la furia de Serena excedió los límites. - Estoy cansada de tu desprecio, estoy harta de tus reproches. Vos deberías

estar agradecido de que yo te haya elegido! Por el aspecto de Dunmurrow, lo que le falta aquí es una lady competente. Y tienes esa lady competente delante tuyo ! Yo cuidé del feudo de mi padre, antes y después de la muerte de él. Orienté al administrador en todas sus tareas. Supervisé las pequeñas obras, la crianza de animales, el movimiento de la cocina, de la despensa, me ocupé de los cultivo ... – Serena había perdido por completo el control y las palabras se sucedían en un tono exaltado. - Cobré los alquileres de los arrendatarios, resolví problemas con la ley y administré justicia en mi feudo. Soy capaz de entrenar un halcón, sé leer y escribir, juego al ajedrez. Y encima dicen que poseo una bella voz. Mas allá de la gran suma de dinero que traigo conmigo como dote. Te aseguro que cualquier otro hombre se sentiría inmensamente feliz de tenerme como esposa.

El puño de Chiba descendió sobre la mesa con violencia, sacudiendo los platos y las copas.

- Pero yo no soy cualquier hombre!- él gritó, levantándose como una fiera rabiosa . - Y vos sabías eso muy bien cuando me obligaste a aceptar este matrimonio. Por los cielos! No quiero una esposa metiéndose en mis asuntos!

Serena se levantó también y dio un paso atrás, para alejarse de su ira. Por primera vez en ese día, sintió miedo.

- Vos no sabes nada sobre mí ! Nada, mujer idiota!

Al percibir que su marido caminaba en su dirección, ella pensó en huir, en correr hacia la puerta en vez de enfrentar la figura sólida y enfurecida. Sin embargo una Tsukino no se acobardaba nunca. Aunque su corazón latiese frenéticamente en su pecho, permaneció firme, con el mentón erguido.

Al sentir las manos fuertes tomarla por los brazos, tuvo certeza de que sería sacudida como una rama seca de un árbol. A pesar de que actos de violencia entre marido y mujer no eran raros, jamás había imaginado que algo así le fuese a suceder. Sin embargo antes de lograr abrir a boca para protestar, Chiba la empujó contra su pecho.

Los labios masculinos, calientes y ávidos, se unieron a los suyos, tomando todo, transformando el miedo de minutos atrás en una cosa muy diferente. Pero... muy lentamente, el beso se fue modificando, tornándose mas suave y gentil. Aunque él la sujetase por el cuello para mantenerla prisionera de su abrazo, Serena sabía que el momento de huir había pasado. No tenía intención alguna de escapar porque una sensación extraña la hacía querer permanecer exactamente donde estaba, pegada al Caballero Rojo. El beso de Chiba no era en nada parecido al de Rothchild.

Inmersa en la total oscuridad, Serena se sentía viva sólo a causa del contacto de esos labios. Al sentir la presión del pulgar masculino en su mentón, ella obedeció al pedido silencioso sin pensar, dejando que la lengua imperiosa invadiera su boca.

Después cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las emociones. Sin que pudiese resistir al impulso, levantó los brazos y lo enlazó por el cuello, estrechando el abrazo, aislándolos del mundo.

La lengua de Chiba, húmeda y urgente, la impelía mas allá de la razón, haciéndola querer mas, mucho mas. Cuando él la levantó por la cintura, para que las caderas de ambos se tocasen, Serena lo oyó dejar escapar un murmullo de placer. Llevada por el instinto, tocó la lengua masculina con la suya, ansiosa por experimentar el gusto del hombre que el destino le había impuesto.

La reacción de Chiba, un gemido bajo e intenso, hizo que la sangre de Serena hirviese en sus venas. Llévame con vos..., ella pensó, loca de pasión. Guíame ...

-Serena, Serena... mi dulce esposa.

La urgencia contenida en la voz del Caballero Rojo, tan diferente a la habitual, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Aún no pudiendo ver su rostro, sabía que Chiba quería le iba a decir algo y que buscaba las palabras correctas.

- Tengo que vivir de esta manera por razones personales - él habló finalmente, todavía abrazándola. - Pero una cosa te aseguro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro de este castillo. Limpiar, arreglar, amueblar, hacer reparaciones. Si las mujeres de la aldea no quieren venir a ayudarte, trae hombres para hacer las tareas. Y si ellos se rehusan , diles que iré personalmente a arrastrarlos hasta aquí, para que presten servicio al lord de Dunmurrow. Ahora ve.

La suavidad del tono impidió que la orden sonase ruda, sin embargo cuando Chiba se apartó, fue como si el mundo se volviese repentinamente gélido.

Todavía temblorosa y atontada por ello acontecido, Serena dio algunos pasos en dirección a la puerta, apenas percibiendo que el Caballero Rojo le había hecho enormes concesiones.

Antes de salir, miró la oscuridad impenetrable, intentando calmar los latidos descompasados de su corazón. No Sólo sabía qué la asustaba más, si el hecho que Chiba la hubiese dispensado o la certeza de que en verdad no quería dejarlo.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

SERENA se levantó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose extrañamente inquieta. Había sido una noche larga e insomne. Se había quedado horas despierta, rodando en la cama de un lado al otro, incapaz de relajarse. Sin embargo la ausencia de Chiba no le había traído ningún alivio, muy por el contrario. Bastaba pensar en ese beso para que su sangre hirviese en sus venas y ella se preguntaba si en vez de estar aliviada por la ausencia de su marido, no debería sentirse insultada.

Siempre había sabido que los hombres la consideraban una mujer atractiva, aunque hubiese pasado la mayor parte de su vida intentando ignorar ese hecho. Estar a la altura de sus hermanos, ayudar a su padre a administrar Belvry y ver que su éxito era reconocido habían sido mucho mas importantes que la belleza física para la muchacha solitaria, criada en un ambiente marcadamente masculino. Su familia jamás le había dado importancia a su apariencia y si a sus habilidades como la lady del castillo.

Sin embargo otros hombres acostumbraban a valorizar cualidades superficiales, como la belleza, por ejemplo, y hasta manifestaban ciertas preferencias. De repente Serena se preguntó cuales serían las preferencias de Chiba en relación al sexo opuesto. Tal vez mujeres altas, morenas, de curvas generosas. Irritada consigo misma, buscó ignorar esos pensamientos. No le importaba en lo mas mínimo el Caballero Rojo o sus predilecciones!

La única cosa que le interesaba ahora eran las concesiones que había recibido. Tenía mil planes para el castillo. En verdad, Dunmurrow no estaría tan deteriorado si Chiba le diese carta blanca para administrarlo. Y después de anoche, sospechaba que iba a lograr tener éxito en ese emprendimiento. Después de todo él había parecido sufrir una transformación durante la cena. Y qué transformación! EN un momento rugía como una fiera y en el siguiente...

Sin que pudiese evitar el impulso, Serena tocó sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos, recordando el beso apasionado que habían intercambiado. Cómo había sido capaz de retribuir ese beso con tanto ardor? Por primera vez desde la celebración del casamiento, se preguntaba qué se estaría perdiendo por no consumarlo. No! Qué tontería! Un beso era una cosa, compartir la cama con alguien era otra bastante diferente. Para completar el cuadro, el Caballero Rojo tampoco podía ser considerado un hombre común, sino un enigma, cuya cara o cuerpo ni siquiera había llegado a ver.

Ella se estremeció, apenas lograba creer que, por propia voluntad, había tenido el coraje de abrazar a un completo extraño. De repente la reputación aterradora de Chiba pareció pesar sobre sus hombros como un manto insostenible. Pero, a pesar de todos os rumores, Luna se engañara a respecto de un detalle. El Caballero Rojo, definitivamente, no era una sombra, sino de carne y hueso. Ella misma podía confirmar ese detalle. Pues el contacto con ese cuerpo sólido la había dejado excitada...

Irritada, Serena buscó desviar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. A pesar de los besos de Chiba no eran... detestables y a pesar de que él le hubiese permitido hacer cambios en el castillo, no se sentía lista para dejar sus planes de lado. Continuaba determinada a construir un falso árbol genealógico y conseguir la anulación del matrimonio. Y cuanto mas rápido mejor.

Mientras tanto, trataría de modifica el castillo de Dunmurrow. Era el tipo de trabajo que sabía hacer a la perfección.

Si su apariencia física no le agradaba a Montmorency, poco podía hacer a ese respecto, pero le mostraría sus cualidades administrativas. Eventualmente, el Caballero Rojo quedaría satisfecho con sus esfuerzos.

No era que le diese alguna importancia a la opinión de Chiba. Tampoco era por él que decidió ponerse uno de sus vestidos preferidos. Un vestido de terciopelo azul claro, con bordados en un tono mas oscuro en el cuello y las mangas. El contraste de la tela con su piel blanca y sus cabellos rubios realmente la favorecía.

Su padre, quien nunca la había elogiado, cuando la vio con ese vestido por primera vez, había dicho que lo hacía pensar en una joya delicada incrustada en plata. Serena había quedado feliz porque sin un espejo donde pudiese verse reflejada, sólo tenía la opinión de terceros para formarse una idea en cuanto a su propia apariencia.

Después de vestirse, ella llamó a Luna para que la ayudara con el arreglo de sus cabellos. Siendo ahora una mujer casada, sería más adecuado usar las largas trenzas sujetas alrededor de la cabeza, y no sueltas cayendo sobre su espalda como era de su costumbre. Ya que planeaba ir hasta la aldea, acabó dejándose convencer por la vieja criada de usar un broche en lo alto de la cabeza, aunque normalmente consideraría un adorno demasiado pomposo.

- Estás linda - Luna murmuró, los ojos brillando de emoción. - Si al menos pudiésemos estar de vuelta en la corte, apuesto a que todos los caballeros del reino pidieron tu mano al rey Edward.

- No sólo que no podemos volver a esa época. Sino que yo continuaría sin

interesarme por ninguno de ellos. Jamás me arreglé de manera especial para agradar a un hombre y no pretendo comenzar ahora.

Por un momento Serena se preguntó si Edith no estaría provocándola, acusándola de vestirse de modo especial para impresionar a su marido. La sierva estaría pensando que ella había perdido la cabeza!

- Voy a la aldea hoy. Planeo asumir mi papel de lady del castillo de Dunmurrow, con todas las obligaciones que ese cargo implica - Serena se apresuró a explicar, como si así justificase la elección del traje.

- Puedes parecer una reina, mi lady pero por mas que lo intentes, no conseguirás hacer que los aldeanos cambien de idea. Ellos dicen que el Caballero Rojo recibió Dunmurrow como premio por haber pasado dos años enteros luchando al lado del rey Edward.

Dicen también que al volver acá, el Caballero Rojo se encerró dentro del castillo y nunca más salió desde entonces. Mientras el lugar se transformaba en ruinas, el barón continuaba con sus hechicerías. Dicen que...

- Shhh ! - Serena le cortó impaciente. - Sé muy bien lo que todos dicen y piensan respecto a Chiba, pero necesitamos ayuda para poner el castillo en orden y pretendo conseguirla. Vos dudas de que yo sea capaz de obtener lo que quiero?

Edith sacudió a cabeza lentamente, dividida entre la desesperación que la situación le causaba y la lealtad a su ama.

- Bien, no voy a forzarte a nada. Puedes quedarte aquí mientras yo voy a la aldea sola. Qué pasa ahora? ella indagó, percibiendo que la sierva retorcía sus manos sin parar, los ojos brillando de ansiedad.

- Piensa en lo que te voy a decir, mi lady. Yo podría acompañarte y juntas encontraremos un modo de huir de este lugar maldito.

- Luna! hazme el favor de terminar con estas tonterías. Estamos aquí y aquí vamos a quedarnos, a menos que suceda algo nuevo, capaz de alterar las circunstancias. En verdad me siento perpleja de que pienses que una Tsukino sería capaz de huir de un desafío.

- Entonces consideras al barón Chiba un ...un desafío?

- Claro que no! Me estoy m refiriendo al castillo y a la posibilidad de transformarlo en un lugar habitable. No nada de malo con hacer limpieza, pintura y pequeñas reparaciones.

- Y en cuanto a Chiba?

Serena descartó la pregunta con un gesto impaciente de manos.

- El me ha permitido hacer lo que quiera con el castillo.

Dejando a la criada totalmente atónita con su comentario; Serena salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Aunque ansiosa por llegar al salón principal, fue obligada a caminar lentamente a causa de la casi total oscuridad. Durante todo el trayecto, buscaba convencerse de que su entusiasmo sólo se debía a las mejorías que planeaba hacer en el castillo y que no tenía nada que ver con el Caballero Rojo. De cualquier forma, temblaba de sólo pensar que tal vez él la estuviese aguardando allá abajo. Quien sabe su marido había decidido como llevarla a la aldea, tanto como para cumplir con su promesa de traer siervos a Dunmurrow como para pasar algún tiempo a su lado?

Al descubrir que el salón estaba vacío, a excepción del siempre presente Artemis, no consiguió evitar una puntada de decepción.

- Mi marido no viene a encontrarse conmigo?

- Él está ocupado con otras cosas urgentes, mi lady. Pidió que yo la acompañase a la aldea.

- Entonces vamos - ella respondió secamente, incapaz de disimular su frustración. En verdad el criado, a pesar de ser taciturno, era una persona educada y cortés. El problema era que parecía omnipresente.

En vez de estar impresionada con la aparente habilidad de Artemis, se sentía tentada de culparlo por el estado deplorable en que estaba el castillo. Un hombre, por mas competente que fuese, no podía manejar todo solo. Aún ella, con todos sus talentos como administradora, había sido forzada a delegar responsabilidades a terceros. Sería bueno que Artemis aprendiese a hacer lo mismo.

Dunney no quedaba muy lejos y, para su placer, la aldea en nada le recordaba a la atmósfera siniestra del castillo. Cuando se esparció la noticia de que a esposa del Caballero Rojo pasaría por allí, las personas había comenzado a salir a las puertas y ventanas de sus casas para dar una mirada a la mujer. Al principio las miradas frías y desconfiadas la incomodaban, sin embargo, gradualmente, el humor de los aldeanos pareció cambiar.

Serena sonrió levemente al oír los murmullos llenos de admiración sobre su apariencia. Aunque fuese el tipo de cosa a la que no le diese importancia, si la belleza de su rostro podía ayudarla a conquistar un poco de la atención de esas personas, iba a aprovechar esa ventaja. Cuando un grupo de criaturas se aproximó a su caballo, ella, les brindó una sonrisa radiante.

- Eres la esposa del Caballero Rojo? - preguntó un niñito, mas osado que los otros.

- Lo soy. Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kendrick - el muchacho respondió orgulloso. - Y esta es mi hermana Moira.

Una niñita, de cabellos largos y oscuros, salió de atrás de su hermano.

- Sos una hechicera? - la criatura indagó jadeante.

- Claro que no!

A pesar de la mirada furiosa de Kendrick, la niña resolvió continuar.

- Pero vos te casaste con él l Caballero Rojo.

- Presta atención a lo que te voy a decir, Moira, y todos ustedes también. - Serena levantó la cabeza y aumentó el tono de voz para que no quedasen dudas en cuanto a sus palabras. - El barón Chiba no es ningún demonio, o una criatura del mal. Es sólo un ser humano de carne y hueso, como cualquiera de ustedes. Las historias que se cuentan respecto a él no son mas que tonterías y su único objetivo es asustar a los enemigos de Dunmurrow. Ustedes están bajo la protección del Caballero Rojo y no tienen motivos para temerle.

- Vos no sientes miedo de él? - Moira insistió, los ojos castaños muy abiertos.

- No tengo miedo de ningún hombre. Y mucho menos del Caballero Rojo.

El murmullo excitado que le siguió a sus palabras era una buena señal, Serena pensó satisfecha. Si los aldeanos manifestaban opiniones diferentes era porque algunas de las personas creían en lo que había acabado de decir. A pesar de saber que sería Imposible hacerlos cambiar de idea del día a la noche, había logrado plantar la semilla de la duda.

Irritada por no haberse recordado de traer dulces para distribuir entre los niños, ella sacó varías monedas, oyéndolos gritar su nombre llenos de placer. Si pudiese ganar la simpatía de los adultos con igual facilidad y llevarlos al castillo...

Para su sorpresa, Glenna, una señora viuda, madre de Kendrick y de Moira, fue la primera en manifestarse. Diciendo que había estado al borde de la miseria desde que había perdido a su marido, aceptó asumir el cargo de cocinera de Dunmurrow. Pronto la hermana de Glenna y su marido, y un muchacho huérfano, decidieron ir también. El grupo era pequeño, en verdad, pero mejor que nada. Al oír murmullos sosteniendo que aquellos que cruzasen los portones del castillo no serían vistos vivos otra vez, Serena perdió la paciencia.

- Cuánta tonterías! Pretendo que esas personas me ayuden con el trabajo de hacer que esta aldea florezca. Ustedes los verán aquí de nuevo mañana mismo, cuando vengan al mercado. Ahora presten atención. Todos los que quieran prosperar asociándose a Dunmurrow quedan avisados de una cosa: no difamen a mi marido! No quiero oír mas calumnias!

Ella empujó las riendas del caballo y se apartó lentamente, imponente como una reina, segura de que había comenzado un lento proceso de ganarse la confianza de los aldeanos.

Ellos tendrían mucho sobre lo cual hablar y mañana, cuando mandase a esos que la seguían de vuelta al mercado, quedaría probado que el lord no era un demonio.

Satisfecha consigo misma, Serena dio una mirada furtiva en dirección a Artemisl y se sorprendió al notar que el siervo la observaba atentamente. El hombre parecía desaprobar su pequeño discurso de minutos atrás. Tal vez ella se hubiese excedido un poco. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse con la boca cerrada todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, a quien ella estaba defendiendo era al Caballero Rojo, un hombre a quien ni siquiera le había visto el rostro desde que había llegado a Dunmurrow.

El saldo del día era positivo. La nueva cocinera pronto asumió los quehaceres domésticos y preparó una comida adecuada para todos. Después del almuerzo, Serena los lideró en la tarea de limpiar el salón principal.

Cuando Artemis vino para llamarla para la cena, su vestido estaba sucio y las trenzas caían desaliñadas sobre su espalda. Sus esfuerzos para parecer bonita habían sido en vano, sin embargo se sentía demasiado cansada para que eso le importara.

Chiba parecía estar de mal humor, por lo tanto su apariencia descuidada no haría a menor diferencia a los ojos de su marido. De cualquier manera, a no ser un gato de ojos brillantes, ningún ser vivo podía distinguirse en la oscuridad reinante. No era de extrañar que el Caballero Rojo no la considerase atractiva ya que ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de querer verla a la luz del día. Ese hecho la irritaba profundamente, sin embargo se sentía tan feliz con los progresos hechos en la recuperación del castillo que prefería no dejarse incomodar por el silencio pesado y sofocante.

Aún no siendo una persona de naturaleza extrovertida, Serena sintió placer en relatar los éxitos del día. Animada, le contó sobre la resistencia inicial de los aldeanos, sobre la manera afectuosa en que las criaturas la habían recibido y sobre las personas que había traído para trabajar en el castillo.

- Ya es un comienzo, mi lord.

Ignorando los murmullos sin entusiasmo de Chiba, ella siguió adelante ,

ansiosa para exponer sus planes de estrechar los lazos entre Dunmurrow y la aldea.

- Así los aldeanos se convencerán de que vos no te comes a la gente y pronto querrán trabajar aquí.

- Y cómo puedes estar segura de que yo no me como a las personas? - el barón indagó, en un tono frío y amenazador.

De repente ella recordó las historias extrañasen torno a él y de la atmósfera siniestra que lo rodeaba. Pero estaba de muy buen humor para dejarse abatir con facilidad.

- Cómo puedo estar segura? Simplemente porque vos todavía no me comiste a mí - respondió riendo.

Ruidos extraños hicieron eco en los aposentos. Después de algunos segundos Serena se dio cuenta que el barón tosía fuerte.

- Te atragantaste? - Antes de terminar la frase, se levantó preocupada.

- No fue nada. Puedes sentarte.

Mas tranquila, ella volvió su atención a la conversación.

- Estuve pensando en los preparativos para Navidad. Una conmemoración adecuada para terminar de conquistar a los aldeanos de una vez por todas. Tendremos tiempo suficiente para organizar una pequeña cena. Vamos a precisar de especias para el pan de jengibre y también para el budín con frutas. Nuestro provisión es escasa, pero creo que será posible arreglarnos de algún modo. Será un largo camino hasta que nos ganemos la confianza de ellos, mi lord.

- Serena . - La voz de Chiba no comunicaba nada de la reserva habitual, cosa que inmediatamente llamó su atención. Era algo tan pequeño, ser llamada por su nombre... Aún así sintió un escalofrío extraño recorrer su espalda.

- Si, mi lord?

- Darien. Mi nombre es Darien.

- Darien - ella repitió lentamente. Le Gustaba el sonido y la manera en que la palabra se deslizaba en su lengua. Al acordarse de como las lenguas de ambos se habían se encontrado el día anterior, Serena se ruborizó violentamente, agradecida por la oscuridad protectora. Chiba la besaría de nuevo? De Sólo pensar en la posibilidad se inquietaba, e imágenes sensuales poblaban su mente. Perpleja consigo misma, se dio cuenta que quería ser besada. En verdad, quería conocer a su marido. Él no era más que una silueta enorme, siempre inmersa en las sombras, un misterio que no conseguía descifrar. Pero a pesar de los peligros, no conseguía resistir. Quería sólo un beso mas ...

Inspirando profundamente, Serena cerró los puños sobre su falda y aguardó inmóvil.

Los perros habían dejado de moverse y con seguridad debían estar acostados a los pies de Chiba. Aunque repitiese ese nombre silenciosamente, como un pedido, una súplica, su objeto de deseo permanecía indiferente a sus pensamientos osados.

- Dijiste que sabes cantar bien - él dijo de repente. - Te importaría mostrarme ese talento?

- Claro que no. - Oh, Dios, por qué se sentía así, toda temblorosa por dentro? No era posible que estuviese sedienta de las atenciones del Caballero Rojo. Debía haber bebido demasiado vino durante la comida. Además el día había sido largo y cansador. Eso explicaba el tumulto interior... O no?

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió entender lo que Chiba decía ahora.

- Estoy pensando en mandar a Artemis a llamar al muchacho que llegó de la aldea hoy para acompañarte . Lo oí tocar la flauta algunas horas atrás.

- Crees que sería sensato? - Tal vez fuese mejor evitar que el muchacho entrase en los aposentos del Caballero Rojo. Después del éxito relativo obtenido esta mañana, detestaría que rumores sobre la figura amenazadora del lord llegasen a la aldea.

- No, no creo que sería sensato. Aunque estoy seguro que vos no vacilarías en defender mi honra de aquellos que intentan calumniarme.

Ella se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Entonces Artermis le había contado todo al barón.

- Las historias contadas a mi respecto son una manera de mantener a las personas apartadas de mi puerta

- Pero por qué, mi lord?

- Darien

- Darien- ella repitió, seducida por el poder de esa voz profunda. - Por qué?

- No importa el por qué. Agradezco tu lealtad y tus buenas intenciones, pero deja las cosas como están. Ahora que lograste traer algunas personas al castillo, vamos a hacer uso de ellas. Artemis!

El siervo apareció inmediatamente, como si no tuviese más nada que hacer en la vida a no ser aguardar por el llamado del lado de afuera de los aposentos del barón. Minutos después el muchachito se sentaba delante del fuego. Tal vez pensando que los recién casados preferían las sombras cuando estaban juntos, a él no le extrañó la ausencia de velas y tocó la flauta con placer.

Serena cantó antiguas baladas de amor, una detrás de otra. Darien siempre pedía mas, hasta que ella se vio obligada a parar, al borde del cansancio. Nunca había pensado que sería un éxito tan grande. Su marido podía no quererla, sin embargo no había dudas de que a él le gustaba su voz.

Chiba no había sido muy efusivo en los elogios, es verdad. Sin embargo había sabido como reverenciarla por medio del silencio absoluto y de unas pocas palabras de admiración. En su vida había recibido halagos, pero ninguno de ellos había sido mas sincero.

Darien había quedado encantado. Bastante después de que Serena se hubiese retirado, él continuaba oyendo los sonidos melodiosos. Jamás había escuchado algo tan bello y tan dulce. Cuando Artemis volvió, encontró al barón sentado en el mismo lugar, con una expresión absorta .

- Ella encendió antorchas en el salón principal - el siervo comentó. - No hay mas sombras y las personas que vinieron de la aldea ahora están extendiendo los catres para pasar la noche.

- Y entonces? - Chiba no conseguía disimular su irritación. Artemis había sabido estropear el clima perfecto que su esposa había creado con la música.

- Y entonces tienes un lugar menos por donde caminar dentro de tu propia casa. Además de mas personas cobijándose bajo los techos del castillo.

- Y entonces? Cuál es el problema? Simplemente el comienzo del fin, como yo sabía que sucedería algún día.

- Si, mi lord, el comienzo del fin. Pero que pasará con mi lady? Mi lady. Las palabras del criado tenían un peso casi insoportable. Aunque pudiese parecerle extraño, Serena era su esposa. Qué pasaría con ella cuando el mundo viniese a golpear a su puerta? El mundo del cual durante meses intentaba mantenerse apartado? No se sentía preparado para pensar en el asunto.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Chiba hizo una seña para que Artemis se retirase. Por qué tendría que importarle lo que sucediese con la mujer responsable por su ruina? La mujer que había invadido su oscuridad sin ningún pudor?

Darien tenía consciencia de todo eso, así como sabía que Serena era la culpable de su futura condena. Pero a pesar de los graves problemas que lo aguardaban, sólo conseguía pensar en la voz maravillosa, suave como la de un ángel viniendo de los cielos para calentarle el frío del alma.

Serena dejó que Luna la ayudase a entrar en la pequeña bañera. Después deun día entero pasado inspeccionando la lechería y los campos, estaba ansiosa para librarse de la suciedad. Suspirando profundamente, tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavarse. No había nada como un delicioso baño caliente.

Su satisfacción era todavía mayor porque la sierva parecía tranquila. Finalmente Luna había aceptado mudarse a su propio cuarto y ya no hablaba tanto sobre abandonar Dunmurrow .

- Es bueno verte alegre otra vez - Serena comentó.

- Hum... no puedo decir que esté feliz aquí y tampoco confío en ese demonio rojo. Pero viendo que él la trata bien y que le dio permiso para dirigir el castillo... Y, supongo que mientras tanto me voy a quedar aquí.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que la criada jamás había pensado en abandonarla. Entregándose al calor del agua que reconfortaba sus huesos, Serena se dio cuenta que en verdad se sentía bastante contenta. Era una idea extraña, pues jamás había considerado posible encontrar motivos de satisfacción dentro de esas cuatro paredes y mucho menos que el papel de lady de Dunmurrow pudiera darle placer. Sin embargo... aquí estaba, ronroneando como una gata después de un largo y provechoso día

.

A pesar de la hostilidad inicial, Darien había acabado dejándola ocupar la posición de administradora, algo que le pertenecía por derecho, y hasta había concordado con las reformas que pretendía implantar. Luna tenía razón. Su vida siempre había girado en torno a la administración de un castillo y era entregándose a las responsabilidades y cuidando de todos los detalles que se sentía próxima a la realización personal.

Dunmurrow tal vez no fuese tan grande como Belvry, sin embargo los cambios necesarios allí representaban un desafío. Felizmente, en ese momento, Belvry estaba bajo los cuidados de un empleado de confianza, alguien capaz de realizar la administración durante los próximos meses. Quien sabe cuando llegase la primavera ella podría hacer una visita...

- Una sola cosa puedo decir sobre ese hombre. Por lo menos él sabe como

agradarte. Aunque con sus poderes diabólicos no debe ser una tarea tan difícil. - Luna colocó un vestido limpio sobre la cama antes de continuar. - Estoy contenta de que te estés adaptando tan bien pero...

- Pero qué?

- A veces creo que vos no sos feliz de verdad, que tu buen humor es sólo el resultado de alguna hechicería.

- Qué tontería es esa?

La vieja criada se retorcía las manos nerviosa, sin saber como explicarse.

- El barón no le hizo un hechizo? Tengo miedo que ese demonio la haya... hipnotizado!

Si no fuese por la expresión desolada de Luna, ella se habría reído.

- Deja de preocuparte. Chiba no me hechizó.

Harta de oír comentarios imbéciles, Serna cerró los ojos y buscó relajarse.

Cuál es el problema si el Caballero Rojo desapareciese en las sombras? O si se pusiese plumas en la cabeza y bailase a la luz de la luna? Mientras le dejase hacer lo que quisiese, el resto no tenía importancia... En verdad podría haber acabado casándose con un hombre mucho menos agradable que Darien Chiba.

Barón Rubeus, su vecino viouo, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente. Todavía recordaba como ese caballero pomposo y arrogante había tratado a su primer esposa. La pobre mujer había pasado años encerrada en una torre, apartada del mundo, mientras su marido se acostaba con una amante tras otra.

podría estar casada con el barón Humphries, cuya mirada frío parecía mas malévola que la oscuridad de Dunmurrow. Eso sin mencionar a Rothchilde, con sus labios gruesos y húmedos... Serena se estremeció, llena de repugnancia.

- Por lo menos el Caballero Rojo no espera que vos le des un baño – Luna habló, obligándola a interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos.

Serena nada respondió. Que la sierva pensase lo que quisiese. Simplemente se rehusaba a discutir su intimidad, o la falta de ella.

Luna jamás sabría cuan acertado había sido su comentario. Darien no le pedía que ejecutase ninguna tarea asociada al papel de una esposa, desde la más banal hasta la mas íntima. Y aunque debiese sentirse agradecida por la distancia que los separaba, por algún motivo que no conseguía entender, se sentía decepcionada.

Mirando su propio cuerpo desnudo en la bañera, no tenía cómo negar lo obvio. Sus formas estaban lejos de ser opulentas. Siempre había sido delgada, los pechos pequeños. Tal vez Chiba prefiriese lo contrario... Nunca en su vida había intentado parecer deseable a los ojos de un hombre, pero había tenido muchos admiradores. Sus hermanos casi debían echarlos fuera de Belvry a puntapiés. Y durante su reciente visita a Edward, se había visto cercada de caballeros ansiosos por cortejarla. Además todos daban la impresión de codiciar sus tierras con el mismo ardor con que codiciaban su cuerpo.

Qué podía hacer para despertar la atención de un hombre? Había visto muchas damas vestidas en seda, lanzando miradas lánguidas en dirección a esos a quienes pretendían conquistar, los pechos expuestos en escotes profundos. Sin embargo esas tácticas de nada le servirían en la oscuridad de los aposentos del Caballero Rojo. Darien sería incapaz de verla. Él nunca se acercaba lo suficiente... excepto una vez...

Serena se ruborizó al pensar en el beso que habían intercambiado. Recordaba los mas mínimos detalles de ese beso inesperada y saboreaba el episodio como si degustase un vino raro. El calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo ahora no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura del agua. Pero como cualquier otra recuerdo, estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. A veces se preguntaba si no había sido solamente un sueño. Realmente ese beso había sucedido días atrás? Sin que ograse contener el impulso,Serena llevó sus dedos a sus labios, como si intentase recapturar la sensación deliciosa. Entonces, irritada con su propia tontería, hundió la cabeza en el agua y se puso a lavar sus cabellos.

Al terminar el baño, Luna le entregó uno de los bellos vestidos que había traído de Belvry. Fuese por una simple cuestión de satisfacción personal o por mera curiosidad, estaba decidida a causar la mejor de las impresiones en la cena de esa noche.

El vestido de terciopelo color gránate tenía un corpiño alto que mostraba sus pechos con osadía. Una tiara de oro adornaba los cabellos. En la oscuridad de los aposentos del Caballero Rojo, Serena lo miró provocativamente mientras cenaban, buscando actuar de una manera sensual y encantadora. Pero Darien parecía indiferente, completamente ajeno a sus tentativas de seducción.

Para complicar la situación todavía mas, él ni siquiera daba muestras de mirarla. Por qué tomarse el trabajo de parecer bonita y deseable? Luna con seguridad la reprobaría por buscar despertar la atención de un hombre que se escondía en las sombras como un leproso... o algo peor... Si tuviese una pizca de sentido común, ella debería estar de rodillas agradeciéndole a Dios porque Chiba la dejaba en paz ! Serena corrió el plato a un costado, esforzándose por creer que su inquietud y frustración se debían a un cambio de luna y que nada tenían que ver con ciertos deseos inconfesables.

Aún así, cuando Darien habló, el tono bajo y profundo de su voz la dejo enteramente electrizada.

- Vas a cantar para mí esta noche?

- Si quieres. Debo llamar al muchacho para que toque la flauta?

- No es preciso. Tu voz es tan bella que no necesita acompañamiento.

Feliz con el elogio, Serena cantó una canción tras otra. Su favorita era una balada de amor, triste y dulce. Y fue con esa canción que ella dio la noche por terminada.

- No vas a cantar ninguna mas? -Darien preguntó sin disimular su decepción.

- Por hoy es todo. O mañana estaré muy ronca .

- Está bien . De cualquier manera ya es muy tarde, puedes retirarte.

De repente ella se dio cuenta de que estaban enteramente a solas, envueltos por la oscuridad. Sin el músico, sin Artemis. Serena se levantó, y en vez de caminar para la puerta, dio un paso en dirección a su marido. Uno de los perros gruñó bajo.

- Qué pasa?

- Sólo Quiero darte las buenas noches, mi lord. - Nerviosa, ella se pasó la lengua por los labios secos, la sangre latiendo veloz en sus venas. Sus palabras podían ser interpretadas de muchas maneras, y en verdad eso no la preocupaba ni un poco. Osada por naturaleza, se sentía más atrevida que nunca, movida por sensaciones extrañas, que no sabía cómo explicar.

- Buenas noches, esposa.

Por un momento Serena permaneció inmóvil, confusa, incapaz de creer que había acabado de ser despachada. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así. Entonces se dio vuelta y salió, odiándose por intentar ganar un beso de alguien como el Caballero Rojo.

Mientras seguía a Cecil hasta su cuarto, no paraba de recriminarse por haber tenido el coraje de actuar de un modo tan tonto. Estaría interesada en compartir una cierta intimidad con Chiba, cuando pocas noches atrás había experimentado el terror mas profundo ante la posibilidad de ser abrazada? No. Si. Oh, Dios, ya no sabía mas nada. Hasta entonces siempre se había considerado una persona decidida, capaz de ver la realidad con claridad. Ahora las sombras del castillo parecían haber alterado su capacidad de razonar!

El hecho es que le había gustado ese beso. Darien no era ningún demonio. Sus manos no poseían garras. sus dientes caninos no eran puntiagudos, ni sus ojos irradiaban chispas rojas. También le fascinaba su voz profunda, controlada y extrañamente reconfortante

Serena suspiró profundamente, insegura respecto de todo. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa. Después de unos pocos días de casada, el Caballero Rojo se había convertido en alguien mucho mas atractivo que atemorizante


	7. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO SEIS

Después que Serena salió, Darien continuó sentado, inmerso en la oscuridad, analizando el comportamiento de su esposa. Desde que la había recibido en Dunmurrow, había pasado a vivir sólo para esos breves encuentros durante el almuerzo y la cena, aún teniendo consciencia de que jugaba con el peligro. La verdad era que no conseguía actuar de otro modo. Evitar la presencia de Serena sería como dejar de respirar. A sus ojos, ella se había convertido en un símbolo de su propia vida. Si un día él había pensado en cabalgar hasta encontrar la muerte, hoy descubría que quería vivir. A pesar de todo, quería vivir.

La voz suave, el dulce perfume femenino, lo atraían de manera irresistible. Adoraba oírla hablar, con su modo calmado eficiente, sobre las tareas desempeñadas a lo largo del día. Durante esas conversaciones, casi llegaba a creer que eran marido y mujer y que él era un hombre como cualquier otro. Aunque supiese que sería imposible continuar como estaban indefinidamente, no tenía fuerzas para revertir la situación.

Un golpe repentino en la puerta lo obligó a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- Entre - ordenó, esperando ver a Artemis.

Al percibir que no se trataba de su siervo sino de uno de sus vasallos, se sintió mas animado.

En dos pasos largos fue al encuentro del hombre que había luchado a su lado innumerables veces, del hombre que ahora entrenaba a sus soldados y cuidaba de sus tierras, el hombre a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

- Demoraste mucho en venir! - exclamó, dando una palmada fuerte y cordial en la espalda de Andrew.

- Por lo visto, demoré mucho. En el momento en que puse un pie en la aldea, me enteré de las novedades de tu casamiento. Qué historia es esa?

- Es verdad que estoy casado. Gracias a una maniobra de Edward.

- Debes estar bromeando!

- Y por qué bromearía sobre un asunto serio?

- Qué dice tu esposa? Ella sabe todo?

- No! - Chiba respondió secamente. No sabe y no lo va a descubrir.

- Pero como lograrás esconder un secreto así? - Andrew parecía realmente asombrado.

- Como siempre lo hice. No te preocupes por eso. De repente él quería que su vasallo estuviese en cualquier otro lugar, menos allí, en Dunmurrow. También experimentaba un extraño sentimiento de posesión en relación a su esposa, Qué nadie se atreviese a cuestionar esa unión; ni siquiera Andrew!

EN un esfuerzo por controlar su rabia y centrar sus pensamientos en cuestiones mas productivas, Darien cambió de tema.

- Qué noticias me traes de mis tierras y de mis hombres?

Serena vestía sus ropas mas viejas hoy. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer hoy. Además, si estuviese bien o mal vestida nadie repararía en eso . Mucho menos su marido. La oscuridad les impedía verse uno al otro Además si Artemis no la acompañase hasta la puerta de los aposentos del barón, podría hacer las comidas desnuda y Darien ni lo notaría!

Esa idea ridícula la hizo sonreír. Hasta darse cuenta que lo contrario también podría suceder. Con el rostro ardiendo, Serena intentó imaginarse a ese hombre enorme sin una sola prenda de ropa sobre su cuerpo. Oh, Dios, no era posible que estuviese gastando tanto tiempo y energía pensando en el Caballero Rojo, en especial de manera tan impropia. Determinada a apartarlo de su mente, terminó de arreglarse y preparó para enfrentar las tareas que la aguardaban. No valía la pena alimentar ilusiones, principalmente después de anoche, cuando Montmorency había dejado muy claro que no la deseaba. El rechazo sufrido continuaba incomodándola.

Sufrir por su Rechazo? Serena inspiró profundamente, atónita con el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No era posible que estuviese enojada con el hecho de que Darien le hubiese negado un beso. No era posible que se sintiese ansiosa por un simple contacto con el Caballero Rojo. Tal vez Luna tuviese razón cuando le había dicho que ella había sido hechizada...

Necesitaba admitir que pensaba en Chiba con una frecuencia atemorizante. Y lo peor era que recordaba muy bien de como prácticamente le había implorado un beso de buenas noches. No actuaría así por estar bajo los efectos de algún hechizo?

Un poción de amor? Serena se rió al tentar imaginar la figura alta de su marido diluyendo hierbas extrañas en su copa de vino o esparciendo polvos desconocidos sobre su comida. No, Darien nunca haría eso simplemente porque no parecía tener el mas mínimo interés en ganar la atención de su esposa!

Sólo podía estar enloqueciendo por dejarse influenciar por las sospechas ridículas de Luna. Con cada día que pasaba la sierva aparecía con una nueva historia de horror sobre el Caballero Rojo, pero, desde que había puesto sus pies en Dunmurrow, nunca lo había visto usar tales poderes de magia negra. Darien jamás había mencionado hechicerías, excepto en tono de broma, y si en el castillo existía un lugar oculto, para la práctica de brujería tampoco lo había descubierto hasta ahora.

Cansada de trenzar sus cabellos, Serena bajó las manos y lo soltó . Por qué tomarse el trabajo de hacer un peinado cuando nadie en Dunmurrow haría la distinción entre

un peinado adecuado para las mujeres casadas y otro típico de mujeres solteras? Si la verdad fuese dicha, continuaba siendo la misma doncella virgen de meses atrás. Mirándose en el espejo una vez mas, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y fue al encuentro de Luna.

Encontró a la sierva en la cocina, con una expresión irritada en el rostro.

- Mandé as dos aldeanas a Dunney, mi lady, como pediste . Aunque yo crea que una sola persona podría muy bien hacer las compras en el mercado.

- Será bueno que los aldeanos vean a las dos mujeres juntas. Una señal de que no hay nada que temer. – Serena miró a su alrededor, satisfecha con las modificaciones del salón Principal. Las Paredes habían sido pintadas, el hollín fregado y un fuego acogedor brillaba en la chimenea de piedra. Estaba ansiosa por exhibir los progresos.

- Qué tal si preparásemos una cena de Navidad? A pesar de las pocas provisiones de alimentos en las despensas, podríamos mandar a buscar productos de Belry. Sería una buena manera de atraer a las personas de la aldea al castillo, no lo crees? Mentalmente ella hizo las cuentas de cuantas mesas mas precisaría colocar en el salón para acomodar a todos con comodidad . Sin embargo al mirar a la criada, se dio cuenta que Luna no estaba tan de acuerdo con su plan. Qué te pasa ahora?

- No será fácil aminorar el miedo de los aldeanos con sólo comida y bebida.

- Tonterías. Las Barrigas llenas suelen hacer milagros.

- Pero el problema es Chiba, mi lady. Es el propio barón quien impone el terror en el alma de las personas. Ninguna celebración va a cambiar eso, a no ser que el Caballero Rojo aparezca en público. Lo que, no va a acontecer, está claro.

- Tal vez él finalmente resuelva aparecer - Serena respondió sin mucha convicción. Hasta donde había podido ver, Darien nunca salía de su cuarto. La súbita constatación de ese hecho perturbador la dejo atontada. Sería verdad?

Cuando había llegado a Dunmurrow, el castillo entero parecía estar cubierto por las sombras que rodeaban a su lord. Pero ahora, las ventanas habían sido abiertas y las velas encendidas. Aunque el lugar jamás sería tan claro como Belvry, debido a las ventanas estrechas, candelabros y antorchas se encargaban de proporcionar una iluminación adecuada. La oscuridad de Dunmurrow había sido transformada... Excepto las sombras de los aposentos principales. Y era allí que Darien permanecía.

Por qué sería que el hombre no se mostraba en público? Por qué se mantenía cerrado dentro de la oscuridad? Ella no conseguía pensar en una explicación plausible, a no ser la idea absurda de Luna, que afirmaba, con todas las letras, que se trataba de un demonio. Chiba no era ningún demonio... O lo era?

- Al barón no va a aparecer públicamente, y sabes eso. la criada habló decidida.

- Cállate, y déjame pensar.

- No voy a callarme . - Luna apenas conseguía contener su agitación. - Estoy feliz de que vos puedas dedicarte a poner el castillo en orden, mi lady. Sin embargo nada de este mundo hará cambiar el hecho de que tu marido es el Caballero Rojo. Y como si eso no fuese bastase, tenemos que lidiar con el tal Atemis. Juro que ese hombre puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo! Apuesto a que es una criatura de las sombras también, capaz de adoptar tanto la forma humana como la animal para obedecer las ordenes de su amo.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios, mujer, basta! Ya oí suficientes... !

- Discúlpame, mi lady. Pero sólo porque vos lo aceptaste, no significa que el resto de nosotros tenga que aceptarlo también. Cómo es que las personas pueden confiar en un lord si nunca han tenido la oportunidad de verlo? Y qué debo decir cuando me hacen preguntas sobre el barón? Cómo puedo explicar que aún después de estar viviendo dentro de este castillo hace días sólo pude verlo de lejos y muy mal, durante la breve ceremonia de casamiento?

Luna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó la cabeza en un gesto de desafío.

- Ahora dime, mi lady. Cómo es tu marido? Y por qué se esconde?

Tomada de sorpresa, Serena no sabía qué responder. En verdad, sus últimos días habían sido tan activos que había parado de pensar en las excentricidades del Caballero Rojo. Aunque odiase la oscuridad de los aposentos principales, había acabado acostumbrándose a la eterna falta de luz. Tampoco creía que Darien pudiese ser la encarnación del mal. Sin embargo no conseguía evitar una sensación perturbadora al pensar que, a excepción de Artemis, nadie en Dunmurrow todavía había puesto los ojos sobre la figura de Chiba.

Era todo tan extraño... Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a admitir sus dudas ni siquiera ante Luna. La vieja criada parecía incansable, siempre removiendo el lado oscuro de las cosas. Por primera vez, desde que había llegado a Dunmurrow, pensaba en mandarla de vuelta a Belvry.

El problema era que Luna quedaría con el corazón partido si fuese obligada a volver a Belvry porque la dejaría sola en la compañía del Caballero Rojo. Desacostumbrada a mentir, Serena intentó responder la pregunta de la sierva de la mejor manera posible.

- Mi marido es alto.

Desgraciadamente Luna la conocía demasiado bien como para darse por satisfecha con esa respuesta breve y evasiva.

- Oh, mi lady, entonces es como me temía! Todavía no lograste verlo. Esa criatura terrible te hechizó!

- Qué absurdo! Para de decir tantas tonterías!

- Aiii! - El grito de dolor puso un punto final a la discusión. Las dos mujeres corrieron en dirección a la cocina.

La pequeña Moira lloraba a todo pulmón, mientras su madre buscaba consolarla.

- Una quemadura, mi lady - Glenna explicó. Le Advertí a mi hija, millares de veces que se quedara lejos del fuego.

- Pobrecita... - Serena se arrodilló al lado de la criatura. - Puedo darle una ojeada? Prometo que no voy a tocarla.

No - la niña lloriqueó. -. Es horrible. Puedes hasta desmayarte de sólo ver la quemadura . Era muy fea... Horrible en verdad ... De repente las palabras de la muchacha hicieron eco en su mente como un aviso. Sólo conseguía pensar en la figura alta de su marido, eternamente envuelto por las sombras. Él debía tener un motivo para actuar de esa manera... Tal vez había sufrido alguna quemadura que lo había dejado desfigurado. Allí había una explicación razonable para el comportamiento de Chiba, una explicación que no involucraba la magia negra. Darien podía tener marcas horrendas en su cuerpo, pero de una cosa estaba segura: su marido no era ningún animal.

- Tengo un estomago fuerte. - Serena sonrió y tomó la mano de Moira con delicadeza, observando la piel roja y ampollada en la región de los dedos.

- Ves, no fue tan grave. Se Va a sanar pronto y no dejará cicatriz. Voy a prepararte un ungüento.

Ella se levantó rápidamente para mezclar las hierbas, todavía atontada con la idea de que el aislamiento de Darien pudiese tener causas prácticas. Ya había visto muchas quemaduras antes y algunas, realmente, llegaban a ser deformante. Sin embargo, nada, por mas horrendo que fuera, justificaría una vida pasada en la oscuridad.

No, no era posible que fuesen simples quemaduras decidió, esparciendo el ungüento en la mano de Moira. El caballero Rojo era un guerrero temido. Tal vez hubiese perdido un miembro o había sido herido durante una batalla, tornándose irreconocible. El pensamiento le trajo un cierto alivio. Mejor esa explicación que las historias de magia negra. Si Chiba se mantenía aislado por una cuestión de vanidad, quien sabe, con el paso del tiempo, no conseguiría hacerlo salir de las sombras?

- Buen día. - El sonido de una voz que no le era familiar la hizo darse vuelta a tiempo de ver un extraño aproximándose. En vez de responder, Serena permaneció de pie, sorprendida con la presencia del desconocido dentro del círculo cerrado de Dunmurrow.

El hombre, de altura mediana, era fuerte y tenía los cabellos rubios. Una sonrisa ancha iluminaba el rostro de facciones agradables.

- Buen día - ella respondió finalmente. Estaba hacia tantos días apartada de la civilización que casi se había olvidado las reglas de buenos modales.

Andrew se sintió feliz por haberla saludado antes que la lady del castillo de Dunmurrow lo mirase de frente. Porque ahora que podía verla completa, precisaba esforzarse para que su mentón no cayese.

La esposa de Darien era la mujer mas bella que jamás hubiese visto en toda su vida.

Los cabellos sedosos caían sueltos sobre la espalda, una nube rubia y mas allá una cintura delgada. Aunque no fuese alta, tenía un cuerpo de líneas armoniosas. Delgada si, sin embargo con curvas en los debidos lugares.

Rostro ovalado, nariz recta y estrecha, labios carnosos, ojos azules. Andrew intentaba desviar la mirada de semejante perfección, pero era imposible. No conseguía creer que esa hermosa visión fuese la esposa de su lord.

Darien casi nada había dicho sobre el casamiento, excepto que había sido un arreglo de Edward.

A pesar de no comprender por que el rey le concedería una esposa a Chiba, sospechaba que se trataba de una doncella sin propiedades o dinero, alguien a quien sería difícil arreglarle un matrimonio. Nunca, en sus sueños mas locos, se le había pasado por la cabeza que Edward pudiese entregar a manos de Darien la mujer mas bella de todo el reino. Qué locura sería esa? Sería que la doncella había caído en el desagrado del rey? Sería una bruja?

Con seguridad había mucho mas cosas en esa historia de las que el barón había dejado transparentar. Necesitaba descubrir los detalles que faltaban. Cuando había despertado hoy por la mañana, no había tenido la menor prisa en levantarse para conocer a nueva lady. Sin embargo, después que la había visto, había llegado a la conclusión de que apreciaría un larga estadía en Dunmurrow.

- Mi lady, soy Andrew Clinton, el vasallo del barón. Acabo de volver de una viaje de rutina por las tierras de mi lord. Es un placer estar bajo sus ordenes, mi lady. - Él hizo una reverencia tan elegante, que Serena no puede dejar de sonreír.

- Yo soy Serena Chiba. Es un placer conocerlo. Sea bienvenido.

La presencia de una nueva persona dentro de esas cuatro paredes, en especial de alguien que adoraba contar novedades y hablar sobre el mundo sería sido como un verdadero rayo de sol capaz de iluminar su vida sombría. El vacío y la oscuridad eterna de Dunmurrow había sido momentáneamente borrados por la llegada del vasallo.

El tiempo pareció volar mientras los dos conversaban, sentados juntos cerca de la chimenea. Andrew con un copa de sidra en la mano, y Serena oyéndolo hablar sobre las tierras del barón y las personas que vivían en la aldea. El recién llegado parecía bastante impresionado con los cambios operadas dentro del castillo y no ahorraba elogios. Tanto calor humano hacía fácil contarle sobre los planes para la celebración de Navidad como una manera de atraer a los aldeanos.

- Creo que podré ayudarla, mi lady. Cuando pase por los campos y los alrededores, esparciré la noticia de que el barón anda buscando de gente para trabajar aquí.

Serena inspiró profundamente, sorprendida y feliz.

- Crees que ellos vendrán? - indagó ansiosa. Después bajó los ojos y permaneció en silencio, incapaz de discutir la posibilidad de que nadie apareciera en el castillo y, principalmente, por que los aldeanos se rehusaban a aparecer.

Pero Andrew pareció imperturbable.

- Siempre existen aquellos que necesitan trabajar, mi lady. Gente que no puede darse el lujo de elegir su trabajo. Apuesto a que estarían felices de ayudarla aquí.

De repente Serena sonrió, sintiendo una oleada de afecto y gratitud por ese hombre que apenas conocía. El vasallo de Chiba había sido el primero en alentarla e incentivarla desde que había llegado a Dunmurrow.

Otra vez Andrew precisó esforzarse para no mirarla con la boca abierta . Si la esposa de Darien era linda, cuando sonreía tenía la impresión de que el Sol se erguía para iluminar tanta belleza. Él casi precisó pellizcarse para salir de ese estado de admiración profunda. Seguramente esa mujer no era ninguna bruja.

- Dónde queda su casa, mi lady? - Andrew preguntó, buscando una pista que pudiese explicarle la conexión entre ella y el lord de Dunmurrow. - Vivía cerca de equí antes del casamiento?

- No. Vengo de lejos. De un lugar llamado Belvry. Oyó hablar de ese lugar ?

Belvry? Quién no había oído hablar de Belvry? Una de las propiedades mas prósperas de todo el oeste.

- Si, ya oí hablar de Belvry, aunque jamas he estado allí . Dicen que es muy grande y bonito.

- Oh, no es sólo grande - Serena habló orgullosa. - Es también bastante confortable. Claro que se trata de una construcción más nueva que Dunrnurrow. Fue mi padre quien construyó el castillo, antes de que yo naciera.

- Entonces eres una Tsukino? - A pesar del esfuerzo, el vasallo no consiguió esconder el tono de sorpresa en la voz. Caía por tierra su segunda teoría, la que se trataba de una doncella sin dote. Por el contrario, era una mujer muy rica. Cómo es que vino a parar aquí... junto con Darien?

- Estaba bajo la guardia de Edward? - Mejor dejar los subterfugios y ir a preguntas más directas.

- No exactamente. - Por la manera en que Serena respondió, quedó claro la ausencia de afecto entre ella y el rey. - Aunque Edward haya... tomado cierto interés por mí después de la muerte de mi padre.

Qué? Sería que el rey codiciaba las tierras de los Tsukino? Aunque la educación le impedía hacer preguntas personales e indiscretas, Andrew no consiguió poner un punto final a su investigación. Se Estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

- Y conociste a Darien...? - El resto de la frase fue dejada deliberadamente en el aire, a la espera de ser completada.

Sin embargo ella ignoró eso.

- Nunca me encontré con Darien antes del casamiento. La mirada fría y altiva de Serena lo hizo desear no haber preguntado. Él carraspeó y cambió de tema.

- Creo que toda esta conversación me dejó con hambre, mi lady. Debo admitir que estoy ansioso por probar los cambios que implantó en la cocina. Dios sabe que jamás elogié las cualidades culinarias de Dunmurrow antes porque eran inexistentes.

Cuando Serena se rió de su mueca, Andrew suspiró lleno de alivio. Había sido perdonado.

De repente el vasallo se dio cuenta por qué motivo Darien estaba tan irritado, como una fiera enjaulada. Lady Chiba era capaz de hacer cualquiera perdiera la cabeza. La belleza perfecta, la voz suave, los modales elegantes, el perfume delicioso... Todo aquello podría enloquecer al más controlado de los hombres. El mismo, por ejemplo, sería el primero a ceder a tantos encantos. Pero qué decir del terrible Caballero Rojo?

Serena ordenó que el almuerzo fuese inmediatamente servido en el salón sin al menos esperar que Artemis apareciese para conducirla a la presencia de su marido. La verdad era que quería escapar de la atmósfera sofocante de los aposentos principales. Comer en un lugar iluminado, en compañía de una persona extrovertida, era un alivio a la oscuridad de Dunmurrow.

Aún así, se sentía culpable.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos para no comparar a Andrew con su marido, ella sabía que los dos hombres eran tan diferentes entre si como el agua y el vino o el día y la noche. Para comenzar, había un pequeño detalle y era que podía ver al vasallo. Verlo moverse, observarlo, evaluar las expresiones de los ojos y del rostro. Algo que siempre había dado como seguro en su vida y que después de la llegada a Dunmurrow se había transformado en una rareza.

Para completar, Andrew parecía una persona de fácil convivencia. Él no la miraba con el deseo libidinoso de los caballeros de la corte, ni con la desaprobación del emisario del rey. Tampoco la trataba con la hostilidad velada tan frecuente en el comportamiento de Chiba. El vasallo la trataba con la consideración de un amigo y sus elogios eran recibidos con placer, pues en los últimos tiempos vivía llena de dudas respecto a sí misma. Para alguien que siempre había mantenido distancia de los otros, Serena bebía esa atención con la ansiedad de una persona sedienta.

- Mi lady - Andrew corrió el plato a un costado y sonrió -, sospechaba que la comida del castillo había mejorado, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que la mejora fuese tan espectacular. La comida estaba deliciosa. Creo que voy a tener que mantener a los hombres acuartelados lejos de aquí para evitar que se pongan gordos y perezosos, incapaces de cumplir sus obligaciones.

Serena se rió bajito, a pesar de que Luna no demostraba el mismo entusiasmo.

- Por qué los hombres están acuartelados lejos de aquí? - la criada indagó en un tono desconfiado, cargado de sospechas.

- Las tierras del barón son de gran extensión, abarcando varías aldeas y muchas casas - Andrew explicó sin vacilar. - De cualquier forma, no precisa preocuparse, Luna. Jamás nos alejaríamos más allá de un determinado límite. Hay siempre soldados en el castillo, aunque no tengamos motivos para esperar un ataque enemigo.

La idea de que alguien sería suficientemente loco para atacar al Caballero Rojo en su propio cubil casi hizo que Serena estallara en risas. Desde que había llegado a Dunmurrow había experimentado muchas sensaciones extrañas, pero nunca se había sentido desprotegida. Era imposible imaginarse la existencia de un hombre lo suficientemente valiente como para ignorar los rumores siniestros que rodeaban a Darien Chiba lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo en una batalla.

- Si está preocupada, puedo mandar a un hombre para protegerla. Él será una especie de guardia personal - sugirió el vasallo.

- Acepto el ofrecimiento, gracias .- Y por primera vez en muchos días, la sierva pareció realmente sensibilizada.

Algunos segundos de silencio habían pasado y fue Andrew quien volvió a hablar.

- Bien, mi lady, ahora que ya me satisfice con esta comida deliciosa, creo que debo hacer o de un poco de ejercicio. Creo que una cabalgata sería óptimo. Ya conoce los alrededores de Dunmurrow? Le Gustaría acompañarme?

Serena permaneció inmóvil, la perspectiva de andar a caballo la llenaba de entusiasmo. Cabalgar era un placer tan simple, algo que siempre había hecho hasta irse de Belvry, y algo que extrañaba mucho.

- Si - respondió, resistiendo las ganas de correr al establo en ese mismo instante.

Protegida por una pesada capa de piel, finalmente partió al galope, detrás de Andrew, pensando que ese día estaba transcurriendo de una manera bastante diferente de lo que había imaginado al levantarse.

De allí en adelante no se iba a negar ese placer otra vez. Aunque tuviese que arrastrar Andrew o implorarle a Darien para que designara a uno de sus hombres como acompañante, iba a cabalgar diariamente. Se sentía como alguien volviendo a la vida después de haber pasado una eternidad enterrada, se sentía culpable también.

Mientras se apartaban del castillo, Serena lanzó una mirada rápido hacia atrás, imaginando cuales de las ventanas estrechas correspondían a los aposentos principales. Por un momento experimentó la sensación inquietante de que el Caballero Rojo la espiaba. Estremeciéndose, bajó la mirada e impelió el caballo hacia adelante.

Las tierras que le habían parecido tan sombrías en el día de su llegada, ahora daban la impresión de poseer una belleza cruda e intensa. Sin embargo, lo que más le encantó fue el bosque de los alrededores. Familiarizado con la región, Andrew se apresuró a mostrarle un lago en medio de los árboles.

- Es bello – Serena murmuró admirada.

- Si...

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos, oyendo el ruido del agua, el canto de los pájaros, los sonidos de la vida animal a su alrededor.

Ella no tenía dudas de que el lago sería un lugar delicioso para bañarse en verano. No, que tontería. Cuando el verano llegase, muchas cambios habrían ocurrido. Con seguridad estaría de vuelta en Belvry y su casamiento ya habría sido anulado. Dunmurrow no sería mas que un recuerdo sombrío. Después de todo era eso mismo lo que ella quería, o no ?

- Gracias por mostrarme este lugar. Es el rincón más bello de lo que pude ver hasta ahora de las propiedades del barón.

- Tiene razón, es bello. Pero creo que es el momento para que regresemos al castillo. Está haciendo mucho frío.

- No está tan frío así para esta época del año - Serena protestó, odiando la idea de volver a encerrarse dentro de cuatro paredes.

Viéndola vacilar, Andrew sugirió:

- Bien , que tal si pasásemos por la aldea antes de ir al castillo?

- Lo aldeanos lo conocen?

- Si. Acostumbro a ir con frecuencia a la aldea, para tratar de asuntos del barón.

Porque el barón no se muestra en público, ella pensó, intentando ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas. Daría todo por entender el motivo de la reclusión de Chiba.

- Trabaja para mi marido hace mucho tiempo?

- Si, mi lady.

Entonces cuál es la apariencia de Darien Chiba? Aunque no tuviese coraje de hacer la pregunta en voz alta, Serena se sentía viviendo un verdadero tormento. Por qué él se esconde en la oscuridad? Había tanta cosa que Andrew podría contarle... Pero sabía que no estaba segura indagar, del mismo modo que no estaba segura si el vasallo respondería. Luchando por cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se obligó a hablar de la aldea. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, el misterio que envolvía a su marido no se le salía de la cabeza. Un misterio sobre el cual Andrew podría echar alguna luz.

Los habitantes de Dunney, a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, no conseguían disimular enteramente la desconfianza que sentían en relación a la lady de Dunmurrow y al vasallo del barón. Una vez mas, Serena encontró aliados en las criaturas y distribuyó monedas a los pequeñitos. Al percibir que Andrew la miraba, deseó desde lo profundo de su corazón que fuese Darien quien estuviese a su lado, que el Caballero Rojo apareciese en público y se dispusiese a ir hasta a la aldea para acompañar a su esposa.

Intentando ignorar esa idea absurda, ella se despidió de las criaturas y las mandó a jugar mientras conversaba con algunos adultos sobre los ungüentos que había prometido mandar a un campesino anciano que sufría de reumatismo. Sin que lo notase, el sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte y Andrew la llamaba para partir. Había que regresar a Dunmurrow.

En el trayecto de vuelta, Serena resolvió hablar sobre aquello que la incomodaba. Después de pasar casi que el día entero en compañía del vasallo, había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de un hombre sincero, honesto y de buen corazón. Aún sabiendo que podría ser injusto y hasta insensato arriesgar una buena amistad haciendo indagaciones respecto a Darien, necesitaba, desesperadamente, que alguien le diese ciertas informaciones. Por eso estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

- Los aldeanos dicen que el barón nunca vino a Dunney - ella habló lentamente, observando al hombre que cabalgaba a su lado.

- No lo sé . - A pesar de que las palabras sonaron con naturalidad, había algo en el tono de voz masculino que no llegaba a convencerla. Andrew demostraba afecto por su lord, sin embargo no parecía dispuesto a discutir el comportamiento del barón. - Ultimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo en Dunmurrow. Mantener las tierras bajo control y cuidar que los hombres estén en perfectas condiciones, por si a caso sean convocados para una batalla, me ocupa las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Quiere decir entonces que Darien no entrena a sus propios hombres?

- No - Alan respondió cauteloso. - El acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero desde que recibió el castillo como recompensa por los servicios prestados al rey, acabó teniendo otros asuntos que lo ocupan.

Qué tipo de asuntos? Alquimia? Brujería? Su voluntad era indagar sobre la terrible reputación del Caballero Rojo, sin embargo creyó mejor cerrar la boca . Aunque se dijese a sí misma que no creía en semejante tontería, no podía dejar de imaginar por qué motivo Darien se mantenía encerrado dentro de sus aposentos , sin nunca aventurarse a convivir con las personas, sin nunca ver la luz del sol...

Por que se escondería en las sombras? Serena casi hizo la pregunta, pero se calló a tiempo. Con una claridad que llegaba a ser dolorosa, concluyó que tal vez Chiba no buscase la oscuridad cuando estuviese en presencia de su vasallo. Él podía muy bien recibir a Andrew a plena luz del día, sin buscar esconder su cuerpo su rostro . Después de todo parecía confiar en ese hombre más de lo que confiaba en su nueva esposa.

Demasiado Avergonzada para dejar que Andrew supiese que jamás hubiese visto a su propio marido, Serena buscaba una manera de hacer la pregunta que había hecho momentos antes. Allí había alguien capaz de contarle todo, sin embargo cómo podría indagar algo sin revelar su situación bizarra? Después de todo era su esposa sin ser su mujer. Continuaba tan virgen e inexperta como cuando había salido de Belvry. Mejor tener mucho cuidado, decidió, o acabaría cometiendo un error.

- Sé que conoce a mi marido hace años y con seguridad lo tiene en alta estima. Me ... me gustaría preguntar... Por qué Darien pasa tanto tiempo encerrado en sus aposentos?

- Mi lady... - Incapaz de mirarla de frente, Andrew fijó su mirada en la línea del horizonte, donde el sol se ponía lentamente esparciendo sombras sobre las murallas de Dunmurrow. - Mi lady, no soy yo quien debe darle las respuestas a sus preguntas. Vamos, necesitamos estar de vuelta en el castillo antes de la hora de la cenar, o Darien me arrancará la cabeza por haber tomado tanto tiempo de su adorable esposa.

Decepcionada, Serena inspiró profundamente buscando no dejarse abatir con las evasivas del vasallo. Como si al Caballero Rojo le importase donde y con quien ella pasaba las horas del día o de la noche! Probablemente Darien estaría satisfecho por tenerla fuera de su camino. Y con seguridad estaría feliz de la vida si pudiese verse libre de ella para siempre.


	8. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO SIETE

Piers estaba furioso. Caminando de un lado a otro, intentaba concentrarse en lo que Artemis le contaba, pero era difícil. El siervo le decía cosas que preferiría no oír, cada una de sus palabra caía sobre su rabia como un azote en carne viva.

- Y dónde están ellos ahora?

- Fui informado de que se dirigían a la aldea mi lord.

- Después de una conversación informal, una comida abundante y un paseo por el bosque - Darien murmuró entre dientes

- Aparentemente si, mi lord. Aunque debo dejar claro que en mi opinión ninguno de los dos sería capaz de comportarse de manera impropias a las posiciones que ocupan.

- De manera impropia! - La voz llena de ira del Caballero Rojo hizo eco en los aposentos mientras un puñetazo sobre la mesa casi partía la madera en dos. Impropia era un término demasiado delicado para describir lo que podría estar sucediendo. Mejor usar la palabra correcta: infidelidad, adulterio, traición...

- Mi lord, tal vez fuese mas prudente preocuparse por lo que Andrew pueda estar revelándole a su esposa. Porque si ella supiera la verdad respecto a usted, tendrá un arma de poder mortífero en sus manos.

La razón le decía que los argumentos de Cecil eran sensatos, sin embargo, lo que hacía desbordar su rabia era la idea de que su vasallo y su mujer podrían estar haciendo juntos. Los celos lo llevaban al borde del descontrol total. Pero la furia contenida ya se había convertido en parte de su vida. Qué ganaba con enojarse cuando ni siquiera podía tomar las riendas de su propio destino?

Con mucho esfuerzo, Chiba recuperó el control de sus emociones y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba calma y tranquila, a pesar de ser cortante como el acero.

- Por favor, dile a mi esposa y a mi vasallo que los espero para cenar conmigo esta noche. - Al percibir que el siervo no se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar, Darein se irritó. - Ahora! Vamos! Quiero que los encuentres antes que salgan a cualquier otro lugar juntos!

Por el sangre de Cristo, Serena es mi esposa... ante los ojos de Edward, ante los ojos de la iglesia y ante los ojos de los hombres! Los Quiero a los dos delante mío para que yo mismo pueda juzgar... hasta que se comporten de " manera impropia".

Cuando el siervo salió, Darien volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, delante de la enorme cama , fría y vacía. La ironía de ese hecho no le pasó desapercibida.

Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, Serena tomó un baño rápido y dejó que Luna la ayudase a vestirse. Por lo menos esta vez la criada no contaba las historias de siempre sobre el terrible lord de Dunmurrow. Parecía mas preocupada por el hombre que Andrew había enviado para servir como su guardia personal.

- El nombre de él es William, aunque me pidió que lo llame Willie. Como si yo quisiera mantener esa relación de familiaridad . Cuando le dije que me llamara señora Luna, tendrías que haber visto como el condenado sonrió! Pues te voy a decir una cosa. Apuesto a que me sentiría mucho mas segura en un nido de culebras que teniendo a ese hombre custodiándome.

- Si tienes miedo del guardia, entonces pídele a Andrew que lo substituya por otro.

Ignorando el consejo, Luna suspiró alto y continuó protestando.

- Hasta Dudo que sea un soldado porque es bajo y delgado como una vara. Cómo cree que puede asegurar la protección de alguien? Tal vez tu bello vasallo, Andrew, lo haya mandado con el único propósito de desagradarme.

- Él no es mi vasallo sino de mi marido – Serena habló con firmeza. - estoy segura que Andrew poco se preocupó en escoger un hombre cuya apariencia pudiese o no agradarte.

- Bien, si ese Willie es un ejemplo del ejército, entonces no me quiero imaginar como son el resto de los soldados de Dunmurrow. Esto es, en caso que Dunmurrow posea soldados de verdad. Porque si esos hombres fuesen semejantes al lord del castillo, no deben pasar de ser sombras.

- Por favor, asegurate que el guardia tenga una buena comida en la cena - Serena ordenó rápidamente, ansiosa de librarse del discurso de la criada.

- Es lo que haré, Por lo menos si el condenado engorda un poco tendrá mas cuerpo y no saldrá volando por ahí con la primer corriente de viento.

Tan pronto como Luna dejó el cuarto, Serena suspiró aliviada y continuó peinando sus cabellos. Como todavía estaban húmedos, resolvió dejarlos sueltos en vez de trenzarlos y sujetarlos en un rodete. Felizmente la criada había encontrado algo nuevo de que preocuparse, pensó sonriendo. Con un poco de suerte, el irreverente Willie mantendría a Luna lo suficientemente ocupada para dejar de lado al Caballero Rojo. Precisaba agradecerle a Andrew por haber mandado el guardia.

Al acordarse de como al criada había llamado a Andrew, como "su" vasallo, Serna paró de sonreír. Sería normal esperar que los aldeanos, en la ausencia constante de su verdadero lord, comenzasen a ver al vasallo como el Lord de Dunmurrow. Eso no estaba bien. El instinto le decía que a Darien no iba a gustarle nada... si se enterase. Daría todo para que esa noche ya hubiese terminado.

El hecho era que prefería no compartir la comida en compañía de su marido y de Andrew. Todavía se sentía un tanto culpable por haber pasado el día entero al aire libre, aunque supiese que no había hecho nada malo. Simplemente había escapado a la atmósfera pesada del castillo por algunas horas. Entonces por qué esa sensación de que había traicionado a su marido? Por qué prefería la luz a la oscuridad?

Un golpe en la puerta la arrancó de sus pensamientos sombríos. En el instante en que la abrió y se encontró con la mirada de Artemis, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal. No era que el criado hubiese alterado la expresión impenetrable de su rostro. Además no conseguía imaginarlo riendo o llorando. Siempre austero y severo, jamás demostraba la menor emoción en cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo hoy... él parecía diferente. Positivamente preocupado.

- Mi lord me mandó a avisarle que la espera para cenar.

Sería impresión suya o había oído una leve vacilación en la voz del siervo?

- Si, claro. Siempre ceno con el barón. Artemis, qué pasa ? Problemas serios?

- Mi lady, sé que un hombre en mi posición no debería decir nada... pero...

- Por favor, siéntete cómodo para hablar.

- Mi lady, el barón se puso furioso cuando supo que usted pareció preferir la compañía de su vasallo. Tal vez él tema que pueda haber... habladurías.

- Habladurías? Habladurías? Cómo va a haber rumores, si no vive nadie en este castillo desierto?

Todo el sentimiento de culpa que había sentido por haber aprovechado el día desapareció en el instante . Sólo sentía rabia.

- Algo que se diga de mí jamás podrá ser comparado con los horrores que se dicen del Caballero Rojo. Los aldeanos, por ejemplo, adoran la historia que sostiene que durante el día el barón ofrece sacrificios humanos y por las noches come corazones de niños como cena!

Ante la explosión de Serena, Artemis se retrajo y volvió a la actitud servil e impersonal de siempre.

- Si, mi lady.

Los dos caminaron a los aposentos principales sin intercambiar ni una palabra mas .

Habladurías! Qué idea ultrajante y absurda! Cómo era que su marido, una persona que jamás la había llevado de paseo ni se dignaba a salir del cuarto para cenar en el salón, podía ofenderse con el hecho de que ella prestara atención al vasallo, un hombre bien educado y de confianza? Un soldado que probablemente había jurado lealtad a su lord hasta la muerte?

Cómo era que Chiba había podido considerarla capaz de traicionarlo con tanta facilidad ? Por mas que apreciase la compañía del vasallo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza mantener otro tipo de relación que no fuese de amistad.

Andrew era guapo si, pero no tenía nada de especial. Sólo era simpático y de buena apariencia, como muchos de los caballeros que había conocido y a quien no le había dedo la menor importancia o por quienes no había tenido el mas mínimo interés. En verdad, el único detalle que diferenciaba a Alan de los otros era que la presencia de él aliviaba un poco el peso de la oscuridad y la pesadez en ese castillo.

En Belvry, siempre había vivido rodeada de personas, pudiendo escoger con quien conversar. Pero aquí, en Dunmurrow, las opciones eran prácticamente inexistentes. Darien se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra sólo durante las comidas. Sólo le quedaban Luna, con sus historias bizarras, el muchacho de la flauta, la cocinera y su hija. Artemis no contaba por que se mantenía siempre callado. Andrew había surgido como una alternativa a la atmósfera solitaria del castillo. Hasta que el Caballero Rojo había logrado arruinar todo. Y era eso lo que más la enfurecía. La certeza de que el placer de un día pasado al aire libre había quedado perdido para siempre.

Serena entró en el cuarto de mal humor, los ojos buscando la silueta alta de su marido. Pretendía aclarar las cosas inmediatamente, pero la presencia de una tercera persona la hizo cambiar de idea.

- Mi lady - la saludó Andrew.

Tal vez Artemis hubiese exagerado la seriedad de la irritación de Darien, pensó. Tal vez ella misma se había agitado tanto por nada.

- Mi lady. - El tono de voz de Chiba sonaba calmo y controlado, dejándola un poco mas aliviada. Para su sorpresa, su lugar en la mesa había sido puesto al lado del vasallo. Una especie de trampa, tal vez?

-Darein, se te olvidó decirme que la belleza de tu esposa supera a la de la mas bella joya.

Al oír el elogio del vasallo, Serena casi se atragantó con el vino. Ese insensato no tenía noción de cuan peligroso era despertar la ira de Chiba?

- En la aldea las personas comentan que nuestro Caballero Rojo ha encontrado un ángel. Pero yo no imaginaba que los aldeanos hablaban de manera tan literal.

Ella se quedó tensa, aguardando la explosión de su marido. Sin embargo nada sucedió.

- Si, es lo que dicen todos los que han tenido el privilegio de contemplar su belleza.

A pesar de las palabras gentiles, Serena se sintió intranquila. Había algo de amenazador escondido bajo ese manto de delicadeza. Un peligro creciente emanaba da figura escondida en las sombras. Andrew no era capaz de darse cuenta de eso?

Aparentemente no, porque las palabras siguientes del vasallo no demostraron ningún tipo de cautela.

- Darien me contó que el casamiento fue arreglado por Edward, mi lady. No quedó sorprendida al descubrir que sería la esposa del Caballero Rojo? Muchas mujeres estarían aterrorizadas con esa perspectiva, considerando la reputación de Chiba.

- No, no quedé nada sorprendida, ya que la elección fue mía. Yo lo escogí. - Y por cierto, fue un error terrible, tuvo ganas de agregar.

- Lo escogió? No estoy entendiendo.

Serena quería la tierra la tragase . Hoy por la mañana había pensado en poner un punto final a la curiosidad de Andrew, pero por lo visto el vasallo seguí siendo osando con mas y mas preguntas. Y en presencia del Caballero Rojo!

- Edward me permitió escoger un marido entre todos los caballeros de la corte y me decidí por el barón Chiba. - Como Chiba no demostraba ninguna objeción a la conversación , esperaba que su marido dejase en claro que el arreglo no había sido de su agrado. Pero él continuó en silencio. Qué estaría pensando, callado dentro de esa oscuridad? Si al menos pudiese verle la cara

- Verdad? - Andrew continuó interesado. Pero usted misma me dijo que nunca se había encontrado con Darien antes. Qué la llevó a tomar una decisión así?

Dios! Ese hombre nunca iba a parar con el interrogatorio? Por qué su marido no intervenía?

- La reputación del barón es impresionante.

- Ah! Quiere decir que oyó hablar sobre el desempeño de él en las guerras?

- Si. - Cansada de tantas preguntas, Serena decidió que acabaría contando la historia entera, con todos los detalles, si Darein no intervenía . Diría que había hecho esa elección insensata con la esperanza de ser rechazada, que jamás se le había pasado por la su cabeza convertirse en la esposa del barón Chiba.

Alan sonrió para sí mismo. Con seguridad había mas en esa historia de lo que la pareja parecía dispuesto a contar.

Y cómo adoraría conocer los detalles! Conociendo a Darien hacia años, había oído todos los rumores que envolvían a la figura del Caballero Rojo, rumores que desalentarían a la mas determinada de las doncellas. Aún así la bella heredera de Belvry había elegido a lord de Dunmurrow. Por qué?

Solamente una mujer, con inclinaciones a la brujería o la magia negra, buscaría la compañía de un hombre de quien se contaban horrores. Sin embargo podría jurar que la nueva lady del castillo poseía un espíritu puro, alguien que prefería la luz a las sombras.

- Entonces quería un guerrero poderoso para proteger sus propiedades?

De repente Serena se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena tanta aflicción. Si Andrew era vasallo de Darien, debía saber, mejor que nadie, lo que el Caballero Rojo era. Cualquier persona del reino conocía los rumores que rodeaban a lord de Dunmurrow.

- Yo lo elegí justamente a causa de su reputación ella habló aparentando tranquilidad. - Usted ya debe haber oído todas las historias que se cuentan sobre el barón Chiba, o será preciso que lo ponga al tanto de los rumores? Mi marido es llamado el Caballero Rojo debido a su asociación con el diablo.

También es un adepto a la brujería, capaz de traer a Dunmurrow los brujos mas famosos del mundo para aprender sus secretos. Después los descarta porque prefiere conjurar al diablo. Es también alquimista, astrólogo el responsable directo de todos los maleficios. En verdad, se puede culparlo de todo lo que asola al reino, desde la cerveza que se descompone hasta las enfermedades y muertes. Con tantos poderes, él debe ser el caballero mas fuerte de la Tierra, aún mas que el propio rey Edward. No lo creen Andrew?

El vasallo parecía, por primera vez, completamente perdido y, al responder, se decidió por la cautela.

- Tal vez las historias que rodean al lord de Dunmurrow sean un tanto exageradas. Todos saben que los campesinos tienen un gusto especial por lo sobrenatural.

Serena sonrió, satisfecha por el pudor de Andrew. Por lo menos había logrado dar vuelta el juego.

- Tal vez, pero debería tener cuidado de no irrita a r mi marido, o él puede transformarlo en un sapo. O mantenerlo para siempre dentro de la oscuridad, ella pensó amargada . Cual castigo sería el peor? Determinada a no responder otras preguntas, Serena bebió un poco de vino y buscó concentrarse no cenar.

- No precisa preocuparse, mi lady. Tengo mas utilidad para Darien así como soy. Un sapo encontraría muchas dificultades en obtener el respeto de sus soldados. Nadie entendería mis órdenes. Por no mencionar el hecho de que sería imposible hallar un caballo adecuada, me imagino.

La idea de una criatura parecida con un sapo montada en un caballo le dio ganas de reír. Sin embargo al percibir que ningún sonido venía de las sombras, el comentario perdió gracia. Darien no parecía compartir el humor de ellos . Tal vez fuese mejor detener esa conversación en ese momento.

Aunque no creía que su marido pudiese transformar a un vasallo en un sapo, no tenía dudas de que el barón sabría encontrar otras maneras de demostrar su desagrado.

Y con seguridad Chiba estaba bastante irritado. El lord de Dunmurrow había permanecido inmóvil, una presencia sombría y amenazadora durante toda la comida. Por un corto espacio de tiempo los dos hombres hasta habían llegado a hablar sobre la guerra contra los galeses, sin embargo cuando el tema fue abandonado, un silencio pesado cayó sobre el ambiente. Aún el entusiasmo natural de Andrew perdió brillo y gracia.

Finalmente, cuando Serena habló sobre la tarde pasada al aire libre, Serena no demostró ningún interés en los aldeanos en las condiciones en que sus tierras se encontraban. Si alguna pregunta le era hecha, la respondía con monosílabos secos. Hasta cuándo ella aguantaría estar allí, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas? Daría cualquier cosa por estar en su cuarto ahora. Sola.

- Debo admitir que quedé sorprendido con los cambios que mi lady hizo en Dunmurrow. Nunca pensé que el viejo salón principal pudiese parecer tan acogedor. Y esta vez no me voy a quejar de la comida.

- Mi esposa está bien calificada para la posición que ocupa, no es así, Andrew? Darien indagó en un tono extraño.

- Si , mi lord. Tuviste mucha suerte.

serena se ruborizó y empujó el plato a un costado. De alguna manera no conseguía creer que el Caballero Rojo compartiese la misma opinión que el vasallo. Sin embargo las palabras de su marido la tomaron de sorpresa.

- Si - Darien concordó. - Ella es mi regalo de Navidad, un premio que no busqué, pero aún así, muy apreciado.

Chiba sólo debía estar concordando con Andrew por una cuestión de cortesía, ella decidió. Después de todo el barón odiara a intervención de Edward. Oh, Dios, sólo quería irse a su cuarto. No soportaba más ese juego de indirectas y sentimientos ocultos.

Pero, tenía coraje de culpar a Darien por tanta amargura? Después de todo no había sido él quien había buscado una esposa. Ella si, lo había obligado a aceptar una situación ya definida.

De repente Serena se dio cuenta de que a vida en Dunmurrow no pasaba de ser una farsa. Y lo que mas le dolía,lo que mas hería su orgullo, era el rechazo y la indiferencia del Caballero Rojo.

No, ese tipo de pensamiento no servía para nada, sólo para causarle una indigestión. Preocuparse por lo que Darien decía o hacía era una gran tontería. Después de todo no había sido ella misma quien había levantado una barrera alrededor de su corazón años atrás, para protegerse de las palabras duras de su padre y sus hermanos? Cerrando las manos en puños, Serena abrió la boca para pedir permiso y retirarse. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida .

- Oí decir que tu voz es más bella que la de un pájaro, mi lady. Será posible que pueda brindados con una muestra de su talento? - Andrew pidió.

La última cosa que ella quería hacer en ese momento era cantar delante de esos dos hombres como un animalito amaestrado. En verdad se sentía irritada y disgustada con ambos... y con el género masculino en general. Antes que pudiese formular una disculpa educada, su marido vino en su auxilio.

- No esta noche. Me Voy a retirar temprano - Darien anunció.- Debes estar cansado también, Andrew. Fue un largo día.

- Si, es verdad. - Comprendiendo la sutileza del comentario, el vasallo se levantó inmediatamente y se preparó para salir. Serena casi hizo lo mismo hasta percibir que no sería sensato dejar los aposentos de su marido en compañía de otro hombre . - Fue un placer, mi lady. Y una vez mas, le doy mis felicitaciones, mi lord.

Darien murmuró algo ininteligible en respuesta. Aunque notase una cierta animosidad entre los hombres, no conseguía entender el motivo ni la manera en que ella misma podría haber contribuido a eso.

Sólo Sabía que precisaba escapar de la atmósfera sofocante de esos aposentos. Contenida y ansiosa, continuó sentada inmóvil hasta oír que la puerta se cerraba detrás de Andrew. Entonces se levantó. La voz de Darien, profunda y suave, la sorprendió.

- Serena?

- Si? - No era posible que el barón pretendiese obligarla a oír un sermón sobre la tarde pasada en compañía del vasallo ! A pesar de tener la consciencia tranquila, pues no había hecho nada malo, se sentía demasiado agotada para discutir. Sólo quería que ese día terminase.Sólo quería dormir y olvidar.

- No dejes ninguna vela encendida en tu cuarto y mantén las cortinas de la cama bien cerradas. Iré allí esta noche, esposa.

Serena casi perdió el equilibrio, atontada por sensaciones extrañas en que se mezclaban sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Ella miró la oscuridad intensamente, intentando divisarlo a través de las sombras. Sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Nerviosa, pasó la lengua por los labios secos antes de dar la única respuesta posible.

- Si, mi lord.

Con el corazón a los saltos, llegó hasta la puerta que Artemis mantenía abierta esperándola, pero dispensó la compañía del criado con un gesto de su mano y prefirió recorrer los corredores sola. Precisaba tiempo para pensar, para dominar las emociones contradictorias que sofocaban su pecho.

El miedo era hasta fácil de entender y controlar porque no creía que su marido fuese un tipo bestial. Casi Tenía certeza absoluta de que Darien había sufrido alguna especie de desfiguración que lo forzaba a vivir en las sombras para ocultarse de miradas horrorizadas o piadosas. Aunque la idea de dormir con alguien así le causase aprensión, el miedo era por lejos superado por la excitación extraña que palpitaba en su vientre. Entonces él no la estaba rechazando y esa idea era suficiente para hacerla sentirse en las alturas. Lo que servía para confundirla todavía mas.

Artemis estaba en su cuarto, preparando los aposentos para la noche, y Serenalo mandó a retirarse. Después se sentó en la cama, satisfecha de que Luna no iba a pasar la noche allí . Las dos habían desarrollado una rutina que les permitía saborear una privacidad total después de cenar. Hasta ahora ese había sido un tiempo dedicado a la lectura o al planeamiento de las actividades del día siguiente. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que esas horas podrían ser usadas para ese propósito tan obvio. Sin embargo, esa noche, cumpliría el destino reservado para las mujeres casadas...

De repente fue dominada por un acceso de pánico, como si el Caballero Rojo pudiese llegar en cualquier momento.

"No dejes ninguna vela encendida", él había dicho. Serena miró a su alrededor, buscando algún punto de iluminación.

Inmediatamente reparó en el hecho que todos los candelabros habían sido quitados. Por un loco instante se preguntó si Darien había conseguido hacerlos desaparecer en un pase de magia . Entonces recordó de Artemis, que en general no acostumbraba a ir a su cuarto a aquella hora de la noche. Claro, el criado había llevado todos los candelabros consigo.

Serena suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo su alivio no duró mas que algunos pocos segundos al pensar que al salir de los aposentos de su marido había dejado a Artemis parado junto a la puerta. Pero lo había encontrado dentro de su cuarto! Ella se estremeció violentamente, un escalofrío de pavor la recorrió. Artemis no podría estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Ningún ser humano sería capaz de hacer eso... a menos que fuese una cuestión de brujería.

A menos que se tratase de un demonio. Todas las historias que Luna contaba volvieron a su mente con una precisión de detalles atemorizantes. Angustiada, Serena aferró sus manos a los bordes de la cama con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de los dedos quedaron blancos y doloridos. Oh, Dios, por qué hoy, entre todas las noches, debía enfrentar esa revelación monstruosa? Hoy, entre todas las noches, tenía que recibir la visita inminente del Caballero Rojo en persona? Su marido, el hombre que había decidido hacer valer sus derechos maritales ...

Gimiendo bajito, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada sin saber qué hacer o dónde encontrar alivio para el tumulto interior que amenazaba con romper su alma en pedazos. No había nadie a quien recurrir, nadie a quien pedir consejo. Podía contar sólo con ella misma.

Un ruido del lado de afuera del cuarto la obligó a salir de ese estado de estupor y por primera vez, desde el día de su casamiento, Serena tuvo miedo de lo que podría descubrir en caso que viese a su marido a la luz del día. Tal vez la ignorancia fuese mejor y tal vez las sombras la protegiesen de una verdad a la cual no estaba preparada para enfrentar. Rápidamente, se quitó las ropas y se metió debajo de las sabanas, temblorosa y asustada.

Y en esa oscuridad absoluta, en que no se divisaba ni siquiera un palmo adelante de su nariz, aguardó que su destino se cumpliese.


	9. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO OCHO

Serena aguardó, agarrándose a las mantas como si así pudiera mantenerse apartada del Caballero Rojo y su magia. Siempre se había considerado una mujer sensata, atenta a la lógica de los hechos. Jamás había buscado amuletos o había recurrido a pociones mágicas de las aldeanas sabias en el arte de lidiar con lo sobrenatural. Tampoco nunca había creído que en los rumores que rodeaban al Caballero Rojo pudiesen ser verdaderos. Sin embargo no tenía como negar que Artemis había estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Por más que se esforzase, no conseguía pensar en una explicación razonable y las otras eran demasiado atemorizantes para ser tomadas en consideración. No soportaría imaginar que las historias horribles de Luna estuviesen basadas en hechos reales.

El sonido de su propia respiración, rápida y jadeante, era tan alto que no oyó que alguien apartaba las cortinas de alrededor de la cama. Al sentir un cuerpo acostarse a su lado, una piel desnuda rozando la suya, fue dominada por intenso miedo.

- Tienes miedo, esposa? - La voz seca y controlada de su marido le trajo cierto alivio. Después de todo era sólo Darien, no un demonio emitiendo fuego por la nariz. Siempre le había gustado el sonido de esa voz y la manera en que los labios masculinos se cerraban sobre los suyos en un beso demorado...Nunca había experimentado un miedo real, nunca había tomado realmente en consideración los rumores que lo rodeaban. Si al menos... Quería contarle lo de Artemis, preguntarle por las apariciones misteriosas del criado, pero su lengua parecía pegada al paladar de su boca. En su interior, temía las respuestas que el barón pudiese darle...

- Serena, Serena, esposa... - Darien murmuró con tanta ternura que le tocó el alma. - Dime ahora, tienes miedo de mí?

- No - ella respondió, segura de que esa era la pura verdad.

- Fue lo que pensé o de otra forma no hubiera venido a buscarte.

Nerviosa, ella pasó la lengua por sus labios, queriendo verlo a pesar de la oscuridad profunda. Sin embargo nada conseguía ver.

- por qué viniste?

- Descubrí que estoy muy celoso, al saber que vos parecías ansiosa por la compañía de mi vasallo. - Había un poco de rabia, desesperación y deseo contenidos en la explicación.

Sin que lograse entender bien por qué, Serena se sintió relajar. Horas antes había quedado furiosa con la mera sugestión de que había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Andrew, pues era inaceptable cualquier insinuación de que sería capaz de engañar a su marido o de comportarse como una mujer vulgar, sin una pizca de dignidad. Sin embargo ahora, en vez de rabia, experimentaba una emoción muy diferente, una sensación extraña y ardiente. El Caballero Rojo con celos? Apenas podía creerlo. Sin embargo, aún dudando, creyó mejor tranquilizarlo para evitar futuros enojos.

- Mi lord, soy una mujer honrada. Yo jamas...

- Perfecto. - Darien rozó el rostro delicado con las puntas de los dedos y se aproximó, dejándola temblorosa con la expectativa. - Estoy contento de oírte decir eso, pero creo que este es el momento de que te conviertas en mi mujer de verdad. Este es el momento en que dejaremos en claro que me perteneces a mí, y a nadie más. No fue culpa mi que vos me eligieras - la voz masculina sonaba baja y seria -, pero es un hecho que no puede ser cambiado. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: acostumbro a cuidar con celo lo que es mío.

No fue difícil entender la amenaza implícita. Darien mataría a cualquier hombre que intentase tomar su lugar, y tal vez a ella también. Él tenía ese poder. Aún en ese momento, si quisiese matarla, no había nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo.

Aún así estaba lejos de sentirse aterrorizada porque nunca había deseado a otro hombre, a no ser su marido. Su deseo era tan grande que se sentía enternecida por dentro. - Qué tenía ese hombre que la afectaba tanto? Sería la voz profunda, la fuerza física, o el misterio que lo rodeaba? Las leyendas que recorrían el reino de norte a sur? O sus propias sombras lo que la atraían tanto?

De repente el mundo pareció cesar de existir. Sólo Quedaban ella y Darien, juntos, en medio de la total oscuridad. Excepto el calor del cuerpo masculino al lado suyo, lleno de promesas, todo lo demás había perdido significado.

Los planes de anular el casamiento se disolvieron en el aire como polvo. Nada tenía importancia. Se Descubría ahora ansiando cosas que jamas había pensado desear. Cosas que le parecían extremamente seductoras... y estaban dentro a su alcance.

Bastaba con extender las manos. Y fue lo que ella hizo.

Inspirando profundamente, Serena rozó el rostro de su marido, en una caricia leve y suave. Quería decir algo, aunque no supiese bien qué. Pero las ganas de hablar desaparecieron al sentir los dedos de él tocarle los párpados, la nariz, los labios, en una exploración gentil y delicada. Una sensación embriagadora comenzó a esparcirse en sus venas, arrastrándola a un torbellino delicioso.

En un movimiento súbito, Darien retiró las sabanas que los cubrían, yendo a dar al suelo, lo que la llevó a imaginar si el dolor sobre el cual Luna le había hablado era inminente. En ese mismo instante se puso tensa, aguardando lo peor. Sin embargo en vez de asustarla, Chiba simplemente tomó algunas mechas doradas entre sus dedos y las alisó lentamente.

- Cabellos lindos, perfumados... - él susurró antes de dejar que la mecha cayera sobre los pechos desnudos de su mujer, haciéndola estremecer.

Entonces Darien la besó con una ternura tan grande que Serena sólo consiguió desear mas y mas. Vacilante, tocó el rostro masculino con las puntas de los dedos. La piel suave mostraba una ligera aspereza en la región maxilar. Su marido debía haber tenido barba recientemente, pensó entreabriendo los labios. Muy pronto perdió la capacidad de razonar con claridad. Al sentir la lengua ávida explorar el interior de su boca, Serena gimió alto, maravillada con las sensaciones que la recorrían de pies a cabeza. Percibiendo la intensidad de la respuesta femenina, Darien aumentó la presión del beso, sus lenguas se encontraron con frenesí desesperado. Serena tenía la impresión de estar al borde del desmayo.

Sin que lograse evitar el impulso, deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros anchos, apreciando la firmeza de los músculos bien torneados. Él era caliente y agradable al contacto. Excitada, continuó acariciarlo la espalda y los hombros, evaluando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo atlético y viril.

De repente, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, Darien posó la mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Sorprendida con el gesto, Serena dejó escapar un sonido de intenso placer.

- Eres linda - él murmuró cariñoso. - Pequeña, pero de formas perfectas. - Mientras hablaba, Chiba frotaba los pezones rosados con habilidad, casi haciéndola perder la cabeza.

El la besó en la boca otra vez. Fue un beso ardiente, profundo y breve. Al sentirlo apartarse, Serena experimentó un vacío terrible, un vacío que duró sólo algunos segundos, hasta que los labios masculinos se cerraron alrededor de su pezón entumecido.

Inmediatamente ella arqueó la espalda, entregándose a la caricia en un abandono total. Reaccionando de manera instintiva, lo empujó

por los cabellos, ansiosa para estrechar el contacto. Darien correspondió, succionando todavía con mas fuerza sujetándola por las nalgas con firmeza.

Después, bien lentamente, deslizó los labios sobre el estomago alrededor del ombligo de su esposa, aspirando el perfume de ese cuerpo seductor.

- Abre tus piernas para mí - pidió en un tono ronco y sensual.

Sin vacilar un segundo, Serena hizo lo que le fue pedido, aunque un principio el pánico comenzaba a dominarla. Su marido la estaba hechizando? Estaba bajo el efecto de un encantamiento y por eso o obedecía sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia?

Apenas se reconocía en esa mujer impetuosa y desenvuelta.

- Darien ella susurró, la voz cargada de pasión. – Me has hechizado ?

Por un instante él se puso tenso y pareció mirarla fijamente en la oscuridad, como si pudiese leer su alma.

- No te hice ningún hechizo, esposa, a no ser ese que es tan antiguo y eterno como el tiempo... que es la atracción entre un hombre y una mujer. No tengo necesidad de encantamientos o brujerías para mí o para vos... Porque nosotros haremos nuestra propia magia esta noche.

Serena sintió los labios firmes tocándole la parte interna de los muslos antes de buscar el punto escondido en los pliegues de su femineidad. Maravillada, ella suspiró profundamente, hasta que los suspiros se fueron transformando en gemidos de placer. Gemidos descontrolados y jadeantes.

Simplemente no conseguía creer que eso estaba sucediendo. Por primera vez se sentía agradecida por la completa oscuridad. Así se ahorraba el pudor de verse a sí misma con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas abiertas... mientras el Caballero Rojo besaba y lamía sus partes más íntimas. Lo impresionante era que no sentía la menor vergüenza, sólo deseaba más.

Pidió en voz alta para que su marido respondiera.

- Mas? Si, Serena, tendrás mucho mas - él susurró, moviéndose sobre ella cuidadosamente. - Desde el momento en que nos casamos, apenas he conseguido pensar en otra cosa que no sea en poseerte.

Chiba hablaba con dificultad, su respiración acelerada, su cuerpo bajo riguroso control.

-Acaso tienes idea de como nuestras comidas juntos eran un verdadero tormento para mí Quería comer, pero mi hambre no podía ser saciada con alimentos. Mi apetito era otro... -

Darien alojó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada húmeda y aterciopelada de ella, aguardando el momento apropiado para penetrarla. - Sabías que todas las cenas yo sólo quería arrojar los platos al piso y llevarte directo a la cama, o poseerte allí mismo sobre la mesa o en el suelo delante del fuego?

Al oír esas palabras, vibrantes de pasión, se sintió excitada más allá de lo soportable. Todo en el mundo había dejado de importar, a no ser la punta rígida del miembro masculino rozando la parte mas sensible de su femineidad como implorando por ser recibido.

- Quiero enterrarme dentro de tu cuerpo...

Sin embargo Serena ya casi no podía oírlo. Loca de deseo, clavó sus uñas en su espalda y levantó sus caderas, buscando alivio para el ardor que quemaba en sus entrañas .

Perdida en un torbellino de sensaciones poderosas y desconocidas, apenas se dio cuenta cuando Darien comenzó a penetrarla.

- Puedo sentir tu placer - Darien murmuró en un tono tenso y sensual, estremeciéndola de la cabeza a los pies. - Puedo sentir la barrera también y sé que, de hecho, nadie ha tocado a mi esposa antes. Desde ahora eres mía, sólo mía - él completó triunfal .

Entonces Chiba se enterró dentro de su esposa en una envestida única y profunda, dejando que las membranas suaves absorbieran el impacto de la masculinidad firme. Serena apretó los dientes, intentando contener un grito de dolor mientras, en una reacción instintiva, buscó apartarse de su marido para aliviar el ardor y la incomodidad en su vientre. Sin embargo Darien la sujetó por los caderas con firmeza, impidiéndole moverse. Lentamente, repitió las envestidas a un ritmo creciente, rápido e impetuoso, hasta que, gimiendo alto de placer, derramó su semen hasta la última gota.

Por un momento Serena sólo consiguió prestar atención al dolor, pero después otros detalles ganaron importancia. El peso de Darien, sorprendentemente reconfortante sobre su propio cuerpo; la capa fina de sudor que cubría los brazos y la espalda musculosa; las mechas de cabellos de él rozando su sien, la respiración jadeante, y extrañamente vulnerable del Caballero Rojo. Estar acostada y abrazada a su marido le despertaban sentimientos que iban más allá del dolor y del placer... Sentimientos que no conseguía definir y que la emocionaban de una manera misteriosa e intensa.

Tomando el rostro de Piers entre sus manos, ella lo acarició en la frente, en los ojos, en el cuello. Entonces comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza en el mentón y alrededor de la boca hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron, suavemente al principio, después llenos de pasión. Sorprendida, Serena sintió una presión insistente dentro de sí y se dio cuenta que el pene estaba nuevamente erecto.

Esta vez no hubo necesidad de palabras. Protegidos por la oscuridad, manos y bocas se buscaban con avidez, explorando músculos firmes y curvas suaves, aspirando sudor y aromas secretos. Serena levantó las piernas y las cruzó alrededor de la cintura de Montmorency, para que nada se interpusiese entre los dos a no ser esa cosa intangible e indescriptible, capaz de ir mas allá del placer obtenido por sus cuerpos. Esa cosa que los envolvía como un manto vivo y protector, capaz de hacerlos experimentar el sabor de la eternidad.

Si Serena supiese distinguir la verdad, lo habría llamado amor.

Al despertar, su primera reacción fue de que había tenido un sueño confuso y perturbador. Ella se estremeció, sintiendo un frío repentino a pesar de las sabanas que la cubrían. Entonces inspiró el perfume del cuarto, impregnado de olores sensuales del sexo, y se dio cuenta del ardor entre sus piernas. Vacilante, se tocó los labios hinchados con una mano temblorosa.

- Darien? - llamó en la oscuridad.

Pero no había nadie en las sombras. Sólo una quietud extrema.

Cautelosa, se levantó, se puso una robe y se aproximó a la chimenea donde el fuego estaba casi extinguido. Después de reavivar las brasas, se sentó en el sofá, su pensamiento volando lejos, su corazón latiendo descompasado en el pecho, y la sangre latiendo fuerte en sus venas.

Con los ojos fijos en el crepitar de las llamas, Serena se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás. La suerte estaba echada. Jamas tendría el coraje de requerir la anulación del matrimonio porque no tenía la menor gana de separarse de su marido. Al principio Darien la había atraído de una manera misteriosa, sin embargo ahora, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado y él había ganado una dimensión mucho mayor.

El modo en que habían hecho el amor superaba sus mas locos sueños. Estaba Sorprendida consigo misma por haber sido capaz de exponerse con tanta sensualidad y osadía. A pesar de un cierto pudor por su propia falta de pudor, sabía que no vacilaría un segundo antes de repetir el ritual erótico otra vez... y otra vez... hasta que se sintiese saciada. Tampoco podía culpar completamente a su marido, acusándolo de haberla hechizado. La verdad era que lo deseaba con una pasión que bordeaba el desatino. Quería que él todavía estuviese allí, en su cama, al alcance de sus manos. Entonces lo besaría en los labios y tocaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo fuerte y viril de guerrero hasta que ...

El cuerpo de Darien! Serena inspiró profundamente al pensar que su marido era físicamente perfecto. No había notado ninguna desfiguración que pudiese justificar esa preferencia por la oscuridad. Al acariciarlo en el rostro con las puntas de los dedos tampoco había descubierto señales de heridas, quemaduras o aún pequeñas imperfecciones, a no ser por una cicatriz ala altura de uno de los ojos. Pero era una marca tan minúscula que no llevaría ni al mas vanidoso de los hombres a esconderse del mundo..

Ella se estremeció, sin saber si la conclusión le traía alivio o desengaño. Si su marido era perfecto, cuál era la razón de vivir encerrado en la oscuridad? No quería ni siquiera considerar las teorías atemorizantes de Luna. Debía haber algo que le había pasado desapercibido, algo que no había logrado notar en plena pasión.

Y qué pensar de Artemis, el siervo, que parecía traspasar las paredes, moviéndose como un espectro al mando de su amo? Perdida en el placer sensual, había acabado olvidándose que el criado había estado el dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Por mas que se esforzase, no conseguía encontrar una explicación lógica para sus dudas. Oh, Dios, y si su marido fuese un brujo? Tal vez los sentimientos extraños que la acechaban no eran mas que el resultado de algún tipo de brujería. Tal vez no fuese dueña de sí misma ni responsable de sus acciones.

El recuerdo de la visita de Darien a su cuarto continuó asombrándola durante todo el día, ciertos detalles picantes la hacían ruborizar en los momentos mas inesperados. Por suerte no había visto a Alan o hallaría difícil mirarlo porque lo que le había ocurrido debía estar estampado en su cara . Tampoco había quedado sorprendida cuando Artemis le informó que el caballero había partido temprano a la mañana; Darien había hablado de sus celos y había tomado una actitud concreta para cortar el mal desde la raíz. Pero no consideraba correcto que su marido castigase al vasallo sin motivo y pretendía decírselo cuando se encontrasen.

La aparición del siervo acabó por desviar su atención a problemas mas inmediatos.

- Por casualidad usted retiró las velas de mi cuarto anoche?

El hombre no vaciló un segundo antes de responder.

- Si, mi lady. Estaba cumpliendo ordenes de mi lord.

- Pero... - Serena se pasó la lengua rápidamente por los labios resecos, una sensación angustiante en su pecho.

- Puede irse ahora - murmuró, esforzándose por mantener las emociones bajo control. Artemis hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza y se apartó rápidamente.

Atormentada, no conseguía evitar las sospechas que rodeaban su marido. Sin embargo, bastaba con acordarse de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior para que todas las preocupaciones perdiesen importancia. La verdad era que su cuerpo latía de deseo, ansiaba las caricias de Darien, a pesar del miedo... a pesar de todo.

Impaciente, se puso una capa pesada y salió del castillo.

Precisaba respirar un poco de aire puro. Quien sabe así conseguiría colocar sus pensamientos en orden... Pero a pesar de su empeño, continuó confusa. Sus ojos, como si tuviesen voluntad propia, buscaban siempre la torre donde el Caballero Rojo permanecía envuelto en la oscuridad absoluta. Fuese por hechicería o por otra razón, deseaba a su marido desesperadamente.

Sin embargo, Chiba no requirió su presencia a la hora del almuerzo y ella comió en el salón principal, en compañía de Luna. Sólo esperaba que la vieja criada no percibiese su estado de confusión interior ni como su cuerpo de mujer había ganado nuevas curvas. Sin embargo lo que la incomodaba era el hecho que su marido todavía no la había buscado después de lo que habían compartido juntos.

Entonces se acordó de lo que él le había dicho respecto a las comidas de los acababan transformándose en un terrible suplicio. Tal vez por eso fuese mejor no verse durante algún tiempo. El problema era que no podía evitar el deseo insistente que daba la impresión de dominarla continuamente. Por suerte Edith estaba demasiado ocupada para notar el rubor de su rostro y su creciente inquietud.

- Y quién te dio permiso para cenar en mi compañía? - la criada preguntó a un hombre bajo y delgado, sentado del otro lado de la mesa.

A pesar del tono poco amigable, el soldado sonrió, sus facciones simpáticas demostrando un enorme buen humor. Sería perfecto si Luna pudiese contagiarse de ese estado de ánimo , Serena pensó suspirando. Quizás así pondría fin a sus historias irritantes respecto a hechizos y brujerías.

- Andrew Clinton me dio permiso, señora. También me ordenó permanecer a su lado día y noche. Y es lo que estoy haciendo. Obedeciendo ordenes de mi superior.

Entonces se trataba del famoso Willie, el custodio que Andrew había designado para acompañar a Luna las 24 horas del día. El problema era que los dos parecían tan diferentes como el agua y el vino. Cómo podrían entenderse?

- Oh, si? - la sierva indagó irónica. Es mejor que tenga cuidado de las palabras y del modo en que se dirige a mí, o será puesto a montar guardia afuera. No estoy hablando en broma.

- No me vengas con esa historia, pues sabe perfectamente que extrañaría mi ausencia, en especial durante las largas noches frías de invierno...

Serena quedó atenta, segura de que Luna comenzaría con un sermón furioso por su atrevimiento . Sin embargo la respuesta de la criada no pasó de un protesta poco entusiasta.

- Como si usted pudiese protegerme. Ni siquiera tiene carne en esos huesos viejos .

Willie se recostó en la silla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pareciendo muy cómodo con el desarrollo del diálogo.

- Tengo carne suficiente donde mas importa, no es así , Luna?

- No voy a quedarme aquí, oyendo esta conversación indecente. Especialmente en la presencia de mi lady.

Serena retribuyó la sonrisa del soldado. Los cabellos blancos del hombre dejaban claro que él ya había pasado la edad de preocuparse del efecto que sus palabras pudiesen tener sobre terceros.

- Mi lady tiene aspecto de ser una mujer bien amada - respondió Willie. - Lo que no me extraña, considerando el tamaño de su marido. No creo que ella se ofenda con nuestras palabras . -

Mientras Serena intentaba no ruborizarse al oír ese comentario, la criada se levantó decidida. - Espera, todavía no terminé mi comida - Willie protestó.

- Puedes quedarse o venir, porque a mí no me importe en lo mas mínimo.

Terminando de tragar un bocado generoso de comida y agarrando un pedazo de pan, el soldado casi salió corriendo detrás de Luna, como un cachorrito siguiendo a su amo.

Fascinada, Serena observó a la pareja alejarse. Luna parecía caminar de manera diferente, con un ondular suave en sus caderas. Desde la muerte de su marido, ella jamas se había involucrado con ningún hombre. Aquella disputa con el soldado no sería mas que una escena, una fachada para disimular sentimientos mas profundos? Sería perfecto, un verdadero alivio. Tal vez con algo o alguien que la mantuviera ocupada, finalmente acabaría aceptando la nueva vida en Dunmurrow.

La idea la hizo pensar en su propio cambio de actitud. Después de la noche anterior ya no podía considerar al castillo como una residencia temporaria. Estaba allí para quedarse. Los planes para anular el matrimonio fueron olvidados al calor de los brazos de su marido.

La verdad era que deseaba asumir la posición de esposa de Darien en todos los sentidos, de todas las maneras posibles, aún sabiendo que la relación de los dos probablemente nunca sería tranquila y relajada. Sospechaba que Chiba jamas se sentaría a su lado en la mesa del salón principal o que jamas la acompañaría en paseos por los alrededores. .

El Caballero Rojo continuaba envuelto en una red de misterio, tal vez ahora mas que antes, y a pesar de la pasión que los unía, Serena se sentía inquieta respecto a su marido. De varios modos él continuaba siendo un completo extraño.

Aunque Serena hubiese pasado la tarde entera entretenida con innumerables tareas, sus pensamientos continuaban volviendo a Darien y a la cena que deberían compartir por la noche. Por más que se esforzase, no conseguía borrar la visión de su marido amándola en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Como algo prohibido se vuelve siempre algo mas deseado, le gustaba imaginarse a ese cuerpo musculoso sobre el suyo, esa boca caliente y ávida de encontrando su piel desnuda, esas manos expertas provocándola de una manera osada y sensual...

- Buenas noches - ella dijo entrando en los aposentos principales, la voz temblorosa de emoción a pesar del esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

- Esposa - él respondió simplemente, con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

El tono seco de Darien la dejo atónita. No esperaba tanta indiferencia después de la intimidad que habían disfrutado juntos. Siempre sería así? Encontrarse sólo durante las comidas sin que nada que revelase el cambio ocurrido en la relación de ambos? O tal vez no hubiese ocurrido cambio alguno. La noche anterior podría no haber significado nada para Darien, excepto el desempeño de un deber para consumar el matrimonio .

Perturbada con esa posibilidad, Serena comió en silencio. Pero cada vez que sus dientes se apretaban sobre un pedazo de carne no conseguía pensar en mas nada que no fueran los mordiscos delicados que su marido había esparcido sobre su cuerpo desnudo . Por suerte que la oscuridad del cuarto impedía Chiba notase su rubor...

- Estás muy callada hoy - Darien habló de repente. - Algo anda mal?

Ella permaneció inmóvil durante algunos segundos, considerando qué respuesta debería dar. Aunque la cuestión respecto a la aparición de Artemis en dos lugares al mismo tiempo la hubiese atormentado todo el día, no se atrevía a exponer sus dudas en voz alta. Temía despertar la ira del Caballero Rojo y las explicaciones que él podría darle. A veces la ignorancia de los hechos acaba protegiéndonos de un mal mayor. Tampoco tenía coraje de hablar sobre las sombras eternas de sus aposentos y mucho menos sobre el deseo incesante que sentía por su marido.

- No pasa nada conmigo, mi lord.

Darien murmuró algo y los dos continuaron comiendo en silencio. Serena

buscaba desesperadamente una señal de que esa figura distante e impersonal del otro lado de la mesa fuese el amante ardiente y cariñoso que la había visitado la noche anterior.

- Espero que no estés esperando a Andrew.

- No - ella retrucó cautelosa. - Artemis me dijo que tu vasallo partió esta mañana bien temprano... Crees que es justo mandarlo lejos tan rápidamente especialmente cuando la Navidad se aproxima?

- Entonces ya lo extrañas? - La voz de Chiba sonaba baja y amenazadora, haciéndola pensar en los rumores que lo rodeaban. El Caballero Rojo era famoso por su salvajismo en las batallas y por su fuerza física extraordinaria. Las mismas manos que la habían acariciado podrían hacerla dejar de respirar con facilidad ...

- Extraño la compañía, no el hombre.

La reacción de Darien, una protesta entre dientes, dejó claro que él continuaba celoso de su vasallo. Serena sonrió satisfecha. Tal vez, al final de cuentas, anoche no había sido sólo una cuestión de cumplir con el deber marital. Tal vez su marido la desease ahora, tanto como ella lo deseaba... Me desea, pensó enamorada. Poseeme en este instante, sobre la alfombra, sobre la mesa, en cualquier lugar... Quería decir esas palabras en voz alta, sin embargo le faltó coraje..

- No tienes compañía... suficiente? No te basta con Luna, Artemisl y los nuevos siervos traídos de la aldea? Sin contar con los aldeanos a quienes pretendes conquistar con tu simpatía. Mi salón principal no tiene un movimiento social adecuado? Quieres mas gente caminando por los corredores?

- Si – serena respondió bajito, sabiendo que la presencia de ninguna de esas personas podría satisfacerla. Era la compañía de su marido la que deseaba, era la atención de él la que buscaba. La idea le parecía hasta absurda porque siempre había sido una mujer independiente, capaz de apreciar la soledad y jamas había necesitado de alguien .

Pero no es lo mismo - retrucó finalmente. Con ellos no puedo discutir todos los temas , no saben leer ni jugar al ajedrez. Tampoco saben cazar...

Solamente después de terminar de hablar fue que Serena se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Muchas de esas actividades exigían luz, por lo tanto Darien no podía realizarlas mientras permaneciese encerrado en la oscuridad. Sin que tuviese intención de amargarlo, había acabado colocando al Caballero Rojo en la misma categoría de los ignorantes aldeanos. Ansiosa por corregir el error antes que el marido explotase en un acceso de furia, se apresuró a completar su explicación:

- Tal vez podrías salir conmigo un día de estos.

- No!

- Por qué no? - ella imploró suspirando. - Porque debemos siempre encontrarnos rodeados por sombras? Yo sé que no eres el demonio que te esfuerzas en parecer ante los otros.

- Estás segura de eso? - La voz dura de Darien traía una amenaza implícita. Temblorosa, Serena se levantó, dispuesta a salir de allí. - Dónde vas? - él indagó secamente.

- Cuando intentas irritarme o asustarme pierdo las ganas de permanecer en tu compañía- ella respondió altiva, levantando la cabeza en un gesto de desafío.

- Tal vez desees la compañía de otro?

- Tal vez si te viese mas, no me sentiría tan sola, marido! - Serena habló entre dientes

- Me extrañas tanto?

A pesar de percibir la ironía y el reproche de la pregunta, dejó que sus sentimientos se transparenten.

- Si. Y si vos me prestases mas atención, sabrías cuanto de eso es verdad. Ayer tuve el placer de poder pasear por tus tierras, de poder apreciar los alrededores de Dunmurrow. Por qué no podemos cabalgar juntos? Me gustaría mostrarte los planes que estuve haciendo para la lechería. El bosque es bello con una cascada en el medio de las...

- Basta - Pies la cortó decidido. - No me hables sobre lo que no puede ser, no me hables sobre lo imposible.

- Pero, por qué? Por qué? - Serena insistió exasperada. - Soy tu esposa! Por qué no puedes explicarme el motivo que te mantiene en la oscuridad?

- Mi esposa! Una doncella arrogante, a quien nunca había visto antes, invade mi castillo y me exige que la despose del día a la noche! Y quieres que confíe en vos? - Él se rió, un sonido breve sin nada de humor. Sólo Había una enorme amargura.

Serena permaneció inmóvil algunos segundos, atontada por el sarcasmo capaz de herirla con la frialdad del acero. Cómo había podido pensar que lo amaba? Sentía odio por sí misma por haberse imaginado semejante absurdo.

Agarrándose a un resto de orgullo, cruzó los aposentos con pasos largos y salió, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.


	10. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO NUEVE

En su propio cuarto, todos los candelabros estaban de vuelta en sus lugares y Artemis no apareció para retirarlos. Aunque la conclusión obvia fuese que Darien no vendría a verla, aún así Serena lo aguardó sentada en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad, deseándolo a despecho de sí misma. Entonces sería de esa manera, pensó amargada. Su marido había cumplido con el deber de quitarle la virginidad para demostrar su derecho de posesión y no planeaba poseerla otra vez.

Aunque intentase convencerse de que la perspectiva le causaba alivio pues quedaría libre de las atenciones del Caballero Rojo, no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la noche en que había experimentado esas sensaciones maravillosas, sensaciones que se había considerado incapaz de sentir. Maldito fuese Darien Chiba! El hecho era que lo quería por encima de todo... como una mujer hechizada.

Finalmente Serena se adormeció y cuando despertó no fue a causa de la presencia de su marido sino por la urgencia en la voz de Luna.

- Mi lady! Mi lady! - la criada susurraba aterrorizada.

- Qué pasa? - En el mismo instante ella abrió los ojos, sus sentidos alertas. Incendio, ladrones, un ataque a Dunmurrow. Todas esas posibilidades le habían pasado por la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

- Escuche, mi lady! Oiga! Es el maldito... el Caballero Rojo... allá afuera... haciendo trabajos del diablo ! Al principio creí que estaba invocando a los espíritus. Gritaba tan alto que podría despertar a los muertos. Pero cuando asomé la cabeza fuera de la ventana... - Luna hizo la señal de la cruz, sus manos temblorosas -, vi a otra persona también. Estoy segura de que es un sacrificio humano, mi lady. Lo Juro! Y ese impresentable de mi custodio no toma ninguna actitud!

- Shhh! No puedo oír nada si continuas quejándote . - Después de ponerse una robe de prisa, Serena se aproximó a la ventana. La Luna pálida y distante iluminaba la figura viril de su marido. Para su total sorpresa, él parecía estar atacando a alguien con la espada. Ansiosa, buscó algún ladrón o enemigo que justificase la actitud de Darien, sin embargo no vio a nadie.

- No es nada, sólo algún tipo de entrenamiento - habló decidida. - Basta con que mi marido practique el uso de la espada sobre un pedazo de madera para que vos juzgues que es el demonio en persona.

- Luna? Estás ahí? - Las dos mujeres giraron en dirección al sonido de la voz masculina y Serena pronto reconoció el acento de Willie. - Sal del cuarto de mi lady ahora y deja de se meterte en los asuntos del barón!

- Estaría agradecida si me dejaras en paz, soldado de medio pelo ! Yo estaría mejor bajo la protección de uno de los muchachos de la aldea - la criada respondió desdeñosa. Girando hacia Serena, retomó la conversación . - El barón estaba gritando cosas horribles. Maldiciendo y bramando.

Como para confirmar lo que la sierva había acabado de decir, la voz fuerte de Darien hizo eco en el silencio de la noche.

- Artemis, cobarde impresentable! - Aunque las palabras sonaron altas, estaban tan mal articuladas que se tornaban casi incomprensibles. - Dónde está mi vasallo? Mande a buscar Andrew, porque quiero luchar con él!

No demoró mucho hasta Serena entendió el motivo de esa palabras enojadas.

- Mi marido bebió más allá de la cuenta. Es sólo eso. Nunca viste hombres borrachos, inclusive mis hermanos?

- Estás segura que es sólo eso, mi lady? No sé ...

- Luna, si vos no salís de este cuarto ahora mismo , voy a entrar. Con su permiso, mi lady - Willie gritó del lado de afuera.

Por lo menos la criada tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para quedar desconcertada con su propia insistencia y se disculpó.

- Está todo bien - Serena respondió. - Está bien que me hayas despertado. Los Barullos provocados por los borrachos son siempre horribles. - Lo que ella no dijo era que planeaba ir al encuentro de su marido. Para qué dejar a la mujer preocupada respecto a su seguridad? Sacrificios humanos... qué gran tontería! - Buenas noches. Por favor, sal antes que Willie tire la puerta abajo.

Luna protestó algo sobre soldados y hombres mayores en general y salió bufando.

- Por qué viniste a incomodar a la esposa del barón? - Serena oyó a Willie indagar irritado.

La respuesta de la sierva quedó perdida al cerrar la puerta.

Pero no tenía importancia. Cosas mas urgentes precisaban de su atención inmediata. Ella se puso una capa sobre la robe y corrió afuera del castillo. Para su completa sorpresa, no había un sólo guardia a la vista. Así que pudo andar libremente. Aunque quería ir directo al encuentro de su marido, la visión de ese hombre tan alto e imponente la hizo detenerse en el medio del camino.

Vistiendo una armadura, Darien era algo que quitaba el aliento , aún en la oscuridad.. Grande, bien proporcionado, como una árbol sólido y altivo. A pesar de estar bebido, sus movimientos con la espada eran elegantes. Pero estaba claro que el vino lo afectaba porque él parecía tener dificultad en acertar el blanco.

Serena suspiró profundamente, admirando a su marido. El Caballero Rojo no podía ser comparado con otros hombres en general. El poder que de él emanaba era algo infinitamente superior. Ya había asistido a muchos torneos y había visto fabuloso guerreros sin embargo nadie la había afectado tanto.

Atónita, se dio cuenta que lo deseaba con pasión. Quería ser poseída allí mismo, en el suelo frío, bajo la luz de la Luna, los labios calientes apretando los suyos, el cuerpo musculoso envolviéndola... Serena tragó en seco, buscando ignorar esas fantasías sensuales. Sólo podía estar bajo los efectos de la luna misterioso...

De cualquier manera su marido parecía estar demasiado bebido para entretenerse con juegos amorosos y probablemente no aceptaría de buen grado sus atenciones. Pero, como esposa, tenía el deber y el derecho de ayudarlo ahora. Lo que, en este caso, significaba llevarlo a la cama y asegurarse que los otros habitantes del castillo no lo viesen en ese estado. En el momento en que abrió la boca para llamarlo, lo oyó gritar:

- Ella me considera un medio hombre! - Darien rugió, agitando la espada peligrosamente.

Su marido se refería a ella? Pero como, si ella lo consideraba mucho mas hombre que cualquier otro? La ferocidad de los golpes era tan terrible que Serena dio un paso hacia atrás, percibiendo que Chiba estaba furioso, como nunca antes lo había visto.

Darien debió haberla oído moverse, porque inmediatamente se quedó quieto, el cuerpo rígido, a la espera...

- No es verdad! Ella está interesada en vos - respondió una voz. Serena se dio cuenta que se trataba de Artemis de pie a una distancia segura del barón. - Si al menos...

- Quédate quieto, idiota!

El modo ríspido en el que él le respondió al siervo renovó su coraje de enfrentarlo. Cuando los otros medios fallaban, le cabía a ella tomar la situación en sus manos y resolverla.

- Ven a la cama, esposo - Serena habló, dando un paso al frente.

Aunque ya hubiese sido testigo de la ira de su marido, no estaba preparada para la reacción de él. Darien se dio vuelta , una figura enorme protegida por las sombras, un caballero negro en la oscuridad. Como un ángel vengador, él sacudió la espada en el aire con suficiente fuerza como para arrancarle la cabeza a un hombre. Serena se dio cuenta que se no estaba a una distancia segura y que podría ser partida en dos.

- Serena? - Chiba indagó, la voz ronca y baja.

- Ven a la cama, Darien. Es muy tarde para ese tipo de entrenamiento.

El grito inesperado de dolor e ira que salió de ese pecho fuerte era tan angustiante que llegó al fondo de su alma. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de tomar una actitud, Artemis se aproximó y prácticamente la arrastró hacia adentro del castillo.

- Es mejor que vuelva a su cuarto ahora, mi lady.

Aún teniendo ganas de correr y de esconderse de su marido, Serena sabía que no tendría coraje de hacerlo.

- No! Él parece estar herido - respondió, intentando librarse de la mano del siervo que la sujetaba por el brazo, impidiéndole moverse. - Debo cuidar de Darien.

- No, mi lady. El barón sólo tomó demasiado vino. Sólo eso.

- Artemis, le exijo que me suelte y déjame ir con mi marido. Es una orden.

- No, mi lady. no puedo hacer eso. Mi lord me mataría si lo hiciese.

El siervo comenzó a caminar, llevándola por el brazo. Serena miró hacia atrás a tiempo de ver a Darien arrancar, con un único golpe, la parte alta de un poste de madera usado para el entrenamiento . Aún no sabiendo el motivo, ella reconocía el poder de esa furia que pulsaba en la oscuridad de la noche como una cosa viva. Aterrorizada, se soltó de la mano de Artemis y corrió hacia su cuarto, tan atontada que, casi no oyó al criado murmurar:

- Eso lo mataría.

Serena buscó evitarlo. Resolvió ir hasta la aldea por la mañana con el único objetivo de no almorzar en compañía de su marido. Si tuviese el coraje de desafiarlo, se negaría a cenar en los aposentos principales también. Sólo que no llegaría a tanto porque había visto la extensión de la ira de Chiba. Una furia tan grande que lo había transformado en un animal enloquecido. Jamás quería volver a presenciar una escena como esa .

De todas las cosas atemorizantes que había oído decir sobre el Caballero Rojo, y eran muchas, nada se comparaba a los excesos emocionales de anoche. Había sido una escena tan angustiante que Serena se sentía perturbada de una manera que no conseguía entender.

Había sido capaz de no prestar atención a los rumores que lo rodeaban y hasta había logrado evitar pensar en la misteriosa habilidad de Artemis de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo no había cómo negar el temperamento terrible del Caballero Rojo.

Cuando finalmente lo encontrase, a la hora de la cena, tal vez esperaba encontrarlo mostrando los dientes o rugiendo como un animal. Sin embargo lo descubrió protegido por las sombras; como siempre. Sin saber qué actitud tomar, Serena se sentó, hallando difícil reconciliar la figura inmóvil con la criatura descontrolada de la noche anterior. Darien Chiba era un hombre de muchas caras, un hombre a quien muy poco conocía.

- Mi lady - él la saludó, en el tono seco que le era habitual.

- Cómo te sientes hoy, mi lord?

- Estoy bien.

- Pensé que estabas herido anoche Serena habló lentamente. - Realmente te sientes bien?

- A no ser por el dolor de cabeza que me mantuvo en la cama durante toda la mañana, me siento perfecto.

Aunque percibiese que su marido decía la verdad, el sarcasmo de la voz masculina no le pasó desapercibido.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- Si? - Chiba indagó como si no creyese una sóla palabra.

- Si. Verte bien me da mucha alegría. Me Quedé preocupada. - Ella bajó los ojos, desconcertada. Aunque estuviese segura que en esa oscuridad sería imposible verse el uno al otro, a veces tenía la sensación inquietante de que la mirada de Darien era capaz de desnudar su alma.

De repente, dentro de todas los recuerdos de la noche anterior, una única visión ganó importancia. El momento en que lo había visto blandiendo la espada en el aire. Alto, poderoso, elegante. Un hombre capaz de despertar su deseo como ningún otro. Sin que lograse evitarlo, volvía a imaginarse siendo poseída sobre la tierra húmeda, sintiéndolo moverse dentro suyo. Aprensiva por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, bebió vino, a pesar de que su sed era de una cosa muy diferente. Continuaba hechizada?

- Siento mucho que hayas presenciado mi... escena. Estoy demasiado crecido como para excederme en la bebida como un adolescente imberbe, pero creo que me pasé de la cuenta anoche. - Darien hizo una pausa como si le fuese difícil proseguir. Después continuó con firmeza. - Artemis me contó que vos estabas determinada a venir en mi auxilio, a pesar de mi pésimo humor. Discúlpame si te ofendí.

- No, no precisas disculparte - ella se apresuró a responder, ansiosa por aclarar cualquier malentendido. El Caballero Rojo disculpándose? Ese hombre siempre acababa sorprendiéndola. - Sólo espero... - Nerviosa, Serena pasó la lengua por sus labios y decidió continuar . - Sólo espero que yo no haya sido la causa de tu rabia... Sé que nosotros dos discutimos, pero odiaría pensar que... que vos te pondrías tan ... tan furioso conmigo.

Era la pura verdad. La ira de su marido la había asustado mas de lo que le gustaría admitir. No soportaría si semejante furia fuese dirigida a ella, especialmente después de la noche que habían compartido. Tal vez el interludio romántico no hubiese significado nada para Darien, pero era una de las mas dulces recuerdos que guardaba en su corazón. Un recuerdo de ser querida por el Caballero Rojo.

Darien permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, una tensión palpable emanando de su figura inmóvil.

- No - murmuró finalmente. - No fue culpa tuya... Es mejor que olvidemos el incidente. Ahora hábleme sobre tu día.

Serena hizo lo que le fue pedido y mientras conversaban, consiguió relajarse. Los hombres se ponían fuera de si cuando bebían y por lo tanto debían ser perdonados. Había visto a sus hermanos bebidos, cometer desatinos también. Sin embargo nada se comparaba con la furia del Caballero Rojo. Por lo menos había servido para hacerla pensar que su marido era capaz de emociones mucho mas fuertes que las que había demostrado hasta ese momento.

De repente un pensamiento se le ocurrió. Si ese hombre podía odiar con tanta intensidad, que se podía decir de otros sentimientos? Amor, por ejemplo? Podría el Caballero Rojo amar a una mujer con igual ardor? Temblorosa, Aisley intentó imaginarse como sería ser amada por su marido, no sólo ser abrazada y acariciada, sino amada en el sentido mas profundo del término, en cuerpo y alma.. La fuerza de tal pasión debía ser algo atemorizante...

Irritada consigo misma por pensar y creer tantas tonterías, ella tomó el resto del vino y colocó la copa sobre la mesa. Nunca en su vida había buscado el afecto de nadie, ni siquiera de su padre. Si pretendía conquistar el corazón de ese caballero, gigantesco y misterioso, debía estar loca... o hechizada. Mas allá de todo, las demostraciones de afecto de cualquier tipo siempre la habían hecho sentir incómoda. Por qué, entonces, ansiar las atenciones de un hombre peligroso como el barón?

- Me Gusta su perfume - Darien dijo de repente.- Ambar, verdad?

- Si - ella respondió ruborizándose . - También me gusta tu olor. - Percibiendo que había ido muy lejos con su comentario, Serena deseó volver atrás. Pero su marido no se rió de ella.

- Gracias. - La voz de Darien sonó baja y ronca , haciéndola estremecer. Tal vez Chiba fuese un animal salvaje o una criatura de las sombras. Sin embargo no conseguía olvidarse de cómo él la había besado y acariciado en esa noche mágica y de cómo continuaba deseándolo.

- Podrías cantar para mí hoy?

- Si, claro. - Serena se levantó y escogió las baladas preferidas de su marido para cantar.

Al terminar, sólo conseguía pensar en cómo las palabras de amor parecían potentes y reales en el silencio y en la penumbra de esos aposentos.

- Bello - Darien murmuró. - Cantas como un ángel, Serena mi flor.

Atontada por el elogio, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería poder poner en palabras las emociones que la sacudían por dentro.

- Gracias - habló finalmente.

- Ya es tarde. Puedes irte ahora.

Después del elogio cariñoso, ser dispensada tan fríamente la tomó de sorpresa. Algún día podría comprender al Caballero Rojo? Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, decidió que no quería dejarlo.

- Espera - ella dijo en un impulso. Extendiendo el brazo, buscó la mano de su marido el contacto de sus pieles la erizó.

- Si?.

- Yo quería saber... Vendrás a mi cuarto esta noche, mi lord? - Con el rostro enrojecido , Serena aguardó la respuesta. Y si él la rechazase, o si se pusiese furioso...? Oh, Dios, no sabría qué hacer.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre el cuarto.

- Quieres mi compañía? - Darien indagó finalmente.

- Si, quiero.

Con un gemido ronco, Chiba se levantó y cruzó el espacio que los separaba con un solo paso . Entonces la tomó en sus brazos como si levantase una pluma.

- Pues entonces me tendrás.

Enlazándolo por el cuello, Serena sintió los labios masculinos se cerrarse sobre los suyos . Abrazándola fuerte, Darien la depositó sobre la enorme cama matrimonial y cerró las cortinas con una de las manos mientras la otra buscaba librarla de las ropas con impaciencia.

En la oscuridad total, Serena nada podía divisar. Sólo Podía acomodarse bajo el peso del cuerpo viril y aceptar la lengua que buscaba la suya ávidamente.

Allí estaba la felicidad...

Darien cerró los ojos y sintió el dolor diminuir un poco mientras el deseo superaba cualquier malestar físico. En cuestión de segundos nada mas importaba a no ser a mujer en sus brazos y el calor que crecía en su miembro enloqueciéndolo. Serena era tan pequeña, tan delicada, que debía tener cuidado de ir lentamente. Había sido eso lo que había hecho en la primer noche, aunque hubiese sido difícil contener la pasión, pero hoy...

Hoy Darien la deseaba mas de lo que jamas había querido algo en su vida. Quería enterrarse dentro de ella hasta que nada mas existiese en el mundo, excepto Serena y su dulce y estrecha femineidad. Por un largo instante él permaneció inmóvil, los labios posados en el cuello blanco y suave.

- Todavía deseas mis atenciones?

- Si - ella susurró jadeante. - Si. Te esperé anoche... Y te deseó , aquí y ahora , delante de la chimenea, sobre la alfombra, de cualquier manera...

La única respuesta de Darien fue un gemido de placer al colocarse sobre su mujer con una pasión que bordeaba la desesperación, una pasión que igualaba en intensidad a la furia provocada por la bebida. Ah, si, Serena pensó , todo en Darien Chiba era tormentoso cuando fluía libremente. Tanto la pasión como el odio.

Cuando él rasgó su vestido, en la desesperación de poseerla, Serena vaciló algunos segundos, asustada con el ímpetu de su marido . Pero después, disfrutó de ese acto sensual, entregándose a un total abandono, correspondiendo a las caricias con la misma osadía. Nunca había pensado que sería capaz de arrancarle la túnica a Darien, de morder su carne firme o de sujetar su miembro pulsante en sus manos mientras lo oía murmurar su nombre. Nunca se había imaginado que perdería el control y que gritaría ese placer infinito... como una mujer enloquecida.

- Por qué te llaman el Caballero Rojo? - Serena indagó bajito, enroscada al lado de su marido en la enorme cama matrimonial, su cuerpo y su mente saciados después de haber hecho amor salvajemente.

Drien suspiró profundamente y por un momento ella creyó que su pregunta quedaría sin respuesta. Pero entonces él decidió hablar, su voz baja viniendo de la oscuridad.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando luché por primera vez al lado de Edward en las Cruzadas. Debido a un serio incidente, quedé cubierto de sangre de la cabeza los pies. Aunque poca de esa sangre fuese mía, mis enemigos quedaron impresionados con el hecho de que yo pudiera continuar luchando estando gravemente herido y habiendo perdido tanta sangre y pasaron a llamarme el Sangriento Caballero Rojo. Así comenzaron los rumores sobre brujería también. Decían que solamente un maestro de la magia negra podría sobrevivir a heridas tan serias. Claro que Edward halló la situación muy divertida y resolvió llamarme el Caballero Rojo. Lo que fue imitado por todos.

- Y vos continuaste luchando y tu su reputación creciendo.

- Si. - Darien acarició los cabellos de su esposa con tanta delicadeza, que ella se apretó todavía mas a su pecho fuerte. - Hoy me doy cuenta que no fue una actitud sana. Una reputación construida sobre la creencia de la inmortalidad sólo sirve para que otros decidan desafiarte.

- Quieres decir que muchos intentaron matarte?

- Si, muchos intentaron matarme.

- Pero vos continuaste luchando hasta...

- Hasta que Edward me dio Dunmurrow - él respondió después de una breve vacilación.

Erena esperó que su marido continuase, sin embargo Darien permaneció en silencio, alisando los cabellos de ella.

- Entonces viniste para acá y te encerraste, dejando el mundo del lado de afuera.

- Aparentemente las cerraduras no eran suficientemente fuertes - Chiba murmuró, deslizando sus manos por las piernas bien torneadas de su mujer - porque una doncella linda y menuda, a quien el Caballero Rojo no le causaba el menor miedo, entró en mi castillo y me tomó como marido.

Gentilmente, Darien sujetó uno de los pies de su esposa en sus manos.

- Tus pies son tan pequeños y delicados, querida. - El besó uno a uno los dedos.

Serena rió . Satisfecho con la reacción femenina, Chiba pasó a acariciar la planta de los pies con masajes lentos y firmes. Ella se reía descontroladamente mientras intentaba desprenderse de las manos que la sujetaban.

- Para ! Para ! Qué estás haciendo?

- Te estoy haciendo cosquillas, esposa - Darien respondió sorprendido. - Nunca nadie te hizo cosquillas antes?

- No.

- Tus hermanos no acostumbraban a hacerte cosquillas?

- No. Nunca fuimos muy íntimos - ella habló bajito, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la relación distante que siempre había mantenido con su familia. - Claro que yo los amaba... - Sólo que ellos jamas jugaron conmigo, o me hicieron reír, o me abrazaban... - Los dos eran bastante mayores que yo y estaban demasiado ocupados con sus tareas para darle importancia a esas tonterías.

- Pues si yo hubiese tenido una hermana como vos, tan bella e inteligente, apuesto que habría sido terrible.

Serena sintió un aprieto en su corazón al pensar que había llegado a planear la anulación de su matrimonio bajo la alegación de un parentesco entre ella y su marido.

- Estoy feliz de que no seas mi hermano.

- Coincido plenamente. No sería normal sentir este tipo de deseo por una hermana. Él la besó en el cuello y acarició sus pechos firmes con reverencia. - Jamas experimenté un deseo así, unas ganas incontrolable de hacerte el amor otra vez, otra vez y otra vez... No tengo dudas de que me has hechizado, querida.

- Por favor, no bromees con esas cosas! Antes que Serena hubiese tenido tiempo de hablar sobre las sospechas que la atormentaban sobre la oscuridad constante de sus aposentos y el comportamiento misterioso de Artemis, los labios de Chiba se cerraron sobre los suyos con avidez, la lengua ardiente explorando, succionando, lamiendo...

Al sentir sus senos excitados encontrar su pecho ancho, Serena gimió bajito y abrió sus piernas para recibir el miembro erecto.

Con cada nueva envestida, ella pedía mas y mas... ansiando la descarga orgásmica de la presión en su vientre .

Cuando pensó que ya no podía soportar tanto placer, Artemis deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos de ambos y comenzó a masajear el botón de su femineidad a un ritmo creciente. Enloquecida de pasión, Serena tiró a cabeza hacia atrás y gritó alto, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su marido mientras espasmos violentos sacudían su cuerpo .

Darien continuó con las envestidas, mas rápidamente y mas profundamente, hasta hacerla alcanzar el climax otra vez. Sólo él eyaculó, su cuerpo musculoso estremeciendo, su voz ronca cortando el silencio del cuarto con un grito de agonía.

- Ah, querida, eres salvaje . Quién habría sospechado que mi esposa tan delicada y devota, pudiese ser tan pasional?

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza, experimentando una oleada de sentimientos que jamas se había creído capaz de sentir. Todo sería perfecto si no fuese por la confusión y la extrañeza que cada tanto la atormentaban. Y esa inquietud sólo desaparecía por completo cuando las manos de su marido la tocaban...

- Darien... - ella comenzó un tanto vacilante, todavía atontada por los momentos de intensa pasión. Los rumores sobre tu pacto con el diablo son infundados?

Inmediatamente él se puso tenso, como si percibiese algo escondido detrás de esas palabras inofensivas.

- Por qué? Quieres decir que he usado alguna brujería con vos? Que estás bajo los efectos de un encantamiento? Qué te hice beber alguna poción mágicas?

- No, no es eso. Es que yo ... Es que me siento como si hubiese sido hechizada!

Chiba tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas .

- Por el amor de Dios, mujer. Pensé que te negabas a creer en esas tonterías!

- Claro que no lo creo ! - Serena protestó con vehemencia, ruborizándose hasta la raíz de los cabellos. - Yo sólo me imaginé... - En una demostración de coraje, resolvió abordar aquello que la incomodaba. - Qué me dices de Artemis, entonces? O vos no sabes que ese hombre puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?

Darien continuó riéndose, esta vez todavía mas fuerte , hasta que Serena, irritada con su comportamiento inexplicable de su marido , intervino.

- No consigo entender cual es la gracia- habló con mal humor, intentando apartarse.

- Artemis! - Darien llamó en voz alta, pareciendo divertirse enormemente. Antes que el criado llegase, ella cubrió a ambos con la sabana , aún sabiendo que en esa oscuridad sería imposible ser visibles. Sin embargo

no quedaría sorprendida si los poderes de Artemis incluyesen la visión nocturna como los gatos.

- Si, mi lord - el criado respondió.

Oh, Dios, el hombre habría estado escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta?

- Ve a buscar a tu hermano.

- Si, mi lord.

- Ponte tu vestido ahora. Así estarás decente, para recibir a mis siervos.

Irritada con la risa de su marido, Serena se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar sus ropas esparcidas por el piso. No era una tarea fácil, debido a la total falta de iluminación. Impaciente, acabó olvidándose de la presencia de los perros. Pero Darien no.

- Castor! Pollux! Apártense - él ordenó cuando los animales comenzaron a gruñir amenazadoramente. En el mismo instante los perros obedecieron y fueron a acostarse al lado opuesto del cuarto.

Cuando Artemis volvió, Serena ya estaba vestida y sentada a la mesa, aguardándolo.

- Vayan junto a la chimenea - Darien ordenó, sin salir de la cama.

Sorprendida, Serena observó que dos hombres se movían al mismo tiempo. Ambos eran bajos, de mediana edad, de cabellos castaños, rostros serios y bastante parecidos. Mucho mas que eso. Idénticos, sería la palabra adecuada.

- Díganle a mi lady vuestros nombres.

- Artemis - respondieron a la vez.

- Ustedes son gemelos - ella murmuró atónita.

- Si, mi lady - uno de ellos respondió. El otro sacudió la cabeza concordando.

- Pero ... y sus nombres? - Serena insistió confundida.

- Nuestra madre decía que sólo había escogido un nombre masculino cuando había quedado embarazada, por lo tanto tendría que servir para ambos - uno de los criados explicó.

- Pueden salir ahora; ambos - Darein habló, y Serena suspiró aliviada. Cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para dejarse influenciar por las historias absurdas de Luna? No era extraño que Chiba se riera de ella .

- Vuelve a la cama, esposa.

La voz ronca de su marido tenía el poder de estremecerla de la cabeza a los pies. La única cosa que la angustiaba era que él no pasaba de ser una voz sin imagen, una voz en la oscuridad, mas allá del débil alcance de la luz del fuego, una forma escondida por las sombras, un enigma... un caballero de la noche.

- Pero yo... acabo de vestirme - ella murmuró, su respiración jadeante. Oh, Dios, quién era ese hombre? Cómo él había logrado dominarla tanto, al ..punto de dejarla casi sin poder de decisión?

- Ven a la cama y no tengas miedo. No voy a tomarte de nuevo esta noche querida Estás muy dolorida?

Con el rostro ardiendo de pudor, Serena acordó con un breve asentimiento con la cabeza. Sin embargo, por mas que su mente intentase encontrar excusas que la hiciesen desear volver a su propio cuarto, lleno de velas y de claridad, su corazón sólo quería volver a los brazos de su marido, aunque eso significase elegir las sombras.

- No, no estoy dolorida.

- Entonces ven.

Atraída irresistiblemente por el sonido de esa voz, Serena caminó hacia la cama protegida por la oscuridad. Sintió la mano de Darien cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca y empujarla con firmeza. Al darse cuenta de lo que su marido tenía en mente, intentó apartarse, o por lo menos, obligarlo a detenerse.

- Darien, no! - ella gritó. Sin embargo sus palabras no habían tenido el menor efecto. Decidido, Chiba se libró de los zapatos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. - Por favor! Por favor, para! - Largos segundos habían pasado antes que su pedido fuese atendido. - Por qué me torturas, malvado?

- Porque me gusta oírte reír. Tu risa es cristalina como el agua de un arroyo. - Todavía jadeante e inspirando el aire a borbotones, Serena se sentía muy débil como para protestar cuando Darien le quitó el vestido en un movimiento rápido y preciso. Al sentir las manos fuertes encontrar su piel desnuda, ella se estremeció, cada centímetro de su cuerpo pulsando con vida y deseo.

- Por qué te gusta oírme reír?

- Porque tu risa me alivia, me conforta, me da paz - Chiba respondió, Respetando la palabra dada, él no intentó tomarla otra vez. Simplemente la mantuvo bien apretada contra su pecho, los brazos musculosos formaron un nido caliente y protector. Sin entender bien por qué, Serena experimentó una felicidad tan grande que deseó permanecer allí para siempre. En silencio, inmóvil, sólo sintiendo la presencia de su marido como una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

- Vos me reconfortas, Serena – Darien habló bajito, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que por un momento ella creyó que no conseguiría respirar


	11. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO DIEZ

Serena quería dormir con él. Acurrucada al lado de su marido , apoyada en uno de los brazos fuertes, oyendo el sonido de su respiración regular, se sentía feliz. Esa proximidad era diferente a todo lo que jamás había experimentado antes. Extraña si, sin embargo, por primera vez, no pensaba en huir o evitar sus sentimientos. Inspirando el perfume de esa piel caliente, sólo quería permanecer junto a ese cuerpo viril para siempre. No conseguía entender por qué encontraba tanto alivio junto al Caballero Rojo. Pero el hecho era que él le transmitía calor, protección y la hacía sentirse... deseada.

Inmersa en la oscuridad., conseguía hasta imaginarse que se trataba de un matrimonio normal, tal vez hasta mejor que el de la mayoría, porque ambos parecían interesarse uno en el otro, algo raro en las uniones entre tenía consciencia de su afecto en relación a Darien y , a pesar de la hostilidad inicial, creía que él le dedicaba alguna consideración. Por lo menos era lo que podía entrever en los momentos de pasión.

Allí terminaba la pretensión de normalidad, pues la esposa nunca había logrado ver a su propio marido a la luz del día o a la luz de las velas...

Por más que intentase visualizarlo, la tarea se mostraba imposible. Aunque hubiese / recorrido los contornos del rostro de él con las puntas de los dedos, no era artista y no podía imaginarse la realidad a partir del contacto táctil . Serían los cabellos de Darien negros como la noche, castaños o rojizos, para hacer justicia a su título de Caballero Rojo? Oh, Dios, cómo le gustaría saber...

- Querida... - la voz de su marido , baja y profunda, desvió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Él la besó en la frente, haciéndola sonreír y acurrucarse contra su pecho . Ese hombre nunca la dejaría descansar? Aún exhausta, sabía muy bien que podría ser fácilmente persuadida de entregarse a los placeres del sexo otra vez... y otra vez.

- Se Está haciendo tarde. Es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto ahora.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida, a pesar de no ser posible divisar nada mas allá de oscuridad. Entonces él la estaba despidiendo? No podía pasar la noche allí? Los sentimientos maravillosos que crecían en su corazón quedaron reducidos a polvo. Inmediatamente se levantó y buscó su vestido. Cuando no consiguió encontrarlo, maldijo en voz baja . O sería un sollozo?

- Serena, querida...

El tratamiento cariñoso sólo le provocó desdén. La palabra tierna no tenía la menor importancia. Después de todo cuál era el motivo de ser llevada a la cama como una prostituta, a quien se le paga por un momento de placer con algunas monedas de plata? Aferrada a un resto de dignidad que le quedaba, continuó buscando sus ropas, las manos temblado incontrolablemente. Darein le sujetó las muñecas e intentó abrazarla. Sin embargo ella se negó a aceptar el contacto y dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con los perros.

- Mierda! - Sintiéndose al borde de un ataque de nervios, Serena ya estaba dispuesta a salir de los aposentos de su marido envuelta en una manta cuando él le entregó sus ropas. En cuestión de segundos, se vistió y estuvo lista para irse.

- Serena... tus zapatos.

Chiba se estaba burlando de ella? Cómo había podido imaginarse que ese hombre arrogante le podía dedicar un poco de afecto? Oh, Dios, sólo quería desaparecer y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido en esa cama.

- Buenas noches, esposa. Duerme bien.

Furiosa, ella tuvo ganas de azotar la puerta con fuerza. No lo hizo sólo porque la puerta era demasiado pesada y uno de los Artemis aguardaba del lado de afuera. El criado la acompañó hasta su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. De repente su propia cama le pareció enorme, vacía y solitaria. Sería una larga noche. Cómo podría dormir bien ?

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Luna la ayudaba a vestirse, Serena buscaba convencerse de que precisaba actuar de manera mas sensata. Tal vez hasta estuviese perdiendo la razón. Se Descubría ansiosa por meterse en la cama del Caballero Rojo y reticente a la hora de dejarlo. Había pasado su vida entera esquivando los sentimientos y protegiendo su corazón. Por qué ahora se sentía impelida a entregárselo en bandeja a su marido?

Todavía sentía el perfume de Darien impregnado en su piel, su cuerpo marcado por la noche de amor. Si resolviese tomar un baño a esa hora de la mañana, para librarse de esos recuerdos, Luna acabaría sospechando y comenzaría con el sermón de que el Caballero Rojo la había hechizado para llevarla a su cama.

Ella miró a la sierva llena de reservas, esperando el momento de ser acusada de participar, como cómplice, de ceremonias de magia negra. Pero, para su completa sorpresa, Luna no le estaba prestando la mas mínima atención. En vez de quejarse sobre la vida en Dunmurrow, como era su costumbre, la criada se mantenía ocupada trenzando los cabellos de su ama mientras... canturreaba.

Con una puntada de envidia , Serena concluyó que algo especial debía haber acontecido. De repente se sintió más sola que nunca. Estaba tan acostumbrada a defender a su marido de los ataques de la criada que ahora se preguntaba de quién tendría que defenderlo?

- Descubrí cómo Artemisl puede estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo.

- Verdad? - Luna indagó sin mucho interés, volviendo a tararear una melodía diferente a la anterior.

- Si. Él no es un hombre, sino dos. Son gemelos - ella anunció, aguardando la reacción de la otra. Para su decepción, la expresión del rostro de la sierva continuó inalterada.

- En Serio? Entonces no es de extrañar que él haga todo el trabajo . O tal vez no hagan nada, con la excusa de ser dos.

Serena la miró atentamente, atónita con la sonrisa estampada en el rostro de Luna y con sus palabras despreocupadas. Había esperado asombro, discusión, comentarios sobre la magia negra que se llevaba a cabo en Dunmurrow. Pero no estaba preparada para que la criada aceptase sus explicaciones con una tranquilidad casi indiferente.

- Muy bien, mi lady, terminé de trenzar tus cabellos. Estás muy linda esta mañana. Vas a precisar algo mas de mí ?

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando . Hasta parecía que quien estaba hechizada era Luna...

Determinada a no pasar el día entero alimentando pensamientos que involucrasen a su marido, Serena se sumergió en el trabajo, sin embargo, por mas que intentase, no conseguía parar de pensar en él .

Ansiaba el contacto de esas manos fuertes, el sonido de la voz baja y sensual. Sin embargo no eran sólo los momentos de pasión carnal lo que la perturbaba. También extrañaba su ternura, sus cosquillas, la seguridad ofrecida por su abrazo.

Tal vez Darein la hubiese hechizado y ya no poseía fuerza de voluntad . No, no era verdad. Tenía fuerza de voluntad , sólo que estaba debilitada. Cómo volver a ser quien era? La mujer independiente y segura? Ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de que los rumores acerca del Caballero Rojo no tenían el menor fundamento, principalmente después de descubrir que Artemis no pasaba de ser un mortal mas. O mas bien , dos.

Aunque Serena dudase que Darein tuviera poderes especiales para encantarla, no podía negar que sentía algo especial por él, algo que la hacía entregarse sin ninguna vacilación o pudor. Sin embargo, a la luz del día, algunas certezas la amargaban de forma profunda. Después de todo no había aprendido, tiempos atrás, que no valía la pena ansiar la proximidad de alguien? Después de todos esos años, todavía era difícil lidiar con el rechazo. En particular ahora, cuando había conocido la mas deliciosa intimidad en los brazos del Caballero Rojo.

Ella intentaba convencerse de que nunca había deseado o precisado de nadi . Por qué, entonce , se sentía atraída por su marido, una figura extraña y misteriosa que se empeñaba en mantenerse escondido en las sombras? El hecho era que se sentía impotente ante su propio destino y eso la perturbaba profundamente. Darien no le salía de su mente , impidiéndole vivir en paz, y de repente sólo quería ser indiferente a la relación con su marido, como siempre había sido con otros hombres.

Abandonando sus tareas en un impulso, Serena fue hasta la cocina. Quien sabe un poco de compañía antes del almuerzo no le quitaría ese mal humor? Glenna la recibió con placer.

- Gracias por haber cuidado tan bien de la quemadura de Moira. Está cicatrizando perfectamente .

Serena sonrió, sin embargo las palabras de la cocinera la habían dejado inquieta. Había sido solamente unos días atrás que se había imaginado si Darein no tendría alguna quemadura que lo desfigurase, y que lo obligase a permanecer en las sombras? Ahora estaba segura de que ese no era el caso. No había nada malo en su marido. Sólo que no conseguía entender por que él permanecía encerrado en la oscuridad.

Otra vez las viejas sospechas la asaltaron. El había afirmado que los rumores no tenían fundamento y había llegado a reírse de sus preocupaciones. Pero quien, en sano juicio, admitiría adherir a la práctica de la magia negra?

- Es bueno tener una lady en Dunmurrow que conozca el arte de curar - la cocinera habló agradecida.

- Estoy de acuerdo - agregó una voz masculina. - Yo confío mas en mi lady que en la curandera de la aldea, Serena reconoció al muchacho que la había acompañado tocando la flauta la primera vez que había cantado para el barón Chiba. Thomas era su nombre .

- Te Estás refiriendo a la viuda Nebbs? Glenna indagó al recién llegado.

- S. Yo preferiría cuidar de mí mismo que aceptar el consejo de esa mujer.

- La viuda Nebbs es muy sabia. Está vieja ahora y raramente se dedica al arte de curar, sin embargo tiene un grande conocimiento sobre hierbas.

- Hum... Pociones de amor y cosas parecidas - el muchacho desdeñó.

- No es bueno despreciar a tus mayores - Glenna aconsejó en un tono maternal. Thomas no dijo mas nada mientras Serena volvía al salón, pensativa.

La Viuda Nebbs. Ya había oído hablar de la curandera de la aldea antes y . había llegado a planear visitarla para intercambiar algunas recetas respecto al preparado de hierbas. Como cualquier otra mujer con sus habilidades, la viuda acostumbraba a ser vista por los aldeanos tanto como una santa como una bruja, dependiendo del resultado de los tratamientos prescritos, estaba claro. Ella se sentía inclinada a concordar con Glenna. Personas como la viuda Nebbs solían saber mas de lo que dejaban traslucir, pues durante una vida entera acumulaban conocimientos y hasta tal vez utilizasen un poco de magia.

Magia. Serena se irritó con sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había creído en semejante tontería antes. Y jamas había sospechado que podría ser hechizada un día, en especial por alguien como el Caballero Rojo. Quizás la viuda Nebbs sabría como romper ese encantamiento?

Luna entró en ese exacto momento, riéndose de algún comentario hecho por Willie y aunque se sentó al lado de su ama, casi no le prestó atención. Perfecto, Serena pensó aliviada. Señal de que la sierva se estaba acostumbrando a la vida en Dunmurrow.

- Vas a necesitar de mí esta tarde ? Porque sino, Willie prometió llevarme a dar un pase por los campos. - La criada se ruborizó intensamente y de repente Serena se dio cuenta que ella parecía mucho mas joven... y mas bonita también.

- No, no voy a precisar de vos. - Las ropas que planeaba coser podían quedar para otro día. Que Luna aprovechase la tarde al aire libre.

- No quieres venir con nosotros , mi lady? - la mujer preguntó de repente. - te haría bien salir un poco a respirar aire puro.

- No, pero gracias por la invitación.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, Luna y Willie intercambiando miradas sugestivas y riendo a causa de nada.

- Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros

- la criada indagó preparándose para salir.

Serena sonrió y sacudió la cabeza , mirándolos con benevolencia y comprensión.

- Entonces vamos, mi muchacha - Willie habló orgulloso. - Hay un paisaje muy bonito allá afuera que te quiero mostrar.

Ella los observó caminar en la claridad mientras todo lo que le quedaba a ella eran los aposentos sombríos de Dunmurrow. Aún así, sabía que si el Caballero Rojo la llamase, sería capaz de olvidarse de la luz del sol para pasar el día entero en la cama, al lado de su marido. Sería que llegaría el día en que se aferraría a él de tal forma que acabaría convirtiéndose en una criatura de la oscuridad también, en una sombra Darien Chiba

Serena se estremeció asustada. Había deseado ser la esposa de él en todos los sentidos, pero ahora reconocía el peligro de una intimidad total. El hecho era que había vivido mejor y mas tranquila antes, en un mundo repleto de deberes y tareas que debían ser cumplidas y no así... atontada por deseos y ... emociones que preferiría no sentir. Si al menos pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo! Cediendo a un impulso, se levantó, se puso una capa pesada alrededor de los hombros y marchó hacia el establo. Era hora de hacer una visita a la viuda Nebbs.

Dos de los guardias del castillo insistieron en acompañarla hasta la aldea; sin embargo al aproximarse a la casa donde vivía la mujer mayor , les pidió que aguardasen a distancia. A pesar de intentar convencerse de que era natural una visita a la viuda, ya que ambas conocían el uso de hierbas, no consiguió evitar el nerviosismo al golpear la puerta.

Una voz firme y grave le ordenó entrar. Casi no era posible ver a causa de la penumbra espesa que reinaba en la sala pequeña y por un instante Serena creyó que estaba sola.

Entonces sus ojos se adaptaron a la ausencia de luz y pudo finalmente vislumbrar a una mujer menuda ocupándose de un caldero sobre el fuego de la chimenea.

- Viuda Nebbs? Soy Serena Chiba. Le Traje un poco de queso y pan - ella dijo, colocando una cesta sobre la mesa

- Entonces es la nueva lady del castillo. Venga mas cerca para que pueda verla mejor.

Tal vez fuese sólo un reflejo de la sensación extraña que la había acompañado todo el día, o tal vez estuviese bajo los efectos de los rumores horrendos respecto al Caballero Rojo... pero el hecho era que temblaba por dentro al aproximarse a la mujer mayor . Bien en lo profundo de su corazón, prefería desaparecer de allí.

La viuda Nebbs era bastante anciana y tenía los cabellos completamente blancos. El rostro, marcado por arrugas profundas, se mantenía bronceado y a pesar de la edad avanzada ella no aparentaba la menor fragilidad.

- Entonces viene a tomar mi lugar?

- No, de ningún modo! - Serena respondió rápidamente.

- Pues ya era hora, criatura. Estoy demasiado cansada para continuar cuidando de esas criaturas desagradecidas. La vieja sonrió e hizo un gesto para que Serena se sentase. Como no había ningún banco a la vista, ella se sentó en el suelo piso de tierra apelmazada . Un aroma a ajo, albaca y azafrán llenaban el aire . Aunque continuase moviendo el contenido del caldero con un palo , los ojos de la viuda Nebbs la analizaban con interés, como si fuesen capaces de verle el alma. No se oía nada en la casucha , excepto el crepitar de las llamas.

- Qué te aflige, hija?

- A mí ? - Tomada de sorpresa , Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar. - Nada me aflige. Estoy bien.

La viuda rió bajito.

- Nadie me busca por nada. Qué quieres, criatura? Estás enferma ?

Estoy hechizada, ella tuvo ganas de decir. Pero le faltó el coraje.

- Ah, entiendo. - La vieja continuó removiendo el caldero algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Como una curandera que eres, debes saber que hay males para los cuales no existen curas.

- Si, lo sé . - El fuego la estaba poniendo somnolienta y era como si no hubiese dormido nada la noche anterior, comenzaba a sentir dificultad para prestar atención a lo que la viuda Nebbs decía.

- Y, claro, en algunos casos la cura es peor que la enfermedad. Eso siempre acontece con los asuntos del corazón...

Serena inspiró profundamente, intentando permanecer alerta. Sobre qué estaba hablando la mujer? Algo sobre dolores en el hígado?

- Si al menos vos no luchases contra tus sentimientos, criatura. Pero puedo ver que eres temeraria. Son tantas las personas a las que les gustaría poseer un amor tan grande. Ellos vienen a mí, pidiendo hechizos y pociones capaces de conjurar una imitación pálida de aquello que vos tienes. Estás segura que no quieres ese mismo amor?

Querer? Querer qué? Confusa y entorpecida por el sueño , ella dijo que si con la cabeza .

- Niña tonta. Voy a darte lo que quieres, sin embargo no te puedo asegurar que funcionará correctamente . Existen cosas en este mundo, criatura, que simplemente tienen que ser, queramos o no queramos nosotros los simples mortales. Pero cuidado, pues intentar cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos puede ser todavía peor.

Serena bostezó y levantó los ojos. Sorprendida, descubrió que la viuda Nebbs había desaparecido. Segundos después , la vieja estaba de vuelta, trayendo un paquetito en las manos .

- Mezcla este polvo en un poco de cerveza o vino y bébelo todo. Tal vez pueda ayudarte . Ven a visitarme cuando quieras, mi lady. Me Gustó mucho nuestra conversación .

Ella guardó el paquetito de hierbas en el cesto y se despidió, sintiéndose extrañamente desorientada. En verdad no conseguía acordarse de casi nada de lo que había sido dicho en la casa porque el fuego había estado tan agradable y su cansancio tan grande.

Sólo después de estar de vuelta en el castillo, y al colocar el cesto en la cocina, fue que se acordó del paquete.

- Qué es esto, mi lady? - Glenna preguntó, tomándolo .

- Oh, fue la viuda Nebbs quien me lo dio.

- Es una de las pociones que ella acostumbra a preparar. Es para usted, mi lady?

- Si. - Por qué había resuelto traer ese paquetito con ella? No conseguía acordarse. Glenna se ocupó de preparar la cena mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, sintiendo los ojos de Artemis fijos en su espalda. Algo le decía que las hierbas estaban relacionadas con Darien, aunque no tuviese mucho sentido.

Había decidido buscar a la viuda Nebbs con el único objetivo de discutir tratamientos, pero la visita había acabado siendo tan extraña. Sería que se había adormecido en medio de la conversación?

Se acordaba de que quería librarse de los lazos que la unían a su marido, sin embargo no había llegado a mencionarle eso a la viuda... O sería que si? Horrorizada, se dio cuenta que las hierbas tal vez tuviesen el poder de romper el hechizo hecho por el Caballero Rojo.

Inmediatamente Serena soltó el paquete, como si la tuviese quemando.

Tonterías. Era una mujer inteligente e ilustrada y por lo tanto incapaz de creer en pociones de amor y cosas afines. Darien no era ningún brujo, Artemis y su hermano eran criaturas inofensivas y la curandera de la aldea una señora anciana que no tenía cómo hacer desaparecer los lazos que la unían a su marido. Ella no había mencionado nada de querer matar los sentimientos que sentía por Darien O si?

Sin saber qué pensar, Serena se recostó en la pared de piedra, luchando por poner un poco de orden en su caos interior. Claro que había quedado amargada con la manera en que Chiba la había tratado la noche anterior, cuando la había invitado a retirarse del cuarto. También debía admitir que el afecto que sentía por su marido parecía dejarla... indefensa, una sensación de que no le gustaba ni un poco. En cuanto a las otras sensaciones que él le hacía experimentar?

Se ruborizó intensamente, Serena pensó en las cosas que Darien había hecho con su cuerpo... el placer intenso que sentía cada vez que se entregaban al acto sexual . Cómo olvidar el calor de los brazos fuertes que la protegían y la anidaban? Su voz profunda y agradable? Su humor fino e inteligente que matizaba sus conversaciones? Realmente deseaba perder todo eso y volver a su vida tranquila, organizada y vacía de antes?

El hecho era que Darien había despertado sus sentimientos mas profundos y por primera vez en la vida, se sentía viva de verdad. No iba a arriesgar todo eso aceptando una poción de hierbas preparada por una vieja curandera.

- Mi lady! – Serena fue arrancada de sus pensamientos por la aparición repentina de uno de los Artemis. - Andrew envió algunos trabajadores para ayudarnos con las reparaciones del castillo y me gustaría saber dónde debo alojarlos.

- Oh, si . Estoy segura de que encontraremos un lugar para alojarlos. - Con la atención focalizada en Artemis, Serena comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón principal y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el paquetito de hierbas cayó al piso. Glenna se apresuró a recogerlo, diciéndole a su ayudante:

- Esto es para mi lady. Mézclalo que le será servido en la cena.

Ella apenas podía contener su prisa por llegar a los aposentos de su marido . Aunque intentase convencerse de que no gustaba atrasarse por una cuestión de educación, sabía que el pulso acelerado se debía a motivos bastante diferentes. Darien la recibiría con placer? Harían el amor sobre la alfombra delante de la chimenea o la llevaría a la cama donde harían el amor locamente? Al entrar al cuarto de su marido, tenía dudas respecto a todo.

- Mi lady.

- Darien- ella respondió jadeante. Ansiosa, llevó la copa a sus labios, la garganta seca por el nerviosismo . El vino estaba un tanto caliente y dulce esta noche, pero no tenía importancia, necesitaba aplacar la agitación que la consumía.

- Fue un día largo sin vos, esposa.

Serena se ruborizó, su cuerpo respondiendo a la voz baja y profunda de Chiba. Era como una caricia que le penetraba por la piel y le calentaba el alma. Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a no sucumbir al encanto esa noche sin resistirse al menos un poquito.

- Fue una larga noche sin vos, marido.

Al oírlo reír, ella llevó la copa a los labios y tomó el resto del vino, buscando calmarse.

- El gusto del vino es extraño hoy, no lo crees?

- Si? No me doy cuenta de nada cuando estoy en tu compañía.

Serena sonrió, entregándose a la fascinación que su marido ejercía sobre sus sentidos. La bebida la había calmado, así como el evidente buen humor de Darien. A pesar de haber estado irritada con él , ya se había olvidado de todo y sólo conseguía pensar en la noche ardiente que tenían por delante. El le rasgaría la ropas o la poseería con la ropa puesta?, dominado por la urgencia de su deseo?

Ansiosa por tocarlo, se inclinó hacia adelante, sin embargo una sensación extraña la obligó a permanecer quieta en su lugar. Con mucho esfuerzo, intentó sentarse erecta, aunque temblase de la cabeza a los pies.

- Serena? - la voz de DArien parecía venir desde muy lejos y cuando ella se movió de nuevo fue como si sus entrañas estuviesen ardiendo.

En cuestión de segundos Chiba estaba a su lado, pero el contacto de esas manos fuertes daban la impresión de quemarle la piel mientras la oscuridad de los aposentos enormes la engullía.

- No hagas eso - ella pidió jadeante, esforzándose por apartarlo con gestos frenéticos y descontrolados.

- Artemis! - Atendiendo inmediatamente al llamado del barón, el siervo entró al cuarto y la levantó del piso. Mientras era cargada a su propio cuarto, Serena oía la voz de su marido maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Ya estaba acostada en la cama y Luna le colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente para aliviar su calentura. Pero no había nada capaz de aliviar las sensaciones terribles que parecían roerla por dentro. Cerrando los ojos, serena se perdió en un laberinto oscuro y desprovisto de cualquier pensamiento coherente.

- Y entonces? - Darien apenas conseguía contener su impaciencia. Parecía que el criado había estado ausente durante horas, dejándolo loco de preocupación.

- Ella no está nada bien, mi lord, sin embargo todo indica que se trata de un mal pasajero.

- Claro que será pasajero! No me hagas perder la calma con explicaciones que ni siquiera dignas de un niño . Qué provocó esa indisposición?

- Glenna, la cocinera, dice que su esposa bebió una poción preparada por la curandera de la aldea. La cocinera insiste que se trata de una especie de purgante que fue mezclado con el vino. Tampoco sabe decir por cierto si su esposa pretendía o no tomar la infusión de hierbas. Tal vez todo haya sido un accidente.

- Un purgante? - Confuso, Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama. Por qué Serena iba a buscar a una curandera? Estaría enferma ? Pero anoche mismo ella le había parecido estar en perfecta condición . Todavía recordaba el ardor con el que ella había reaccionado a sus caricias...

Quien sabe a lo mejor era solamente una indisposición femenina... De repente un pensamiento terrible se le ocurrió. Muchas mujeres acostumbran a tomar un tipo especial de purgante cuando querían librarse de un embarazo indeseado .

- No! - Chiba gritó, levantándose en un impulso. - Serena no haría eso!

- Ella podría estar embarazada? - Artemis habló, como si fuese capaz de leerle la mente al barón.

- Es posible. Pero mi mujer todavía no podría saberlo. Es demasiado pronto. - Oh, Dios, había sido sólo unos días atrás que había tomado su virginidad.

- Su esposa podría tener miedo de que un hijo suyo fuese la encarnación del demonio...

- No! - La voz angustiada de Darien hizo eco en el cuarto silencioso. No era verdad, no podía ser verdad. Serena no temía al Caballero Rojo ni creía en las historias absurdas que se contaban. Por qué entonces iría a pedir una poción a una curandera cualquiera para librarse de su hijo ?

- No! - Darien golpeó la pared con fuerza y no se dio cuenta que el criado había salido y por su mano corría sangre.

- Vamos, vamos, mi lady - Luna habló bajito. - Vas a estar bien ahora. Ya vaciaste el estomago, pobrecita. Vamos, bebe esto . Te Va a hacer pasar el dolor y podrás descansar.

Serena sintió un líquido amargo siendo colocado en su boca y gimió.

- Tranquila, mi lady. Fue la infusión de hierbas que te provocó todo este malestar. Cómo fuiste a confiar en una aldeana vieja e ignorante? Las curanderas son locas, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas lo son . Ahora descansa un poco, voy a quedarme a tu lado.

Serena cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus miembros pesados. Sin embargo la cabeza le latía y el estomago le ardía, dificultando la llegada del sueño. Pero cuando finalmente consiguió dormirse, sueños extraños y vívidos la atormentaron, siempre girando en tomo al Caballero Rojo. Angustiada, acabó despertando abruptamente para luego volver a dormirse.

De repente la atmósfera del cuarto cambió . Era como si el aire estuviese cargado de electricidad, como acontece antes de una violenta tormenta . Serena sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, y no era Luna.

- Aquí, mi niña - la viuda Nebbs le decía en su sueño, el rostro arrugado, los ojos penetrantes, las manos morenas sosteniendo un pequeño paquete. - Necesitas sólo mezclar un poco de este polvo en el vino de su marido y quedaría libre de él para siempre.

- Qué estás diciendo? - ella preguntó confusa. Se había quedado dormida junto a la chimenea? - No entendiendo nada.

- Estás entendiendo - la viuda confirmó sin vacilar. - Esto aquí es para tu marido, para el barón Chiba. Hazlo beber y él perderá el poder de hechizarte.

Serena se encogió, horrorizada. La mujer le estaba diciendo que envenenara a Darien?

- Así quedaras libre, criatura. - Libre para volver a tu hogar, a tu antigua vida. Libre para administrar tu propio castillo sin interferencias... o distracciones.

- Si, pero ...

- Sólo debes poner un poco de estas hierbas en la cerveza de tu marido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza , sus pensamientos volvían al alivio y al placer que había encontrado en esos brazos fuertes . No le importaba lo que o quien Darien era. _ Jamas tendría coraje de matarlo. No puedo hacer eso - murmuró desesperada.

- Niña tonta. No es preciso matarlo. Sólo usarás las hierbas para verte libre de él para siempre. Después de todo no es eso lo que quieres? Tienes que decidirlo ahora - la viuda Nebbs insistió. - No es eso lo que quieres?

- No! - Serena gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se sentó en la cama. - Quiero a Darein!

- Estoy aquí. - La voz calma y profunda apartó la pesadilla. Entonces él la abrazó, haciéndola sentirse segura, protegida... y querida.

Luego, antes del amanecer Serena despertó. Inspirando profundamente, ella se sintió repentinamente bien . Lentamente, abrió los ojos y reconoció su propio cuarto. Un brazo fuerte le rodeaba la cintura.

- Darien? - llamó bajito. Los recuerdos comenzaron a volver, después de las horas de total confusión. Recordaba la visita a la viuda Nebbs, su vuelta a Dunmurrow, de haber cenado con Darien y de las pesadillas horribles.

La viuda le había dado una mezcla de hierbas , pero podía jurar que había arrojado el paquete. Por nada en este mundo, por mas difícil y extraño que pudiese parecer, jamas tendría el coraje de desprenderse de Darien.

Vacilante, deslizó sus dedos por el pecho masculino , queriendo tener certeza de que ese marido misterioso continuaba vivo y respirando.

- Serena? Te sientes bien ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, demasiado conmovida como para confiar en su propia voz. Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Cómo había sido capaz de desear romper el encantamiento que los unía? Ah, cómo deseaba no si siquiera haber oído hablar de la viuda Nebbs.

- Por qué? - Darien preguntó en un tono ronco y emocionado.

Darien sabía toda la historia ? Se sentía avergonzada de haber buscado a la curandera y por su propia debilidad y estupidez. Nunca debería haber traido el paquete al castillo porque de algún modo las hierbas habían ido a parar a su estomago, poniendo en riesgo su salud, su paz de espíritu y la tregua con su marido.

- Para qué servía esa poción? - Estaba claro que Darien sería persistente en su búsqueda de explicaciones. Aunque supiese que debía decir algo que justificase su actitud, Serena no soportaría contarle la verdad. - Era un purgante para librarte de nuestro hijo?

- Darein! - ella exclamó horrorizada. - Yo jamas, haría una cosa así ! - El hecho era que la idea de un hijo no se le había pasado por la cabeza, a pesar de ser una consecuencia natural después de habere estado juntos...

Un bebé... Cómo sería el hijo del Caballero Rojo? El pensamiento le causó una serie de nuevas preocupaciones, pero Serena simplemente las ignoró. Había hecho una elección y era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás, a su vida antigua, a su vida sin Darien Chiba

- Estás diciendo que estoy embarazada ?

- No. Todavía es demasiado pronto para saberlo, a menos que tu menstruación esté atrasada.

Serena se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

- Pero podría estar embarazada , verdad ? Aunque es posible que este malestar haya... matado al bebé. Oh, Darien, yo no quería tomar nada, lo juro! Fue todo tan extraño, como en un sueño... Fui a visitar a la viuda Nebbs para conversar sobre tratmientos con hierbas y cuanto volví Glenna encontró un paquete de hierbas dentro de la cesta. Se me cayó al piso y salí con Artemis para resolver un asunto. Glenna debe haber presumido que yo ... Oh, Dios, no voy a soportarlo si le hice algún mal al bebé...

- Todavía es demasiado pronto para saberlo . - Darien la abrazó con fuerza, pareciendo aliviado.

Ella retribuyó el abrazo, jurándose a sí misma que su marido jamas sabría que esa poción tenía como objetivo arrancarlo de su vida.

- Quieres tener hijos?

- Si, claro - ella respondió acurrucándose contra su cuerpo fuerte.

- Entonces comenzaremos a hacerlos cuando te sientas mejor. Voy a hacerte el amor tantas veces como sea necesario para que mi semilla se plante firmemente en tu vientre .

La promesa apasionada la hizo estremecerse, confirmándole cuanto ese hombre la fascinaba. Era una fascinación tan real que superaba cualquier hechizo o encantamiento.

- No vas a aceptar mas nada de la curandera de la aldea. Son mujeres ignorantes o algo peor todavía.

- No te preocupes, estoy curada.


	12. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO ONCE

Cuando Serena despertó, horas después , Darien ya se había retirado y ella se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño o había ocurrido en realidad. Recordaba haber ido a visitar a la viuda Nebbs con la vaga esperanza de romper el hechizo que la ligaba a su marido, pero no se recordaba haberle pedido ayuda a la curandera. Sin embargo, la vieja realmente le había dado una mezcla de hierbas y había acabado tomandoa infusión, para luego caer enferma . La poción había sido capaz de hacerla eliminar todo lo que había en su cuerpo, excepto sus sentimientos por Chiba.

Por lo tanto tales sentimientos permanecerían en su corazón pues no eran producto de la magia . Finalmente Serena comprendió que esa fascinación tenía causas naturales. Las emociones que sentía no podían ser negadas o ignoradas. Tampoco eran una enfermedad para la cual se buscaba una cura.

Le gustase la idea o no, la verdad era que Darien le importaba y era mejor irse acostumbrando a ese hecho pues estaba segura que esos sentimientos ..iban a crecer . Si al menos lograse ignorar las sombras que lo rodeaban...

A la tarde, Serena ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para demostrar impaciencia, aunque Luna no a dejaba salir de la cama.

- Tengo ordenes estrictas de impedir que te canses .

A pesar del tedio, Serena permaneció en la cama el día entero pero a la hora de cenar, intentó levantarse para ir al encuentro de su marido .

- No, mi lady - Luna habló decidida, empujándola de vuelta sobre las almohadas. - Artemis me dijo que debía impedir que pusiese los pies fuera de este cuarto hoy porque tu marido quiere que te cuides.

Luna ahora demostraba aprobación por una actitud del Caballero Rojo? Era es la misma mujer que tanto lo temía al llegar a Dunrnurrow?

- Vamos bebe esto. Glenna preparó una sopa especial, bien liviana para tu estomago.

Irritada, Serena comenzó a tomar la sopa. Claro que Darien no quería su compañía. Con seguridad todavía debía estar enojado. Habría descubierto , a través de Glenna o de la propia viuda Nebbs, el verdadero objetivo de la poción ?

Oh, Dios, sólo esperaba que ahora, después de haberlo aceptado con todo su corazón, él no le diese la espalda.

- Quiero a mi marido. Quiero verlo ahora. Serena entregó el plato vacío a la criada, sabiendo que protestaría . Pero no tenía importancia. Necesitaba del alivio que sólo el Caballero Rojo era capaz de darle.

- Y lo verás . Voy a pedirle a Artemis que le transmita el recado. Puedo retirarme ahora, o vas a querer algo mas?

Serena sacudió la cabeza y dispensó a la sierva, no sin antes recomendarle que hablara con Artemis inmediatamente . En verdad, si Luna fuese mas valiente, la mandaría a llevarle el recado al Caballero Rojo personalmente.

- Luna! Por favor... apague todas as velas. Eche as cortinas da mi cama antes de salir.

Sola otra vez, sonrió al pensar en el último pedido a la criada: que apagara todas las velas . No precisaba de la oscuridad para descansar sino para aguardar a su marido.

No fue necesario esperar mucho. Una leve corriente de aire, el ruido de las cortinas siendo abiertas y luego una presencia grande y sólida dominó la oscuridad. Al extender la mano para tocarlo, Serena se sorprendió al percibir que Darien usaba una especie de robe, cuando en verdad prefería tenerlo desnudo en la cama.

- Me mandaste a llamar, esposa? - La voz profunda sonaba seria como siempre.

- Si . - Sería imaginación suya, o él la confortaría hasta el amanecer, abrazándola solamente? Esas cambios repentinas de humor la dejaban confusa, sin saber qué pensar. Sin embargo se sentía incapaz de experimentar cualquier sentimiento de rabia en relación a su marido . No después de darse cuenta de cuan importante ese hombre era en su vida.

Pero saber que sus sentimientos por Darien no podían ser cambiados ni disminuidos la impactaba . Era demasiado doloroso desear a alguien con semejante desesperación. No podía culparse por haber intentado protegerse de la fuerza incontrolable de esa emoción. Pero siempre había sido una mujer valiente y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la situación. Aunque no pudiese alterar el deseo, conocía una manera de amenizarlo.

- Fue imaginación mía, Darien, o hoy a la mañana me prometiste darme hijos?

Siguiendo un impulso osado, Serena deslizó la mano dentro de la robe de Darien. - Recuerdo perfectamente que me prometiste plantar tu semilla dentro de mío... muy dentro mío.

Aún notando que el miembro masculino ya estaba erecto, ella continuó acariciándolo lentamente, de una manera sensual y provocativa .. Chiba permaneció inmóvil durante algunos segundos, tomado de sorpresa por la actitud de su esposa. Entonces la tomó en sus brazos y cumplió su promesa .

Para su alivio, él no dijo una palabra sobre el malestar que había sufrido , sin embargo puso especial atención en amarla con una delicadeza especial. Al despertar, a la mañana siguiente, Serena no fue capaz de reprimir la decepción al descubrirse sola. Sin embargo mejor así que ser invitada a retirar del cuarto de su marido .

De ese modo quedó establecida una rutina. Durante el día ella dirigía el castillo, al anochecer cenaba en los aposentos principales y en el silencio de cada da noche, hacía el amor con su marido. Serena se decía que era mas que suficiente . Su extraña experiencia con la viuda Nebbs había alejado cualquier pensamientos ligados a la hechicería. Sin embargo continuaba preguntándose por qué motivo Darien se mantenía en la oscuridad y porque nunca permanecía a su lado hasta el amanecer. Y como se dice popularmente , el fruto prohibido es siempre el mas deseado...

Por algún tiempo se mantuvo satisfecha. Los preparativos para la Navidad la ocupaban bastante, evitando que pensase en los misterios que rodeaban a su marido. O por lo menos retrasaba el momento de tomar una actitud concreta.

Después de decidir el menú del día con Glenna, ella volvió al salón y se sentó en la mesa con la intención de escribir una carta para su administrador en Belvry. Sin embargo pronto su concentración fue interrumpida por la llegada de Luna, con Willie siguiendola . La criada se derretía en sonrisas mientras el soldado no daba la impresión de estar muy satisfecho.

- Calma, mujer - él protestó ajustando la espada en la vaina. - Te dije que todavía no estaba listo para descender. Qué idea es esa de salir corriendo sin la compañía de tu guardia personal?

- Tengo trabajo que hacer, William Gallway, y no puedo darme el lujo de pasar la mañana entera en la cama, como ciertos soldados que conozco.

- Me estás llamando perezoso, mujer? - La sonrisa burlona le quitaba cualquier aspereza a sus palabras.

- A quien le quepa el sombrero ,que se lo ponga.

Serena miraba a la sierva fascinada. Cuando habían llegado a Dunmurrow, la criada actuaba como quien estuviese participando de un eterno funeral, pero ahora, hacía unos días , había vuelto a actuar de manera natural y relajada. Además Luna realmente había cambiado. Rejuvenecida , sería la palabra mas adecuada para describir el cambio .La relación con el custodio había ido mas allá del coqueteo?

La criada no había aparecido en su cuarto esa mañana, para ayudarla a vestirse. Y ella intentaba imaginarse qué había atrasado a Luna...

- Calma , Luna - Willie le ordenó en un tono serio, - Creo que ya es hora de que aprendas quien es tu amo.

- Verdad?

- Si. Ahora siéntate y escucha lo que te voy a decir. Ya han pasado muchos años desde que uno de nosotros estuvo casado y tal vez tengamos que refrescar la memoria para recordarnos como es que un hombre y una mujer se relacionan.

- Pues a mí me parece que vos te acordas bastante bien de algunas partes.

- Bien, ah, si - él admitió. - Sin embargo hay ciertas cosas que vos pareces haber olvidado, como por ejemplo, que una mujer debe siempre obedecer a su hombre. Sé que siempre has vivido sola y que acabaste acostumbrándote a actuar independientemente sin embargo espero que a partir de ahora me obedezcas , porque ese es el modo natural de las cosas.

Curiosa, Serena tentó divisar o rostro da criada, que conversaba a distancia con el soldado.

- Entonces quieres que yo te obedezca en todo?

Luna indagó con mucha calma.

- Si. - A pesar de la afirmación , Willie no parecía tan positivo como antes.

- Está bien .

Serena casi se cayó de la silla al oír la respuesta de la criada. Había esperado una escena de discusión.

Willie no contuvo su satisfacción.

- Perfecto, así se habla. Me alegra saber que seas capaz de actuar con sentido común.

- Si el asunto está resuelto ,tengo algunos trabajos de costura que hacer para mi lady. - La sierva se levantó y caminó en dirección a Serena.

- Voy a coser la ropa ahora - Luna habló en voz alta y después diminuyó el tono de su voz, con una expresión conspiratoria en su rostro simpático. - Siempre hay que dejarlos pensar que están en comando de la situación y después una hace lo que le parece.

Con un guiño de ojo , Luna salió y Willie la siguió como un cachorrito ... feliz.

Por un momento Serena experimentó una puntada de envidia de la relación entre el soldado y su sierva. Los dos no se veían obligados a encontrarse solamente de noche, como amantes secretos, y podían estar juntos a cualquier hora del día, haciendo público el afecto que los unía. Quería tanto que su matrimonio con Chiba pudiese ser así... Irritada con el rumbo de sus pensamientos, inmediatamente los censuró.

En verdad podía considerarse una mujer de suerte. Después de haberse casado con un hombre de quien había oído hablar horrores, había acabado encontrando a alguien que la dejaba manejar la vida dentro del castillo, además de ser un amante maravilloso en la cama. Por qué sentirse infeliz cuando había recibido esos regalos inesperados?

Tal vez fuese mejor ignorar la oscuridad que la rodeaba y la curiosidad que le pesaba sobre los hombros como un fardo. Aunque buscaba mantenerse su atención fija en la carta que pretendía escribir, las palabras insistían en faltarle. Sólo conseguía pensar en su marido, en la luz del sol, en los aposentos sombríos.

Qué haría él todo el día ? No extrañaba cazar o entrenar a sus hombres? Claro que Darien debía haberse dedicado a ese tipo de cosas hasta algún tiempo atrás , de hecho había participado de muchas batallas al lado del rey. Qué lo había llevado a una vida tan solitaria? Tal vez un interés real por la magia negra? Eran muchas las preguntas sin respuestas. Siempre había sido capaz de solucionar los problemas del día a día , aunque involucrasen cuestiones serias ligados a la administración del castillo, abordándolos de una manera lógica. Pero el comportamiento bizarro del Caballero Rojo parecía desafiar la razón.

Cada vez que intentaba descubrir algún detalle de la vida de él , se sentía bloqueada. Artemis nunca decía nada, Andrew mantenía la boca cerrada y Darien se ponía como loco cada vez que ella tocaba el tema de su exilio voluntario. Y si había algo que la irritaba mas que la oscuridad eran las explosiones de su marido . No tenía la menor gana de atraer esa ira sobre sí misma.

Fue el paso de Artemis por el corredor que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndola notar que el papel de carta continuaba en blanco. Suspirando, se forzó a escribir rápidamente y al terminar vio que el otro Artemis pasaba corriendo en dirección al depósito. Si los dos hermanos se habían ausentado, quién entonces estaría custodiando al Caballero Rojo? Nadie. De repente Serena experimentó un impulso incontrolable de dar una ojeada.

Sin detenerse a reflexionar o considerar las consecuencias de sus actos, subió las escaleras que conducían a los aposentos de Darien, una sensación de estar desafiando lo prohibido la dominaba a cada paso. Excepto por los Artemis no había una sola persona en el castillo que pudiese entrar en los dominios particulares del lord de Dunmurrow. Los gemelos se encargaban de la limpieza y de atender cualquier orden, dándole a esa tarea casi las 24 horas del día.

En su opinión, no había mucha necesidad de tanta seguridad. Después de todo quien se atrevería a aproximarse al antro del Caballero Rojo? Aún los que obtenían permiso parecían reticentes en aceptar la invitación.

Y entrar sin permiso era exactamente lo que ella pretendía hacer.

A pesar de que el sentido común le aconsejaba lo contrario, no conseguía contener su curiosidad. Allí estaba una oportunidad de descubrir mas sobre su marido, observando sus aposentos a la luz del día. él estaría allí ? Encendería velas para aliviar el peso de las sombras? Tal vez lograse verlo, si la penumbra no fuese muy densa. Ahora, si el cuarto estuviese vacío, podría buscar señales que revelasen detalles de la personalidad del Caballero Rojo.

Al llegar junto a los aposentos, su corazón latía tanto en su pecho que daba la impresión de querer saltar por su boca. Sin vacilar un segundo, abrió la puerta y entró. Sin embargo, para su decepción , ninguna revelación le fue hecha.

Como de acostumbre, las sombras dominaban cada rincón y sólo el fuego de la chimenea rompía la oscuridad total. El crepitar de las llamas era el único ruido audible. De repente algo tropezó con sus pies. Los perros! Cómo había podido olvidarlos?

- Serena? - Ella casi se desmayó al oír la voz de su marido , salida de la oscuridad como una amenaza. - Qué pasa, esposa?

Aunque intentase juzgar el humor de Darien basándose en el tono de la voz, no lo logró. Su nerviosismo era tal que le impedía razonar con claridad. Darien estaría muy irritado por la invasión inesperada?

- Puedo molestarte unos segundos? - Serena preguntó avergonzada, todo su cuerpo temblando. - Escribí una carta para mi administrador en Belvry... y me gustaría leértela para tu aprobación.

- Dónde está Artemisl?

- Lo vi saliendo antes de venir para acá. - Ella creyó mejor no explicar por que había entrado de esa manera precipitada, sin al menos golpear la puerta. - Pero si estás muy ocupado...

- No. Siéntate, por favor. - El tono seco de Chiba dejaba claro que él sabía muy bien que la carta era una excusa. - Léela para mí .

Sentada junto al fuego, Serena hizo lo que le fue pedido, satisfecha por haber sido capaz de mantener la voz calma y controlada. Ahora sólo precisaba aguardar el parecer de su marido .

El poder que de él emanaba todavía la intimidaba y como una criatura atrapada in fraganti , tenía consciencia de que había intentado tomar el fruto prohibido entrando allí sin ser invitada. Sería reprendida?

- La carta está muy bien escrita. - el comentario le trajo alivio . - Creo que debes mandarla sin demora. Me extrañabas, esposa?

La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa a causa del cambio repentino de tema.

- Si. - Y era la pura verdad. Extrañaba la presencia de su marido y buscaba consolarse de esa ausencia dedicándose a actividades variadas.

- Entonces ven acá.

Sorprendida y feliz, Serena caminó en dirección a la voz, ignorando a los perros y la oscuridad. Pronto brazos fuertes la enlazaban.

- Eres una mujer ardiente que no parece capaz de mantenerse lejos de su marido .

- Es una triste verdad. - Ella suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el pecho ancho, sintiendo los labios calientes rozar sus cabellos levemente.

- Tal vez sea triste para vos, pero es un placer para mí .

Ella lo abrazó con la desesperación de quien se aferra a su propia vida.

- También es una alegría para mí .

- Serena...

La palabra quedó flotando en el aire, como un gemido, una súplica, una oración . Entonces los labios de ambos se encontraron con avidez, con un hambre que no podía ser saciado.

Los misterios que envolvían al Caballero Rojo había sido momentáneamente olvidados, la magia que los atraía envolviéndolos en una red de seducción y encantamiento. Serena se olvidó de sus tareas y pasó toda la mañana en la cama con su marido .

A medida que el día de Navidad se aproximaba, Luna se volvía mas y mas ansiosa por ayudar. De hecho el cambio que había ocurrido en la criada desde la llegada a Dunmurrow era impresionante. Innumerables veces la había sorprendido cantando feliz mientras trabajaba y hoy no era una excepción.

- Creo que vamos a tener una cantidad suficiente de budines, mi lady, pero creo que deberíamos hacer mas panes para que los aldeanos se lleven a sus casas.

- Entonces en tu opinión mas comida atraerá mas gente al castillo?

- Si, mi lady. Será bueno para las personas tener un día de festín y celebración.

La opinión de Luna sobre la celebración de Navidad era tan diferente de la de unas semanas atrás que Serena no resistió la tentación de provocarla.

- Aunque el Caballero Rojo decidiera unirse a ellos?

- Bien, debes comprender que yo todavía no puedo aprobarlo, sin embargo Willie está siempre diciendo que se trata de un hombre bueno. Así que resolví reservarme la opinión.

Por un instante Serena se sintió irritada porque la sierva parecía creer mas en la palabra de Willie que en la suya. Después concluyó que tal vez la culpa fuese suya por no haber defendido a su marido con la vehemencia necesaria. Claro que había refutado los rumores que lo rodeaban, pero no le había dicho a Luna que su marido era gentil, delicado y... ardiente...

- Claro que es un buen hombre.

- Probablemente debe ser así, porque Willie lo tiene en alta estima. Pero debo admitir que todavía tengo mis dudas. - La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del propio Willie salido de la cocina con una jarra de cerveza en la mano .

- Luna, Glenna te precisa en la cocina - él anunció, masticando un pedazo de pan.

- Y puedo saber qué estabas haciendo allá? - la sierva indagó . - Con seguridad probando los budines y dulces que estaban siendo preparados para la cena de Navidad.

El soldado sonrió sin una pizca de remordimiento, las migas alrededor de sus labios denunciando que había estado comiendo. Luna marchó fuera del salón, protestando en voz alta sobre los viejos que se comportan como niños.

A solas con el soldado, Serena lo miró como si lo viese por primera vez. Allí estaba alguien que de hecho conocía a su marido.

De acuerdo con la conversación de la criada, Willie admiraba y respetaba al Caballero Rojo, por lo tanto debía conocerlo bien. Probablemente el hombre estaba al servicio del barón hacia tiempo y quien sabe podría responder algunas de las preguntas que la atormentaban...

Con el corazón a los saltos por la ansiedad, se sentó junto a Willie aunque mantuviese sus ojos en la puerta de la cocina, en caso que Luna apareciese. Quería que esa conversación fuese confidencial .

- Willie - ella comenzó cautelosa -, estás al servicio del Caballero Rojo hace muchos años, no es así?

- Si , mi lady - el soldado respondió antes de tomar un trago de cerveza.

Ella aguardó, segura de que otros comentarios serían hechos. Sin embargo Willie permaneció callado, la mirada fija en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Por lo visto, él sólo era parlanchín cuando estaba de buen humor o cuando el tema le interesaba.

- Hace cuánto tiempo? - Serena insistió, no queriendo darse por vencida.

- Oh, hace años, mi lady.

Y cómo es su apariencia ?, ella ansiaba preguntar sin embargo el pudor se lo impedía. Cómo tendría el coraje de admitir a un soldado que jamas había visto la cara de su marido ?

- Esos que, como yo, se unieron al Caballero Rojo en general permanecen en sus puestos porque el barón es un hombre justo y un gran guerrero.

Pero, cómo es su apariencia? Nunca se había sentido tan cerca ni tan lejos de descubrir la verdad sobre Darien.

- Imagino que es la gran altura de mi marido lo que impone miedo a sus enemigos.

- Si. Es un hombre grande.

Y ...? Por un instante ella pensó en sacar una faca y amenazar al soldado para obligarlo a darle la información que buscaba. Cuál sería el color de los cabellos de Montmorency? Y sus ojos? Cómo sería su rostro? Desfigurado, tal vez?.

- Mi marido... asusta a sus enemigos?

- Claro que si. Especialmente después que el barón recibió el apodo de Caballero Rojo. Fue por eso que todas esas historias absurdas comenzaron a circular . - Willie se encogió de hombros, demostrando todo su disgusto con los rumores extraños que rodeaban al señor de Dunmurrow.

Entonces Willie tampoco creía en esas tonterías respecto al demonio y la brujería, Serena concluyó. Pero el soldado admitía que la mera presencia de Darien atemorizaba a sus enemigos. Inspirando profundamente, Serena intentó asimilar la revelación. Sólo había una conclusión lógica. Chiba debía haber nacido con alguna deformidad, o había quedado terriblemente desfigurado por las heridas sufridas durante una batalla. Pero esa posible deformidad no había podido ser detectada cuando lo había tocado con las puntas de sus dedos.

- Willie - Serena indagó muy seria -, por qué ya no entrena personalmente a sus hombres?

El soldado permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, los ojos fijos en la jarra de cerveza.

- No sé decirle con seguridad. Nosotros, los que estamos bajo las ordenes del Caballero Rojo, creemos que después de haber recibido Dunmurrow como premio por los servicios prestados al rey, él merecía un descanso. Presumo que es eso lo que el Caballero Rojo está haciendo. Descansando.

Un descanso? Serena apenas podía creer en lo acababa de oír. Ese era el tipo de respuesta que para nada explicaba los misterios insondables que rodeaban a Darien Chiba.

- Pero él nunca sale de su cuarto!

- Si? - El tono desinteresado del soldado dejaba en claro que el comportamiento del Caballero Rojo no le causaba la menor extrañeza. - Nada sé sobre los hábitos del barón, mi lady. Ahora, si me da permiso , voy a buscar a Luna. Después de todo me fue encargado protegerla.

Serena permaneció donde estaba, segura de que por mas que lo intentase Willie no revelaría nada. Darien había sabido escoger bien a los hombres que lo rodeaban y ninguno de ellos rompería el juramento de fidelidad.

Cansada de tener tantas preguntas sin respuestas, resolvió dedicarse a las tareas del día. Tomando la jarra de cerveza que el soldado había olvidado sobre la mesa, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina. De repente, mirando el resto del líquido oscuro y opaco, se acordó de la poción que la viuda Nebbs le había dado . Si al menos existiese una hierba capaz de hacer que las personas hablasen libremente, sin ningún tipo de censura... Quien sabe así encontraría las explicaciones para las dudas que la atormentaban.

La idea que se le ocurrió tuvo la fuerza de un rayo. Desgraciadamente no había hierbas capaces de obligar a alguien a decir la verdad, pero existían muchos otros tipos de hierbas, cada una con poderes especiales y particulares.

Tomando un paquetito con una mezcla de hierbas para inducir el sueño , Serena golpeó la puerta de los aposentos principales y guardó a que su marido le ordenase entrar.

Todavía no era demasiado tarde como para volver atrás, pensó con un aprieto en el corazón. Bastaba con guardar el paquete pequeño en uno de los bolsillos del vestido y listo, asunto olvidado. Pero nunca había sido el tipo de mujer capaz de desistir después de haber tomado una decisión y ahora no sería diferente. Mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, entró.

- Soy yo, Serena, mi lord.

- Llegaste temprano hoy. Tienes tanta hambre?

- En verdad, a pesar de las palabras aparentemente inofensivas, lo que Chiba quería sugerir era si ella tenía hambre de sexo. A pesar de estar siempre dispuesta a recibir las atenciones de su marido, precisaba aguardar el momento adecuado o sus planes fracasarían . Quería a Darien en la cama, si, sólo que mas tarde... No aquí, en este momento.

- Si, tengo hambre! – Serena retrucó creyendo mejor hacerse la desentendida. Chiba nada respondió, pero su decepción era palpable .

Sentada en el lugar de costumbre, ella notó que la mesa estaba vacía. En general, al llegar, ya encontraba la cena servida. Sin embargo hoy había planeado aparecer antes que Artemis para facilitar la ejecución del plan. Determinada a llenar los minutos interminables de espera, habló sobre lo que había hecho durante el día, aunque sus pensamientos vagasen en una dirección bastante diferente.

Finalmente Artemis apareció trayendo las bandejas y las depositó sobre la mesa, una tarea casi imposible a causa de la oscuridad . Oh, Dios, y si el siervo notase lo que estaba por hacer? No, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Llegaría hasta el final . Cuando Artemis depositó la copa de Darien, ella extendió la mano, como si fuese a acomodarlo mejor, y vació el contenido del paquetito dentro del vino.

Hoy el Caballero Rojo dormiría a su lado toda la noche .

El criado fue dispensado y la comida prosiguió como de costumbre. Serena le contó respecto a los preparativos para la Navidad mientras mordisqueaba la comida, su corazón latiendo descompasado en su pecho. Le habría dado una dosis muy grande de somnífero? O la cantidad no había sido suficiente? Darien era un hombre grande y calcular el tiempo necesario para que la droga surtiese efecto era crucial.

Al oírlo bostezar, Serena se levantó rápidamente.

- Ven a verme - le dijo dulcemente. - Voy a esperarte en mi cuarto. - Entonces salió rápidamente, intentando contener su nerviosismo.

Aún habiendo hecho el amor alternadamente en la cama de ambos, Serena sabía, que su marido prefería ir a su encuentro porque así podía dejarla cuando quisiese, antes del amanecer. Y siempre en completa oscuridad.

En las sombras él la abrazaba, exploraba cada pedacito de su cuerpo con las manos y con la boca, su miembro la penetraba profundamente, transformándolos en un solo cuerpo hasta que, loca de placer, ella gritaba su éxtasis. Pero...

A pesar de todas las intimidades que habían compartido, sabía que si se encontrase con su marido a plena luz del día no podría reconocerlo...

La situación era intolerable. No podía aceptar ni comprender esas sombras eternas, ni ahora, ni nunca. Ella se aferraba a la idea de que Darien era desfigurado de alguna manera que sus manos no conseguían detectar, porque la otra alternativa era mucho mas aterradora.

Aunque Luna hubiese parado con sus comentarios absurdos, tenía consciencia de los rumores que respecto a su marido. Aunque estuviese segura que el hombre que la llevaba a la cama no era una criatura del mal, una duda constante solía atormentarla, principalmente durante las largas horas del día, cuando se encontraba a solas. Y era esa duda la que precisaba eliminar.

Bien en lo profundo de su corazón había alimentado la esperanza de que Darien acabaría confiando en ella y que acabaría revelándose por completo , como lo hacía con Andrew y con los Artemis. En verdad se sentía herida por esa falta de confianza , por la barrera existente entre los dos. Tal vez, con el tiempo, él bajaría la guardia. Sin embargo nunca había sido una mujer muy paciente. Estaba cansada de esperar.

Esa noche vería el rostro y el cuerpo de su marido.

Con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Darien, Serena lo oía respirar mientras buscaba aquietar los latidos de su propio corazón, temiendo despertarlo. Él le había hecho el amor mas lentamente, como si las hierbas ya estuviesen afectándolo. Sin embargo la pasión había sido la misma, intensa , sin medida. Oh, Dios, estaba haciendo lo correcto? Ahora que el momento había llegado se sentía mas aterrorizada que aliviada ante la perspectiva de ver al Caballero Rojo.

-Darien?

ninguna respuesta.

No le gustaba la idea de apresurarse, pero precisaba actuar cuanto antes porque no sabía por cuanto tiempo las hierbas lo mantendrían dormido. Había llegado la hora de revelar el secreto del Caballero Rojo, un hombre cuya reputación había recorrido todo el reino , el hombre de quien se decía tenía un pacto con el diablo...

Serena se sentó y abrió las cortinas de la cama, lista para decir que precisaba atender un llamado de la naturaleza, en caso que Darien despertase de repente. Buscando no hacer el menor ruido, se puso una robe y tomó el vestido que había dejado sobre la silla, en cuyo bolsillo había escondido una vela gruesa. Con las manos temblorosas, fue hasta la chimenea y encendió la vela. Después se obligó a caminar hacia la cama.

Levantando el brazo, iluminó la figura de un hombre. Entonces empujó las mantas para mirar , por primera vez, el cuerpo de su marido adormecido.

Las piernas largas y musculosas, cubiertas por una capa de vello claro, la hicieron pensar en la solidez de las rocas. La virilidad, grande aún sin estar erecta, descansaba sobre los vellos de su pubis . Una de las manos, de dedos delgados, estaba apoyada sobre el estomago firme. Como no había nota ninguna desfiguración hasta allí , Serena continuó examinándolo.

El pecho era fuerte, su piel dorada, los hombros increíblemente largos, los brazos musculosos. No había nada extraño en el cuerpo de su marido, Serena pensó . Él parecía un dios del Olimpo, esculpido a la perfección.

Temblando de una manera incontrolable, ella levantó la vela para iluminar el rostro, segura de que allí encontraría el motivo que lo obligaba a permanecer envuelto en las tinieblas...

Lentamente sus facciones fueron convirtiéndose en nítidas. Atónita, Serena sofocó un grito de sorpresa.

Darien Chiba era guapo.

Cabellos negro azabache descendían hasta el cuello. Cejas bien delineadas, pestañas largas y espesas y nariz recta. Mentón fuerte y labios generosos, sin ser excesivamente gruesos. Un rostro perfecto. El rostro de un ángel.

Sólo una pequeña cicatriz que corría desde una de las cejas hasta la sien.

Fascinada por la visión, Serena dio un paso al frente y aproximó todavía mas la vela a la figura adormecida, buscando algo que explicase el por qué ese hombre se escondía en las sombras. Vacilante, tocó la cicatriz. Había sido una herida reciente, concluyó. Sin embargo ya vira cosas peores en otros caballeros. No era nada que diminuyese la belleza de Darien, muy por el contrario. La marca lo tornaba mas viril, masculino, real... como si el ángel hubiese vencido en un combate mortal con el demonio.

El demonio. No, no quería pensar en eso, decidió, murmurando una plegaria . De repente Darien cambió de posición en la cama y Serena se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que había hecho. En su prisa por cerrar las cortinas de la cama casi acabó dejando caer la vela. Rápidamente la apagó y la escondió otra vez en el bolsillo del vestido Después volvió a su lado de la cama, perdida en una confusión total.

Mordiéndose los labios de puro nerviosismo, experimentó el gusto de miedo al decidir que debía volver a acostarse.

Era increíble pensar en como había cambiado. Antes de casarse nunca había tenido miedo a nada, ni a la oscuridad, ni a la ausencia de su madre, ni a las historias de fantasmas o seres diabólicos que hacían estremecer de pavor a Luna.

Tragando un sollozo, Serena se quitó la robe y se acostó, las piernas se rehusaban a mantenerla en pie por mas de un segundo . Las lágrimas, que jamas había llegado a derramar antes, habían comenzado a correr libremente por su rostro delicado, trayendo un alivio inesperado. Dominada por la emoción, pasó un brazo alrededor del pecho de su marido , apretándolo con fuerza . Finalmente la verdad la había alcanzado como un rayo, obligándola a enfrentar lo que había intentado ignorar. No importaba quien o o que era el Caballero Rojo. Él había venido a llenar el vacío de su vida, un vacío tan grande que ni había sospechado que existía.


	13. CAPITULO 12

CAPITULO DOCE

Serena despertó lentamente, una sensación de calor y de bienestar inundándola por entero.

EN una reacción instintiva, frotó el rostro contra el pecho, absorbiendo el olor delicioso de la piel de su marido . Sería un sueño o estaban juntos? El pensamiento hizo desaparecer los vestigios de sueño, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, pues sabía que debería estar sola.

Ya había amanecido? Un principio de pánico amenazó con dominarla al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Tal vez, a pesar de todos sus cuidados, le hubiese dado una dosis excesiva de somnífero . Lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo pasar la noche entera en su cuarto. Ahora no podía fingir que nada había sucedido. Nada podría continuar siendo como antes...

Por primera vez, Serena se permitió pensar en lo acontecido y enfrentar la única conclusión posible. El hombre a su lado era perfecto y , a excepción del color de sus ojos, había visto cada detalle del cuerpo de Chiba. No existía nada que lo obligase a vivir en las sombras, excepto un pacto con el diablo.

Un golpe en la puerta la asustó.

- Mi lady? - Luna llamó , entrando al cuarto. - Te sientes bien ? Ya pasó la hora de levantarse.

Serena tragó en seco.

- Si, estoy bien, pero me gustaría quedarme en la cama un poco mas. Puedes ir a ocuparte de tus otras tareas y déjame sola.

A pesar de la dispensa, la criada no dio señales de moverse del lugar.

- Estás segura que estás bien?

- Ya te dije que si. Estoy con mi marido. Déjame a solas!

Nada habría hecho a la criada alejarse con mayor rapidez que la mención del Caballero Rojo. Serena sonrió al oír la puerta del cuarto siendo cerrada con fuerza, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios ante el sonido pastoso de la voz de su marido .

- Ya es de mañana?

- Si. Hoy es víspera de Navidad y estás en mi cama.

Aparentando mas calma de la que sentía, Serena abrió las cortinas de la cama y se quedó de pie. Por un instante el coraje le faltó. Lo encontraría transformado en una fiera horrenda al a la luz del día ? Cualquiera que fuesen las consecuencias, sabía que necesitaba mirarlo. Con la respiración contenida, se volvió para mirar a su marido.

A pesar de sus mas locos miedos, Darien no se había transformado en una criatura con cuernos al ser bañado por la luz de la mañana. Anoche había llegado a sospechar que la luz de vela aumentaba sus encantos masculinos, sin embargo se había equivocado completamente. Chiba era maravilloso, de la cabeza a los pies.

Se Trataba de un hombre enorme, pero bien proporcionado. Pecho ancho, estomago firme, caderas estrechas, apenas cubiertos por las sabanas . Los músculos de los brazos sobresalían bajo la leve capa de vello negro . Acostado de espaldas, Darien tenía uno de sus brazos apoyados sobre sus ojos y sus cejas, que parecían contraidas, un señal evidente de angustia. Era como si él quisiese negar la presencia de su esposa. El mentón fuerte y los labios generosos la atraían como un imán.

- Eres guapo - Aisley murmuró llena de cariño, admirando los contornos perfectos. Ansiaba tocarlo, como si sólo con el contacto directo pudiese absorber esa visión de belleza real. Pero Chiba se dio vuelta de costado , dándole la espalda y se sentó, empujando las cortinas con rabia.

- Déjame solo! - él dijo entre los dientes , apoyando la cabeza en sus manos . - Ve a llamar a Artemis y déjame solo, mujer estúpida!

Atontada por las palabras ásperas, Serena se puso una robe, sin embargo, en vez de llamar Artemis, se aproximó a su marido , sintiendo un peso sofocante en el pecho, un peso que casi le impedía respirar y le traía lágrimas a los ojos.

Pero, no se trataba de miedo, aún sabiendo que Darien podía hacerla ir a parar del otro lado del cuarto con un simple empujón . Ella conocía la intensidad de esa ira y sabía cuan atemorizante Darien podía ser en un ataque de rabia. Aún así, no conseguía apartarse. Prefería exponerse a cualquier riesgo antes que dejarlo. Buscando mantener la calma, se arrodilló delante de su marido y lo tocó levemente, haciéndole bajar las manos que le cubrían el rostro.

- No me hagas ir - le pidió en un murmullo.

Con un gemido ronco, Chiba levantó la cabeza y una vez mas ella sintió un shock profundo delante de tanta belleza. Cabellos negros y piel dorada le resaltaban todavía mas los ojos. Los ojos mas bellos que jamas hubiese visto. Profundos y azules como el mar. Subyugada por una emoción tan fuerte que amenazaba con sofocarla, Serena tragó en seco, incapaz de desviar la atención de esos ojos. Ojos maravillosos, de un azul intenso y aún así... .

No podían verla.

La fuerza de la revelación fue como una puñalada y de repente todo quedó claro, las piezas del rompecabezas iban encajando sin esfuerzo. La oscuridad, el aislamiento, la presencia constante de los siervos. El Caballero no tenía un pacto con el diablo ni se escondía en las sombras porque estaba desfigurado.

El Caballero Rojo era ciego.

Darien permaneció inmóvil, cada línea de su rostro contraído como si se preparase para un ataque. Era una visión estremecedora, una visión que habría hecho mucha gente de corazón frágil salir corriendo. Sin embargo Serena era fuerte y no se movió .

- Cuándo? - preguntó simplemente.

A pesar de estar atenta, no estaba preparada para movimiento repentino de su marido . EN un acceso de rabia Darien se levantó de la cama y la empujó a un costado haciéndola trastabillar mientras insultaba violentamente. Serena permaneció de pie, el corazón latiendo descompasado en su pecho, los ojos fijos en el animal enfurecido que recorría el cuarto con ímpetu de destrucció tiró la cómoda contra la pared, partiendo la madera pesada en varios pedazos. Asustada, Serena se encogió contra la cama.

Estaba aterrorizada si, mas aterrorizada de lo que jamas había estado durante toda su vida. El temor a la brujería, a lo hechizos o a la oscuridad no era nada comparado con el terror que le generaba esa violencia desatada . Porque delante suyo había un extraño, un extraño enorme, feroz e imprevisible, un extraño capaz de cualquier cosa. Y no había cómo intentar llamarlo a la razón. Tapándose los oídos con las manos para no oír los golpes y los gritos de ira , Serena cerró los ojos intentando no ver la demostración de rabia cruda e irracional.

Un silencio inesperado la hizo abrir los ojos otra vez. Darien estaba inmóvil ahora, jadeante, las facciones bellas transformadas en una máscara de odio.

- Debería matarte- murmuró bajito.

Las palabras tuvieron efecto y por un instante ella deseó haber sido agredida físicamente. Tal vez el dolor fuese menor. Entonces significaba tan poco para su marido? Toda la ternura, todo el cariño, toda la pasión que había existido entre los dos... Había sido todo en vano? De repente el miedo desapareció como por encanto, dejando sólo el vacío, una calma extraña, como si estuviese muerta por dentro.

serena levantó la cabeza esforzándose para contener las lágrimas inútiles. Dios sabía cuanto había llorado la noche anterior, y de qué valdría otro drenaje emocional esa mañana si su marido la quería ver muerta?

- No hables conmigo en este tono, ni aunque sea movido por la rabia. Te Pregunté cuándo pasó y estoy esperando una respuesta.

Darien extendió el brazo hacia adelante, buscando la pared. Entonces se recostó y giró la cabeza, la furia aparentemente extinguida. Él continuaba desnudo y Serena precisó esforzarse por ignorar los músculos de su espalda, sus nalgas firmes, las piernas largas y atléticas. Ese cuerpo, propio de un Dios del Olimpo , la maravillaba...

- Meses atrás.

- Cómo?

- Durante una batalla. Yo no estaba usando yelmo, sólo un casco, que dejaba mis ojos sin protección. Cuando un galés me arrojó al suelo y se preparó para asestarme un golpe mortal en la cara , Andrew consiguió golpearlo por atrás. La espada de mi enemigo golpeó contra una roca cercana a mi cabeza. La roca se partió en mil pedazos .Alguno habrá entrado en mis ojos y todo lo que quedó fue dolor y oscuridad.

Llena de angustia, Serena quería abrazar a su marido, ofrecerle alivio y curarlo. Pero temiendo provocar un nuevo acceso de rabia, permaneció inmóvil.

- Conozco un poco el arte de curar. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- No Crees que ya intenté de todo? -Darien gritó caminando por el cuarto como una fiera enjaulada. Mandé a buscar a cada brujo y curandero del reino. Pero nada pudo ser hecho!

- No sé nada respecto a brujos y curanderos, sin embargo tengo un buen conocimiento del arte de curar. Por lo menos déjame intentar.

- Por qué? -Darien preguntó en un tono irónico cruel. - Porque quieres tener un hombre completo como marido? Un caballero que sea capaz de proteger sus propiedades y no un maldito ciego a quien se le puede arrancar algo de la mano cuestión de segundos?

- No sos una persona indefensa. Tienes hombres y Andrew para liderarlos en caso que...

Chiba la cortó en medio de la frase.

- Estoy montando un buen espectáculo , pero de poco servirá cuando la verdad sea sabida. La charada de la magia negra y el diablo no nos protegerá para siempre. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien decida poner la leyenda a prueba y me desafiará. Sobretodo con las propiedades y la riqueza que vos me trajiste a través del matrimonio.

- Pero con seguridad el rey...

La risa amarga de Darien la cortó en seco.

- Crees que Edward necesita un vasallo ciego para cuidar de los intereses de la corona? Un ciego para participar de batallas y proteger las fronteras del reino? Me parece que no! Él sabe que estoy inválido y me deja en paz, pero no podrá protegerme. Tarde o temprano el mito que he creado caerá. Y entonces que será de vos y de tus propiedades ?

- Entonces haremos lo que debe ser hecho - Serena respondió muy calma.

- Cuál es tu opinión sobre tu sabia elección ahora, mi lady? Estás muy arrepentida?

- No! - ella gritó determinada. - No me arrepiento de nada y vos no serás capaz de hacerme cambiar de idea usando esas palabras odiosas.

De repente Daien estaba a su lado, abrazándola. Temblorosa de emoción, Serena presionó su rostro contra su pecho , sabiendo que la única cosa que realmente la había amargado había sido la explosión de violencia de su marido .

Pero estaba segura que Chiba hablaba de la boca para afuera porque no la quería ver muerta y mucho menos de rechazarlo como marido. Él sólo había exhibido su dolor crudo y su atroz vulnerabilidad . Allí estaba un gran guerrero acostumbrado a la vida al aire libre , un verdadero líder, fuerte e inteligente, un hombre especial que de repente se había visto obligado a esconderse del mundo... Primero en Dunmurrow y luego , cuando su esposa le había sido impuesta, se había exilado en su propio cuarto, ciego y solo.

Al acordarse del absurdo de sus sospechas iniciales, Serena no consiguió controlar sus ganas de reír.

- Y yo que pensé que eras una criatura del mal, condenado a vivir en las sombras a causa de un pacto con un demonio. Todas esas historias horribles que Luna me contó respecto a vos ... Yo juraba no creer en ninguna de ellas, sin embargo en qué mas podía creer? Pues voy a decirte una cosa, Darien Chiba. Prefiero estar enamorada de un ciego que de un demonio.

- En serio ? - Darien preguntó, sus sentidos inmediatamente alertas.

- Agradezco a Dios que vos no seas el hombre que los rumores pintan.

Darien tocó la cara de su mujer con las puntas de sus dedos, como si quisiese retener la belleza y la dulzura de cada rasgo, El rostro viril, se perturbó por la emoción, dejando en evidencia la fuerza de los sentimientos que lo dominaban. Pero aún así, él mantenía un control férreo.

- Y ? - Chiba preguntó bajito, su voz ronca y ansiosa.

- Y te amo - ella respondió con simplicidad. De repente viejos miedos desaparecieron y fueron substituidos por la inseguridad de los que se saben irremediablemente enamorados. Sin embargo prefería enfrentar los sobresaltos de la pasión a tener que soportar una vida sin amor.

Aunque creía que su marido iba a besarla, él sólo la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le impidió respirar.

- Serena... - Darien murmuró lleno de ternura. Sin embargo, a pesar del clima romántico y de confesiones, él no dijo mas nada y mantuvo las riendas de las emociones bajo control.

Finalmente Serena rompió el silencio.

- Ven, siéntate cerca de fuego y déjame por lo menos darte una buena mirada.

Tomándolo de la mano, ella lo condujo hasta la chimenea y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá. Entonces miró los ojos azules con atención.

Eran tan lindos y brillantes que se hacía difícil creer que servían para nada.

- Los ojos, te duelen ?

Darien sólo protestó algo incomprensible. Con seguridad la incomodidad era mayor de la que él expresaba.

- Por lo que me contaste, creo que fragmentos de roca o metal penetraron en tus ojos. Los lavaste después del accidente con los bálsamos apropiados?

- Si, pero nada sirvió.

Serena intentaba razonar rápidamente y encontrar posibles soluciones. En general las astillas solían ser expulsadas en una reacción natural del organismo, sin embargo había una posibilidad de que los fragmentos hubiesen herido la retina de tal manera que Darien jamas volvería a ver. No, no podía aceptar que se trataba de una condición permanente.

- En Belvry, aprendí muchas cosas con una mujer dedicada al estudio de las hierbas antes de morir.

- Ya bebí miles de pociones para curarme y la última poción casi me mató. Pasé varios días sufriendo de terribles dolores de estomago. No quiero saber mas nada con ese tipo de cura.

- Pero ya conversaste con un medico?

- Si, busqué muchos de ellos , aunque jamas me presenté con mi verdadero nombre. El último, un cirujano, quería sacarme uno de mis ojos para forzar al otro ojo a funcionar.

Horrorizada, Serena pasó la mano por el rostro de su marido posesivamente, como si quisiese protegerlo de cualquier amenaza futura.

- Hay una fuente cerca de Woolpit que dicen tener aguas medicinales, perfectas para las enfermedades de los ojos.

- No! No creo en esas tonterías.

- Entonces voy a prepararte un brebaje que servirá para aliviar el dolor.

- No, gracias. Ya tomé mi cuota de pociones extrañas y estoy harto.

- Voy a prepararte un brebaje - Serena repitió decidida. - Y vas a tomarlo porque soy tu esposa y no temo la ira del Caballero Rojo.

De repente ella se dio cuenta de que su marido estaba desnudo a su lado y un deseo de tocarlo suprimió todos los otros pensamientos.

- Eres bello - susurró enamorada. Ahora quédate quieto hasta que termine con mis cuidados.

Lentamente, Serena comenzó a besarlo en la cara , en el mentón, en el cuello. Después deslizó la lengua por el pecho hasta alcanzar uno de los pezones . Entonces lo tomó en la boca y succionó con fuerza.

Darien se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido alto, los músculos tensos sintiendo el estado creciente de excitación. Serena se sintió dominada por una oleada avasalladora de pasión. Allí estaba su marido en toda su gloria: amante cariñoso, guerrero feroz y hombre vulnerable. Percibiendo que él intentaba levantarse para tomarla en sus brazos, la empujó de vuelta hacia el sofá.

- Déjame hacer eso... - pidió en un murmullo ronco. - Déjame mirar cada parte de vos... Eres tan, tan bello.

Con el corazón a los saltos, ella se arrodilló delante de su marido y besó la parte interna de los muslos musculosas, el pene, duro y erecto, pareciendo todavía mayor a la luz. Entonces, bien lentamente, tomó el miembro con su boca.

Por un instante Darien quedó rígido. Después manos fuertes la sujetaron por los cabellos empujándola al encuentro con su miembro con avidez. Excitada por la reacción de su marido , Serena redobló sus caricias, oyéndolo gemir de placer hasta que, estremeciéndose violentamente, Chiba gritó su orgasmo.

- Cómo es que lograste esconder tanta belleza al mundo? - ella preguntó, trazando círculos con las puntas de sus dedos sobre el pecho ancho.

Darien cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, las venas y los tendones pareciendo querer saltar. Fascinada Serena no conseguía desviar la mirada de ese cuerpo perfecto.

- Odio decepcionarte, esposa, pero raramente alguna mujer se encantó con mi belleza antes.

- Ha! No te creo ni una sola palabra, Darien Chiba! Una mujer tendría que ser...

- Ciega? - Darien completó.

- Discúlpame. Una mujer tendría que ser ciega o estar casi muerta para no tirarse a tus pies.

Darien rió con placer, el sonido vibrante la hizo estremecer, su corazón lleno de orgullo y amor por su marido.

- Las únicas mujeres que se tiraron a mis pies eran esas sobre cuyas tierras yo marchaba con mis hombres.

- Pero con seguridad en la corte... - Celosa, Serena apenas podía pensar en las damas de la corte coqueteando con Darien y ostentando sus escotes bajos en los que la mitad de sus pechos quedaban exhibidos.

- Raramente tuve la oportunidad de frecuentar la corte. Lo cual poca falta me hizo. Pasé la mayor parte da mi vida en los campos de batalla y después que adquirí esa reputación maléfica, pocas mujeres tendrían el coraje de aproximarse a mí.

El instinto le decía que Chiba le estaba escondiendo algo , como alguien que omite ciertas partes de la historia y va directo al final.

- No te creo , marido. Apuesto que desde la cuna las mujeres disputaban tu atención y no te dejaban tranquilo.

- No es tan así. Cuando yo era un muchacho, en Normandía, hasta que tuve mi buena cuota de conquistas. Sin embargo desde que me alié a Edward, un bromista comenzó a llamarme el "bello vasallo" del rey, en un sentido peyorativo, está claro. Como si mi apariencia fuese un obstáculo para la excelencia en el arte de la guerra. Tal vez yo haya intentado librarme de ese apodo en los campos de batalla, luchando con una ferocidad extrema para que los comentarios fuesen en otra dirección.

- Quieres decir que te gustó cuando el rey te llamó el Caballero Rojo?

- Claro que si. Es mucho mejor que ser llamado el "bello vasallo" - Darien respondió disgustado.

- No consigo entender como es que no te casaste antes. Las mujeres debían tentar agradarte de todas las maneras posibles.

- Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo la guerra como para pensar en otros asuntos. Mas allá de todo , jamas amé a alguien de verdad.

- También debías estar demasiado ocupado creando una leyenda en torno a tu nombre - Serena lo provocó.

- Es cierto . Mientras buscaba mejorar mi suerte y ser respetado por mi valor personal, tuve poco tiempo para dedicarme a las mujeres y después , al adquirir esa reputación atemorizante, se volvió difícil atraerlas. Con una única y notable excepción - Darien extendió la mano y acarició los cabellos suaves de su esposa, en un gesto lleno de cariño.

- Estoy feliz que tu belleza sea el secreto mas bien guardado del reino porque no tengo ganas de compartirte con nadie . Ahora, después de casada, descubrí que soy muy posesiva en relación a quien es mío. No toleraría la competencia de otra mujer.

- Es mi impresión o yo dije algo semejante?

La sonrisa luminosa de su marido , los dientes blancos perfectos, casi la hicieron perder el aliento .

- Creo que lo dijiste ... en la primera noche en que viniste a mi cuarto y me convertiste en tu mujer .

- Perfecto. Estoy feliz de que coincidamos en algo . Es preciso recordarte que eres mía, esposa? Las palabras sugestivas había sido acompañadas de caricias deliciosos alrededor de sus pechos.

- Si, por favor... - Serena murmuró, levantando los labios para recibir un beso largo y apasionado.

- Buenos días, marido. - Satisfecha consigo misma, ella se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas del cuarto , dejando que la luz de esa mañana de Navidad penetrara en los aposentos oscuros del Caballero Rojo e iluminara la figura adormecida.

No se cansaba de admirarlo y la emoción era siempre fuerte e inevitable. Había sido privada durante tanto tiempo de verlo que ahora no se cansaba de observar cada detalle del cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Tenía ganas de gritar al mundo la verdad de ese hombre . Era duro mantener en silencio lo que hacía su alma desbordar de felicidad.

Cabellos negros servían de marco al rostro de un verdadero Dios Griego , el Dios de la guerra. La cicatriz en una de las sienes y otra menor, en la parte izquierda, proclamaban a todos su profesión. Pero en nada diminuían el impacto de la belleza viril: mentón fuerte, nariz recta, labios firmes y sensuales. Darien Chiba era el hombre mas guapo que jamas hubiese visto en su vida. Y había visto muchos en Belvry y en la corte del rey Edward.

- Abriste las cortinas.

Las palabras la tomaron de sorpresa porque creía que su marido continuaba dormido. Pero, antes que nada, Chiba era un caballero altamente entrenado, lo que o impedía que durmiera profundamente cuando estaba a la merced de terceros.

- Y Cómo lo sabes?

- Puedo sentir la corriente de aire. Acaso estabas admirándome otra vez, esposa? No te cansas de mirarme ? - Cuando Chiba abrió los ojos, Serena inspiró profundamente, atontada por la intensidad del azul profundo. No conseguía aceptar que esos ojos tan bellos estuviesen muertos a la vida.

- Si - ella respondió con fervor. - Juro que eres el hombre mas guapo que jamas haya visto . Oh, Darien, tu sonrisa es tan linda!

De repente un brazo fuerte la empujó hacia la cama mientras los labios ardientes buscaban los suyos, envolviéndola en una pasión que desconocía límites.

La magia de ese hombre penetraba sus sentidos de una manera avasalladora, amenazando, como siempre, con hacerla perder la noción de tiempo y espacio. Pero, a pesar de estar atontada, ella resistió y no sucumbió a la lujuria esta vez.

- Necesito apresurarme o me voy a perder la misa - avisó, buscando desprenderse de los brazos musculosos que se esforzaban por mantenerla en la cama.

- Misa? Cómo? Con que sacerdote? - Darien preguntó un poco irritado al percibir que su placer tendría que esperar ya que su esposa no retribuía sus caricias.

-Es por eso que no puedo atrasarme! Yo Seré el sacerdote.

- Qué historia es esa? Quieres decir que resolviste vestir el hábito, ahora? - Él se sentó en la cama para exhibir el torso desnudo a la mirada de su mujer.

- Oh, querido, eres tan bello! Quisiera poder quedarme aquí y amarte a la luz del día. Pero tengo que irme .

- Primero me hablas de esa nueva vocación. Serás promovida al obispado?

Serena se rió , colocándose el vestido répidamente y pasando sus manos por los cabellos rebeldes en un gesto descuidado.

- No. Aunque he requerido la presencia de un capellán para Dunmurrow semanas atrás. Tenemos necesidad de un sacerdote para atender a los aldeanos y a nosotros en el castillo también. Sólo que todavía es muy pronto para una respuesta de la Iglesia. Esas cosas llevan algún tiempo. No te importa, verdad, querido?

La respuesta de Darien fue una mezcla de gemido y risa.

- Qué diferencia habría si me importase?

- Si ellos mandasen a alguien, no vas a asustar al sacerdote, verdad ? O irritarlo al punto de ser excomulgado? - Aprensiva, Serena miró a su marido. Pero él sonreía y había una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

- Gracias, querido! - Satisfecha, ella terminó de abotonar el vestido y se calzó los zapatos. Mientras tanto - prosiguió explicando -, ante la falta de un sacerdote, yo misma guiaré las oraciones de Navidad en la capilla , antes de la fiesta.

- Ah, qué alivio, Es bueno saber que no planeas tomar el hábito en forma permanente porque yo no sería capaz de respetar tus votos de castidad.

- Deja de hablar así Serena lo reprendió riendo, la mirada fija en el guerrero glorioso que había tomado por marido.

- En mi opinión tu apelativo fue un engaño, mi lord. En verdad, Caballero Dorado sería mucho mas adecuado. Por el color de tu piel y de los vellos que la cubren.

- Deja de provocarme, mi lady, a menos que estés dispuesta a sacarte la ropa y volver a la cama inmediatamente. Además quitarte la ropa es un detalle que yo mismo puedo resolver en cuestión de segundos.

Tenía razón, mejor no provocarlo. Debía irse ahora, no sólo para las oraciones en la capilla sino también para revisar los últimos preparativos de la fiesta. Iban a abrir las puertas del castillo a todos los aldeanos y estamos plenamente preparados para alimentar a cada uno de ellos . Claro que no podrían servir carne de jabalí, porque no había nadie que se ocupara de la caza, pero tenían carne de vaca y de venado, además de pescado y tartas de perdiz.

_ Habrá una abundancia tan grande de platos que hará justicia al tamaño de tu apetito, mi lord.

- Por favor, sabes que no podré comparecer a la celebración. Es imposible exponerme de esa manera.

Ella se quedó en silencio algunos instantes, demasiado decepcionada para hablar, a pesar, de que en su interior no tenía dudas que su marido tenía razón. Ambos sabían muy bien que tan pronto la ceguera del Lord de Dunmurrow fuese descubierta, algún otro caballero ambicioso y sin escrúpulos, intentaría poner sus manos codiciosas en las tierras del barón Chiba.

- Lo sé - Serena murmuró finalmente. - Vendré a cenar en tu compañía mas tarde. Sin embargo quiere pedirte un presente en este día de Navidad, querido.

- Y qué es? - El tono desconfiado de su marido no le pasó desapercibido.

- Ven a dar un paseo conmigo al aire libre ella pidió, colocando un dedo sobre los labios masculinos para impedirle responder con un sonoro NO. Precisaba encontrar un modo de convencerlo. – Seríamos sólo nosotros dos. Vos podrías usar un yelmo y cabalgaríamos no muy lejos del castillo. Yo... yo quiero que vengas conmigo para buscar el venado blanco.

- Venado blanco? -Darien estaba perplejo.

- Si, eso mismo. Si alguien ve un venado blanco en el día de Navidad podrá estar seguro de que la buena suerte estará en su camino.

- Nunca oí esa leyenda antes.

- Tal vez porque es una leyenda celta. Luna me la contó cuando yo era pequeña y desde entonces, todos las Navidades salgo a busca un venado blanco.

A pesar de que Darien no era capaz de ver, pocas cosas le pasaba desapercibidas. Como ahora, por ejemplo, cuando veía exactamente lo que se pasaba en el corazón de su mujer.

- Acaso estás diciendo, mi lady administradora de un castillo eficiente y organizada, mi lady racional y objetiva, que en lo profundo de tu alma no eres otra cosa que una romántica?

- No es tan así. - Serena se ruborizó , totalmente avergonzada. - Es sólo... Es sólo una tradición.

darien se rió con ganas , el sonido cristalino de su risa haciéndola estremecer de placer.

- No es ningún crimen, querida, tener corazón de mujer.

Ella abrió la boca para retrucar, sin embargo él se lo impidió, tocándola levemente en el pecho, como si quisiese probar lo que había acabado de decir.

- Ahora, en cuanto a tu pedido... No hay ninguna otra cosa que pueda darte como regalo de Navidad en vez de un paseo al aire libre ?

- Si, hay otras cosas que puedes darme. Pero ninguna de ellas la deseo tanto como pasear a tu lado a plena luz del día.

- Es demasiado peligroso . Un riesgo que podría costarme muy caro y cuyas consecuencias acabarían provocando la caída de Dunmurrow.

- Entonces manda a Artemis a seguirnos a una distancia discreta, es claro - serena sugirió esperanzada, no queriendo desprenderse de su sueño.

Chiba no parecía ni un poco convencido pero aún así ella insistió, tomando las manos fuertes entre las suyas en un gesto de súplica y amor.

- Por favor, querido.

Él maldijo bajito, sus facciones bellas repentinamente transformadas en una mascara de dolor y rabia. Era fácil darse cuenta por qué el Caballero Rojo había adquirido aquella reputación terrible. Pero Serena no se dejó amedrentar y permaneció firme, las manos puestas sobre las de su marido .

- Mas tarde entonces, cuando los invitados ya hayan bebido lo suficiente como para mantenerlos quietos en sus lugares.

- Oh, gracias, querido. Estoy segura de que no te vas a s arrepentir. Sé que vamos a divertirnos mucho y disfrutar el aire puro. Tal vez este año seamos capaces de verlo !

- Ver a quién ?

- Al venado blanco,! –Serena se inclinó y lo besó en los labios antes de salir. - Ahora preciso ir. Debo separar sus ropas?

- No. - A pesar de controlada, todavía había una cierta aspereza en la voz de Darien, como si él estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para atender al pedido da esposa, un esfuerzo que podría le costar el futuro. – Llama a Artemis. Y, por Dios, cierra esas cortinas!


	14. CAPITULO 13

CAPITULO 13

Los dos cabalgaron en silencio al principio porque Serena deseaba que su marido pudiese disfrutar el placer de estar al aire libre . Y había mucho a ser disfrutado.

La temperatura se mantenía fría, sin embargo soportable, bajo un cielo celeste los pájaros cantaban y saltaban en las ramas secas de los árboles. Feliz por verse libre de las sombras del castillo, ella inspiró profundamente, llena de alegría. Cómo era posible que Darien no se sintiese mas vivo en contacto con la naturaleza? Aunque hubiese pedido ese paseo como regalo de Navidad a su marido, muy en lo profundo estaba segura de haberle hecho un regalo, dándole la oportunidad de escapar a un interior opresivo y sombrío.

Después hacia un cierto tiempo Serena había comenzado a describir el paisaje, inclusive detalles a los que normalmente no le prestaría atención: el reflejo del Sol en el agua, el brillo de las piedras húmedas, las formas variados de las ramas secos contra el cielo , los huecos en los troncos de los árboles . Su plan era llevar a su marido hasta la cascada que Andrew le había mostrado, sin embargo todavía no habían entrado en el bosque cuando Darien empujó las riendas de su caballo.

- Ya estamos en el bosque - él habló en un tono acusatorio.

- Si. Quiero mostrarte una cosa.

- Mostrarme? - Esas dos solas palabras cargaban todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

- Quería llevarte a un lugar especial, un lugar lindo dentro de tu propiedad.

Serena... - Darien murmuró, la voz pesada de emoción. - Pareces olvidarte... no vayamos al bosque.

Porque allí no podré defenderte , él pensó, incapaz de decir en voz alta aquello que jamas había imaginado que un día llegaría a decir.

Hijo bastardo de un conde, Darien había aprendido desde muy temprano a cuidar de sí mismo, a luchar para alcanzar sus objetivos, a tener que probar su valor. Y había probado su capacidad incontables veces , hasta que finalmente el rey le había dado Dunmurrow como recompensa por los servicios prestados.

No era la mas próspera de las tierras, pero podía sentirse perfectamente satisfecho si no fuese por la gran ironía del destino. Ahora que había logrado alcanzar sus propósitos, no tenía cómo mantener lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Oh, claro que estaba Andrew y sus hombres, acampados no muy lejos del castillo, y siempre listos para intervenir . Pero sin un lord para liderarlos, ellos, serían capaces de defender Dunmurrow con el empeño necesario?

La pregunta lo acosaba constantemente, sin embargo nunca con tanta fuerza como ahora, cuando la realidad de su situación se mostraba tan impiadosa. Ya no estaría defendiendo sólo un suelo rico, aldeanos y un viejo castillo, sino una mujer única y perfecta, una criatura mas valiosa que su propia vida. Tener consciencia de su incapacidad para protegerla lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo.

- Hay un lago mas adelante, una especie de piscina...

El tono vacilante de Serena debería haber enfriado su rabia, sin embargo no fue lo que pasó. Oh, Dios, esa mujer no se daba cuenta de los peligros que podían esconderse en el bosque? Aunque Artemis los siguiese, a una distancia discreta, acompañado de seis soldados mas, decenas de cosas podían acontecer en cuestión de segundos, como el ataque de animales salvajes, por ejemplo. El dolor de ser deficiente era tan grande que llegaba a ser insoportable.

- Si, lo sé -Darien habló finalmente..

- Entonces conoces el lago con la cascada? Quieres decir que ya estuviste allá?

- Si, ya pase por ahí.

- Pensé que nunca habías visto tus tierra.

- Vine a Dunmurrow en mis días libres pues estaba ansioso de conocer el tesoro me sería entregado . - Un tesoro que había perdido todo su brillo y del cual se desprendería a cambio de su visión. Pero nada de eso era culpa de Serena, por lo tanto no tenía sentido dejar desbordar la amargura guardada en su pecho. También le debía a su esposa un regalo de Navidad.

- Es un lugar lindo cuando lo ví , pasto verde rodeando el lago . Cierta vez tomé un baño allí y el agua era clara y limpia.

- Yo sabía que debía ser un lugar perfecto para tomar un baño! Ven, vamos, no está lejos.

Actuando contra el sentido común, Darien cedió al deseo de su esposa y dejó que el caballo lo llevase adentro del bosque.

- Aquí estamos. - Los dos tiraron de las riendas y se quedaron inmóviles. Chiba podía oír el ruido del agua cayendo sobre las piedras y del viento sacudiendo las ramas secas. Si quisiese, podría crear la imagen en su mente con facilidad, pero prefería no hacerlo. Por lo tanto permaneció muy quieto, rehusándose a compartir el placer de su esposa y deseando volver al castillo lo mas rápidamente posible.

- Darien! - La voz femenina, baja y llena de alegría , lo arrancó de sus pensamientos sombríos. Lo estoy viendo!

- Viendo a quién ? - él indagó alarmado.

- El venado blanco!

Su mujer se dejaba influenciar por cuentos infantiles?-

- Él está allí, del otro lado de los árboles, todo blanco, una cabeza grande, coronado con cuernos enormes. Y está mirando directamente hacia nosotros...

Si el movimiento no le doliese tanto, Darien habría girado sus ojos. Qué historia estaba inventando su esposa? Tal vez ella creyese que la falta de visión lo había tornado menos inteligente.

- Basta, vamos . - Entonces un ruido en el medio de un arbusto llamó su atención.

- Desvíate a la izquierda, Darien! Él está corriendo en nuestra dirección!

El? El qué? De repente todo lo que Darien consiguió pensar fue en jabalíes, tan comunes en esa época del año. Santa Madre de Dios... Mientras empujaba las riendas del caballo a la izquierda con una de sus manos, la otra fue hacia el puño de su espada, pero no tuvo coraje de desenvainarla temiendo herir a su esposa, pues no sabía la posición exacta donde ella se encontraba.

El sonido de cascos atacó sus sentidos de una manera terrible. El caballo de Serena, aterrorizado, daba coces y se empinaba en el aire descontroladamente. Agarrado la empuñadura de la espada, Darien se sentía preso en un sueño de terror , donde se descubría ciego e indefenso ante el peligro. Entonces la peor parte de la pesadilla se hizo realidad . Serena gritó y luego se oyó el sonido de un peso cayendo al agua. Y después un silencio total y atemorizante, mas atemorizante que cualquier otro ruido.

- Serena? - Darien la llamó, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. O ella había sido raptada por un caballero rápido y solitario o se encontraba en lo profundo del lago, incapaz de responder. El dolor que la idea le causaba era tan grande que Chiba tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, intentando aliviar su angustia que amenazaba con sofocarlo. Los soldados que los acompañaban no demorarían mucho en llegar, pero cada minuto era vital. Cuánto tiempo su esposa aguantaría en las aguas heladas? Nadie sobreviviría a una inmersión prolongada.

Sin vacilar un segundo, él desmontó, se arrancó el yelmo y la capa y los tiró a un costado. Entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago, esforzándose por formar una imagen mental de los alrededores. Sin embargo, ese mismo hombre que se había mantenido bajo un control férreo aún en las batallas mas sangrientas, ahora se sentía amenazado por el terror de perder la única cosa que le era preciosa en el mundo. Él gritó otra vez, lleno de miedo y frustración, maldiciendo su deficiencia. Entonces un movimiento en el agua llamó su atención. Aferrándose a la esperanza de que se trataba de su esposa, y no de un ave o un animal cualquiera, Darien se hundió en el agua.

Estaba gélida lo que lo obligó a emerger para respirar. Llenando nuevamente los pulmones con aire, volvió a hundirse en dirección a donde había oído el sonido. En unos instantes volvió a emerger, jadeante. Nada. Y en esos breves instantes, Darien rezó con mas fervor de lo que había sido capaz de hacerlo desde que había quedado ciego.

Las suplicas parecían diminuir la intensidad de su pánico y buscó convencerse de que sería capaz de salvarla porque el lago no tan grande . Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba ignorar el otro pensamiento, atemorizante e insidioso, de que sería obligado a enfrentar la vida sin Serena. Inspirando profundamente, Chiba se hundió y extendió los brazos hacia adelante , ansioso por encontrar algo que no fuesen las plantas y las algas que impedían su progreso.

En unos segundos volvió nuevamente a la superfície para respirar y volvió la búsqueda, moviéndose lo mas rápido posible, las manos tanteando las profundidades en una desesperación muda. Si al menos pudiese estar seguro de la dirección en que se movía, sin desviarse, sin volver atrás, sin explorar la misma área dos veces ...

Sería su imaginación o sus dedos habían tocado una cosa sólida tal vez un miembro frío e inerte? Con movimientos frenéticos, apartó la vegetación hasta tocar uno de los tobillos de Serena. Atontado por la falta de aire y por la buena suerte, Darien cargó el cuerpo de su esposa y tomó impulso en dirección a la superficie.

Inspirando el aire a borbotones, él nadó con brazadas fuertes y vigorosas en dirección a la costa . Entonces, levantándola en sus brazos, buscó terreno firme, intentando no resbalar en las hojas húmedas del suelo . Finalmente encontró un lugar que juzgaba firme y seco , lo mas apartado posible de la costa.

El frío intenso le castigaba el cuerpo mojado, penetrándolo hasta los huesos. Sin embargo esa extrema incomodidad en nada se comparaba con el terror que le atravesaba el alma, al miedo que le apretaba el corazón con garras afiladas. Oh, Dios, sus ruegos fervorosos habían sido en vano? Todos sus esfuerzos no habían servido para nada a no ser para rescatar el cuerpo muerto de su esposa ?

- No! - Chiba gritó al infinito. No permitiría que la muerte de ella se transformase en un hecho consumado. Actuando como si la simple fuerza voluntad pudiese revivirla, la puso pie, apoyando el cuerpo inerte contra su pecho, y comenzó a masajear la espalda frágil con movimiento rápidos y vigorosos, intentando, desesperadamente, hacer salir el agua de sus pulmones mientras buscaba no entregarse al pánico creciente.

- Serena, Serena, amor, mi amor, por favor... Por favor, respira!

Cuando finalmente la oyó escupir y toser , atragantada, Darien experimentó una alegría y un alivio tan grandes que habría llorado de pura alegría .

- Darien - Serena murmuró, todavía teniendo enorme dificultad para respirar. - Qué pasó? Estoy helándome!

Dominado por una emoción muy fuerte , Chiba tuvo ganas de caer de rodillas y agradecer al cielo , la gracia obtenida. Entonces la abrazó, como si nada pudiese separarlos.

- Mi lord! - Al oír la voz deArtemis, Chiba levantó la cabeza. Aunque pareciese una eternidad desde que Serena había caído en las aguas heladas del lago, tenía consciencia del poco tiempo que había pasado. Sus hombres habían llegado lo mas rápido posible y no merecían ningún tipo de castigo . En verdad, eran mas que bienvenidos.

Artemis! Dame tu capa. Es para mi lady. Inmediatamente el siervo ordenó a los soldados la mantuviesen a distancia e hizo lo que le fue pedido. - Mi lady irá al castillo antes que yo . Y jamas volverá a cabalgar en ese maldito caballo otra vez.

- Fue a causa del venado! – Serena se apresuró a protestar, los dientes castañeteando de frío. - El maldito venado blanco vino corriendo en mi dirección, como si quisiese hacerme mal! Juro, en nombre de la Madre Dios, que nunca, nunca mas, creeré en las historias ridículas de Luna.

Darien sonrió, feliz por estar abrazando a una mujer enfurecida, y no a una criatura fría e inerte . Viva, y escupiendo fuego, estaba su esposa gracias a Dios.

- Un talismán ! Una promesa de futura buena suerte! Cuántas tonterías ! - Protestando, ella se apartó de su marido y comenzó a caminar en dirección al caballo que Artemis le ofrecía.

Al sentir el vacío entre sus brazos, Darien tuvo al sensación de que jamas podría controlar los temblores que lo sacudían , aunque no supiese decir si temblaba de frío o si se trataba sólo de una reacción al desastre que casi había sucedido. Frotándose los brazos en una tentativa de calentarse, se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que, contrariando toda lógica, había salvado a su esposa de morir ahogada. El hecho lo impresionaba.

Helado hasta los huesos, Chiba pestañeó algunas veces sintiéndose repentinamente atontado. En el medio de toda la confusión del rescate, había notado algo diferente. Algo que le había sido susurrado por el viento, algo tan increíblemente maravilloso que no podía ser ignorado.

Por primera vez, en meses, sus ojos estaban libres de dolor.

- Un venado blanco... qué tontería! - Serena volvió a protestar.

- Tal vez si... - Darien se susurró a sí mismo. Y tal vez no.

Sentada junto a la chimenea de los aposentos principales, Serena aguardó que Artemis trajese agua caliente. Cuando la bañera de madera ya estuvo llena, Darien se desvistió , sin ningún pudor , y dispensó al siervo.

Puedes irte ahora. Mi esposa me ayudará con el baño.

Si el Caballero Rojo pudiese verla ahora, empapada y desgreñada como un ratón ahogado, probablemente lo pensaría dos veces antes de arrojarse en un lago helado para salvarla. Al mirar a su marido, desnudo con toda su belleza viril, fue invadida por una emoción intensa. No se cansaba de admirarlo.

Consciente de su ceguera, Darien no demostraba ningún pudor en relación a su propio cuerpo. Por eso se exponía con elegancia y naturalidad, como una verdadera estatua esculpida. El fuego lanzaba un brillo rojizo sobre la figura imponente, haciéndola perder el aliento . Mas que nunca, en ese momento, Darien Chiba encarnaba al mismo Caballero Rojo. Grande, poderoso y mortífero.

- Ven, Serena, ven al agua. Necesitas ayuda para quitarte las ropas mojadas?

- No. - Realmente no se le pasaba por la cabeza llamar a Luna. La criada nunca pondría los pies en el cubil del barón de Chiba. Segundos después se libraba del vestido y quedaba completamente desnuda a pocos pasos de distancia de su marido . Una sensación de frío y calor le recorrió el cuerpo , excitándola de una forma insidiosa y sutil. Los dos ya habían compartido una intimidad total muchas veces, pero casi siempre protegidos por la oscuridad...

Había algo erótico en el reflejo rojizo que el fuego de la chimenea lanzaba sobre el pecho fuerte de su marido , sobre los hombros anchos, los cabellos claros...

- Quieres que te enjabone? - ella preguntó bajito, la voz ronca , llena de expectativas.

- Si, pero entra pronto en la bañera antes que te mueras de frío.

- Quieres que entre en la bañera... con vos?

- Eso mismo. Acaso estás sufriendo un ataque repentino de modestia y timidez, esposa? Se tratada de la misma mujer que anoche me forzó a permanecer inmóvil mientras me daba un placer intenso con su boca y sus manos? - Sonriendo sensualmente , Darien la tomó por la muñeca y la empujó en dirección a la bañera.

Era imposible resistirse. Al sentir los dedos fuertes tocarla, Serena entró en la bañera y se sentó frente a su marido, el agua cubriéndola hasta la altura de los hombros. A pesar de ser grande, la bañera no tenía espacio suficiente para acomodar a dos personas, especialmente cuando una de ellas tenía dos metros de altura.

Así Darien flexionó las rodillas para aumentar el espacio.

- Debo enjabonarte primero?

Por un momento, viendo la luz del fuego reflejada en los ojos azules, Serena podría jurar que su marido era capaz de verla. Entonces, antes que tuviese la chance de responder, él sujetó uno de sus pies y comenzó a enjabonarlo, lentamente y cariñosamente.

Fascinada, Serena no conseguía desviar la mirada de la figura sólida, por algunos instantes estuvo satisfecha de que él no pudiera verla. Cada movimiento de Darien traducía el placer con que la tocaba y pronto ella sintió el calor del deseo correr en sus venas como una droga potente. Cuando las manos masculinas, tocándole los pechos, ella gimió , incapaz de controlar la oleada avasalladora de pasión.

- Darien, Darien...

Él se inclinó todavía mas hacia adelante y, por primera vez, Serena realmente lo vio tomar uno de sus pezones con su boca. Por primera vez, pudo ver los cabellos rojizos esparcidos sobre su piel mientras él succionaba el pezón con fuerza, haciéndola retorcerse de placer. En un movimiento inconsciente, levantó las caderas, buscando alivio para el ardor entre sus muslos. Pronto su marido le masajeaba el punto escondido de su femineidad.

Darien continuó acariciándola bajo el agua mientras deslizaba la lengua por los pechos erguidos, saboreando cada centímetro de la piel caliente y suave . Trastornada por las sensaciones imperiosas que parecían dominarla , Serena forzó sus caderas en dirección a las manos masculinas, gimiendo al sentir los dedos firmes penetrarla en un movimiento rápido y preciso. Sin que pudiese controlarse, alcanzó el orgasmo , su cuerpo entero sacudido por temblores incontrolables.

Abrazando a su marido con fuerza, apoyó la cabeza contra su cuello mojado, sorprendida por el poder que emanaba de ese hombre, un poder que, sabía ahora, no tenía nada que ver con la brujería o con las fuerzas del mal. Era, simplemente, el poder del amor.

- Ahora déjame... enjabonarte, querido.

Aunque percibiese las señales de extrema tensión sexual en el rostro de Darien, ella se entregó a la tarea lentamente, queriendo disfrutar cada instante de intimidad. Era maravilloso sentir el cuerpo sólido bajo sus dedos, los músculos firmes y bien formados, sus piernas atléticas, cubiertas por una capa de vello dorado y, entre sus muslos... Serena cerró los dedos alrededor del miembro hinchado, cerró los ojos y arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándose por completo a las sensaciones.

Ver el placer estampado en el rostro de su marido , observar la intensidad de la emoción que lo consumía, era un experiencia nueva y electrizante. De repente Chiba abrió los ojos y la tomó por las caderas, acomodándola sobre su pene caliente y pulsante. El agua caía por los bordes de la bañera empapando el piso mientras él la guiaba a un ritmo capaz de incendiar la sangre.

- Así, querida... así... - Darien murmuró deslizando las manos por la piel mojada, acariciando los pechos y apretando los pezones con fuerza.

Con un sentimiento que bordeaba la reverencia, Serena observó el rostro de su marido , quien , con los ojos cerrado parecía completamente trastornado.

- Bésame - él pidió, la voz ronca y urgente comunicando su estado de excitación.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron con pasión, las lenguas ávidas se batieron a un duelo apasionado. Darien imitaba con su lengua los movimientos de la penetración hecho por su miembro erecto. Alrededor de ambos, el agua se desbordaba mientras la fricción de sus cuerpos los arrastraba a un estado de excitación sexual casi insoportable.

Finalmente Serena interrumpió el beso para gritar el nombre del hombre amado. Entonces alcanzó otro orgasmo, las oleadas de placer llegaban a ser dolorosas por su intensidad. Sujetándola con firmeza por los caderas Darien la mantuvo inmóvil y enterró su miembro hasta la profundidad del cuerpo femenino antes de verter la semilla de vida en el vientre de su esposa, un grito de placer triunfal hizo eco en el cuarto y rompió la oscuridad como un rayo de luz.

Serena estaba debilitada y jadeante cuando finalmente salieron del agua ya fría y fueron a la cama. En el mismo instante se acurrucó contra el cuerpo viril y reconfortante, y se sintió completamente serena por primera vez desde que había puesto los pies en el castillo Dunmurrow. Te amo, Darien, ella se repitió a sí misma y sonrió feliz. Quien habría imaginado que su elección de marido acabaría siendo tan correcta?

Jamas se le había pasado por la cabeza enamorarse del Caballero Rojo y nunca se había imaginado las delicias que encontraría en la cama y en el baño, como mujer casada . Ella se ruborizó al pensar en la manera en que Darien la había amado. Aunque las veces anteriores hubiesen sido maravillosas, esa noche él había sido positivamente exuberante. Tal vez porque ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta cuan valiosa era la vida. Después de la experiencia terrible de verse al borde de la muerte , Serena había pasado a apreciar el simple hecho de existir con un respeto renovado. Y no había un modo mejor de celebrar la bendición de la vida que amando a su marido.

- Gracias por salvarme - murmuró cariñosamente.

- Vos valías la pena - él respondió, apretándole las nalgas.

Serena apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, contenta con las palabras de Darien. A pesar de que Caballero Rojo no tocara el tema, ella sabía muy bien que el casamiento forzado no había sido de su agrado. Sin embargo no tenía dudas que, desde entonces, los sentimientos masculinos se habían tornado mas tiernos. O entonces por qué un hombre ciego se tiraría en un lago helado en pleno invierno? Sólo de pensar en el peligro que lo había obligado a correr, se sentía literalmente aterrorizada.

- Podrías haber muerto ahogado o congelado.

- Creo que nadar un poco me hizo muy bien.

Algo en el tono de voz de su marido le llamó la atención, y ella lo miró . Una sonrisa tranquila brillaba en los labios sensuales.

- Cómo? – Serena indagó intrigada. Desde el inicio esperaba un reto por haberlo arrastrado a medio del bosque, exponerlos a todo tipo de imprevistos. Darien había tenido razón cuando la había alertado de los peligros de una cabalgata al aire libre . Pero, a pesar de la tragedia que casi había sucedido, él parecía bastante satisfecho. Lo que era de extrañar.

- Por primera vez, desde al batalla en que perdí la vista, no siento dolor. Mis ojos no me duelen, él habló en un murmullo que era casi para sí mismo.

- Por qué? En tu opinión, que causó eso? El frío? El agua? - Serena se sentó en la cama y miró a su marido fijamente, como si esa cara pudiese revelar algún secreto. Pero como siempre la cama estaba envuelta en la oscuridad total y el rostro amado no le decía nada.

- Tal vez la baja temperatura haya diminuido un poco la intensidad del dolor - ella habló finalmente.

- Fue lo que pensé al principio, sin embargo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo quedó caliente durante el largo baño , y aún así continúo sin sentir nada, ni el menor malestar .

Ella sonrió. Entonces allí estaba la explicación para esa noche un tanto diferente a las otras. Por primera vez Darien no había estado luchando contra el dolor constante que lo incomodaba desde el accidente.

- Si no fue a causa del frío... Sólo puede haber sido el agua! Acostumbras a lavarte los ojos con frecuencia?

- Lo hacía al principio , sin embargo las diferentes pociones que probé no han tenido el menor efecto. El dolor continuó.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás - ella protestó. - Si tenías astillas de piedra clavadas en los ojos, algunas de ellos podrían estar enterrados tan profundamente que llevaría meses hasta ser expulsadas. El agua probablemente las aflojó y las hizo salir . Tal vez tu visión pueda retornar a la normalidad ! - Entusiasmada con la posibilidad, Serena levantó la voz, entregándose a la esperanza.

Pero la reacción de Darien fue inversa. Él se quedó rígido, su cuerpo tenso. - Por favor, no alimentes muchas expectativas o la decepción será mayor. Yo no creo en milagros.

- No? - ella preguntó desafiante, rehusándose a ver su entusiasmo diminuido. - Vos no creías en la leyenda del venado blanco y ves lo que pasó! El animal apareció y no causó ningún mal tirándome en el lago, sino sólo un bien.

- Eres demasiado supersticiosa, esposa.

Tal vez, Serena pensó, sin embargo recordaba claramente el modo en que el animal la miraba y la idea la hizo sonreír. Hay cosas en las que vale la pena creer y en Navidad todo es posible, aún aquello que el sentido común considera irrealizable.

Las cosas habían comenzado a suceder de manera gradual. Fue unos días después de Año Nuevo que Darien percibió algo diferente. Todas las mañanas, Serena acostumbraba a abrir las cortinas del cuarto antes de prepararse para enfrentar las tareas del día.

Como ella daba tanta importancia a su cuerpo, y no se cansaba de admirarlo, Darien sabía que podía convencerla de volver para la cama si se exponía a la claridad. Por eso aceptaba que las cortinas fuesen abiertas sin protestar. Pero cuando su esposa se iba, llamaba a Artemis y hacía oscurecer el ambiente nuevamente . En verdad tenía un miedo mórbido de que alguien apareciese de repente y descubriese su secreto traicionándolo y entregándolo a algún enemigo. Si eso aconteciese, el paraíso construido dentro de las paredes de Dunmurrow no tardaría en convertirse en un infierno. La oscuridad lo protegía.

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Sin embargo al oír el ruido de las cortinas siendo abiertas y percibir la leve corriente de aire, Darien tomó consciencia de una otra cosa: luz. La percepción fue tan brusca e inesperada que lo dejó inmóvil sobre la cama, sin saber como lidiar con esa sensación extraña. La sensación de que la oscuridad lo asolaba hacia meses había perdido un poco de su intensidad.

- Darien, tengo que apresurarme! - Serena habló, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. - Hoy voy a comenzar a organizar el telar. Tal vez en breve todos podamos tener algunas ropas nuevas para calentarnos.

- Pues te prefiero con una sola prenda sobre el cuerpo - Chiba protestó.

Ella se rió, el sonido cristalino y encantador pasó por primera vez desapercibido a los oídos de su marido . Él sólo conseguía prestar atención a aquella luz tenue . Qué había causado eso?

- Ah, si al menos pudiese quedarme un poco mas.

- No me provoques, mujer. - Dariwn sintió los dedos delicados de su esposa tocarle el pecho, un perfume suave llenó sus sentidos como un vino potente.

Poco después que ella se apartaba para terminar de vestirse, dejándolo verdaderamente decepcionado.

- Prometo que hoy a la noche tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Tal vez durante la cena. - Ágil, Chiba consiguió besarla antes de darle permiso para salir cuarto. - Ten cuidado de no olvidarte de la hora.

- No te preocupes, querido. Quieres que mande a Artemis ahora?

- No. Yo mismo lo llamo cuando lo precise.

Al oír la puerta siendo cerrada, Darien, por primera vez, se sintió satisfecho con la ausencia de su esposa. A pesar de extrañarla terriblemente , hoy necesitaba estar a solas, porque todavía no se sentía listo para compartir su reciente descubrimiento .

Ni siquiera llamó al siervo. Sólo permaneció inmóvil . Tenía miedo de moverse porque el movimiento podría hacer desaparecer la luz. Quien sabe si no lo estaba imaginando? A lo mejor esa tenue claridad no era mas que una etapa de su ceguera, destinada a atormentarlo? La claridad desaparecería si cerrase los ojos por algunos segundos? Su corazón latía tan fuerte en el pecho como si estuviese preparado para enfrentar la mas terrible de las batallas y, en verdad, se sentía mas asustado ahora que en ningún otro momento de su vida.

Sin embargo sabía que precisaba actuar. Bien lentamente, pero con firmeza, cerró los ojos. Entonces contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos. No, no se trataba de su imaginación. El mundo, que había estado inmerso en una oscuridad total por tanto tiempo, ahora era mas claro.

Darien volvió la cabeza en dirección a la ventana y la claridad intensa hizo que sus ojos lagrimeaban . Qué significaría ese cambio? Tembloroso, recostó la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero esta vez los cerró buscando protegerse de una emoción prohibida... buscando protegerse de la esperanza.

Darien no dijo una sola palabra sobre el asunto a su esposa. También permaneció callado cuando, algunos días después , comenzó a divisar sombras y formas en el medio de la oscuridad . Mandó a que Artemis pusiese candelabros en los aposentos principales y si Serena halló su actitud extraña, ella no hizo ningún comentario. Con seguridad creía que su marido buscaba una manera de agradarla y él no hizo nada para quitarle esa impresión.

Al oír el ruido de pasos, Darien levantó la cabeza en dirección al sonido . Y allí estaba: su esposa, de pie, delante de la chimenea. Fue preciso una enorme fuerza de voluntad para mantener la compostura mientras vislumbraba los contornos de la figura delgada por primera vez en su vida. Sin que lograr controlarse, dejó escapar un gemido ronco, atontado por la violencia de la emoción.

Serena interpretó el ruido de otra forma, creyendo que su marido estaba ansioso por poseerla.

- No quieres esperar hasta la cena? indagó ella, su voz bella y musical inundándolo de placer.

- No – Darien respondió en un tono ronco y ansioso, los pensamientos volando en dirección a la pasión. - Quiero poseerte ahora, sobre la alfombra , en el medio del cuarto. Con Sólo imaginar el cuerpo de su esposa sobre el piso , la luz del fuego iluminando su piel , sintió su miembro inmediatamente rígido.

Pero Artemis... - ella protestó sin mucha convicción –

Olvídate a Artemis ! Sonriendo , DArien se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección a su mujer. Entonces la tomó en sus brazos, las manos cerrándose alrededor de los pechos firmes, la boca se posaron sobre los labios húmedos.

Y sobre la alfombra , delante de la chimenea, se entregaron al deseo .


	15. CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 14

Serena estaba en el salón principal cuando llegó un mensajero de Belvry.

- Es un muchacho llamado Benedict, mi lady el guardia le avisó.

- Déjalo entrar! - ella exclamó, deleitada con la idea de recibir noticias de su antiguo hogar. Conocía a Benedict hacia años y ahora era asistente del administrador.

Luna, trae cerveza y comida para nuestro invitado. - Serena miró a su alrededor y encontró todo en el mas perfecto orden. Aunque Dunmurrow no fuese tan bonito como Belvry, bajo sus cuidados el castillo se había transformado en un ambiente agradable y acogedor, sin nada de la atmósfera lúgubre inicial. Se sentía satisfecha de poder recibir al muchacho.

- Benedict, que bueno volver a verte ! - Con ambas manos extendidas, ella le dio la bienvenida al viajante, sin embargo el aire abatido del joven la preocupó inmediatamente.

Pasaba algo malo en la casa?

- Su apariencia es perfecta, mi lady.

Tal vez la expresión extraña de Benedict no estuviese relacionada con posibles problemas en Belvry sino con el castillo de Dunmurrow. EN esos días maravillosos que habían seguido a la Navidad, había acabado olvidándose de los rumores terribles que rodeaban al Caballero Rojo y a aquellos que vivían en sus dominios.

- Cuanta gentileza . Estoy bien , gracias. Por favor, siéntate. Necesitas descansar después del largo viaje.

Benedict pareció relajarse con una jarra de cerveza y un plato de carne asada delante suyo

El joven atacó con fervor la comida mientras Serena le contaba sobre las mejoras hechas en Dunmurrow y le preguntaba noticias de los amigos dejados en Belvry. Solamente después de terminar la comida , las facciones de Benedict volvieron a ponerse sombrías. Serena concluyó que no era Dunmurrow lo que lo afligía. Algo estaba mal . Algo serio, porque Matthew Brown había preferido mandar un mensajero a escribir una carta.

- Qué está sucediendo? Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

- Mi lady... Siento decirlo , pero vine a traer malas noticias. Lord Rubeus se ha puesto inquieto en su ausencia. Matthew cree que en breve, probablemente cuando el tiempo mejore, él atacará Belvry.

- Hay algo mas? - ella indagó, la voz apretada en su garganta, los ojos abiertos en una expresión de profundo horror.

El muchacho carraspeó y miró sus propias manos, sabiendo que precisaba llegar hasta el fin, por mas desagradables que fuesen las novedades.

- Rubeus afirma que su casamiento con el Lord de Dunmurrow no es válido porque su padre la prometió a él ...

Furiosa, Serena lo interrumpió en el medio de la frase.

- Ese maldito mentiroso!

- Si, mi lady. Rubeus dice que usted le pertenece por derecho, así como Belvry.

Llena de ira, ella apretó los puños, en un gesto de impotencia y frustración.

- Ese hijo de puta ! El propio Edward arregló mi casamiento! Cómo tiene la osadía Rubeus de desafiar y poner en duda un decreto del rey? Tenemos que buscar a Edward y contarle lo que está sucediendo...

De repente, al percibir la manera extraña en que Benedict la miraba, Serena se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir. Con seguridad el joven debía estar preguntándose por qué alguien iba a incomodar a Edward cuando tenía como marido al caballero mas temido de todo el reino ?

Serena bajó la mirada, sintiendo en la boca el gusto amargo de la derrota. Su marido ciego no podría ayudarla. Y quién lo haría entonces? Claro que estaba la alternativa de mandar un mensaje para el rey, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación. El problema era que Edward viajaba bastante y que no estaba interesdo de modo especial en Belvry. El rey y ella nunca habían sido muy íntimos y con seguridad ese relación se había vuelto todavía mas fría después que había intentado engañarlo con la elección de un marido.

Aunque Rubeus no gozase de una simpatía especial de Edward, tampoco ella la tenía. Por otro lado Rubeus, como caballero, tenía un ejército puesto al servicio del rey, mientras ella... Qué podría ofrecerle ? Nada. Y Darien? Los días de guerrero de su marido habían terminado y Dunmurrow no era una propiedad tan rica como para comprar un favor real. Cuánto pesarían los triunfos pasados del Caballero Rojo en la balanza del rey ? Serena tragó en seco, sintiéndose al borde de la desesperación. Estaba en un túnel sin salida y el futuro se presentaba sombrío e incierto.

Era impensable que su vecino arrogante e inescrupuloso fuese a arrebatarle Belvry. Era impensable, y sin embargo bastante probable: Serena se levantó decidida. Por mas que la situación le pareciese sin esperanzas, no iba a entregarse sin luchar.

- Ven conmigo, Benedict. Quiero que le cuentes todo a mi marido, el barón Chiba.

El alivio estampado en el rostro del muchacho era tan palpable que la hizo reír. Pero no esperes ayuda del terrible Caballero Rojo, ella pensó sin amargura. Amaba a su marido por encima de todo y se quedaría al lado de él en cualquier circunstancia, aunque eso significase perder todo aquello que un día le había sido tan querido.

Las sombras de los aposentos principales no habían dejado de intimidar a Benedict. Serena sonrió, intentando acordarse de los días en que esa oscuridad la había asombrado o cuando Darien, sentado en el medio de las sombras y flanqueado por dos perros, le había parecido amenazador. Sin embargo los recuerdos se perdían en un pasado reciente. Todo lo que conseguía ver era un cuarto tan lleno de amor y calor humano que le hacía perder importancia a las sombras.

- Mi lord. Este es Benedict de Belvry, asistente de mi administrador. Él nos trajo algunas noticias que me gustaría que supieses.

- Siéntate - Darien ordenó. Serena llevó al muchacho hasta el sofá junto a la chimenea. Después , ignorada por los perros enormes, dio un paso dentro de la oscuridad y permaneció de pie, detrás de su marido . Al apoyar las manos en los hombro macizos, sintió los dedos masculinos cubrir los suyos en un gesto tan reconfortante que le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.

- Habla, Benedict. - Chiba oyó las novedades con atención, la voz nerviosa del joven haciendo eco en el ambiente.

- Y qué es lo que ese tal Rubeus dice de mí? DArien indagó.

Un silencio pesado se extendió por varios segundos.

- Vamos, Benedict - Serena lo tranquilizó. Puedes hablar libremente aquí. No hay nada que temer.

Ella tentaba imaginar cual sería la nueva calumnia que Rubeus habría inventado respeto al Caballero Rojo. Debía ser algo terrible, ya que el muchacho parecía aterrorizado. Finalmente Benedict aceptó responder. Como si supiese que no era posible huir a su propio destino.

- Rubeus dice que el Caballero Rojo debe estar muerto hace tiempo y que Serena vive escondida aquí, detrás de una sombra. Sin embargo, por mas que intente esconderse , ella no va a escapársele.

Serena sintió la tensión y la rabia extenderse por el cuerpo de Darien y por un momento temió que su marido se entregase a uno de esos accesos de furia. Pero Chiba permaneció sentado, manteniendo un control férreo.

- No es una noticia interesante? - Cuando Benedict, quien dio la impresión de padecer de un gran malestar nada respondió, DArien continuó. - Nuestro enemigo planea atacar Belvry o Dunmurrow?

Serena demoró un poco hasta darse cuenta a donde su marido quería llegar.

- Entiendo su punto de vista, mi lord. Tal vez ese cobarde esté planeando sacarlo fuera de aquí con la intención de tomar Dunmurrow en su ausencia. Un plan así es acorde a la personalidad de Rubeus - ella comentó.

- Qué crees que el hombre desea mas, Belvry o Serena? - Chiba le preguntó a Benedict.

El muchacho no respondió de inmediato. Le Llevó algunos segundos sopesar la pregunta y buscar responderla de la forma mas objetiva posible.

-Rubeus desea a mi lady. Pero él siempre ambicionó poseer Belvry, pues las tierras de los Tsujino son muy prósperas, mas allá del número de empleados que trabajan en el castillo . El ya tomó una de las mansiones de la propiedad y, en mi opinión, no se quedará tranquilo hasta que se apropie de todas.

Serena acompañó a Benedict hasta los establos para despedirse. El muchacho parecía mas tranquilo ahora, después de recibir instrucciones de Darien sobre la manera en que el administrador de Belvry debía actuar respecto a las amenazas de Rubeus. Era difícil no tener fe en el Caballero Rojo, Serena pensó viendo al joven apartarse, la sonrisa de aliento desapareció tan pronto como se vio sola. Como le gustaría adelantar el momento de volver junto a su marido .

Si ella llorase por la pérdida de su hogar sólo iba a dejar a Darien todavía mas frustrado y herido en su virilidad por su incapacidad de protegerla. Se acordaba muy bien de esa noche en la que Chiba se había considerado menos que un hombree, había salido al patio en medio de la noche y había expresado toda la ira y la frustración que lo consumía.

Finalmente el anochecer la obligó a entrar. Llamándose cobarde, resolvió enfrentar la furia de su marido . Sorprendida, descubrió que los aposentos principales estaban iluminados por varios candelabros y Artemis servía la cena, como siempre.

- Mandé a llamar Andrew - Darien habló sin preámbulos.

necesito consultar a mi vasallo antes, pero creo que tendré que cederte mis hombres . Tal vez Andrew deba llevar la mayoría de los hombres a Belvry. Una demostración de poderío probablemente hará Rubeus vacile antes de cometer alguna tontería.

Serena inspiró profundamente, los ojos fijos en su marido. Él estaba sentado a la mesa, su cuerpo musculoso pareciendo dominar todo el ambiente , el rostro serio e inteligente haciendo justicia a la leyenda que se había creado en torno al Caballero Rojo.

- Estás planeando desafiar a Rubeus?

- No, pero tampoco pretendo dejar que ese cobarde se apodere de Belvry. – darien miró en dirección a su mujer, como si la evaluase. - Pensaste que yo no haría nada? Que no tomaría ninguna actitud?

- No! Claro que no! - ella mintió, ruborizándose hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Dios sabía como prefería no enfurecerlo. – Pero, tienes hombres suficientes?

- Como Benedict no fue capaz de darme información mas detallada sobre las fuerzas de Rubeus, no puedo responderte ya. Seguramente no tengo tantos hombres como me gustaría, sin embargo Dunmurrow jamas estuvo bajo ningún tipo de amenaza antes. Creo que será posible enfrentar este desafío.

Un profundo sentimiento de culpa la invadió . Aunque Darien no la acusase de nada, ella sabía muy bien que la culpa era suya. Si no fuese por ella, Dunmurrow no estaría en peligro. Si no fuese por ella, Chiba habría sido dejado en paz... Angustiada, Serena se levantó y caminó en dirección de la chimenea.

- Tal vez deberíamos permitir que él se quede con todo - Serena habló con delicadeza.

- Qué? - Asombrado con lo que había acabado de oír, Darien concluyó que no había escuchado bien.

- Tal vez deberíamos dejar que Rubeus se apodere de Belvry - ella repitió, mirándolo. La furia estampada en el rostro del barón la asustó. - Belvry no significa nada para mí ahora. Mi vida está aquí en Dunmurrow. A tu lado.

La rabia desapareció del rostro de Chiba

- Serena... esposa.

Obedeciendo al llamado implícito, ella se entregó a los brazos fuertes y acurrucó contra su pecho , buscando protección y alivio. Toda la fortaleza que se había visto obligada a representar durante el día amenazó con derrumbarse con la dulzura de ese abrazo. Tenía ganas de llorar por su antiguo hogar, por la culpa que sentía por todas las consecuencias que le traería a su marido y por la alegría que esa nueva vida le daba. Una alegría que acababa de ser puesta en riesgo.

- Si no hiciera nada será todavía peor - Darien murmuró apretándola contra su corazón. – Pero si yo demuestro que no aceptaremos provocaciones, tal vez al verme desista del plan .

Serena sonrió, notando que su marido ya había entendido la personalidad cobarde y sin escrúpulos de Rubeus.

- No tengas miedo, querida. Sólo porque mis hombres no están asentados aquí eso no significa que no hay un número suficiente de soldados. Ellos siguen a Andrew ahora. - Había una nota de amargura en su comentario. - Y Andrew va a donde yo mande. Mi vasallo seguirá adelante con la leyenda del Caballero Rojo, manteniéndola viva. Tal vez eso sea suficiente para desalentar a nuestros enemigos.

Andrew llegó algunos días después liderando al ejército del barón Chiba Al ver tantos hombres acampados afuera del castillo, Serena experimentó, por primera vez desde las noticias sobre las amenazas de Rubeus una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad. Con certeza ese número expresivo de soldados sería suficiente para hacer que su vecino cambiase de idea porque, a pesar de sus bravuconadas, Rubeus no era mas que un cobarde.

Darien y su vasallo habían pasado la tarde entera conversando y trazando estrategias para un posible ataque. Mientras tanto, Serena cuidó que todos los soldados tuviesen donde dormir y que comer. Tanto servicio la hizo perder la noción del tiempo y cuando Artemis vino a llamarla para cenar, la comida ya había sido servida.

- Buenas noches, mi lord Serena habló, apreciando la claridad y el calor que venían de los candelabros. Era tan bueno poder ver la propia comida! Allí estaba el vasallo, pareciendo exhausto después de la larga jornada. - Andrew, es un placer verlo otra vez.

- Mi lady. - Dando dos pasos en dirección a Serena él tomó las manos delicadas entre las suyas.

- Es casi imposible, pero tengo la impresión que usted se volvió todavía mas bella durante mi ausencia.

- Gracias. - A pesar de la sonrisa gentil, Serena inmediatamente retiró sus manos. – Y usted se volvió todavía mas elocuente.

Serena rió y se aproximó a su marido , temiendo despertar celos innecesarios. En el mismo instante Darien pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura delicada, en un gesto obviamente posesivo.

Andrew no quedó ni un poco sorprendido con el comportamiento del barón. Sólo sonrió de manera cómplice.

- Presumo que ustedes dos han arreglado las cosas de manera satisfactoria para ambas partes. Está todo claro ahora?

- Qué? - Darien parecía no comprender las insinuaciones del vasallo .

- Estoy hablando sobre el casamiento de ustedes . Todo mundo se daba cuenta que se trataba de un casamiento por amor. Por qué , entonces la escenificación de antes? Casi me caí de risa cuando ustedes dos intentaron convencerme de que no se conocían y que su casamiento había sido arreglado por Edward. Cuál es el motivo del secreto? - Cuando Serena y -Darien lo miraron aparentando no entender nada ,Andrewn sacudió la cabeza como si estuviese enfrentando personas temerarias. - Algún día, cuando consiga descubrir toda la historia, apuesto a que tendrá algo que ver con el asqueroso de Rubeus.

Sonriendo , Andrew concluyó:

- Ustedes no podían engañarme por mas que lo intentasen, porque yo sabía que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio iba a escoger a un hombre con la reputación de Chiba, a menos que lo conociese bien.

Serena miró al vasallo por algunos instantes y después comenzó a reír, incontrolablemente, mientras el sonido de las risas de Darien llenaban el cuarto también.

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba separando provisiones para el ejército del Caballero Rojo cuando Luna vino a buscarla, el rostro redondo de la sierva lleno de preocupación. Acostumbrada a ver la criada siempre feliz en los últimos tiempos, concluyó que el problema sólo podía ser serio.

- Qué pasa , Luna?

- Oh, mi lady, es Willie. El fue convocado para unirse a las fuerzas de Andrew.

- Pero él es un soldado...

Luna la interrumpió en el medio de la frase.

- Lo sé . Sólo que Willie no es mas un muchacho, mi lady!

- Si, sin embargo se tratada vida que él escogió Serena retrucó, colocando un punto final a los argumentos de la sierva. Entonces se detuvo para imaginarse como se sentiría si fuese Darien quien estuviese liderando a los hombres y no Andrew.

Claro que experimentaría orgullo. Pero ese orgullo no duraría nada ante la idea de tener a su marido involucrado en una batalla, corriendo el riesgo de volver nunca mas.

- Tal vez podamos persuadir a Andrew para que deje a Willie como guardia en el castillo - sugirió, sabiendo que Darien planeaba repartir sus fuerzas para que Dunmurrow no quedase desprotegido.

- No, mi lady. Willie no aceptará eso. El tonto temerario quiere ir a luchar!

Sin saber qué decir, Serena miró a la criada buscando una solución . Qué haría si Darien estuviese determinado a partir?

- Tal vez si vos le dijese a Willie como te sientes, y cuan preocupada estás . Deberías pedirle que se quede , implorarle si es necesario ...

- Nunca le imploré a ningún hombre

Luna habló orgullosamente , el rostro colorado de indignación -, y no pretendo comenzar ahora. - Sujetando la punta de su falda con la mano, ella casi salió corriendo, protestando bajito.

Aparentemente Luna cambió de idea porque horas después volvió a buscar a Serena , esta vez, sonriendo y trayendo a un Willie nervioso .

- Nosotros queremos casarnos, mi lady - la sierva anunció.

- Luna! Que noticia maravillosa. - La sonrisa de alegría desapareció tan pronto como recordó que no había sacerdote para realizar la ceremonia. – Pero, cómo?

Después de llevar el asunto al conocimiento de Darien, quedó decidido que Luna viajaría con los soldados hasta Belvry, donde el capellán celebraría el matrimonio. Durante el viaje ella sería escoltada no sólo por Willie, sino por toda la guarnición. Así estaría bien protegida.

Ni la posibilidad de enfrentarse con el ejército de Rubeus en el medio del camino sirvió para diminuir la determinación de Luna, de tan ansiosa que estaba por casarse. Serena sonrió sorprendida con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. La misma mujer que había llorado de miedo por el Caballero Rojo ahora se preparaba para enfrentar una posible batalla sin pensarlo dos veces. La vida tenía caminos extraños...

Las dos se volvieron a encontrar cuando la criada vino a atenderla, antes de la cena.

- Quieres que te trence los cabellos ? - ella preguntó inhibida y Serena sabía que ese desanimo era debido al hecho de que debían decirse adiós. Andrew iba a partir al día siguiente.

- No, gracias. – Se había Acostumbrado a usar los cabellos sueltos porque a Darien le gustaban así. - Pero puedes cepillarlos .

Satisfecha por tener algo que hacer con las manos, la sierva acometió la tarea con empeño.

- Yo quería agradecerte, por haber hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para a mi partida a Belvry.

- De nada. Estoy feliz de haberte ayudado. Si Willie y vos desean permanecer em Belvry, estoy segura que Matthew podrá encontrar algo para mantenerlos ocupados allá.

- Oh, no, mi lady. Yo nunca sería capaz de abandonarla aquí. - Por un momento la mujer mayor pareció tan horrorizada como en los primeros días de la llegada a Dunmurrow.

- Pues te aseguro que seré capaz de manejarme muy bien - Serena respondió riendo. - Estamos consiguiendo nuevos siervos cada día . Estoy segura que encontraré a alguien para trabajar como mi criada personal.

Luna no pareció muy satisfecha con la posibilidad.

- Nosotros volveremos y es mas , traré gente nuestra conmigo.

- Solamente aquellos que deseen mudarse . No quiero ver a nadie infeliz aquí.

La criada tuvo la delicadeza de reconocer su propia culpa, bajando la cabeza por algunos segundos. Después retomó la tarea.

- Mi lady, yo ... yo temo haberte dado una información equivocada, aunque la culpa no ha sido exactamente mía. - El rostro enrojecido de la criada la dejo intrigada. Qué sería esta vez?

- Cuando vos ... - Luna inspiró profundamente reuniendo coraje y continuó. – EN la noche de bodas, mi lady, te dije algunas cosas... Desde entonces descubrí que esas cosas no siempre son verdaderas.

- Oh? Qué pasa con lo que dijiste? - Serena indagó, intentando disimular su sonrisa y mantenerse seria.

- Fue sobre el acto de consumación del matrimonio, mi lady. Te dije que era breve y doloroso, cuando no es necesarianente ninguna de las dos cosas . En verdad... puede ser bastante agradable y ... extenderse en el tiempo.

Serena precisó apretar la mandíbula con fuerza para no reirse . Cuando finalmente se sintió capaz de controlar la risa, respondió:

- Tienes razón ,Luna pues fue lo que descubrí por mi misma.

- Verdad, mi lady? - la criada preguntó sorprendida, el cepillo suspendido en el aire. - Estás queriendo decir que el Caballero Rojo...

Estóy queriendo decir que la reputación del Caballero Rojo no es nada en comparación con sus habilidades ... en la cama.

Cuando Darien despertó y la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida y por un momento se sintió lanzado de vuelta al infierno negro en que había vivido durante tantos meses. Entonces recordó que era el cortinado de la cama y que su visión mejoraba cada día a día . Todavía continuaba rehusándose a admitir, aún ante sí mismo, que estaba viviendo el proceso de recuperación de la vista porque no soportaría enfrentar la realidad si sus esperanzas se derrumbaran.

Cada amanecer,Darien no esperaba nada mas allá de lo que había tenido el día anterior. Sólo le pedía a Dios que la oscuridad total jamas retomase, pues a pesar de tener a Serena a su lado, no sabía si sería capaz de descender al infierno otra vez.

Serena. Al sentirla moverse a su lado, le tomó una mecha de sus cabellos entre sus dedos, apreciando la suavidad . Decían que los cabellos de su esposa tenían el brillo del sol. Por mas que intentaba imaginar ese tono claro de cabello, reflejándose a la luz del sol, sin embargo no lo conseguía. Aunque estuviese viendo colores ahora, la tonalidad de los cabellos de Serena se le escapaba y cuando intentaba verla, tampoco tenía éxito porque la imagen querida se rehusaba a tomar forma.

- Hum... Buenos días, marido.

Cómo era que esa mujer podía estar completamente despierta tan rápidamente cuando su mente continuaba envuelta en neblinas?

Rozando su cuerpo por el de Darien, Serema saltó fuera de la cama.

- Vuelve aquí, mujer - él pidió, sin embargo el cortinado ya estaba siendo abierto. Darien cerró los ojos saboreando el momento, sin ninguna prisa para dejar el calor de la cama. Qué bueno era despertar al lado de su esposa y compartir esos primeros instantes de la mañana antes que las responsabilidades del día se entrometiesen. Entonces se veía obligado a enfrentar las largas horas de aislamiento y frustración mientras su mujer se ocupaba de variadas obligaciones.

- Es un bello día, querido! - Como obedeciendo a la atracción ejercida por la voz musical, Darien abrió los ojos. Por un momento pensó que su corazón iba a explotar

en su pecho, tal era la fuerza de los latidos. Delante de la ventana, inundada de luz, había una visión maravillosa.

Esa era su esposa. No una sombra, ni una mezcla indiscriminada de colores, sino Serena... La primer imagen en ser captada hacia tanto tiempo. Y no podía creer en lo que estaba delante de sus ojos.

Siempre había sabido que se trataba de una mujer adorable. Había oído otras personas elogiar la belleza de la lady del castillo de Dunmurrow, pero aún así estaba literalmente sin habla. Ni en sus mas locos sueños había llegado cerca de la realidad. Serena era tan bella que le cortaba el aliento .

La luz matinal iluminaba las facciones delicadas y llenas da vida. Los cabellos, tan brillantes que daban la impresión de reflejar a la luz del sol, caían sobre su espalda hasta la cintura.

Ella estaba desnuda. Atónito, Darien apenas había notado ese detalle, pero ahora se maravillaba ante tan grande perfección.

La piel suave como terciopelo tenía un brillo dorado, los pechos pequeños y erguidos, sus pezones rígidos a causa del frío . Cintura estrecha, piernas esbeltas y bien torneadas. Sólo de admirarla quedaba excitado de una manera casi dolorosa. Sin embargo, por mas que la desease, Darien temía romper el encantamiento haciendo cualquier movimiento brusco. No soportaría verla desaparecer en una nube de colores y jamas volver a verla con nitidez.

Con la atención centrada otra vez en su rostro angelical, Darien concluyó que jamas había visto tanta belleza. Por un largo instante permaneció inmóvil, casi sin respirar, absorbiendo la imagen de su esposa como un hombre sediento. Aún si viviese cien años, nunca mas se olvidaría de ese momento.

Serena, Serena, Serena, él quería gritar. Y de repente era como si todos los sentimientos guardados dentro de su pecho quisiesen explotar. Todo aquello que había intentado ignorar a causa de la ceguera ahora amenazaba con desbordarse descontroladamente. Era como un dique roto, el agua antes contenida traspasaba las barreras y lo dejaba impotente para controlar la fuerza de la emoción.

Él debió haber dejado escapar algún sonido , porque Serena se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Los ojos grandes y azules tenía un brillo especial . Y esos labios... los mas suaves y rosados, capaces de dejarlo ardiendo con un simple roce.

- Darien? - ella indagó. - Qué pasa ?

Incapaz de hablar, él dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. En el mismo instante Serena estaba al lado de su marido , mirándolo atentamente. Chiba permaneció inmóvil, observando los ojos azules de su esposa, tan inteligentes, tan amorosos... Dios, era posible ver el alma de su mujer estampada en el rostro adorable. Ver ...

- Darien! - Entonces Serena comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta que un milagro había ocurrido . -Darien! - ella repitió, intentando hacerlo hablar , sacudiéndolo en el medio de un mar de lágrimas.

- Shhhh . No hay motivo para llorar, sino para alegrarse, esposa. - Temiendo no conseguir controlar la fuerte emoción interior, Chiba evitaba tocarla.

Durante toda su vida había luchado por mantener los sentimientos bajo un control férreo y lo había hecho muy bien, hasta que había quedado ciego. De allí en mas se había convertido en víctima de su propio temperamento, entregándose a los accesos de rabia y furia que bordeaban la locura . Pero Serena había sabido como aplacar aquella ira bestial, despertando sentimientos que jamas había creído que existieran dentro de su corazón. Y esos sentimientos eran tan fuertes ahora que ya no podía contenerlos...

- Serena... Serena... - él gimió, tocando el rostro delicado con las puntas de los dedos.

De repente algo estalló en su interior. Gritando el nombre de su esposa, Darien la empujó sobre la cama y la besó con salvajismo , la lengua ardiente explorando el interior de la boca caliente y húmeda mientras las manos fuertes recorrían el cuerpo delgado . Serena no vaciló un segundo y retribuyó las caricias de su marido con el mismo ímpetu , entregándose a la pasión que los consumía.

Loco de deseo, él tomó los pechos en la boca y lamió los pezones rígidos casi con desesperación. Oyéndola gemir , no estaba siendo muy gentil, sin embargo no conseguía parar ni disminuir la intensidad de sus atenciones. EN un gesto rápido, separó las piernas delgadas, exponiendo el centro de su femineidad.

- Serena, Serena... - volvió a murmurar, como si pidiese disculpas por el comportamiento descontrolado.

Como única respuesta, ella arqueó la espalda y levantó las caderas, ansiosa por recibir el miembro rígido de él . Sujetándola firmemente por las nalgas, Darien se enterró profundamente , hasta que se convirtieron en un solo cuerpo.

Entonces miró a su esposa lentamente, apreciando los cabellos dorados esparcidos sobre la almohada, el rostro acalorado, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos. La imagen mas perfecta del mundo. Apoderándose otra vez de la boca sensual en un beso áspero y exigente, él aumentó el ritmo de las envestidas hasta convertirse en frenéticas, vagamente consciente de que su esposa le mordía el hombro y enterraba sus uñas en su espalda.

Al oírla gritar su nombre , en pleno éxtasis , Darien procedió a la envestida final liberando la tensión insoportable.

- Serena - él gritó, todo su cuerpo estremeciendo con la violencia del orgasmo.

Cuando pudo pensar con claridad otra vez, la abrazó con ternura, deslizando los dedos por la espalda delicada de ella como si quisiese suavizar las marcas que ali había dejado. Después la besó en la frente y miró los ojos maravillosos, llenos de amor y lágrimas de alegría .

- Siempre temí que tu pasión, una vez liberada, pudiese subyugarme - Serena susurró feliz.

- Y ? –Chiba indagó tenso, temiendo oír la respuesta.

- Y , como todos mis otros temores en relación a vos, no son mas que un recelo infundado. Cuándo fue que tu vista retomó?

- Fue un proceso gradual. – cariñosamente , Darien acariciaba los cabellos de su esposa, incapaz de desviar la mirada del rostro querido.

- Por qué no me contaste?

- No quería alimentar falsas esperanzas. Ni las tuyas, ni las mías - él respondió sinceramente . - Tenía miedo que no fuese a durar, que cualquier día volvería a despertar en la oscuridad .

- Qué? El Caballero Rojo tiene miedo a algo ? - Serenasonrió, provocándolo. - No puedo creerlo.

Pues puedes creer, Darien pensó. Una vez mas, miró los ojos azules húmedos con lágrimas, y entonces la empujó contra su pecho, incapaz de mirarla ni un segundo mas . Temía que si continuase haciéndolo , comenzaría a llorar como una criatura, tan grande era emoción que lo embargaba


	16. CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO QUINCE

- Darien! Vamos - Serena habló de repente. - Levantate! - Ella saltó de la cama y agarró el brazo de su marido con ambas manos buscando, sin éxito, obligarloa moverse . Era como intentar mover un árbol gigante, con las raíces firmemente plantadas en el suelo. - No puedes negarme esto ahora.

Cuando Darien la miró, con un aire esceptico en el rostro, se apresuró a explicar:

- No me entiendes? Podemos salir de este cuarto juntos! Estamos libres! - Animada, Serena comenzó a vestirse, casi tropezando con los perros. Sintiendo la excitación de su ama, los animales rozaron sus hocicos en las piernas femeninas, queriendo saltar. Desprendiéndose de ellos con unas palmaditas discretas en sus cabezas enormes, ella terminó de arreglarse, ansiosa por demostrarle al pueblo de Dunmurrow que su lord no era ningún demonio, sino el hombre mas guapo de todo el reino .

Vibrando de alegría , Serena abrió uno de los baúles donde su marido guardaba sus ropas, buscando algo adecuado para la ocasión. Se Decidió por una túnica rojo sangre, finamente trabajada, que resaltaría el tono de la piel y los cabellos de Darien. Un traje perfecto para que el Caballero Rojo volviera al mundo de los vivos.

- Usa esta . Quiero exhibirte. Oh, si al menos Luna estuviese aquí! Ella estaba siempre irritándome con historias fantásticas respecto a vos , quería hacerme creer que me había casado con un hombre de dos cabezas y con garras en lugar de pies. Sólo querría que ella pudiese verte ahora!

La respuesta de Darien fue una protesta indiferente . Sin embargo se levantó de la cama y, después de vestirse, se quedó delante de su esposa. Serena contuvo la respiración maravillada, observando la imagen resplandeciente. Con la túnica roja y con e un cinturón de oro, él transmitía fuerza y virilidad.

- Tienes ojos tan lindos... - Serena murmuró.

Darien se rió y acarició los cabellos largos y suaves de su esposa.

- Tus cabellos son lindos, esposa. Estoy feliz de poder verlos con mis propios ojos. -Chiba besó una mecha de sus cabellos , y miró fijamente el rostro de su mujer.

El Caballero Rojo era un hechicero Serena pensó, sintiendo un calor agradable extenderse por su cuerpo , dejando sus rodillas temblorosas y su respiración jadeante.

- Vamos, antes que a tu mente se le ocurran otras cosas – lo provocó sonriendo .

Los dos descendieron las escaleras en silencio, inmersos en la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente llegaron al salón principal.

Sin embargo si esperaba causar una impresión poderosa sobre la primer persona que encontrasen en el camino, Serena quedó profundamente decepcionada. Pues fue Artemis quien primero los vio y el rostro impasible del siervo no demostró la menor sorpresa.

- Es bueno verlo, mi lord – el criado habló con calma antes de volver su atención a sus quehaceres.

Sin embargo la aparición repentina del barón provocó una reacción mas intensa en Glenna, quien estaba viniendo de la cocina cargando una bandeja con platos y copas.

- Glenna, mi lord va a almorzar con nosotros hoy - Serena anunció feliz.

La cocinera dio una mirada al Caballero Rojo y entonces dejó caer la bandeja al suelo , el ruido estridente hizo eco en el ambiente enorme.

Oh, voy a ayudarte. –

En el mismo instante en que Serena se arrodilló al lado de la sierva, recogiendo los pedazos de loza . Pero al mirar a su marido, no consiguió contener el entusiasmo y habló bajito, sólo para los oídos de Glenna.

- Y entonces? Qué crees ? No es guapo?

- Bien, mi lady... - - La cocinera parecía indecisa, sin saber exactamente como responder. – El ... él parece un poquito amenazador.

Amenazador? - Todavía arrodillada en el suelo , Serena se dio vuelta para mirar a su marido. Él era enorme si, mucho mas alto que cualquier otro hombre que jamas hubiese conocido y sus músculos poderosos eran visibles debajo de su ropa . Chiba continuaba parado en el mismo lugar, observando atentamente los cambios que habían sido hechos en el salón principal, los labios comprimidos indicando intensa concentración. La cicatriz junto a uno de los ojos era visible.

Pero... considerarlo amenazador? No, Darien era demasiado guapo para parecer feroz. serena suspiró feliz, llena de admiración por su marido.

Glenna no tuvo dudas. A lady del castillo de Dunmurrow estaba perdidamente enamorada del barón Chiba. No demoró mucho para que las buenas nuevas llegaran a la aldea. El terrible Caballero Rojo había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, domado por su bella esposa, a quien sólo le faltaba besar el suelo que él pisaba.

El hecho de Darien hubiera recuperado la vista volvió el mundo de Serenaperfecto y cada día pasó a tener un nuevo brillo. El siempre la adulaba y satisfacía todos sus deseos, invitándola a cabalgar y a cazar, hacían sus comidas en el salón, visitaban la aldea, y él parecía tan feliz con esas exposiciones públicas como ella.

Durante las noches, flanqueados por los perros, acostumbraban a jugar al ajedrez en los aposentos principales, las sombras para siempre borradas por el brillo suave de las velas. Y hacían amor. Después de haber vencido el miedo a los sentimientos fuertes , Serena se entregó en cuerpo y alma a la emoción avasalladora que fluía de DArien. Una vez liberada, la pasión de su marido desconocía límites. Y ella le correspondía con igual ímpetu y ardor, algo que jamas se había considerado capaz de hacer.

Las semanas había ido pasando volando y, gradualmente, el clima fue mejorando hasta la llegada de la primavera. Chiba volvió a trabajar con sus hombres, entrenándolos y enseñándoles sus habilidades en el uso de las armas. A Serena le gustaba asistir a algunas de las sesiones, admiraba al Caballero Rojo manejando la espada, su cuerpo enorme ejecutando movimientos complicados con una elegancia natural, los músculos firmes y marcados bajo sus ropas. Pero a pesar del placer que la escena le causaba, la ansiedad acostumbraba a ser mayor

Porque el milagro de la vista recuperada abría una nueva se había convertido nuevamente en un hombre capaz de luchar y no podía soportar la idea de verlo dejar Dunmurrow para involucrarse en una batalla. La existencia de Rubeus era el único punto negro que nublaba su felicidad.

Hasta entonces Chiba daba la impresión de estar satisfecho con su permanencia en Dunmurrow, porque todo parecía tranquilo en Belvry. Andrew y sus hombres se habían instalado allá y no habían visto ni siquiera una señal del traicionero vecino. Luna y Willie también continuaban en Belvry, casados y felices. La previsión de Darien había sido correcta, por lo menos hasta el presente momento. Una demostración ostensible de fuerza había mandado a Rubeus de vuelta a su propio cubil. Sin embargo, como una serpiente maligna, ese hombre debía estar tramando algo. Tal vez un ataque tan pronto llegase la primavera?

Por mas que se esforzase en pensar lo contrario,Serena no conseguía ignorar las dudas que la asaltaban. Una sensación horrible de que sus días y sus noches con el Caballero Rojo estaban contadas.

Ella estaba en la despensa, separando algunas hierbas y preparando un tónico para uno de los siervos, cuando Kendrick vino a darle la noticia. Un grupo de soldados había llegado de Belvry y el líder estaba conversando con el barón en ese instante. Kendrick estaba bastante excitado, como sólo los muchachitos pueden estar rodeados de caballeros y de preparativos para una batalla. Pero Serena sintió que su sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

Era como si el momento que siempre había temido hubiese llegado. Buscando mantener el control, continuó separando las hierbas . Al terminar, se lavó las manos y subió a los aposentos principales, a donde, con seguridad, más noticias la aguardaban.

Al entrar en el cuarto, ella reparó , como siempre, en los cambios que allí habían ocurrido. Aunque todavía existiese un brillo extraño en el lugar, pues las paredes aún estaban pintadas de rojo. Las sombras habían desaparecido para siempre ya no mas escondían al lord de Dunmurrow. Las ventanas abiertas lanzaban luz a la mesa donde DArien y un soldado estaban conversando.

Tan pronto la vio, Darien dispensó al soldado. A pesar de sentir que las piernas le pesaban una tonelada, ella consiguió caminar al encuentro de su marido y, como si intentase evitar lo que estaba por oír, cerró los ojos en el instante en que escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada.

- Rubeus me hizo un desafío directo Chiba dijo. - No puedo rechazarlo.

Serena levantó la cabeza, obligándose a aceptar la realidad.

- Cuándo vas partir? - preguntó con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Cuando sea posible. Dentro de uno o dos días.

Percibiendo la tristeza de su marido , ella desvió la mirada y fue hasta la ventana, luchando contra el dolor de la separación. Allá afuera las tierras de Dunmurrow se extendían hasta donde la vista se perdía , renovadas por las primeros señales de la primavera.

- Recuerdas cuando fui visitar a la curandera de la aldea? - Serena indagó, sintiendo la presencia de su marido detrás de si, el cuerpo fuerte irradiando calor.

- Si. -Darien permaneció inmóvil, sin esbozar ninguna tentativa de tocarla.

- Fui a buscar a la curandera para romper el hechizo que vos me habías hecho. Pero era un hechizo que ninguna poción podría deshacer. La viuda Nebbs sabía eso, claro, y creo que quiso enseñarme una lección.

- Serena... – La voz masculina sonaba baja y angustiada.

- Ella me enseñó una lección. Fue cuando decidí aceptar mis sentimientos por vos. Y ellos crecieron tanto que me han hecho desbordar de felicidad. Sin embargo, ahora, en este momento, es fácil recordar por qué un día yo pedí una poción mágica... Yo quería ahorrarme este dolor.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

- Querida... Lo siento mucho. Prefería que no tuviésemos que enfrentar una situación como esta. Crees que deseo dejarte ahora, cuando finalmente encontré todo lo que siempre busqué ?

Como Serena no respondía nada., Chiba continuó.

- Cuando perdí la vista , resé, lloré, , imploré por tenerla de vuelta. Pero después que vos apareciste en mi vida... la única cosa en la que pensaba era en poder mantenerte a mi lado.

A pesar de intentar controlarse, Serena no consiguió dejar de pedirle:

- Entonces no vayas.

- Aunque no fuese por la seguridad de tus tierras o debido a mi honor, qué sería de nuestro futuro? Si yo no lo enfrento ahora, tendremos que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas temiendo a los vecinos codiciosos? Me gustaría que Dunmurrow fuese un hogar seguro para nuestros hijos.

Ella sonrió, llena de tristeza. Sabía muy bien que su marido tenía razón, sin embargo esa certeza no diminuía el dolor ni tornaba el sufrimiento mas fácil de soportar. La verdad era que amaba a Darien con todas sus fuerzas y ahora sería obligada a pagar el precio.

- Está bien. Sólo quiero que vuelvas pronto a casa...y a salvo.

- Qué? - Darien indagó fingiéndose ofendido.

No tienes fe en el Caballero Rojo?

Serena se levantó antes del amanecer para verlo partir. Aunque la primavera ya hubiese llegado, las mañanas continuaban siendo húmedas y frías, obligándola a envolverse en una capa pesada.

Imponente, Darien daba las últimas ordenes, montado su caballo negro. Mas allá de los hombres que habían venido de Belvry, los soldados de Dunmurrow iban a acompañarlo también, pues no tenía la menor voluntad de sufrir una emboscada antes de llegar a su destino.

Con un aprieto en el corazón, ella pensó que jamas había visto a su marido con una apariencia mas poderosa, o letal , que en ese momento. Vestido para la batalla, el yelmo bajo su brazo, personificaba al Dios de la guerra.

- Serena, mi amor - él habló sorprendido, viéndola aproximarse. - No te esperaba aquí.

- Nunca podrás escabullirte de nuestra cama sin que me de cuenta - ella bromeó , una sonrisa en los labios para esconder las lágrimas. - Tengo una cosa para darle.

Sofocada por el llanto contenido, Serena le entregó lo que había bordado durante las horas en que su marido había pasado entrenando a los hombres . Con un único movimiento , Darien extendió el estandarte. Sobre el terciopelo rojo sangre, un venado blanco lanzaba sus cuernos al infinito.

- Ya que todavía no tienes un blasón propio, decidí bordar el emblema de los Tsukino sobre un fondo rojo - ella murmuró bajito.

- Es muy lindo. Gracias. - DArien llamó al escudero quien se apresuró a enrollar el estandarte antes de guardarlo junto a las pertenencias del barón.

Entonces él miró a su esposa a los ojos, como si solamente a mucho costo lograse controlar la pasión dentro de su pecho.

Serena ... -Chiba abrió la boca para decir algo , sin embargo no fue capaz de emitir ninguna palabra. Simplemente la levantó en sus brazos y la besó con fiereza . Cuando serena sintió los pies tocar otra vez el suelo , su marido ya cabalgaba a lo lejos, perdido en la oscuridad que antecede a la madrugada.

Serena preparaba un te medicinal para aliviar el malestar de uno de los aldeanos que se había quebrado la pierna recientemente.

Si al menos pudiese hacer algo para aliviar el dolor y la angustia que la consumían y que, desde la partida de Darien, semanas atrás, sólo habían aumentado.

Pero sabía que ni ella, ni la viuda Nebbs, tenían la cura para el mal que padecía. Extrañaba terriblemente a su marido . Aunque estuviese mas ocupada ahora, con la plantación para supervisar , los jardines que cuidar y una centena de otros deberes, el hecho era que la ausencia de Darien le pesaba sobre los hombros como un peso insoportable. Sus días podían estar llenos, sin embargo una parte de sí misma continuaba vacía.

- Mi lady? - La llegada de una nueva residente del castillo, una muchacha tímida, que había venido de la aldea, la arrancó de su profundo estado de melancolía.

- Si? - Ella respondió a la niña.

- Estuve en la aldea hoy. Fui a ver a la viuda Nebbs - Clara habló avergonzada, mirando el medicamento que la lady del castillo había preparado.

Serena sonrió comprensiva, sabiendo que los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de cambiar . Seguramente el hecho que Clara hubiese buscado ayuda en otro lugar no la ofendía ni un poco.

- Y entonces?

- La viuda Nebbs me pidió que le entregar una cosa, mi lady.

- Oh? - Serena no había ido mas a visitar a la mujer , los recuerdos del profundo malestar causado por la poción todavía estaba vivo en su mente. Aunque se sintiese culpable por abandonar a la viuda, la culpa no era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerla volver a la casa de la mujer.

- Si, mi lady, aquí está.

Al recibir el pequeño paquete de las manos de la muchacha, Serena inmediatamente lo colocó sobre el banco, buscando convencerse de que no era supersticiosa. Pero había algo respecto a la viuda Nebbs que la ponía nerviosa.

- Ella mandó a decirle que estas hierbas son buenas para hacer que el bebé se acomode bien en el vientre.

Sorprendida, Serenay miró a Clara sin entender. Bebé? Qué bebé? Antes que tuviese tiempo de analizar el recado, la muchacha continuó lentamente, como si recitase algo de memoria.

- La viuda Nebbs también me pidió que le diga que no debe tener miedo, mi lad...porque la magia del ... venado blanco la acompaña.

Ella simplemente no sabía qué pensar después de oír un mensaje tan bizarro . Pero Clara no parecía esperar respuesta alguna, pues tan pronto como terminó con la tarea que le había sido impuesta, sonrió feliz y salió de la despensa.

Inspirando profundamente, Serena concluyó que tal vez debería reírse. Y hasta se habría reído, si no tuviese los vellos erizados. Un venado mágico? Antes, había considerado a la viuda una criatura extraña, pero sabia. Ahora, se preguntaba si la pobre vieja no habría enloquecido. Ella extendió la mano, dispuesta a arrojar el paquete . Aunque estuviese al borde de la muerte, probablemente no tomaría nada que viniera de la viuda Nebbs. La última poción la había dejado demasiado enferma como para arriesgarse.

Un bebé y un te medicinal para hacerlo acomodar en el vientre . La idea le sonaba como un total disparate. De repente Serena sintió un frío extraño que le recorría el cuerpo al tratar de acordarse de la última vez que había menstruado. Hacía mas de un mes que las reglas no venían y ni siquiera había prestado atención a ese hecho , demasiado preocupada con la ausencia de su marido.

Era posible, Serena pensó atontada, complemente posible. No; mas que posible. Altamente Probable. Sólo que no se había dado cuenta antes porque había estado muy angustiada ! Cómo era que la viuda Nebbs sabía...?

En el mismo instante Serena apartó su mano del paquete, como si las hierbas tuviesen el poder de quemarla. Al salir corriendo de la despensa, casi se chocó con Artemis. Impasible, el siervo la miró sin la menor sorpresa, como si fuese común ver a la lady del castillo de Dunmurrow corriendo y chocando con las personas.

-Artemis - ella habló sin mayores explicaciones. – Hay un paquete sobre el banco de la despensa. Por favor arrójalo a la basura por mí .

- Seguro , mi lady - el criado respondió sin mover un músculo de la cara.

Gracias.

Entonces ella corrió en dirección a los aposentos principales ansiosa por estar a solas y pensar, planear, soñar con su hijo, o su hija . El vacío interior de repente había sido llenado otra vez.

Serena no se preocupó mas por el paquete porque sospechaba que esa mezcla de hierbas había sido sólo una excusa de la viuda para obligarla a darse cuenta que estaba embarazada . Sin embargo, volvía a pensar con insistencia en el resto del mensaje que había recibido, el mensaje que Clara se había esforzado en repetir con exactitud. Qué era lo que la mujer había querido l decirle? Se sentía curiosa si, pero no lo suficientemente curiosa como para visitar a la viuda y descubrirlo por ella misma.

Ella estaba en el salón principal cuando alguien vino a avisar que un visitante aguardaba permiso para entrar en los portones.

- Es un hombre llamado Benedict de Belvry - el soldado explicó.

- Mándelo entrar! -Serena habló, el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho. Ni por un momento se cuestionó la venida de Benedict, y no de uno de los hombres de su marido . Todo en lo que conseguía pensar era en oír noticias de Darien

Inmediatamente mandó que trajeran una bandeja con cerveza y pan para alimentar al visitante. Después se acercó al fuego para calentar sus manos heladas, aunque la temperatura en el interior del castillo fuese agradable. Si algo le hubiese acontecido a su marido... Darien! Darien! El nombre de él latía en su sangre con una fuerza descomunal. Mejor no intentar adivinar, ni anticipar...

En ese momento Benedict entró, una capa arrojada sobre los hombros y un sombrero en la cabeza, parecía bastante mas alto de lo que recordaba. El muchacho no dijo una palabra y permaneció de pie en un rincón, mientras un siervo dejaba una bandeja con alimentos sobre la mesa. Segundos después Serena estaba nuevamente a solas con Benedict. Sólo que no era Benedict.

Ella permaneció inmóvil sin saber si debería llamar a los guardias o gritar pidiendo socorro. A pesar de que el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento amenazador, algo estaba muy mal . Quién sería él ? Por que estaría queriendo hacerse pasar por Benedict? El instinto le decía que se trataba de un enemigo, sin embargo qué podía esperaba ganar un hombre solo , cuando había guardias en Dunmurrow y una pequeña tropa acampada en las murallas externas?

Fuese quien fuese, el desconocido obviamente no demostraba ningún miedo porque continuó mirándola con interés hasta que dio un paso hacia adelante y, en un gesto melodramático, se quitó el sombrero.

Al verse frente a frente con un rostro que le era familiar, Serena no podía creer en sus propios ojos.

- Rubeus! Estás loco? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine a rescatar a la bella dama, claro - él respondió en el tono arrogante que le era particular. El barón era tan moreno como Darien , la piel tostada, los cabellos rojos como el fuego . Muchas personas hasta podrían haberlo considerarlo un hombre guapo, sin embargo Rubeus se consideraba irresistible.

- Ven, Aisley. Te liberaré de esta prisión y te llevaré de vuelta a Belvry.

Ella se apartó las manos extendidas, completamente confundida.

- Qué estás diciendo?

- Estoy diciendo que vine a sacarte de este lugar horrible para devolverte al lujo al cual estás acostumbrada y que te pertenece por derecho. - , Rubeus se daba aires de gran caballero. Solamente entonces Sereba se dio cuenta que su antiguo vecino se veía a sí mismo como un verdadero salvador.

El plan del barón estaba claro finalmente. El desafío que le había hecho al Caballero Rojo había sido sólo una excusa para obligar al lord de Dunmurrow a apartarse de sus dominios, dejando el castillo bajo la guardia de una tropa reducida. Así rubeus podría raptarla de la manera mas cobarde y desleal posible. Esa basura no tenía ni una pizca de honor y se escondía detrás de un disfraz de caballero galante para alcanzar sus objetivos viles.

Enojada, Serena no consiguió disimular la expresión de profundo desprecio en su era traicionero, como una culebra y no merecía ser tomado en consideración. Darien había actuado con valentía y honor , y Rubues prefería actuar por la espalda, sin ninguna ética. Aunque él estuviese solo en ese momento, estaba segura que sus hombres lo aguardaban a una distancia segura del castillo. Cobarde por naturaleza, el barón no se aventuraría a actuar por cuenta propia, aún considerando que había venido en auxilio de una mujer deseosa de ser salvada.

Desde su arrogancia , Rubues extendió sus brazos, seguro que Serena correría a su encuentro, llena de gratitud por ser salvada de un marido bárbaro.

Ella casi comenzó a reírse.

A pesar de que al principio Dunmurrow le había causado un cierto malestar y a pesar que el Caballero Rojo la había dejado bastante inquieta, jamas se le había pasado por la cabeza huir. Aunque Luna hubiese intentado convencerla de lo contrario, ni por un momento había considerado tomar el camino de los cobardes. Y aquí, delante suyo y en toda su gloria, estaba el mayor de todos los cobardes.

- Vamos - Rubeus insistió, buscando apresurarla.

Si al menos juzgase que los motivos del barón fuesen puros, que él había venido con el único objetivo de socorrerla, tal vez hasta pudiese perdonarlo. Sin embargo Rubeus no hacía nada que no fuera en su propio beneficio.

- Por qué? – Serena indagó con osadía.

Un brillo de rabia pasó por los ojos negros, sin embargo él intentó disimular la irritación con una sonrisa falsa.

- Tendremos tiempo de sobra para conversar durante el viaje de vuelta. Vámonos antes que nos descubran.

- Por qué? Qué estás planeando ganar con esta venida aquí?

- Sólo Quiero liberarte de este lugar. Ahora vamos! - Rubeus dio un paso al frente, incapaz de esconder la furia que ese atraso le estaba causando.

- No - Serena habló con mucha calma. - No voy a ningún lugar. Aquí es mi hogar.

Rubeus quedó loco de rabia, el rostro enrojecido , los ojos dilatados.

- Esto aquí no es mas que un montón de piedras! Tu hogar está en Belvry, a mi lado!

- Puedo saber qué tienes que ver con Belvry? - ella indagó fríamente. - Esa propiedad pertenece a mi marido.

- Marido? No veo ningún marido por aquí – Rubeus replicó . - Tu padre te prometió a mí ! Él quería estar seguro que sus tierras estarían protegidas, y qué manera mejor de asegurarse esa protección que unir Belvry a mis tierras?

Ella apenas podía contener la indignación ante tantas mentiras.

- Mi padre no te prometió nada pues siempre te consideró un arrogante impresentable y jamas pensaría en unirme a vos ! Sería mas fácil que él se levantase de su propia sepultura antes que aceptarte en la cabecera de la mesa de Belvry.

- Basta! - el barón tenía los labios torcidos, como si un olor desagradable hubiese invadido el aire. - En Muy breve seré el dueño de tu querido Belvry.

- Nunca tendrás Belvry!

Rubeus dio un paso hacia adelante, amenazante.

- Te equivocas . Una vez que ponga mis manos en vos, nadie podrá impedirme nada!

- Si te atreves a tocarme, mi marido te matará. – Serena habló en un tono tan frío y letal que el barón pareció vacilar.

Entonces él se rió .

- Ha! Vos no tienes marido! Por qué el Caballero Rojo no aparece y me enfrenta? – Rubeus señaló en dirección de la puerta.

- Mi marido no puede aparecer ahora porque en este momento anda bastante ocupado diezmando ese ejército ridículo que tienes!

- Estás mintiendo - él habló, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. - Nadie ha visto a Chiba en los últimos tiempos. O está muerto o es un hombre muy viejo y débil para enfrentar una batalla . Si vos estás realmente casada, lo que dudo , cuando lleguemos a Belvry hallaré un modo de que ese matrimonio sea anulado.

- Olvídalo , mi querido, porque ahora traigo un hijo en mi vientre . Chiba está vivo , si. - Ella tocó su estomago levemente, percibiendo la mirada de sorpresa y disgusto de su oponente. - Mi marido no es ningún débil , sino el Caballero Rojo, un gran guerrero, con poderes y fuerza que van mas allá de tu imaginación.

Al reparar en una sombra de miedo en las facciones del barón, Serena presionó para aumentar su ventaja. Qué sabía Rubeus sobre la reputación de chiba? Y hasta donde creía en las historias que se contaban?

- Mi marido permaneció en Dunmurrow algunos meses, perfeccionando sus habilidades, obteniendo nuevos conocimientos y desarrollando nuevos poderes, cosas que vos jamas podrás imaginar . Chiba salió de aquí para enfrentar a alguien que se atrevió a desafiarlo. Solamente un imbécil como vos no se daría cuenta del peligro que el Caballero Rojo representa. La ira de él es roja como la sangre, y es tu sangre, Rubeus, la que mi marido quiere ver derramada.

- Cállate la boca, puta - Él levantó la mano para abofetearla, sin embargo los perros comenzaron a gruñir amenazadoramente. En el mismo instante Rubeus bajó el brazo, su rostro desfigurado de odio.

Al principio Serena sólo había pensado en librarse de la figura de ese indeseable, convenciéndolo de que no precisaba ser salva de nada. Sin embargo la violencia y las palabras crudas la habían hecho cambiar de idea. Sabía muy bien que Rubeus no merecía la menor confianza pues se trataba de una ser desprovisto de honor , un cobarde que había desafiado a su marido para después venir a robarle la esposa. EN ese exacto momento DArien estaba a kilómetros de distancia, tal vez luchando por su propia vida. No, Rubeus no iba a salir impune de la situación que él mismo había creado. El barón intentó otra vez. Conteniendo la rabia con mucho esfuerzo, se colocó nuevamente una máscara de falsa nobleza.

- Si este caballero es tan feroz como dices, entonces estoy dándote la oportunidad de que te escapes de su dominio. Ven conmigo a Belvry. No me importa que haya un bebé en camino.

A pesar del tono tierno, Serena percibía las mentiras bajo el manto de delicadeza. Si lo acompañase, Rubeus jamas permitiría que ese bebé naciese. La idea la llenó de una furia tan grande como nunca había sentido.

- Todavía podemos encontrar un modo de conseguir la anulación de este casamiento. Nosotros nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, lo sabes.

Ella se rió .

- Siempre te detesté y solamente un ciego no vería eso. Pero aunque no te detestase, no te querría como marido. Pertenezco a Chiba. El Caballero Rojo es mi lord. Y él es mucho mas de lo podía desear.

- Estás hechizada! El hecho de haberte acostado con ese demonio y haber engendrado un hijo de él sólo prueba tu insanidad mental . Ven, voy a hallar un modo de romper ese hechizo.

- Castor! Pollux! - Serena llamó al percibir que el barón intentaba tocarla. Inmediatamente los perros estaban al lado de su ama, enormes y amenazadores. - En Cuanto a vos, mi galante salvador, haré que seas arrojado a una celda, donde aguardarás el juicio de mi marido.

El shock en el rostro de Rubeus dejó claro que él no esperaba ser rechazado y mucho menos ser tomado prisionero. La desesperación estampada en los ojos malévolos debió haberle avisado, sin embargo Serena estaba muy segura de si, sabiéndose protegida por los perros.

- Quiere que sirva un poco mas de cerveza, mi lady?

La llegada repentina de Glenna cambió toda la situación. Antes que Serena hubiese tenido la chance de responder, Rubeus agarró a la sierva por el brazo mientras apoyaba un puñal en la garganta da mujer.

- Haz que tus perros se tranquilicen - él dijo en un tono bajo y cruel -, y ven conmigo. De otro modo no vacilaré en cortarle la garganta a esta mujer.

Serena inspiró profundamente, sabiendo que el barón cumpliría la amenaza. Al pensar en la posibilidad de Moira encontrar a madre sangrando hasta a muerte, no tuvo dudas.

- Está bien. Iré con vos.

- Manda a los perros a la cocina.

- Castor! Pollux! Fuera!

Gruñendo bajo, los perros se retiraron. Sin otra elección, Serena se aproximó al barón. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de que lo había subestimado, considerándolo sólo un tonto arrogante. Ahora debía pagar el precio por el error.

- Suelta a la sierva.

Con un movimiento rápido, Rubeus soltó a Glenna y agarró del brazo a Serena apoyando la hoja filosa contra su cuello blanco .

- No intentes hacer nada tonto , mujer, o mato a la lady del castillo de Dunmurrow.

Glenna no conseguía moverse, los ojos abiertos de pavor.

- Nunca saldrás vivo de este castillo - Serena le avisó.

- Oh, si saldré . Manteniéndola firmemente por el brazo, Rubeus la obligó a ponerse la capa y el sombrero , de forma que nadie pudiese ver el puñal que la amenazaba. - Vos facilitarás mi salida. Dirás a los guardias que estamos yendo a la aldea. Es mejor que seas convincente o morirás.

El barón tendría el coraje de matarla? Él siempre la había deseado, aún estando casado no intentaba siquiera disimular las miradas lascivas .

Si, Rubeus la quería y también ambicionaba convertirse en el amo de Belvry. Sin embargo ahora no era mas que un hombre desesperado e incapaz de rendirse con nobleza. Si al menos no estuviese presa por el brazo podría gritar, llamar a un guardia, correr. Serena colocó las manos sobre su vientre en un gesto protector. No podía arriesgar la seguridad del hijo de Darien.

Como había sospechado, Rubeus había dejado a un grupo de hombres aguardándolo en el patio, todos usando los colores de Belvry. Los muy cobardes! Al montar en los caballos, ella pensó en galopar en dirección a los guardias de Dunmurrow pidiendo socorro, pero Rubeus sujetaba las riendas de su caballo con manos de hierro. Imposible intentar escapar sin salir herida.

No había ni siquiera la esperanza de ser bloqueados en el puente levadizo. Nadie se imaginaría que un pequeño grupo venido de Belvry podría significar peligro para Dunmurrow.

Escondida bajo la capa y el sombrero, ninguno de los guardias fue capaz de reconocerla y los dejaron pasar sin preguntas. Impotente, Serena marchó contra su destino, su corazón tomado por una profunda desesperación.

Ya estaban afuera de las murallas del castillo cuando uno de los últimos guardias finalmente la reconoció.

- Mi lady! - él llamó, aproximándose. - Un momento!

Aunque que el grupo parase Rubeus sujetó las riendas del caballo de Serena con fuerza, listo para una fuga arriesgada.

- Mi lady nos va a mostrar la aldea – el barón habló con delicadeza.

El soldado, un hombre alto y de cabellos grises, miró a la lady del castillo atentamente.

- No puedo dejarla salir sin la escolta de algunos de mis hombres,. Fueron ordenes de mi lord.

Silenciosamente, Serena agradeció la intervención del soldado. Con seguridad se trataba de un hombre bien entrenado que había presentido el peligro a la distancia. Sólo le pedía a Dios que al notar su pavor, él actuase rápido.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Cuando el guardia de Dunmurrow llevó la mano al puño de la espada, rubeus agarró a Serena y la empujó hacia su propio caballo, sobre su cuello , la hoja del puñal.

- Salgan del camino! – el barón gritó. Sin otra alternativa, el soldado dio paso al grupo, que salió en disparada.

Aunque sospechase que una tropa saldría en persecusión, Serena sabía que por el momento los soldados de Dunmurrow casi nada podían hacer, excepto disparar flechas con extremo cuidado. Finalmente, si le diesen a Rubeus correrían un gran riesgo de alcanzarla a ella también.

No, no podía contar por cierto con una ayuda venida del castillo. Estaba entregada y precisaba controlar el miedo si quería sobrevivir

.


	17. CAPITULO 16

CAPITULO DIECISEIS

El coraje y la fibra de Serena de poco ayudaron. Aunque Rubeus ya no la amenazaba con la espada, no había nada que pudiese hacer a no ser aferrarse a las crines del caballo mientras huían en disparada. Si cayese, sería pisada por los otros animales.

Al entrar en el bosque, Rubeus diminuyó la velocidad del galope e hizo una señal para que el grupo de hombres se dispersase. Sorprendida, ella se dio cuenta que el barón había planeado cada detalle de la operación y que, a pesar de todos los cuidados tomados, debía temer que los soldados de Dunmurrow porque continuaba corriendo como un loco.

La esperanza de ser rescatada pronto se hizo muy pequeña y a pesar de esforzarse, no conseguía pensar en un plan, para escapar de esa situación. La proximidad del cuerpo de Rubeus le causaba nauseas terribles, impidiéndole razonar con claridad y cada segundo que pasaba la dejaba mas distante de Dunmurrow.

Cerrando los ojos, Serena intentó relajarse hasta que, finalmente, la imagen de su marido le vino a la mente trayendo un poco de orden al caos interior. Al pensar en Darien y en el amor que él tenía, sintió la calma invadir sus sentidos sobresaltados, como si, por un milagro , la fuerza de Chiba la amparaba en medio de tanta desesperación.

Mas tranquila, Serena concluyó que nada podía hacer por el momento, o por lo menos, hasta que parasen para descansar . Tal vez ahí... lograse escapar. Rubeus era cruel si, sin embargo no era tan inteligente como ella. Sin embargo, su intelecto podría prevalecer a la fuerza de las armas?

Finalmente Rubeus se detuvo, los oídos atentos, y la espada otra vez contra su cuello . Serena contuvo la respiración. Pero, mas allá del ruido de las hojas y del canto de los pajaros, no se escuchaba nada. Nadie los perseguía. Los otros tres caballeros que los acompañaban se rieron , llenos de confianza. Pronto dejaban atrás el bosque y entraban en campo abierto, directo al encuentro del pequeño ejército, fuertemente armado, que los aguardaba.

Por un breve instante Serena sintió que sus esperanzas se renovaban hallando que la tropa venía de Dunmurrow. Sin embargo pronto se volvió obvio que esos hombres no pertenecían al castillo de Darien ni a Belvry. Eran soldados de Rubeus, quien ahora se reía y gritaba, entusiasmado por la fácil victoria.

Amargada por el descubrimiento , Serena intentó no entregarse a la desesperación mientras el barón la colocaba en el suelo y le amarraba las muñecas con una cuerda.

- Qué es esto, mi lord? - indagó uno de los hombres.

- Pensé que había venido a salvar a una dama.

- La dama precisa de un poco de persuasión - Rubeus respondió secamente . - Ella está hechizada por ese demonio de Chiba.

Tan pronto el nombre de su marido fue mencionado, Serena se dio cuenta de la serie de murmullos que la reputación de Darien levantaba.

- Caballero Rojo! Esta es su mujer ? Uno de los soldados preguntó.

- Ya oí hablar del barón Chiba - habló otro hombre haciendo la señal de la cruz. - Dicen que tiene un pacto con el diablo.

- Tonterías. - Para mostrar su completo desdén, Rubeus escupió en el suelo, junto a los pies de Serena.

- El Caballero Rojo no es mas que una sombra y sólo Dios sabe hace cuanto tiempo no ha sido visto por alguien. O está muerto o es un viejo débil , incapaz de aguantar el peso de su propia espada.

- Pues te digo que él es joven, fuerte y poderoso mas allá de tu imaginación - Serena habló con mucho calma. - Con seguridad ya sabe lo que hiciste y va a perseguirte implacablemente.

- Él no sabe nada! - Rubeus levantó la mano para abofetearla y desistió, comenzando a reír. – Voy a tomarte tantas veces, y con tanto ardor, que pronto te olvidarás de la existencia de Chiba.

Algunos hombres se rieron y otros había parecieron sentirse incómodos. Fue a esos últimos a quien Serena se dirigió, aunque mantenía sus ojos en el barón.

- Marquen bien mis palabras, Rubeus. El Caballero Rojo vendrá y les arrancará el corazón para comérselos.

De repente la leyenda de Chiba pareció convertirse en algo vivo y fue una amenaza suspendida en el aire . Varios hombres dieron un paso atrás.

- Silencio ! - Rubeus berreó. - O voy a golpearte hasta dejarte sin sentido. - Él se dio vuelta hacia los soldados y ordenó: - Paren con esos comentarios idiotas y pongan a esta puta en un caballo. Vamos a casa.

Alfred Morling levantó el yelmo y miró los campos vacíos, los ojos entrenados buscando señales de Rubeus Lentamente, se frotó el cuello, como si ya sintiese su cabeza siendo decapitada. Siendo el responsable de la seguridad de la propiedad, con seguridad era eso lo que iba a suceder, en caso que no encontrase al barón.

Chiba le había ordenado proteger el castillo y, en especial, a la lady de Dunmurrow.

Pero él había fallado . Alguien había logrado entrar y secuestrar a la lady bajo sus narices. Y, de acuerdo con uno de los siervos, había sido ese hijo de puta de Rubeus, aunque había enviado un desafío directo a Chiba.

Solamente el mas cobarde de los hombres sería capaz de atraer a un caballero al campo de batalla mientras le robaba su esposa a su espalda. Le parecía algo impensable, sin embargo había sucedido. Alfred se pasó la mano otra vez por el cuello, pensando que si no rescataba a lady Chiba , sería hombre muerto. Lo peor era que ya anochecía y había perdido el rastro de los secuestradores.

- Clyde! - él gritó. Inmediatamente un joven soldado se aproximó, para recibir la orden que todos temían. - Cabalga delante nuestro , ve directo a Belvry, hasta encontrar al barón Chiba Dile que Rubeus raptó a su mujer .

Si, señor - Clyde respondió, empalideciendo. Los que conocían el temperamento de Darien tenían miedo de ejecutar esa tarea, sin embargo no había como evitarla. El barón tenía derecho de saber.

- Voy a avisarle. – el joven tomó las riendas de su caballo y salió disparado.

Serena cambió de posición en el suelo duro. Hacia días estaban cabalgando enloquecidamente , como si los demonios del infierno los estuviesen persiguiendo . Aunque Rubeus jurase no temer al Caballero Rojo, obligaba al grupo a galopar a una velocidad brutal. Señal de ansiedad, estaba claro. Serena continuaba hablando sobre la llegada inminente de su marido para salvarla y a pesar de los comentarios arrogantes de Rubeus, se daba cuenta que el barón no era inmune a la amenaza.

Por otro lado esa correría era bienvenida, pues cuando la noche llegaba Rubeus estaba tan cansado que sólo conseguía comer y dormir. Algunas veces lo sorprendía mirándola, lleno de lascivia, y sabía que tarde o temprano el barón intentaría violarla.

El hecho de ser mujer de otro hombre y tener un hijo en el vientre no significaba nada para alguien tan perverso.

Ella no tenía dudas de que había sido dejada en paz por el momento sólo porque Rubeus estaba exhausto y también porque el orgullo y la arrogancia del barón le impedía violarla delante de sus hombres. Él se consideraba demasiado guapo y refinado como para acostarse con una mujer a la vista de todos además de no soportar la idea de tener que imponerse por la fuerza delante de testigos. Por lo menos mientras durase el viaje estaría a salvo, a menos que lo irritase mas allá de su límite.

Pero, cuando llegasen a destino, Rubeus se sentiría libre de actuar como quisiese. Ansiosa ante su futuro, Serena colocó las manos sobre su vientre, pidiéndole a Dios que el Caballero Rojo no demorase mucho.

Era lo máximo que podía hacer, ya que no había surgido ninguna chance de escapar y , cuando llegasen al castillo de Hexham, la vigilancia sería redoblada. Durante el día cabalgaba con las muñecas amarradas y , por la noche, dormía rodeada por los hombres del barón.

Serena miró a su alrededor, analizando el grupo. Todos parecían adormecidos, excepto los dos hombres designados para montar guardia. Uno de ellos vigilaba los alrededores, mientras el otro la observaba. No lograba imaginar un plan capaz de engañarlos... Vencida por el cansancio, se adormeció.

De repente alguien la tocó levemente, despertándola. Era el guardia designado para vigilarla.

- Venga – el hombre murmuró. – Voy a ayudarla a escapar.

Serena apoyó un codo en el suelo , el corazón latiendo descompasado en su pecho. Escapar? Cómo?

- Rápidamente! - él insistió, los dedos gruesos clavándose en su carne.

Esforzándose por ponerse de pie, Serena consiguió ver el rostro del soldado, sin embargo en vez de una fisionomía confiable, descubrió una sonrisa malvada y desdentada. De repente se imaginó huyendo con ese hombre para ser violada y muerta rápidamente . El terror era tanto que comenzó a temblar.

Al sentir las manos inmundas forzándola a ponerse de pie, ella pensó en gritar, pero antes que lograse emitir algún sonido , un movimiento intenso rompió el silencio da noche. Inmediatamente el soldado la arrojó al suelo y desenvainó la espada. Jadeante, Serena buscaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Insultos . Muchos de los hombres estaban maldiciendo mientras otros reían . Algunos agarraban sus armas, aunque no hubiese ninguna amenaza en el aire.

- Maldito seas, Rhys, por ser tan imbécil - Rubeus habló irritado. - Ese venado sería una comida. perfecta

- Yo no podría matar un venado blanco, mi lord.

Trae mala suerte.

- Estúpido! Eres tan ignorante que llegas a ser un imbécil! No tienes cerebro !

- Entonces era un venado blanco? - Serena preguntó .

- Cuál es el problema si lo fuese? La carne sería tan sabrosa como cualquier otra.

- Ese venado blanco no era para ser matado y devorado. Era una señal del Caballero Rojo. Mi marido está por llegar.

Por un instante Serena creyó que había forzado al barón mas allá de los límites y que la máscara de falsa civilidad finalmente se caería.

Alguien haga que esta puta se calle la boca - Rubeus ordenó furioso. Como nadie se movía , preocupados por la posible llegada del Caballero Rojo, él mismo tomó la iniciativa. - Vamos, dame ese trapo de allí. – Después de amordazar a Serena, Rubeus le dio una palmadita en el rostro y murmuró: - Se buenita, querida, y muy pronto estarás chupando algo mucho mas agradable.

Darien levantó el yelmo y se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor. Después de aguardar días y días por alguna señal del ejército de Rubeus, habían resuelto buscar a la tropa enemiga y después de encontrarla, la había hecho retroceder sin derramamiento de sangre. La victoria había sido demasiado fácil , tan fácil que le olía a trampa. Sin embargo, hasta el momento, Rubeus no había mostrado la cara.

Ya que había sido el barón quien había hecho el desafío, Darien sospechaba una traición . Serena la había avisado que su antiguo vecino no era capaz de luchar de forma limpia, siguiendo los preceptos del honor . En verdad ella le había implorado que permaneciera en Dunmurrow. Y ahora no lograba evitar una sensación extraña, como si algo estuviese, realmente, muy mal.

La llegada repentina de uno de los soldados dejados en Dunmurrow poco contribuyó a mejorar su humor. Tal vez el desafío fuese un engaño , sólo una manera de apartarlo de sus tierras. Si ese hijo de puta de Rubeus hubiese atacado el castillo mientras Aisley estaba allá dentro...

- Mi lord - Clyde comenzó, el rostro pálido vuelto hacia Chiba -, mi lord, el barón Rubeus secuestró a su esposa.

El grito que salió del pecho del Caballero Rojo fue tan violento que hizo estremecer a sus propios hombres. Darien levantó la espada, como si pretendiese golpear a Clyde. Fue entonces que Andrew se aproximó.

- A dónde la llevó? Está pidiendo rescate? Andrew indagó, la voz controlada calmó la ira de Chiba , haciéndolo bajar el brazo.

Tembloroso, Clyde buscó mantenerse firme sobre su caballo , agradeciendo silenciosamente la intervención del vasallo , pues de otra forma tal vez ya estaría muerto. Pero, al mirar al Caballero Rojo, sintió un pesar enorme.

El sufrimiento estampado en el rostro de Darien era tan intenso que se tornaba doloroso presenciarlo.

Chiba amaba a su esposa. Sin saber como lidiar con el peso de aquella revelación, Clyde desvió la mirada, no queriendo entrometerse en la privacidad del barón.

- No sabemos – el muchacho respondió finalmente. - Sólo Sabemos que él vino en esta dirección y presumimos que está camino a Belvry. Una sierva afirmó que se trata de Rubeus, pero ningún rescate fue pedido.

- Tal vez ahora él esté planeando arrastrarnos a una trampa - Andrew sugirió.

- Ahora? - La voz de Darien vibraba de odio. - El ya me arrastró a una terrible trampa, ese hijo de puta!

Serena casi se cayó del caballo , un cansancio insoportable drenando cada gota de sangre de sus venas. Si al menos pudiese dormir! A pesar de las muñecas amarradas y la boca seca e hinchada, todavía tapada por el trapo mugriento, sentía que sería capaz de dormir para siempre. El bebé usaba el resto de sus energías ... Cuándo sería que Rubeus los dejaría parar?

Obligándose a abrir los ojos, ella miró a su alrededor. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo, gracias a Dios. De repente reconoció un arroyo que corría a lo largo del camino. Se estaban aproximando a Belvry.

Un desesperación profunda amenazó con invadirla. El completo cansancio, física y emocional, le impedía lidiar con las preguntas que la obsesionaban . Qué haría Rubeus ahora? Pretendía ir a su propio castillo o se instalaría en Belvry de una vez por todas? Dónde estaría Darien? El modo confiado en que Rubeus se comportaba sugería la ausencia de cualquier posible amenaza.

Claro que el grupo de veinte hombres, fuertemente armados, podría enfrentar el ataque de una pequeña brigada. Pero y Darien? El nombre de su marido no salía de su cabeza.

Rubeus no estaba tomando en consideración la existencia del ejército del Caballero Rojo o era simplemente demasiado tonto como para tener cautela? A lo mejor estaban caminando directamente hacia una trampa? En este caso, era mejor estar alerta para apartarse de la línea de combate, pues no tenía ninguna intención de ser muerta por error.

La esperanza de Serena ganó un nuevo aliento cuando surgió un caballero solitario. Ya estaba anocheciendo y los árboles de los alrededores podrían servir como un perfecto escondrijo para otros soldados. Sin embargo Rubeus no demostraba la menor preocupación con la aparición del desconocido. Seguro de si mismo , amenazó:

- Salga del camino o es hombre muerto.

El caballero no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Sabe que está en las tierras de los Tsukino?

Serena estudió al extraño, la excitación inicial dio lugar al miedo. Vestido para combatir y usando un yelmo que le cubría todo el rostro, el caballero podría ser uno de los hombres de Darien . Pero entonces por qué no había dicho que las tierras pertenecían a Chiba?

- Estas tierras son mías, idiota! Y es mejor que salga de aquí antes que le corte la cabeza ! - Los soldados de Rubeus cercaron al desconocido y Serena tuvo pena del pobre hombre que estaba por ser asesinado a sangre fría.

EN ese instante gritos irrumpieron por detrás de los árboles mientras varios hombres se aproximaban al galope. Aunque no pudiese decir exactamente cuantos, ella estaba segura que eran los suficiente para dominar al grupo de Rubeus. A pesar de lo exhausta que estaba, consiguió apartarse un poco, para no quedar atrapada en medio de la lucha.

Si el primer pensamiento de Serena había sido en relación a su seguridad, en el momento siguiente sólo pensaba en huir de allí. Como no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de quienes eran esos hombres, no podía arriesgarse a entregarse a ellos . Buscando razonar rápidamente, decidió recorrer el riacho, que solía ser bajo, y alejarse de la lucha .

Con el corazón latiendo violentamente en el pecho, galopó en dirección a su libertad. Sólo precisaba no despertar la atención de los soldados.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que estaba segura finalmente, oyó el ruido de cascos detrás de ella .

- Deténgase ! – alguien gritó. Inmediatamente Serena obedeció, incapaz de arriesgar la vida de su bebé y la suya propia en la tentativa de ganar su libertad. Inspirando profundamente, se dio vuelta para encarar a su nuevo adversario.

Claro que estaba satisfecha por haberse librado del barón, sin embargo no sabía quienes eran esos hombres ni por qué habían atacado a Rubeus. Al mirar el rostro cruel de su captor, temió haber caído en manos todavía mas peligrosas que las anteriores.

-ES una mujer! – el soldado avisó a sus compañeros, y Serena rezó para que estuviesen al servicio de Darien, Por lo menos estaría bien cuidada hasta la llegada de su marido . Debería decir su nombre o esa información llevaría a los soldados a pedir un rescate?

- Tráiganla aquí - gritó otra voz.

Ella intentó divisar al hombre que acababa de hablar, pues obviamente se trataba del líder, sin embargo nada logró ver mas allá de su espalda. Buscando mantener la calma, se preparó para enfrentar al desconocido. Al aproximarse, notó que se trataba de un hombre mas alto y mas musculoso que Rubeus. Entonces él se dio vuelta y quedó inmóvil, mirándola como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- Mi Dios... – el caballero murmuró.

Mientras Serena pensaba en una manera de responder a aquél extraño saludo, el desconocido ya estaba dando ordenes.

- Quítenle la mordaza!

Esa voz le parecía vagamente familiar y casi tenía certeza que ya la había oído. Sin embargo antes que tuviese tiempo de recurrir a su memoria el trapo estaba siendo quitado su boca. En el mismo instante pasó la lengua por sus labios secos.

-Serena! No me reconoces ? - Entonces el hombre se quitó el yelmo, exponiendo una masa de cabellos rubios. Ella miró el rostro masculino y comenzó a deslizarse de su caballo , desmayada.

Si no fuese por la agilidad del soldado a su lado habría caído al suelo . Inconsciente, Serena no se daba cuenta que esas manos enormes que la sujetaban con delicadeza y al volver en si dejó escapar un grito de terror, sintiéndose amenazada por una expresión que le parecía feroz. Pero el hombre sonrió, como si estuviese acostumbrado a atajar mujeres .

Serena! Soy yo, Haruka, tu hermano – alguien dijo secamente. Desviando la mirada del rostro del soldado, Serena volvió a mirar al líder, como si no pudiese convencerse de la realidad. Ella gimió, segura de que estaba frente a frente con un hombre muerto.

Estás bien? - Haruka indagó impaciente pareciendo mas irritado que preocupado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, sin embargo Serena reconocía el tono autoritario de los varones de su familia.

- Qué estabas haciendo en la compañía de ese canalla de Rubeus? Y que es lo que quiso decir cuando afirmó que estas tierras le pertenecían?

Convenciéndose de que el fantasma no tenía intención de dejarla en paz, ella levantó los ojos y lo miró con atención. Si, era su hermano. Tan alto y con cabellos tan Rubios como los padres de ambos.

Nadie habría sospechado de que eran hermanos, pero una análisis mas detallado revelaba las semejanzas de los rasgos fisonómicos . Nicholas era muy guapo para ser un hombre, un detalle que él había odiado desde su infancia. Había pasado años y años peleando con sus otros dos hermanos debido a su bella apariencia, siempre motivo de bromas. Toda esa belleza se había transformado y endurecido por las experiencias difíciles de su vida? Bajo la luz del atardecer, él daba la impresión de haber envejecido mucho mas de lo que era de esperarse en esos cinco anos en que no se habían visto.

- Pero me dijeron que estabas muerto - ella murmuró.

Si Serena esperaba una reacción de sorpresa, se equivocó rotundamente.

- Si, lo sé . Es una larga historia, hermana , y la noche se aproxima. Ahora dime, hacia dónde está yendo Rubeus?

- Al infierno, espero.

- Serena!

La firmeza de la voz finalmente la obligó a sentarse erecta en la silla de montar que todavía compartía con el soldado que había impedido que cayera al suelo desmayada..

- Rubeus desapareció? - ella indagó.

- Si. El cobarde huyó , como era de se esperar. Pero no se me escapará. Tienes idea hacia donde ese desgraciado puede haber ido?

- No lo sé. Rubeus no me dijo nada. Presumí que estábamos yendo a su castillo , aunque actuaba como si ahora Belvry le perteneciese.

- Y Belvry le pertenece? - La voz de Haruka estaba tan llena de odio que Serena casi no la reconoció.

- Otra vez, no sé como responderte. Rubeus me secuestró de Dunmurrow, después de forzar a mi marido irse de allí , desafiándolo a tener un combate que nunca ocurrió.

- Tu marido? - Haruka apretó los ojos, como si la noticia lo sorprendiese, aunque mas bien le desagradó un poco.

- Entonces , te casaste?

- Si. Mi marido es el barón Chiba, llamado por muchos el Caballero Rojo. Ya oíste hablar de él ?

- No, pero estuve afuera mucho tiempo...Haruka habló secamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Demasiado Tiempo.

- Entonces es por eso que dijiste que estas tierras pertenecen a los Tsukino - ella murmuró casi para sí misma, dándose cuenta, finalmente, de la verdad. Si su hermano estaba vivo, la disputa por la posesión de Belvry ya no involucraba a Darien. Y no sólo eso... La existencia de un hermano, de un Tsukino para continuar el apellido de su padre y para proteger la propiedad, le había quitado a ella toda obligación de casarse!

Tantas cosas podrían haber sido evitadas... Pero era imposible imaginar una vida sin Darien. Se sentía feliz por el hecho de Haruka hubiese pasado años desaparecido porque no se arrepentía ni un poco del casamiento que le había sido impuesto por las circunstancias.

Sólo Se Arrepentía de haber puesto a su marido en peligro a causa de las tierras que ahora eran de su hermano.

- Eres el heredero legítimo de Belvry - Serena dijo satisfecha.

- Si. Aunque yo no tenga dudas de que Rubeus intentará disputar mis tierras. En cuanto a tu marido ...

Darien? - Ella tuvo ganas de reír. - No, él es dueño de sus propias tierras y nunca ambicionó poseer Belvry. Esta propiedad es tuya, mi hermano. Pero primero necesitamos encontrar a mi marido. –

Revigorizada por la esperanza de que su hermano la ayudaría a encontrar a Darien, Serena sintió que todo el cansancio desaparecía como por encanto. - Tienes un caballo para mí ?

- Ve a buscar un caballo para mi hermana - Haruka ordenó a uno de los soldados. - Por el momento dejaremos que el gusano de Rubeus se escabulla, pero pronto lo obligaremos a salir del agujero donde se haya metido y lo perseguiremos aunque sea hasta el fin del mundo. Vamos en dirección a Chiswill ahora, donde el resto de mis hombres está acampado.

- Tienes mas hombres? - Serena indagó asombrada mientras alguien la ayudaba a montar un garañón negro.

- Si - HAruka explicó. - tengo soldados fieles a mí , además de los mercenarios pagados.

- Entonces sabías que encontrarías problemas cuando regresases?

- Si.

Las respuestas de su hermano eran cortas y desprovistas de cualquier emoción, como siempre. El breve interés que Haruka había demostrado en ella había desaparecido.

Sin que lograr evitarlo, Serena no pudo dejar de comparar a su hermano con su marido. Darien era un hombre que podía ser descripto con muchos adjetivos, excepto frío. Los dos también eran extremamente atractivos, sin embargo las semejanzas terminaban ahí.

Serena no estaba muy animada por dejar las sabanas perfumados y la cama suave en la mansión de Chiswill. Tanta comodidad era un recuerdo agradable de su vida antigua, como la hija y heredera de Kenji Tsukino. Pero sabía que Haruka pretendía partir temprano y si quería tomar un buen baño, después de los días pasados en el camino, precisaba apresurarse. Era tan extraño pensar que su hermano estaba vivo y que ahora, en este mismo minuto, estaba en el grande salón, allá abajo.

A pesar de nunca haber sido muy íntimos, Serena experimentaba un placer fraternal de saberlo de vuelta, mas allá de sentir que le había sido quitada una carga de sus hombros respecto al destino de Belvry. Jamas se había imaginado dejando su antiguo hogar sin experimentar un cierto pesar, sin embargo después de los nuevos acontecimientos se sentía lista para dar vuelta la página del pasado sin arrepentimientos. La belleza y el esplendor de Belvry ya no la seducían mas . Nada se comparaba con la fascinación y la atracción que Darien ejercía sobre ella.

Después de los días en compañía de Rubeus, en los que había sido tratada como una prisionera común, un simple baño le parecía un verdadero lujo y la paz y la seguridad de Chiswill se tornaban un bien precioso. El cambio operado en su temperamento era tan significativo que Serena casi lloró al descubrir varios de sus viejos vestidos todavía guardados en baúles enormes. La última vez que había estado en Chiswill había sido dos veranos atrás.

Pasando la mano levemente por su vientre , ella se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho mas feliz ahora, a pesar de todas las dificultades que se había visto obligada a enfrentar. Si, había vivido contenta antes, ocupada con la administración de Belvry y entretida con mil y un quehaceres, sin embargo siempre había estado sola. Hoy se daba cuenta que se había dedicado al trabajo con tanto empeño en una intento de llenar su vacío interior, un vacío que había sido totalmente ocupado por la presencia de su marido.

Inspirando profundamente para mantener la calma, Serena rezó por la seguridad de Darien. Sólo le pedía a Dios que lo encontrase vivo y en salud para poder decirle sobre la criatura que estaba en camino.

Algo había forzado a Rubeus a actuar, Darien pensó mientras lideraba sus hombres al encuentro del ejército que se aproximaba. Habría sido el secuestro de Serena? Aunque supiese que debía considerar esa posibilidad, no conseguía soportar la idea de que su esposa estuviese en las manos de otro. Tenso, pero a la vez controlado, se obligó a fijar sus pensamientos en la batalla iminente. Rubeus finalmente había comenzado a moverse y los motivos que lo había llevado a tomar esa actitud eran secundarios en ese momento. Había estado seguro cuando había decidido aguardar, juzgando que le había sido preparada una trampa. Porque si antes el barón se mantenía oculto, ahora mandaba a sus soldados a avanzar con osadía.

El ejército de Rubeus era grande y parecía un oponente a la altura del suyo, Darien concluyó, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado parte de su tropa en Dunmurrow. Además , una tropa que no había sido capaz de proteger a su esposa de la llegada del enemigo. La ironía de la lucha que estaba por acontecer no le pasó desapercibida. Iba a arriesgar la vida de sus hombres, y la suya también, a causa de un castillo sin ninguna importancia mientras la mujer a quien amaba por encima de todo le había sido robada. Belwry era insignificante a sus ojos mientras que Serena...

Orgullo. Orgullo y honor son frecuentemente los culpables de la caída de un hombre, tanto como el sentido de su propia vida. Por primera vez se arrepentía de estar marchando hacia una batalla. Preferiría estar en el bosque de Dunmurrow, rodeado de silencio y belleza, al lado de esa mujer que le había traído la felicidad.

Mientras analizaba las fuerzas enemigas, Darien se odió por haber sido tan ciego. Creyendo en la ética que regía las acciones de un caballero, había juzgado que Hexham actuaría con igual hombría . Pero el barón se había demostrado ser un cobarde desprovisto de carácter y lo había atacado por la espalda después de lanzar un desafío directo, obligándolo a dejar su castillo casi completamente desprotegida. Sin embargo, por menor que fuese su ejército en comparación al de adversario, iba a enfrentar la batalla hasta el fin y , por Dios, que saldría vencedor. Era el momento en que el Caballero Rojo debía hacer justicia a la leyenda creada respecto a su reputación .

EN un esfuerzo deliberado, Darien colocó de lado todos sus otros pensamientos y concentró su atención en la única cosa que importaba en ese momento: matar, porque la otra alternativa sería morir.


	18. CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Aunque Darien supiese que sus hombres estaban luchando valientemente , Rubeus podía contar con reservas venidas del castillo y un número infinito de mercenarios que los atacaban de todos los flancos.

Retrocediendo un poco para tener una mejor visión de la batalla, Darien levantó su yelmo y secó su frente , el sudor cayendo sobre sus ojos y empapando sus cabellos. Al percibir que Andrew se aproximaba, con un aire sombrío en el rostro, tuvo certeza de que el vasallo traía malas noticias.

- Un enviado de Rubeus vino a informarnos que el barón desea discutir los términos de un acuerdo.

- Términos de un acuerdo? Por qué te tomaste el trabajo de traerme esas noticias, cuando sabes muy bien que nunca pierdo el tiempo con palabras cuando puedo luchar?

Andrew parecía incómodo , como si no supiese qué decir.

- Pensé que tal vez... tal vez el barón pueda decir algo sobre mi lady – el vasallo respondió .

La mención de su esposa, Darien sintió un aprieto terrible en su corazón.

- Rubeus pidió un rescate?

- No. Sin embargo el emisario del barón no entró en detalles. Tal vez los planes sean ofrecerle a lady Chiba a cambio de Belvry.

Una mujer a cambio de una de las propiedades mas valiosas de todo el reino ? Darien murmuró algo , como si una vida entera de honor, orgullo y dedicación a la carrera militar ahora entrasen en conflicto con lo que realmente le importaba: su esposa.

- Vamos a oír lo que el hombre tiene para decirnos - Darien habló finalmente.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas un tanto desconfiadas al entrar a la tienda de Rubeus. El barón estaba sentado en una silla enorme, un tapete extendido bajo sus pies. La propia imagen de un emir o un rico mercader italiano. A pesar de que Rubeus estaba usando una armadura, quedaba claro, por la ausencia de sudor y suciedad, que ni siquiera había llegado cerca de donde la lucha estaba siendo sostenida Darien sólo conseguía sentir un profundo desprecio por un hombre tan cobarde e incapaz de liderar sus propios hombres en un campo de batalla.

- Entonces este es el terrible Caballero Rojo? - Rubeus indagó en un tono irónico.

El sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido a Darien, sin embargo, ante la mirada de advertencia de Andrew, decidió mantener su furia bajo control. Por lo menos hasta que supiese el motivo do encuentro.

- Si, mi lord - respondió el emisario que los había traído. Pronto el mensajero salía y los dejaba a solas, en la compañía de los guardias personales del barón. Aunque una tropa de sus propios hombres lo aguardase afuera, Darien comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Estando Rubeus tan acostumbrado a la traición , podría muy bien estar planeando atacarlos por las espalda en vez de conversar.

- Debe parecerle obvio ahora, Caballero Rojo - Rubeus comenzó después de un largo silencio, en el que analizó a los recién llegados de la cabeza a los pies -, que mi ejército excede al suyo en número. Si usted se rinde , yo tal vez pueda salvar la vida de sus hombres. Ya hubo suficiente derramamiento de sangre hoy –completó Rubeus ,magnánimo.

Darien no respondió y simplemente continuó mirando al idiota arrogante e incompetente. Aquella discusión era inútil. Se había tomado el trabajo de interrumpir la lucha para escuchar un sarta de idioteces? Y dónde estaba Serena?

Demostrando no incomodarse por la mirada fija de Darien, el barón lo interpeló:

- Y entonces? Respóndeme!

- Y mi esposa? - Chiba indagó, los dedos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor del puño de la espada. - Dónde está ella?

Rubeus parecía tan sorprendido con la pregunta que por un instante Darien imaginó si esa basura realmente había secuestrado a Serena.

- Su esposa? Ah, estás queriendo decir Serena Tsukino.

- Serena Chiba - Darien lo corrigió, la voz cortante . - Qué hiciste con ella?

- Yo ? Nada, claro, excepto atarla a mi cama y disfrutar a lo máximo. - Rubeus habló con tranquilidad, como si no le diese la menor importancia al asunto. – Me Temo que tal vez la haya poseído un tanto brutalmente, ya que ella acabó perdiendo ese bebé que traía en el vientre. Pero de cualquier forma eso no tiene importancia. Ya planté mi semilla para engendrar un hijo.

El grito de Darien hizo estremecer la tienda. La espada fue desenvainada con tanta rapidez e ira que Rubeus sólo tuvo tiempo de salir de su silla para no ser empalado por la hoja de la espada . Aún así , su brazo fue herido y gritó de dolor.

Inmediatamente los dos guardias personales del barón avanzaron, sin embargo Darien los mató en cuestión de segundos, los ojos fijos en su principal objetivo. Desprovisto de honor como era, Rubeus huyó de la tienda sin intentar defenderse. Mientras tanto los gritos de Darien vibraban en el aire como gritos de guerra.

Serena sentía la impaciencia crecer a medida que se aproximaban a Belvry. Estaban en viaje desde el amanecer y un número enorme de mercenarios seguían a Haruka en silencio.

Era una imagen impresionante, cada uno de los soldados pareciendo mas feroz y peligroso que el otro. La piel y los ojos oscuros la hacían pensar a donde su hermano habría ido a buscarlos. También la manera en que se movían y obedecían las ordenes, sin palabras o vacilaciones, le parecía completamente extraña. Por suerte que no formaban parte del ejército enemigo.

- Serena! Apártate un poco hasta que veamos qué nos aguarda.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar. Desde lo alto de la colina, a poca distancia, se podía ver a Belvry y tal vez, Darien estaría allí . Había llegado tan lejos y no quería ser dejada atrás. Sin embargo antes que tuviese tiempo de protestar, el silencio a su alrededor fue quebrado por un rugido feroz, como si alguna fiera estuviese suelta.

- Darien. – El nombre de su marido se escapó de sus labios en un murmullo ronco y emocionado.

- Qué diablos fue eso? -Haruka preguntó.

-Darein - ella respondió con firmeza. - Con seguridad perdió la paciencia por algo.

- Entonces, ese ruido fue hecho por un hombre? Por tu marido?

- Si! - Galopando en dirección a lo alto de la colina, Serena miró los campos alrededor de Belvry. Estaban repletos de soldados y en el medio de ellos se erguía de manera inconfundible , su marido . - Sabía que era él ! Oh, Haruka, tal vez mi marido esté en problemas.

- Retrocede ahora, Serena. - Girando hacia sus soldados, ordenó: - Quiero un hombre cerca de mi hermana todo el tiempo. En Cuanto al resto de ustedes , estén listos para atacar con mi señal. Pero recuerden una cosa. Recuerden que Rubeus es mío.

Cuando Darien finalmente salió de la tienda tenía su armadura manchada por la sangre de varios enemigos, la suficiente para hacer justicia al apodo de Caballero Rojo. Rubeus no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista , sin embargo él, Andrew, y una pequeña tropa venida de Dunmurrow, se hallaban rodeados por una gran parte del ejército del barón. No podía tener certeza de que Rubeus había planeado esa trampa, pero sabía que su explosión de furia los había colocado en una situación bastante difícil.

Aprovechando la confusión inicial, consiguieron montar en sus caballos, sin embargo Darien no fue capaz de ver una ruta de salida. Estaban rodeados por un mar de soldados enemigos. Luchando por su propia vida, Chiba intentó abrirse camino, sin embargo al mirar hacia la colina mas próxima se dio cuenta de que mas soldados y mercenarios marchaban directamente en su dirección.

Estamos perdidos. Por primera vez, después de tantas batallas, esas palabras terribles se había hecho realidad . Que ironía del destino pensar que sólo algunos meses atrás habría ido al encuentro de la muerte con orgullo, mientras que ahora... ahora, por Dios, quería vivir!

- Qué diablos es aquello? - Andrew gritó aproximándose. Sorprendidos, los dos observaron los caballeros que galopaban colina abajo, guiados por un estandarte negro con la figura de un venado blanco.

- Es el estandarte de Belvry – el vasallo dijo al borde de la desesperación. - Estamos perdidos pues el castillo ya había sido tomado por Rubeus.

- No. – Chiba tomó el estandarte que su esposa le había dado al salir de Dunmurrow y mandó que Andrew la extendiese. Sobre el fondo del terciopelo rojo, aparecía un venado idéntico. El viento se encargó de erguir bien alto el símbolo de la familia, un aviso para todos los que los amenazaban.

- Este es el estandarte de los Tsukino - dijo orgulloso, sonriendo a su vasallo.

Pronto todo estaba acabado. Los soldados de Rubeus, acosados por los recién llegados y sin un líder para guiarlos, huyeron en retirada. Darien ordenó que el puente levadizo de Belvry fuese bajado para que los heridos recibiesen los primeros auxilios y aunque quería ver a sus hombres alojados, no planeaba quedarse allí ni un segundo mas . Pretendía perseguir a Rubeus y terminar el trabajo que había comenzado en la tienda del barón.

- El Caballero Rojo! El Caballero Rojo!

Dentro de los portones, los residentes de Belvry gritaban con su llegada y Chiba se dio cuenta que estaba, realmente, cubierto de sangre, a pesar de no haber sido herido. Como Edward ya había dicho, acostumbraba a atraer la sangre de sus enemigos. Si tuviese tiempo le gustaría cambiarse la túnica manchada por otra limpia, sin embargo había subestimado a Rubeus una vez y no pretendía repetir el error. No permitiría que el hijo de puta se escapase y, lo mas importante de todo, no dejaría que ese cobarde se llevase a Serena consigo.

Con su férrea disciplina de guerrero, él se obligó a no pensar en cosas que pudiesen interferir en la tarea que lo aguardaba, especialmente imágenes de su esposa atada a la cama del barón. En ese momento precisaba reunir a los hombres mejor equipados para ir atrás de ese cobarde en su propio cubil.

- Quién es el líder de nuestros salvadores? - Chiba le preguntó a Andrew.

El vasallo sacudió la cabeza , negando.

- Los soldados y mercenarios son de pocas palabras. Sólo dicen que sirven a los Tsukino.

- Pero cuál Tsukino? - El único Tsukino que Darien conocía no podía estar liderando ejército alguno, pues se encontraba prisionera de Rubeus Un bebé, el barón había dicho. Sería verdad? Serena llevaba a su hijo en su vientre sólo para perderlo después de sufrir infinitas brutalidades? DArien se quitó el yelmo y se secó el sudor que le cubría los ojos, decidido bloquear cualquier sentimiento. Si se dejase dominar por la emoción, perdería la cabeza allí mismo, donde estaba.

- Chiba? - Una voz baja y profunda lo hizo darse vuelta . Un caballero lo miraba atentamente,

- Si. Soy Chiba.

Los dos hombres descendieron de sus caballos y quedaron frente a frente. El desconocido, aunque no tan alto ni tan musculoso como el Caballero Rojo, se movía con la elegancia natural de aquellos que pertenecen a una linaje noble.

El rostro, a pesar de ser atractivo , tenía la dureza asociada a muchos años pasados en campos de batalla. Tal vez por eso lo viese levemente familiar, Darien decidió. Entonces los ojos de ambos se encontraron y los ojos del desconocido poseían un tono raro y peculiar, un tono casi plateado...

- Soy Haruka Tsukino...

- Pero ... pero ...

- Se supone que estoy Muerto - Haruka concluyó. - Lo sé . Es una larga historia que te contaré cuando estemos descansados. Por el momento sólo quiero agradecerte por haber cuidado de Belvry tan bien durante mi ausencia. Mi hermana habla maravillas de su marido ...

Sin que pudiese contener el impulso, Darien agarró a su cuñado por el brazo, con una fuerza exagerada.

- Serena! Ella está aquí? - A pesar de reconocer el tono desesperado de su propia voz, ya no le importaba mas nada.

- Si. - Haruka miró a la hilera de hombres detrás de si. - Ella...

Darien no esperó que Haruka continuase. Tampoco le importó discutir la batalla que habían enfrentado o las que todavía tendrían por delante o los planes para cazar a Rubeus u otros asuntos ligados a Belvry. Dejando su orgullo y su honor militar de lado, corrió al encuentro de su esposa.

Serena ya estaba desmontando y corriendo en dirección de su marido . Los dos se encontraron delante de las murallas de Belvry. Sin incomodarse por la suciedad, el sudor y la sangre que cubrían al hombre amado, ella se tiró en sus brazos , riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Darien la besó en los ojos, en el rostro, en la boca , intentando apagar de su memoria las largas horas de angustia y sufrimiento. Fue solamente cuando la colocó de vuelta en el suelo que se dio cuenta que los hombres a su alrededor aplaudían la escena entusiasmados. Pero conseguía desviar la mirada de su esposa.

- Estás... bien ?

- Si Serenarespondió feliz, su sonrisa radiante.

- Rubeus no te lastimó, no te hizo mal?

- No. En la fuga de Dunmurrow Rubeus estaba demasiado aterrorizado , temiendo ser perseguido, para darme sus atenciones . El forzó la marcha al máximo hasta que alcanzaremos los límites de Belvry. Entonces Haruka apareció y se hizo cargo de la situación.

A pesar de saber que su esposa estaba siendo sincera, precisaba oír las palabras para que su tormento tuviese fin.

- Quieres decir que él no te tocó?

- No - ella respondió en un murmullo, los ojos fijos en su marido. – Rubeus nunca me tocó un dedo, aunque hubiese estado tentado de hacerlo muchas veces.

La sensación de alivio era tan intensa, que Darien sintió un aprieto en el pecho. Rubeus había mentido; ese hijo de puta no la había amarrara a la cama o cualquier cosa parecida . No hubo violación ni aborto. Gracias a. Dios, él rezó en silencio. Si no había sucedido un aborto, entonces , había un bebé?

- Ya estuviste con mi hermano?

- Si. - Darien levantó la cabeza, sabiendo que aquel no era momento para mayores intimidades. Reticentemente , se apartó algunos centímetros, aunque mantuviese un brazo firmemente alrededor de sus hombros delicados. Juntos, caminaron hasta donde Haruka los aguardaba.

- Mi hermano estaba preocupado de que pudiese haber una disputa por la posesión de Belvry - Serena le habló en el camino -, pero le dejé en claro que vos no tienes interés en las tierras de los Tsukino.

- Quieres decir que le entregaste como si nada una de las propiedades mas prósperas del a región , sin al menos consultarme?

Serena rió sin dejarse perturbar por la cara seria de su marido .

- Actué equivocadamente ? Recuerdo muy bien que en diversas ocasiones vos me gritaste que no querías nada de mi riqueza, sino todo lo contrario.

- Entonces luché por aquello que ahora pertenece a mi cuñado? - Darien gimió, fingiéndose ultrajado.

Al oír la risa cristalino de su esposa él sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte , lleno de amor. Si pudiese, la tomaría en sus brazos allí mismo y la llevaría a un cuarto, donde le demostraría cuanto la había extrañado ... Y que la persecución de Rubeus se fuese al infierno.

Desgraciadamente esos pensamientos agradables había sido interrumpidos por la llegada del hermano de Serena.

- Barón Chiba, mis disculpas por partir tan rápidamente, mas no puedo permitir que Rubeus escape.

- Claro que no. Voy a llamar a algunos de mis hombres e iré con vos. - DArien ignoró la presión de la mano de su esposa en su brazo, sabiendo que ella quería impedir que partiera.

- No será preciso - Haruka habló decidido. - Ya hiciste mas que suficiente. También quiero asegurarte que mi hermana recibirá un dote generosa como regalo de casamiento.

Darien levantó la mano como para dispensar esas palabras y el regalo , sin embargo las facciones de Haruka se tornaron todavía mas duras.

- Insisto, mi lord. Estoy agradecido, pero no quiero quedar en deuda con ningún hombre.

Temerosa de que su marido perdiese la calma, Serena aumentó la presión de sus dedos en el brazo masculino, pero Darien ya había conocido hombres como Haruka antes y sabía como lidiar con esa situación.

- Naturalmente quedaré satisfecho de recibir un pago . Perdí hombres aquí y , claro, ellos deben ser sustituidos. Ahora, en cuanto a Rubeus... él me hizo un desafío directo, y me forzó a apartarme de Dunmurrow para atacarme por la espalda y secuestró a mi esposa y quiero verlo muerto.

- Barón... - Haruka vaciló, como si as palabras lo pusiesen incómodo . - Por favor, no lo tomes como un insulto, pero Serena está a salvo, no sufrió ningún daño , mientras yo ... Lo que existe entre Rubeus y yo va mucho mas lejos.

Chiba intentó imaginar lo que podría ir mas lejos que secuestrar a la esposa de otro hombre, sin embargo creyó mejor quedarse callado. Haruka permaneció inmóvil aguardando una respuesta, los ojos grises y fríos como el acero. Le llevó sólo un minuto a Darien decidir mandar su orgullo al infierno y otro minuto para imaginar una manera mucho mas agradable de pasar el tiempo mientras su cuñado se ocupaba de destrozar al enemigo.

- Está bien Rubeus es tuyo.

Haruka agradeció con un breve cabeceo , la mirada seria, el rostro rígido. Entonces montó en su magnífico garañón negro y , sin volverse atrás, partió al galope, los soldados lo siguieron en el silencio que les era habitual. Haruka y sus hombres iban por Rubeus como verdaderos cazadores, sedientos de matar, sin embargo Darien no los envidiaba. Estaba cansado de guerras y muertes, saturado del olor a sangre y del gusto amargo que las batallas dejaban en la boca. Honor y orgullo tenían importancia , si, pero ahora prefería buscar la felicidad entre las piernas de su bella esposa.

Como presintiendo los pensamientos de su marido , Serena lo empujó por el brazo.

- Ven. Ya viste Belvry?

Por primera vez Darien notó que el vestido de su mujer estaba sucio de sangre y polvo .

- Creo que primero debemos pensar en un baño, esposa.

- Gracias , querido - ella susurró abrazándolo.

- Gracias, por qué?

- Por no haber ido con Haruka. Yo sabía que querías ir, sólo que yo no lograría soportar tu ausencia, no ahora, cuando finalmente volví a encontrarte y ...

Creeme, querida. No fue un grande sacrificio de mi parte.

- Tus pechos parecen mas grandes y mas pesados Darien comentó acariciando el objeto de su interés. Acaso los has masajeado con algún óleo especial? - él la provocó.

- Claro que no! - Serena retrucó ultrajada. Nunca en su vida había usado ese tipo de cosa, pues jamas había tenido mucho interés en su propio cuerpo. Sabía muy bien por que sus pechos estaban mas grandes y , de repente, tuvo la impresión que su marido ya lo sabía.

- Perfecto! Porque me gustan exactamente como eran, pequeños y perfectos para que entren en mi boca. Darien mordiscó los pezones lentamente.

- Darien... - Cómo es posible que un esposo se excite así con tanta facilidad? Se había encontrado exhausta y saciada después de la pasión que había seguido a su reencuentro . Sin embargo ... Los labios masculinos la estaban enloqueciendo, besándola alrededor del ombligo.

- Tienes algo para decirme, esposa?

Esas palabras significativas la hicieron sentarse en la cama en ese mismo instante.

- Lo sabes! - ella lo acusó.

- Sé qué cosa ? - Chiba preguntó inocentemente mientras abría las piernas de su esposa.

- Sobre el bebé!

- Que bebé?

serena acarició los cabellos negros de su marido , que ahora se inclinaba para besarla en el interior de sus muslos.

- Nuestro bebé!

- Entonces vamos a tener un bebé? - él indagó provocándola, aumentando la presión de los labios en la piel suave hasta hacerla estremecer incontrolablemente.

-Si!

- Qué buenas noticias! Quieres que le mande un beso a nuestro bebé?

Al sentir que su marido la tocaba en el centro de su femineidad con la punta de su lengua, Serena gimió alto y perdió la capacidad de razonar con claridad.

Ella estaba hambrienta. Después de devorar todo lo que estaba en su plato, comenzó a comer la comida deDarien.

- Eh, espera. Cuántos bebés crees que estás esperando?

Riendo feliz, Serena se recostó en la silla, apreciando el cuarto que había sido de sus padres.

- Qué crees de mi hermano?

- Creo que vos lo describiste muy bien . Él no es el tipo de hacerle cosquillas a nadie . Pero vos tuviste suerte, porque yo si lo soy . - Sonriendo burlonamente, él corrió para agarrar a su esposa en sus brazos y arrojarla en la cama. El peso de su cuerpo musculoso hizo crujir la cama.

- Para! Para! o voy a vomitar toda la cena!

Inmediatamente Darien se detuvo , una de las manos enormes posada sobre la cintura delgada, los ojos azules brillantes y mas cariñosos que nunca.

- Esta es la primera vez que una mujer me dice algo así - él protestó.

Serena se rió y le acarició levemente el rostro. Como podía amarlo con tanta pasión?

- Tienes razón. Haruka no es el tipo de hombre que hace cosquillas, tampoco es alguien capaz de demostrar afecto y mucho menos amor. Tengo miedo de que mi hermano esté todavía mas endurecido que cuando partió, cinco años atrás.

Chiba suspiró profundamente y se recostó en las almohadas.

- Frecuentemente la guerra destruye a un hombre y lo transforma en algo que él no desearía ser.

- Crees que con el tiempo Haruka podrá tomarnos mas afecto ?

La manera en que su hermano la había mirado mientras cabalgaban uno al lado del otro , como si no fuese mas que una extraña, todavía la incomodaba. Ni por un instante él había demostrado un interés especial en ella o le había preguntado si era feliz, si su marido era un buen hombre...

- No lo sé - Darien respondió bajito, queriendo no amargarla.

- Sabes, es extraño, pero Haruka fue siempre tan guapo. Las damas lo consideraban un excelente partido y él tenía la reputación de ser honrado, gentil y justo.

- Estoy segura de que tu hermano continua siendo todo eso.

- Pero cuando miro dentro de esos ojos grises es como si sólo viese frío y oscuridad. - Serena estremeció y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido . Haruka, heredero de Belvry, joven y bello, era el tipo de caballero con quien las mujeres soñaban casarse mientras Darien no lo era . Durante gran parte de su vida, Chiba no había poseído tierras ni fortuna, por lo tanto no era blanco del interés femenino. Para completar el cuadro , la reputación del Caballero Rojo era tan terrible que desanimaba hasta la mas valiente de las damas. Sin embargo Darien era , en efecto , un gran partido.

- Mi hermano es atemorizante . Mas atemorizante que lo que el Caballero Rojo jamas fue.

- Aún cuando estoy de pésimo humor?

- Aún cuando estás de pésimo humor - ella respondió sonriendo . - A propósito, debo decirte que le avisé a Rubeus que vos te comerías su corazón en tu cena.

- Oh, Gracias . - Darien gimió de manera teatral. - Ahora puedo entender por qué él no te consideró especialmente seductora. Es fácil imaginarte hablando a los cuatro vientos sobre mis poderes diabólicos.

- Pero tienes poderes Si. - Sonriendo provocativamente, ella le acarició el cuerpo , adoraba sentir la textura de los músculos firmes .

- No vas a vomitar la cena ? - Darien preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

- Te Prometo que no.

Bien, supongo que entonces puedo hechizarte , esposa. –

Y fue lo que él hizo.

Haruka regresó algunos días después , su espíritu todavía mas taciturno que cuando había partido . Él entró en el salón principal como si fuese el señor de todo, que de hecho lo era, arrojó el yelmo sobre una silla y se pasó las manos por sus largos cabellos.

- Rubeus se escapó - dijo.

Darien levantó las cejas, sorprendido no tanto por las palabras sino por el tono usado. Acaso su cuñado lo estaría acusando de algo?

- Lo Siento mucho.

Como reconociendo su error , Haruka bajó los ojos. Darien sabía que el muchacho estaba enojado y por eso descargaba su frustración en las personas que estaban próximas. Sólo que no iba a admitir que el mal humor de su cuñado alcanzase a Serena.

Ella ya estaba de pie, ordenando a los siervos que trajeran comida y bebida para su hermano que acababa de llegar. Pero si Serena esperaba alguna palabras de agradecimiento, podía olvidarlo. Y esa falta de delicadeza lo irritaba profundamente. Cuando la conoció su esposa se había comportado de manera contenida y desprovista de emociones. Por lo visto los Tsukino no habían sido criados en un ambiente donde se demostraba afecto familiar.

- Voy a encontrarlo - Haruka prometió , su voz sonaba fría y amenazadora. Él se sentó, los movimientos elegantes y controlados muy semejantes a los de Serena. Ese Tsukino nunca parecía bajar la guardia y por un momento Darien tuvo pena de Harukas.

- No te preocupes, Chiba, voy a hallar a Rubeus. Él es demasiado estúpido para estar desaparecido por un largo tiempo y cuando lo encuentre, voy a matarlo.

- Me llamo Darien. Y no estoy ni un poco preocupado. Si quieres un consejo, él ofreció, aún sabiendo que su cuñado no estaba muy interesado, te diría que te olvides del barón. Encuentra una bella esposa, ten hijos y disfruta esta bella propiedad en paz.

haruka lo miró con tanto desdén que Piers quedó sorprendido. Tal vez su cuñado lo considerase un viejo tonto.

Pero estaba lejos de serlo. Al recuperar la vista había vuelto a los ejercicios físicos de antes y estaba en plena forma. Continuaba siendo el Caballero Rojo, aunque no compartiese la sed de sangre del muchacho. Sabiendo que podría vencer a su cuñado en cualquier pelea con armas, Darien lanzó una mirada amenazadora en dirección a Haruka.

El joven Tsukino entendió inmediatamente el mensaje y se dio vuelta hacia otro lado. Al volver a mirar Darien, intentaba sonreír.

- No puedo dejar que Rubeus se escape. – Después de algunos segundos de vacilación, resolvió continuar, a pesar de que las palabras le costaron mucho. - Fui a Tierra Santa con el objetivo de luchar contra los infieles sin saber que un vecino traicionero sería todavía mas peligroso que las hordas paganas.

Fui herido, pero no mortalmente, y esperé que uno de los hombres me encontrase. Sucedió que Rubeus me encontró . – Haruka s pronunciaba su nombre como una maldición. - Y En vez de ayudarme, él me arrastró hasta debajo de un arbusto y me abandonó allá, para que yo me desangrase hasta morir.

Serena notó que Serena inspiraba profundamente y en el mismo instante tomó la mano delicada en las suyas, como si quisiese transmitirle seguridad mientras Haruka continuaba su historia terrible.

- Podría haber muerto si no fuese por una aldeana que oyó mis pedidos de socorro. Ella me llevó a su pesebre y me cuidó con sus propias manos. Sin saber lo que Rubeus planeaba, decidí adoptar un nombre falso. Cuando recuperé mis fuerzas, salí en busca del cobarde, sin embargo ese canalla ya había desaparecido. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que el barón ambicionaba poseer Belvry.

Como nuestro padre no era idiota ni débil , no creí que hubiera necesidad de volver inmediatamente a casa. Hice mi propia fortuna y formé mi propio ejército, pensando que un día podría precisar hombres listos para luchar a mi lado. Supe de la muerte de nuestro padre poco tiempo atrás. Entonces decidí que era el momento de resurgir del mundo de los muertos.

-Rubeus sabe que estás vivo? - Darien preguntó.

- No, creo que no. Mis hombres juraron guardar silencio. Estoy seguro que la visión del estandarte Tsukino sorprendió al barón, pero no debe saber que continúo vivo.

- Apuesto a que ese cobarde se escapó muy lejos.

- Tal vez. De cualquier manera iré cazarlo aunque sea al fin del mundo. Y cuando lo encuentre, lo mataré sin piedad.

Percibiendo el odio intenso en el corazón do muchacho, Darien se puso alerta.

No dejes que el deseo de venganza dicte las reglas de tu conducta – le dijo .

Sin embargo la mirada de Haruka le avisó de que era mejor no meterse en ese asunto en particular y Darien tuvo pena del muchacho. Ya había visto muchos hombres como su cuñado, hombres cuyas vidas habían sido envenenadas por el rencor. Y cuando finalmente Rubeus fuese muerto, qué quedaría en el interior de Haruka Tsukino? Tal vez nada, mas allá de todo un terrible vacío.

- Es posible que Rubeus haya ido a la corte en un intento de despertar la simpatía de Edward para con su versión de los hechos - Serena sugirió.

- Tal vez - Haruka concordó pensativo. - De cualquier forma partiré mañana mismo para seguir posibles pistas dejadas en los alrededores.

Al percibir la decepción nublar la belleza del rostro de su esposa, Chiba tuvo rabia de ese muchacho frío e insensible que después de tantos años de ausencia era incapaz de demostrar algún afecto o aprecio por su hermana .

- Quería explicarles la situación antes de partir y también resolver el asunto relativo a la dote de Serena.

Ah, entonces , te diste cuenta que tienes una hermana ?, Darien pensó irritado. Quien mirase a los dos juntos, jamas imaginaría que eran parientes. La única cosa que ambos tenían en común era la manera en que se comportaban, siempre elegantes y altivos.

- Serena , nos puedes dar permiso por algunos minutos? - Darien pidió, sonriendo con delicadeza. - Me gustaría discutir el asunto de la dote con tu hermano en privado.

Ella aceptó con un cabeceo y salió del salón, su andar gracioso, su espalda erecta. Mirándola, Darien tuvo ganas de envolverla con la fuerza de su amor y también de darle un puñetazo al rostro impasible de su cuñado.

Mas acostumbrado a intimidar a las personas con su simple presencia, sólo se levantó y se detuvo delante de Haruka.

- Tu dinero no me interesa en lo mas mínimo habló en un tono bajo y cargado de desprecio.

Cuando el muchacho intentó levantarse, Chiba lo miró de tal manera que lo obligó a permanecer sentado.

- Yo también luché en Tierra Santa y estuve en las batallas mas sangrientas, al lado de Edward, durante años. No habiendo nacido heredero de una propiedad , me convertí en dueño de tierras por la sangre derramado por la mi espada. En estos últimos meses superé una prueba de vida que habría hecho que tu breve encuentro con la muerte parezca un juego de criaturas. A pesar de esforzarse por mantener el control, la voz de Darien vibraba con dolor.

- Me sentí afortunado de poder luchar aquí y defender tu propiedad y los recuerdos que mi mujer tiene de su casa paterna. A cambio, quiero sólo una cosa. Quiero que trates a tu hermana como si ella realmente existiese.

Haruka no podría parecer mas sorprendido.

- No me importa que desaparezca en los confines de la Tierra después que partamos de Belvry, pero mientras estemos aquí exijo que trates a tu hermana como una persona a quien le debes, por lo menos, respeto. Pues fue ella quien cuidó de tu propiedad durante los años en que estuviste lejos .

Sin esperar respuesta, Darien salió del salón y fue al encuentro de su mujer..


	19. CAPITULO 18

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Durante de cenar, Darien se felicitó a sí mismo, pues por lo visto , esa breve conversación con su cuñado había surtido efecto. Haruka pasó toda la comida conversando con su hermana . Tal vez el muchacho no fuese del todo malo. Tal vez sólo hubiese dejado que el deseo de venganza sobrepasase a cosas mas importantes

La noche transcurrió rápida y agradablemente y aunque ya fuese muy tarde, Darien se sentía apesadumbrado de dejar el salón principal. El lugar estaba lleno de personas que admiraban a su mujer, desde aldeanos celebrando la derrota de Rubeus hasta los siervos mas antiguos de la familia Tsukino. Viendo tantos pares de ojos fijos en la ex lady del castillo de Belvry, Darien le pidió que cantara, y fue apoyado por los presentes.

Todos parecían familiarizados con los talentos de Serena, pues tan pronto la voz melodiosa sonó , Darien notó que un viejo criado se acomodaba mejor en la silla y cerraba los ojos, entregándose a la música. Pero él mismo no conseguía cerrar los ojos a la belleza delante suyo. Había pasado muchas noches sólo oyéndola cantar, sin poder verla. Ahora observaba cada movimiento de su esposa . Ella continuaba siendo esbelta, era difícil creer que ese cuerpo perfecto abrigaba a su hijo.

Al terminar, Serena fue inundada de elogios y aplausos. Hasta Haruka demostró su admiración.

- Me había olvidado que cantabas tan bien - él dijo , y Darien sintió que su cuñado estaba siendo sincero.

Notando que su esposa comenzaba a mostrarse cansada, Chiba decidió que era hora de dar la noche por terminada.

- Serena - Haruka la llamó. - Quiero despedirme de vos ahora pues voy a partir mañana muy temprano.

- Te Deseo lo mejor - ella respondió, el rostro impasible, desprovisto de emoción.

- Y yo te lo deseo a vos también. Pueden quedarse en Belvry tanto tiempo como quieran, aunque yo no sepa cuando volveré . Y... gracias por haber cuidado tan bien de nuestro hogar.

- De nada. - Serena sonrió dulcemente y lanzó una mirada significativo en dirección a su marido , sabiendo muy bien que había sido él el responsable del cambio de actitud de su hermano.

Cuando los dos estaban a solas en el cuarto, ella le dio un codazo en el estomago y comenzó a reír.

- Eh! Por qué eso? - Darien indagó, fingiéndose ofendido.

- Eres un sinvergüenza, Caballero Rojo! Dónde está esa fiera terrible y amenazadora? Qué tipo de hechizo le hiciste a mi hermano para obligarlo a elogiarme?

Darien se esforzó por aparentar inocencia, lo que sirvió para hacerla reír todavía mas.

- Actitudes así son extrañas al carácter de Haruka. Juro que en toda mi vida, jamas recibí una felicitación de mi hermano. Sabes, hasta estoy pensando en esparcir esa historia por ahí. Apuesto a que la leyenda creada en torno al Caballero Rojo sufriría con una noticia así . No sé si notaste cómo los criados de Belvry te evitan por su terrible reputación?

- No sé por que estás protestando. Siempre creí que el mito del Caballero Rojo te agradaba bastante. Después de todo no fuiste vos quien dijiste que yo acostumbro a comer el hígado de mis enemigos?

- Hígado no, corazón - ella lo corrigió, doblándose de risa.

Después de quitarse la túnica y colocarla sobre una silla, Darien miró a su alrededor, reparando en la suntuosidad del cuarto enorme. Belvry era tan diferente de Dunmurrow. Construido mas recientemente, el hogar de los Tsukino había sido proyectado teniendo en mente la comodidad . Los aposentos eran mas espaciosos y mas calientes, decorados con muchos muebles y tapices. No era raro que Serena extrañara Belvry, siendo Dunmurrow, siempre tan oscuro y frío.

Inspirando profundamente, Darien fue hasta la ventana y miró las estrellas, deseando, por un momento, poder darle toda la riqueza del mundo a su esposa. Pero pronto concluyó que ese tipo de pensamiento era una pura pérdida de energía. Se sentía agradecido por haber recuperado la vista pues así Serena tenía un hombre completo como marido.

Afuera los soldados se preparaban para dormir. Haruka partiría a la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Cuánto tiempo querría Serena quedarse en Belvry? No podría culparla si ella decidiese pasar todo el verano en su antiguo hogar o si resolviese permanecer allí hasta el nacimiento del bebé. Pero el extrañaba su propio castillo, sus propias tierras. Serían los hombres mas posesivos que las mujeres en relación a esas cosas? Dunmurrow podía no ser mucho, comparado con Belvry, sin embargo le pertenecía por derecho y había luchado con valentía para conquistarlo.

- Eres un hombre gentil y maravilloso. Te amo - Serena murmuró somnolienta.

- Quieres que el bebé nazca aquí? - él indagó, preparándose para oír lo peor.

- No. Quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en nuestro hogar, Dunmurrow.

El viaje de vuelta fue lento y tranquilo. Sabiendo que con un bebé en camino sería imposible emprender largas viajes , Serena quiso detenerse en cada aldea de las tierras de su marido , tomándose tiempo para conversar con los residentes y reclutar a aquellos querían vivir en el castillo.

Darien era siempre recibido con diferentes grados de miedo y de desconfianza por parte de los que sólo conocían los rumores terribles que rodeaban al lord de Dunmurrow. Pero pronto los aldeanos se sorprendían al descubrir que ese hombre guapo era el Caballero Rojo en persona. Tal vez el barón les continuase pareciendo feroz, sin embargo era mucho mejor haber visto a alguien en carne y hueso que sólo continuar oyendo historias terroríficas.

Serena sabía que su presencia facilitaba la aceptación del Caballero Rojo, pues bastaba que las personas notaran cuanto él se preocupaba por el bienestar de su esposa para que pasaran a verlo bajo un nuevo ángulo. Y era eso lo que deseaba en lo profundo del corazón, que Darien, el bebé y ella fuesen aceptados por todos los que habitaban las tierras de Chiba.

Pronto la noticia se esparció y cuando alcanzaron Dunney, Serena estaba segura que los aldeanos los aguardaban. Sólo que no conseguía imaginar como serían recibidos, pues Dunney era el único lugar en que Darien había estado antes de ir al encuentro de Rubeus.

No fue preciso esperar mucho para percibir el estado del espíritu de la villa. Bastó con cruzar las primeras casitas para que los aplausos y los vivas comenzasen .

- El Caballero Rojo! El Caballero Rojo! - gritaban centenas de voces, los aldeanos de pie a cada uno dos lados del camino, los rostros felices al recibir de vuelta al lord y la lady de Dunmurrow.

Por un momento, al ver la sorpresa estampada en el rostro de su marido , ella creyó que iba a llorar. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y criaturas los acompañaban en un cortejo hasta el centro de la aldea y de repente se hizo un silencio. Ansiosos, centenas de ojos se fijaron en la figura del Caballero Rojo, quien a su vez devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad, tal vez pareciendo un poquito amenazador, Serena pensó preparándose para decir algo y romper el silencio lleno de expectativa.

Sin embargo Chiba tomó la iniciativa.

- Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida - Darien agradeció con la misma voz de guerrero que acostumbraba a usar para comandar a sus hombres. Aunque las palabras fuesen gentiles, él parecía enorme, poderoso y casi feroz, montado en un garañón negro. Los aldeanos parecían intimidados, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces, de repente, Darien mostró una sonrisa radiante. - Es bueno estar en casa!

Los aplausos fueron ensordecedores. Intentando disimular la emoción y ahogando las lágrimas, Serena buscaba saludar a los rostros conocidos, sabiendo que su marido había conquistado el corazón de cada uno de los presentes. Al pasar delante de uno de las últimos casas de la aldea, allí estaba la viuda Nebbs, sentada afuera, sonriendo y parecía , mas que nunca, una bruja feliz.

Había sido una jornada bastante agradable, sin embargo Serena estaba satisfecha por estar de vuelta en su hogar. Sería delicioso pasar el verano confortablemente en Dunmurrow, en su propio cuarto y en su propia cama.

Las semanas fueron pasando y de a poco Darien fue asumiendo muchos de los deberes de su esposa mientras otros estaban a cargo de Artemis, Luna y Willie, ahora residente permanente del castillo. Por lo visto, la carrera como soldado de Willie había terminado el día en que se había casado con Luna. Pero el hombre nunca había parecido mas feliz, como todos los demás en Dunmurrow. La atmósfera del castillo exhalaba paz.

Cierto día, al caminar en dirección a la cocina para planear las comidas con Glenna, notó que un sacerdote había acabado de entrar. Inmediatamente fue al encuentro del recién llegado. Aunque hubiese requerido un capellán para Dunmurrow algún tiempo atrás, todavía no había recibido ninguna respuesta del obispo y había creído que el atraso se debía a la mala fama del Caballero Rojo. Tal vez ese padre había venido a traer algún mensaje o hasta a ocupar el puesto.

- Buen día - Serena lo saludó, aproximándose. Sin embargo se detuvo donde estaba al ver la expresión horrorizada de Glenna que corrió del salón principal. La cocinera no quería un sacerdote en Dunrnurrow?

- Buen día - el padre respondió, secamente.

No le alcanzó el tiempo para cuestionarse el comportamiento de Glenna, porque de repente el hombre dio un paso hacia adelante y la sujetó por el brazo, amenazándola con una faca en la garganta.

- Rubeus! - Serena murmuró atónita. Estás loco?

- Tal vez. Y todo por culpa de tu maldito hermano. Él me ha estado cazando como a un animal, impidiéndome escapar a Londres, o al campo... no importa a donde vaya, él continua siguiéndome , aunque yo no deje rastros. Tu hermano es... un demonio...

Serena se dio cuenta de la desesperación contenido en la voz completamente descontrolada de Rubeus. Allí estaba un hombre forzado a ir mas allá de todos sus límites y al borde de la locura . Un hombre que ya no tenía nada que perder, por eso él le causaba miedo.

- Cómo lograste entrar aquí? - ella indagó lentamente, esforzándose por calmarlo.

- Oí decir en la aldea que vos habías solicitado un sacerdote para Dunmurrow. Fue fácil conseguir un disfraz y pasar por los portones.

- Quieres decir que viniste solo ? - Aún sabiendo el estado de profundo nerviosismo y agitación en que Rubeus se encontraba, estaba impresionada por la osadía del barón.

- No tenía otra elección. No hay nadie mas a mi lado, nadie que me ayude. Tu hermano consiguió perseguir a cada uno de mis hombres hasta matarlos o convencerlos de apartarse de mí. No hay dinero en el mundo que pueda traer a mis soldados de vuelta o que pueda conseguir nuevas alianzas.

Rubeus no había actuado como un hombre valiente al entrar en Dunmurrow, sino como una criatura asustada y acorralada mas allá de lo soportable. Presionando la faca contra el cuello de Serena, él comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, arrastrándola consigo.

- No ganarás nada llevándome con vos - ella protestó. - Belvry jamas podrá pertenecerte ahora.

- Si, lo sé , y que ese diablo cargue con ese castillo de mierda ! Sólo Quiero encontrar un lugar seguro y vos serás mi salvoconducto. Teniéndote en mis manos, tu hermano no se atreverá a molestarme.

- Escondiéndose detrás de las faldas de una mujer, Rubeus?

La voz de Darien hizo eco en el salón, casi haciéndola desmayar de alivio. Detrás de su lord, Glenna retorcía sus manos , angustiada. Con seguridad la cocinera había reconocido a Rubues y había corrido en busca de Chiba.

Rubues no parecía reconocer el peligro o la gravedad de la situación porque emitía veneno e ironía por todos sus poros.

- Entonces nos volvemos a encontrar, Caballero Rojo. Vos mismo probaste que la leyenda creada en torno a tu nombre no es mas que una mentira. Si el maldito hermano de Serena no hubiese venido en tu ayuda , ya estarías muerto a esta altura , aplastado por mi ejército!

Por un momento Serena tuvo miedo de que su marido perdiese la cabeza ante la provocación, sin embargo él permaneció calmo y atento, una sonrisa desdeñosa en su rostro.

- Ah, sólo que no crees que la llegada de Haruka fue una simple coincidencia,. no es así? Crees que hice que mi cuñado resucitase de entre los muertos.

Serena miró a su marido con un respecto redoblado. Nunca lo había visto recurrir al mito creado en torno a sí mismo antes. Ahora , allí estaba, seguro, controlado, enorme y amenazador. Si, Darien parecía tener poderes que escapaban los de un ser humano común.

A pesar de haber sido abofeteado por las palabras del Caballero Rojo, Rubues rió, el sonido estridente demostraba puro terror .

- Un cuento fantástico . Perfecto para alimentar el mito entre los aldeanos, que deben adorar ese tipo de historias . Ahora, vamos, muévete , sal de mi camino o le corto la garganta a tu mujer.

- Suéltala ahora y te dejaré vivir.

Rubues escupió en el suelo .

- Haz tu trabajo, Caballero Rojo. Llama a tus demonios y haz que me destruyan.

- Está bien. - Darien gruñó e inmediatamente dos bultos negros y gigantescos saltaron desde las sombras. Los perros avanzaron sobre Rubeus y lo arrojaron al suelo , sin que el barón tuviese chance de levantar un dedo para defenderse. Libre, serena cayó de rodillas, frotándose el cuello dolorido. Mientras Rubeus gritaba bajo el ataque de los animales.

Ante una nueva orden de su amo , los perros se apartaron antes de, literalmente, despedazar a su víctima.

- Mi voluntad es matarte ahora mismo y resolver el asunto de una vez por todas – Chiba habló en un tono frío y letal. - Pero no quiero irritar a mi cuñado. Haruka quiere tener el privilegio de destruirte con sus propias manos.

- No! - Él intentó tomar la faca sin embargo Darien fue mas rápido y Rubeus cayó en el suelo , su corazón traspasado por la espada del Caballero Rojo.

Horrorizada ante la escena, Serena se cubrió el rostro con las manos, oyendo a su marido dar ordenes a los siervos de retirar el cuerpo del barón. Entonces sintió que unos brazos fuertes la levantaban del suelo y la protegían en un abrazo tierno y amoroso.

- Creo que tus problemas con los vecinos están terminados, esposa.

- Haruka se va a enojar - ella habló, mencionando la primer cosa que le vino a la cabeza.

- Si. Tu hermano va a estar muy ... frustrado Darien concordó tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola al cuarto.

La última cosa que Serena escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta, fue la voz de Glenna diciendo a los otros criados:

- No sé explicar cómo los perros aparecieron en el salón tan de repente. Ellos no estaban allí cuando salí para llamar a mi lord.

Serena quedó pensativa. Realmente no había visto ni a Castor ni a Pollux durante toda la escena con Rubeus y no era posible que animales de ese tamaño pasasen desapercibidos, aunque estuviesen acostados bajo una silla, por ejemplo. Al mirar a su marido tenía un aire especulativo en el rostro, Darien sólo sonrió y respondió la pregunta silenciosa sin vacilar.

- Castor y Pollux estaban en el salón Si. Tal vez vos no los hayas notado.

Tal vez si, ella pensó, o tal vez no. Tal vez hubiese un grano de verdad en la leyenda del Caballero Rojo.

Haruka llegó al día siguiente, probablemente siguiendo la pista de Rubeus. La frialdad con que se dirigió a su hermana la llevó a imaginar que las noticias de la muerte del barón ya lo habían alcanzado.

La atmósfera estaba tan tensa, que Serena quedó aliviada cuando Darien llegó. Haruka y ella nunca habían sido muy unidos, sin embargo desde el reencuentro de ambos él le parecía un verdadero extraño.

- Es bueno verte otra vez, cuñado - Chiba lo saludó, sentándose a la mesa.

- Seguí la pista de Rubeus hasta aquí. Vos lo viste?

- Si. El barón cruzó los portones de Dunmurrow anoche, junto con un grupo de aldeanos. Estaba simulado ser un sacerdote e intentó tomar a mi esposa como rehén.

Haruka levantó las cejas como si estuviese cuestionando, silenciosamente, el relajamiento de la seguridad del castillo que había fallado dos veces casi consecutivas. Darien notó el insulto, sin embargo enfrentó la mirada de su cuñado con firmeza, seguro de sí .

- Me vi obligado a matarlo.

Una palidez intensa se esparció por el rostro de Haruka. Él parecía un hombre que había pasado toda a su vida persiguiendo un solo objetivo , y a último momento, alguien le había impedido alcanzarlo. Al percibir el estado de desánimo de su hermano, Serena tuvo ganas de abrazarlo pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que su ofrecimiento de alivio no sería apreciado.

- Él era mío - Haruka habló finalmente.

- Si, lo sé . Sin embargo el hombre estaba dentro de mi castillo, amenazando a mi mujer.

Ansiosa por aliviar la tensión reinante, Serena intentó dar un tono informal a la conversación .

- Entonces Rubues te obligó a perseguirlo por todo el condado ?

- Si - su hermano respondió, sin siquiera mirarla. - Primero fue con Edward para presentarle su propio, caso, sin embargo el rey prefirió no tomar partido y todavía le llamó la atención por haberse metido en problemas con sus vecinos. - Nicholas hizo una pausa y miró a su cuñado con un nuevo respeto. - Aparentemente el rey te tiene en alta estima.

Darien aceptó su elogio y su admiración encogiéndose de hombros.

- Serví a Edward durante muchos años - habló con simplicidad.

- Mi marido no pretendía matar a Rubeus. Él sabía que el barón Rubeus estaba reservando para vos, pero por lo visto nuestro antiguo vecino te temía mas que a cualquier otra persona y prefirió arriesgarse a ser muerto en ese mismo instante que enfrentar tu ira.

- Si, no tengo dudas que eso sea verdad. Mis disculpas, Darien, por haber reaccionado de manera tan intempestiva ante las noticias. Hiciste lo que debiste hacer. Pero debes entender que es difícil para mí saber que nunca tendré mi venganza.

- Ahora está todo acabado, cuñado. Ya es tiempo de que sigas con tu propia vida y que entierres el pasado.

La mirada de asombro de Haruka era tan intensa que Serena se preguntó qué tipo de vida su hermano habría llevado en los últimos cinco años.

- Belvry ahora te pertenece - ella habló suavemente, con la esperanza de que la mención de su hogar pudiese animarlo. - Aunque Matthew sea un buen administrador, aún así deberá recibir orientación tuya.

- Si, es cierto - Haruka respondió pareciendo mas muerto que vivo. - Creo que es mejor partir ya.

- No! Yo no quería dar la impresión de que deberías ir ahora. Quiero que te quedes con nosotros por algún tiempo.

- Si - Darien se apresuró a decir. – Pasaste estas últimas semanas llendo de un lugar a otro . Voy a mandar a Artemis para que te muestre un cuarto mientras yo me encargaré de alojar a tus hombres.

Como si estuviese viviendo un sueño, Haruka se levantó y siguió al criado como alguien que va al encuentro de un destino el cual no puede esquivar.

- Qué será de mi hermano? - serena indagó, Viéndolo apartarse.

- Tu hermano necesita de una esposa. - Darien la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el perfume de los cabellos largos y sedosos. - Tal vez Edward pueda ser persuadido a arreglar algo . Tengo la impresión que, así como su hermana , Haruka sólo se casará si es forzado a hacerlo.

Aisley sonrió ante la provocación y sacudió la cabeza de un lado para o otro.

- No sé . Aunque él sea mi hermano, tengo pena de la mujer que se vaya a convertir en su esposa.

- Tonterías. Tal vez en este exacto momento una mujer esté planeando una manera de atrapar a Haruka .

- Yo no hice plan ningún para atraparte a vos! - Serena retrucó un tanto secamente, a causa de la insinuación. Sin embargo, al mirar a su marido, él estaba riendo, adorando verla con esa expresión ofendida en su rostro bonito.

- Entonces doy gracias a Dios que tus planes tienen una tendencia a salir mal.

- Estoy en desacuerdo. – Serena lo besó en el rostro, sintiendo su corazón pulsar de tanto amor. - Mi decisión de escoger al Caballero Rojo no fue una decisión errada, fue mas que acertada.


	20. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

- Buen día, esposa. - Darien abrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz de ese día de Navidad inundara el cuarto entero y bañara la figura de Serena sobre la cama.

Inmóvil, él admiraba la belleza suave y perfecta. Desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez, no se cansaba de mirarla. Los cabellos largos estaban esparcidos sobre la almohada, una masa de cabellos rubios , tan brillantes que ofuscaban todo a su alrededor.

Ella parecía un ángel caído del cielo . Darien sintió una presión detrás de los ojos que no tenía nada a ver con su antiguo problema de ceguera. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta que era el centro de sus atenciones, Serena abrió los ojos.

- Me estabas admirando, marido? - indagó, provocándolo.

- Si. Juro que eres la mujer mas linda de la Tierra.

Su elocuencia era inspiradora, pero poco convincente - Serena respondió riendo mientras se pasaba la mano por la barriga enorme. - Por lo tanto, puedes ir a cuidar de tus quehaceres. Además es mejor que te apresures para no perder la misa... otra vez.

- Si, creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos. Sólo espero que el nuevo sacerdote no haga un sermón muy largo.

- Daren!

- Es que apenas puedo esperar para dar inicio a las festividades que has preparado. Ahora que tienes la cabeza de jabalí , la fiesta de Navidad será casi perfecta, verdad? El lord y la lady del castillo presidiendo las celebraciones en el salón principal, rodeados de ricos tapices y con las despensas llenas para aplacar el hambre de los aldeanos y de los numerosos residentes del castillo.

- Darien... – ella se mordió el labio, un señal evidente de su nerviosismo.

- Qué pasa?

- Siento decirlo, pero creo que no estaré presente en la cena.

- Por qué? - Aunque intentase disimular su decepción , Darien no conseguía controlar su tono desanimado. Después de todo , la fiesta de Navidad sería el cierre perfecto de ese año en que su esposa había hecho tanto por Dunmurrow.

Tan pronto como había recuperado la vista, él había quedado muy sorprendido con las mejorías de Dunmurrow y había insistido para que Serena continuase con su trabajo de convertir al castillo en un lugar mas habitable. Ella había superado todas sus expectativas, creando un hogar confortable, acogedor y lujoso. La cosecha también había sido generosa , asegurando un invierno tranquilo y sin problemas de hambre. Ahora quería que estuviesen juntos para dar la bienvenida al pueblo que habitaba sus tierras. Serena merecía estar presente y era junto a él que la quería.

- No me culpes, querido. - Cariñosamente, ella tocó su vientre . - La culpa es de tu hijo. Él exige venir al mundo hoy.

- Qué? - Serena colocó la mano sobre la barriga de su mujer. Al principio se había sentido orgulloso al saber que Serena esperaba su hijo , pero ahora, cuando se aproximaba la hora del parto, experimentaba sólo un pánico creciente. Era la misma sensación de pánico que había sufrido un año atrás, cuando su esposa había caído en el lago y había contado sólo con un caballero ciego para interponerse entre ella y la muerte.

- Todo va a estar bien - él murmuró, intentando expresar su preocupación y ansiedad de la única manera que sabía.

- Si. - Serena dio una palmadita en la mano de su marido , confortándolo. - Todo estará bien , no te preocupes. Cuando la cena termine, tendrás un hijo saludable, o una hija, aguardándote.

Chiba miró esos ojos enormes, sintiendo una emoción tan fuerte que parecía cortarle la respiración.

- Hay algo que nunca te dije antes...

- Qué es ? Si estás pretendiendo decirme que tienes otra esposa, ahora es demasiado tarde - ella bromeó , acariciándolo levemente en el rostro. - O será que eres un brujo de verdad y me mantuviste hechizada durante todos estos meses?

Dominado por la fuerza de los sentimientos, Darien sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y aunque se esforzase por hablar en un tono leve y bromista , no lo conseguía.

- No es nada tan terrible . Debería habértelo dicho meses atrás, pero cuando no veía y no quería que tuvieras que cargar con alguien inútil , te odié.

- Querido, por favor.

- Entonces, cuando recuperé la vista , yo quise... quise estar seguro de que la cura no sería transitoria, por eso no hablé en ese momento . Serena, mi vida, te amo.

Ella sonrió.

- Eso es todo? Mi feroz Caballero Rojo, yo ya sabía que me amabas hace tiempo. Pero es bueno oírte decirlo . Hace bien al alma.

Darien tomó su rostro delicado entre sus manos y la besó levemente en los labios, sorprendido al sentir lágrimas venir a sus ojos. Si, estaba curado. En todos los aspectos.

- Ya que estás de tan buen humor, marido, te quería pedir un favor en este día de Navidad.

- Si quieres pedirme que vaya a buscar el venado blanco, es mejor que elijas otra cosa porque después de la experiencia vivida el año pasado, no me gustaría correr la misma suerte.

- No - Serena rió . - Quiero pedirte que presidas la cena de hoy de una manera festiva, para que todos vean tu bondad.

- Es imposible, esposa, pues eres la única persona capaz de ver tanta bondad en mí.

- No, no es verdad. Hasta Luna te quiere ahora. Vamos, muévete, querido! Manda a Luna para acá y ve a atender a nuestros invitados. Quiero que todos tengan la mas bella fiesta de Navidad de sus vidas, quiero que sea una noche inolvidable.

Y fue lo que Darien hizo, aunque su corazón estuviese en otro lugar. Él participó de la misa, y sus oraciones fueron para su esposa. También presidió la mesa, conversó con sus caballeros, se presentó ante los aldeanos e invitados con gran generosidad, pero sus pensamientos volvían constantemente a los aposentos donde la mujer amada traía una criatura al mundo.

Todos sabían que la lady del castillo estaba en la etapa final de su embarazo , pronta a dar a luz, Por lo tanto nadie cuestionó su ausencia como habrían hecho hasta hace pocos meses . Entonces se hubiera murmurado que el Caballero Rojo había hecho lo peor con su esposa.

Como había pedido Serena, él no dio la fiesta por terminada muy temprano y permitió que la cena se extendiese durante toda la noche, y se retiró sólo cuando los invitados y los aldeanos comenzaron a colocar los catres en el salón y se preparaban para dormir. Después de designar una tropa para montar guardia, escogiendo a los soldados mas sobrios, China recorrió el patio y caminó a lo largo de las murallas que rodeaban las torres altas y oscuras.

Desde donde estaba, era posible divisar varios kilómetros de distancia , sus ojos buscaban alguna señal de posibles problemas o amenazas. Algunas antorchas iluminaban la entrada de los portones principales, donde hombres se mantenían atentos al movimiento, ahora inexistente. Todo estaba quieto y tranquilo, apenas se oía el ruido del viento y de los copos de nieve que caían aquí y allá.

Él examinó los alrededores por la última vez antes de entrar, cuando una mancha blanca, bien en la entrada del bosque, le llamó la atención. Sarien fijó su mirada, intentando descubrir qué era, su corazón latiendo mas fuerte en el pecho, la adrenalina corriendo veloz en su sangre. Después de la muerte de Rubeus, se había creído libre de enemigos, sin embargo todo era posible...

Incapaz de creer en lo que estaba viendo, dejó escapar un murmullo ahogado. Tal vez fuese sólo una ilusión causada por la luz de la luna, pero podía jurar que por un instante creyó divisar un venado grande y claro... el venado blanco. Darien sacudió la cabeza como si quisiese ordenar sus ideas y focalizar la mirada , sin embargo el animal continuaba parado en el mismo lugar, mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiese transmitirle una mensaje. Entonces el animal salió en disparada, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Chiba se estremeció. Tal vez hubiese sido sólo un montón de nieve siendo soplada por el viento, pensó. Pero...

Él subió las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta del cuarto en el momento exacto en que el bebé llegaba al mundo, ayudado por la partera. Serena estaba acostada, jadeante, su rostro pálido y cansado, pero bello como siempre. Darien se acercó a su esposa.

- Es una niña, Serena, una hija! - Luna gritó, aproximándose a la partera para ver mejor a la beba.

- Una hija, Darien - Aisley susurró feliz.

- Estás bien ? - él indagó, la voz ronca , cargada de una emoción desconocida e incontrolable.

- Si, mi amor.

La partera colocó a la pequeña en los brazos de Serena, mientras Darien se maravillaba ante la vida preciosa que los dos habían hecho juntos. Él era padre de una hija! Y podía ver cada uno de los deditos de las manos y de los pies, todos perfectos y rosados. Hacía poco mas de un año él había estado allí mismo, encerrado en ese cuarto, enterrado vivo en la oscuridad eterna, ciego, amargado y hostil . Y entonces, por un milagro, Serena había entrado a su vida y le había traído una paz y una felicidad que jamas había soñado que existiera .

- Gracias por haberme dado una hija - Darien murmuró, los ojos fijos en el rostro amado de su esposa. – Y Serena... .

- Hum?

- No sé si nuestra unión fue trazada por la mano de Dios o por algo que muchos asociarían a la magia, pero quiero decirte gracias. Gracias por haber escogido al Caballero Rojo.

FIN 


End file.
